6 Romeos 1 Julieta
by Daniela-Hoyos
Summary: Aun no podía creer que la hayan echo ir a ese estúpido internado de nombre raro. Pero era más fácil creer eso a tener que creer que los 6 chicos más populares de toda la preparatoria estaban interesados en ella. Maldita sea su mala suerte en esa vida. Estaba empezando a considerar pasar toda su preparatoria debajo de la cama y no tener que afrontarlos a ellos. Sakura-Harem.
1. Capítulo 1: Kongo kishuku gakko

Buenas a todo mundo, últimamente he estado pensando en este finc, **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** surgió hace muchos años, pero por falta de apoyo la borre en otra pagina que estaba publicada, pero decidí volver a hacerla y acá la tiene, espero les guste el primer capitulo y me digan que les parece. Además que **deseo ayuda para saber a quienes quieren para ser 5 de los 6 Roemos.** Los que me conocen sabrán quien será el primer Romeo. Esto aunque creo que es obvio, es un Sakura-Harem.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

 **Capítulo 1: Kongo kishuku gakko.**

Estaba recostada contra la ventana del asiento del tren en el que iba, iba de camino a una nueva vida que tendría que afrontar… bueno no precisamente vida, iba a afrontar la etapa más dura de todas… iría a vivir su preparatoria a un internado mixto al otro lado de Japón.

Ese nombre era el más raro que había escuchado para una escuela, a quien se le ocurre nombrar "Kongo kishuku gakko" a una preparatoria, era lo más ridículo que podría existir, simplemente le hubieran puesto… "Internado mixto" o algo así. No era para tanta palabra rara.

Suspiro de nuevo, no podía creer que estaba dejando todo en Konoha solo para irse a ese internado al que sus padres prácticamente la amenazaron para que firmara el formulario. Se empezaba a preguntar si ellos de verdad la querían. Pero no debía quejarse, al menos podría ver a Ino, su mejor amiga. Hacía años que no lo hacía.

Volvió a girar la vista a la ventana ignorando que la señora al lado suyo roncaba como locomotora oxidada. Empezó a visualizar todos los edificios de esa ciudad que ni siquiera recordaba cómo se llamaba. Se veía como un pueblo tranquilo y a los pocos metros la estación del tren.

Se levantó cogiendo su maleta, se organizó un poco sus rosados cabellos y empezó a hacer fila para poder salir dejando a esa señora dormir, no le importaba que se pasara de estación. Espero y salio de ese tren destartalado. No entendía como uno de los mejores internados del país podía estar en un pueblo abandonado por la humanidad.

\- ¡Frentona!- se escuchó el gritar en la estación a una rubia de ojos azules- cuanto te extrañe.

\- Y yo a ti cerda- la abrazo feliz, hace años no la veía- me alegro que me vinieras a recoger.

\- No iba a dejar que mi mejor amiga se perdiera- le saco la lengua.

\- Ni que fuera difícil coger taxi e ir a esa cárcel- dijo extrañada.

\- ¿Cuáles taxis?- le preguntó con una sonrisa de superioridad.

\- Estaba en lo correcto, esto está abandonado por la humanidad- suspiro mientras un aura oscura la rodeaba.

\- No exageres frente, solo que tiene pocos habitantes, su mayoría son alumnos de Kongo kishuku gakko- empezó a caminar a la salida seguida de su amiga.

\- Es el nombre más raro que puede existir para un internado- vio a su amiga doblar en una esquina.

\- Lo sé, pero la directora Tsunade le puse así- le restó importancia.

Siguieron caminando en silencio por unos diez minutos más, Sakura veía ese pueblucho con total aburrimiento, estaba empezando a sospechar que ese lugar se había quedado estancado en el tiempo, lo único que veía era a personas de edad avanzada caminando con sus bastones.

No había ni un solo centro comercial, solo unas casas que se veían de arquitectura tradicional, lindas de echo. Pero no eran de su gusto, ella prefería todo un poco más moderno. Estaba empezando a extrañar su tonto cuarto. Esto en definitiva era horrible. Más le valía que esa preparatoria lo valiera.

Choco con la espalda de su mejor amiga quien le dio un golpe en la cabeza por distraída, mientras le enseñaba una gran puerta de metal con las palabras "Kongo kishuku gakko" escritas en ella. Con que ese era la cárcel donde tendría que pasar esos últimos años de escuela. Bueno tenía linda entrada aunque no alcanzaba a ver ningún edificio cerca.

\- Presta atención idiota- la regaño la rubia mientras la veía con enojo.

\- Solo quiero tirarme en mi cama, no me culpes- la vio de reojo mientras atravesaban la puerta.

\- Puedes hacerlo más tarde si quieres- la vio mientras suspirabas- pero debes hablar con la directora.

\- Lo sé, pero no creo que algo interesante pase mientras voy a esa oficina y a la residencia- la miro con una ceja rosada alzada y con sus ojos verdes mostrando burla.

\- No estés tan segura de eso- le sonrio con superioridad.

\- Oh enserio- la miro- a ver sabelotodo ¿Qué podría pasar?

\- Te podrías encontrar con los ** _Ninki_** \- la vio.

\- ¿Qué o quienes son…?- no pudo terminar.

No había podido terminar de hablar porque su cara estaba estampada en el pavimento que daba justo en frente del edificio de las oficinas, iba a matar a la vestía que había hecho eso con ella, lo juraba. Nadie le hace eso a Sakura Haruno, aún más en un día donde sus ánimos están en la otra punta del mundo; en definitiva haría pagar a ese loco por eso.

Alzó sus ojos verde jade para poder observar el clon perfecto de su mejor amiga la cual era abrazada por este. Ella que sabía no tenía un gemelo, juraba que era hija única. Un rubio de ojos azules la observaba con nerviosismo mientras su amiga se golpeaba la cabeza con la palma de la mano. Él no podía ser más estúpido porque era imposible.

Se paró con mucha demora, no tenía afán y quería asustar a ese rubio tonto. Estúpido que la había tirado. Y le sonrio al joven que se escondió detrás de la rubia. Esa pelirrosa daba más miedo que ver el monstruo que tenía por madre.

\- Ino te podrías apartar por favor- habló macabra mientras veía al rubio.

\- Lo siento Sakura pero no dejaré que le hagas algo- suspiro, él podía meterse en problemas muy fácil.

\- Oh vamos, ¿Por qué?- frunció el ceño.

\- No es justo que golpees a mi novio- le sonrio- por más estúpido que sea.

\- Oye yo no soy estúpido- la miro mal- me llamo Deidara Sakuhin, un gusto- le sonrio a la pelirrosa- perdón por tirarte, no me contuve al ver a Ino.

\- Como sea- se acercó a la pareja y golpeo en la cabeza al rubio- soy Sakura Haruno, mucho gusto.

\- Bueno frentona te dejo, nos vemos después- cogió la mano de su novio y se dio la vuelta.

\- Claro, déjenme perder sola- sonrio a la pareja-estoy jodida- sonrio con tristeza.

Con paso lento fue por el edificio buscando de puerta en puerta a la directora de ese lugar, no podía creer que un simple edificio de un piso podía ser más grande que su casa. Aun no entendía la lógica de ese lugar. Es más grande el internado que ese pueblo. Que cosa tan triste.

Pero lo más triste de todo era el saber que su amiga Ino la dejó solo por irse con su clon masculino, no entendía que le había visto a ese rubio. Aunque hacían buena pareja. Pero gracias a él no le respondió quienes o que era los Ninki. No era justo. Su curiosidad era más grande que su pereza y odio por ese lugar. Quería tanto volver a su hogar, estaba segura que no encontraría nada decente en ese lugar.

Siguió caminando hasta que logró dar con la estúpida puerta de la directora, detestaba tanto sentirse perdida. Toco tres veces la puerta y no obtuvo respuesta, volvió a tocar, nada. De nuevo toco y no atendieron. Enojada a más no poder abrió la puerta de una patada dando a la vista una rubia con grandes pechos dormida sobre el escritorio. Si, en definitiva detestaba ese lugar ordinario.

\- Directora- la llamo y no atendió- directora- un poco más fuerte, nada- ¡Directora!-grito.

\- Quiero otra botella de sake- dijo mientras se despertaba y veía a la joven del frente- que necesitas jovencita.

\- Soy la nueva alumna- suspiro tratando de calmarse- vengo por mi horario y las llaves de mi dormitorio.

\- Tú debes ser Sakura- la analizo, esperaba no verla seguido a la hora de su siesta- este es el horario- le dio una hoja- y estas las llaves.

\- Antes de irme tengo una pequeña duda- observo a la rubia que se estaba organizando para seguir durmiendo.

\- ¿Qué más quieres?- la vio con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Cómo llego a los dormitorio?- sonrio de medio lado, viendo la cara de la directora.

\- Acá tienes el mapa del internado- le entrego el papel y se volvió a recostar- ahora, largo.

\- Está bien- vio a la rubia con una gota bajando por la nuca.

Cuando salio del edificio de oficinas observó como este lo cerraban con llave, se sintió indirectamente echada de ese lugar. Suspiro y empezó a caminar y guardaba su horario en su bolsillo, por lo que vio no se veía nada mal. Cogió el mapa y lo abrió y su frente se puso azul.

En ese pedazo de papel solo había un dibujo de una casa mal dibujada y un camino en línea recta para terminar con una X grande. Decepcionada arrugo el papel y lo tiro en una caneca de basura cercana que había a su lugar y empezó a ver el lugar donde estaba, ese internado estaba desierto, ¿dónde estaban los alumnos?

Empezó a caminar por el lado contrario del edificio de oficinas al que la llevo su amiga con la esperanza de ver o un edifico o a un ser humano. Estuvo dando vueltas en ese lugar y descubrió que había un lago y unos baños cerca a este pero no más.

Si le preguntaban, diría que llevaba media hora caminando y eso era horrible. Mataría a su amiga cuando la volviera a ver si es que la veía algún día. Ya estaba empezando a sospechar que en ese lugar no existían los edificio y tendría que hacer una carpa para poder dormir.

Dio el grito de frustración más grande de su vida. En definitiva odiaba ese lugar. Siguió caminando hasta que sintió como tocaban su hombro. Al girar la vista observo a una peliazul de ojos ambarinos que la veía con burla, era raro ver a una chica dando vueltas de un lugar a otro.

\- ¿Estas perdida?- le sonrio burlona.

\- ¿Se me nota demasiado?- sonrio de la misma forma, esa chica le agradaba.

\- Un poco no más- rio- ¿A dónde te diriges?

\- A buscar el edificio de residencias- suspiro- ¿podrías ayudarme?

\- Por supuesto, yo también me dirijo a ese lugar- rio por la extraña coincidencia- ¿Qué cuarto te tocó?

\- El 202- vio el número que estaba en la llave.

\- Espera- la vio con sorpresa, no podía ser ella- ¿Tu eres Sakura Haruno?

\- Si- la vio con sorpresa- ¿por qué?

\- Soy Konan Yutaka- se empezó a reír con fuerza- tu compañera de habitación.

\- Esta coincidencia es graciosa- empezó a reír muy fuerte mientras seguía a su compañera- un gusto conocerte.

\- El gusto es mío- le sonrio mientras caminaban.

Siguieron caminando por otra media hora hablando de cualquier cosa para conocerse, esas dos tenían mucho en común. Sakura podría decir que le agradaba más Konan que Ino, al menos ella no la abandono y la dejo perdida en ese lugar exageradamente grande.

Al frente de sus ojos estaba un hermoso edificio que tenía grandes las letras "Residencias Femeninas". Sakura pudo suspirar, por fin podría dormir un poco, al menos Konan le había explicado donde quedaban los edificios de clases para poder ir el lunes. Su mala suerte es que estaban del otro lado de ese lugar. Se sorprendía de la mala distribución de ese internado.

En el bello cuarto había lo que quería, una hermosa cama sin tender pero igual hermosa, y un baño para ellas dos, no le importaba compartirlo, ella le agradaba y se sorprendía el ver ese cuarto tan ordenado y decorado con figuras de origami, parecía que a esa peliazul le gustaba ese arte, bueno era respetable y hermoso. De un momento a otro vio que tenían un balcón que daba a un tipo de parque, ese edificio era hermoso.

Pero el lindo gusano de la curiosidad volvió a picar su cerebro, y lo recordó. Recordó lo que su amiga le dijo de esos tales Ninki, desde el punto de vista de ella eso sonaba como un tipo de comida extraña que tuviera mucha azúcar. Vio a su compañera que se había tirado en la cama mientras cogía un libro.

\- Disculpa Konan- llamo su atención- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

\- Claro Sakura- dejo el libro a un lado.

\- ¿Qué o quiénes son los Ninki?- vio la cara de sorpresa de la ojiambar.

\- ¿De verdad no sabes?- la vio asustada, ¡cómo no conocerlos a ellos!

\- Creé que no se- le sonrio- ¿Me explicas?

\- Son los chicos más populares de este internado- suspiro mientras se sentaba en su cama- son seis en total. El príncipe, el deportista, el intelectual, el músico, el infantil y el cocinero.

\- Suenan como un grupo de idiotas- rio por lo dicho, pero era cierto.

\- El idiota es Sasuke, el jefe del club de fans de ellos seis- rio por la razón de que ese fuera el jefe- él solo quiere ser parte de esos seis.

\- Igual sigue sonando como chicos raros- suspiro y se acomodó en la cama- dormiré un rato.

\- Claro.

Y así la pelirrosa se quedó profundamente dormida, sin saber que su aburrida vida estaría interrumpida por los Ninki, los chicos más populares de esa escuela. Después de todo tal vez no sería tan mala su estadía en Kongo kishuku gakko… aunque el nombre de este lugar siempre siga siendo ridículo.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Espero les gustara el primer capitulo y me perdonen las faltas ortográficas, a los que siguen **Vampyr** no se preocupen que la iré subiendo día por medio, es decir, un día Vampy y otro día 6 Romeos 1 Julieta.

Vuelvo y les pido ayuda para saber quienes quieren que sean los Romeos, ya dije que solo pueden ser 5 opciones para estos. Yo escogeré el que tenga más votos, pero como se dieron cuenta **ni Deidara ni Sasuke son elegibles** porque ya representan otro papel. De resto todos los chicos de Naruto son opciones. Espero comenten!


	2. Capítulo 2: Los Romeos y el infantil

Buenas a todo mundo, últimamente he estado pensando en este finc, **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** surgió hace muchos años, pero por falta de apoyo la borre en otra pagina que estaba publicada, pero decidí volver a hacerla y acá la tiene, espero les guste este capítulo y me digan que les parece. Además que **deseo ayuda para saber a quienes quieren para ser los 5 Romeos que faltan.** Juro tomar en cuenta todos los votos, mientras se especifique en que lugar lo quieren, de resto les diré o ignoraré el mensaje, el primer Romeo es el infantil al haber ganado con 5 votos a 2. Esto aunque creo que es obvio, es un Sakura-Harem.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

 **Capítulo 2: Los Romeos y el infantil.**

Era una hermosa mañana en ese abandonado pueblo que estaba en la punta más recóndita de Japón. Aunque fuera un pueblo pequeño y al parecer antiguo era lindo muy a su manera; además contaba con algo que ninguno otro tenía. Tenía al prestigioso internado Kongo kishuku gakko… o como se llamara.

En este internado de nombre ridículo se podían ver estudiantes de todo tipo, desde nerds hasta jugadores de futbol. Muchos pensarían que este tipo de personas nunca podrían socializar; pero permíteme decirte esto… ¡Eso es falso!... en este internado puedes verlos a ellos interactuar.

La prueba más obvia de esta forma de socialización extraño la podemos ver con los **_Ninki_** , los chicos más populares de toda la preparatoria. Ellos eran los mejores amigos por muy raro que pareciese dado que eran diferentes entre ellos, pero al mismo tiempo, muy iguales entre sí. Aunque el ser popular los tenía sin cuidado. Todas esas locas de esa preparatoria solo los querían por su atractivo.

Entre los edificios de este lugar resaltaba uno por ser especial, era después de todo el edificio de los clubes. Era el único que se encontraban los estudiantes en sus días libres, porque de resto ese internado podía parecer desértico de lo solo que estaría. Pero entre todos los salones uno destacaba más que otros, era la base donde siempre se veían estos seis chicos para poder convivir entre ellos y poder escapar de sus acosadoras locas que los estaban haciendo sacar canas. Eran aterradoras.

En estos momentos podemos observar a solo cinco de los seis hombres, cada uno haciendo una actividad diferente, uno leía, otro cocinaba, otro estaba jugando con un balón de baloncesto, otro se encontraba haciendo una hermosa sinfonía gracias a su saxofón y por último, pero no menos importante se encontraba otro regando una de sus rosas para dárselas a sus "princesas" como solía llamar a sus fans.

Cada uno estaba ensimismado en su mundo por la tranquilidad de ese lugar, el que su amigo no se encontrara los hacía sentir relajados, era un tonto demasiado ruidoso… pero de todas formas lo quería, gracias a él todos se habían vuelto amigos, aunque era demasiado raro que no estuviera con ellos… ¿Se habría vuelto a perder en ese internado? Empezaban a sospechar que sí.

\- ¡Chicos!- y había llegado su idiota inmaduro favorito- adivinen.

\- ¿Te volviste a perder?- dejo de tocar su saxofón.

\- ¿Te volviste a caer por las escaleras?- preguntó el que regaba las flores.

\- ¿Teddy se te volvió a perder?- preguntó el que cocinaba mientras fijaba su vista en su peluche.

\- ¿Te quedaste sin dulces otra vez?- fue el turno del guapo chico que jugaba con su balón.

\- Vamos chicos no lo traten así- el joven que leía despego sus bellos ojos de este libro y observó a su amigo- ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?

\- A veces me hacen pensar que no me quieren- un tierno puchero apareció en su rostro mientras abrazaba a su conejo de peluche- solo les quería decir que vi a una chica nueva.

\- Sabes que me tiene sin cuidado eso- dijo mientras aventaba su balón y por error rompía la ventana- ¡Rayos!

\- Te he dicho varias veces que no juegues con el balón acá- le tiró un poco de masa.

\- Déjalo, sabes que no cambiará- dejo su saxofón y se sentó frente el piano que tenían en ese cuarto- aunque lo de la nueva alumna no me agrada casi

\- No exageres- arrancó una rosa de su jardín personal- a todas las chicas se les deben tratar con el respeto y cariño que nos profesan a nosotros- olfateo la flor y sonrio- ella tal vez no sea como las otras.

\- Tienes razón amigo- vio al "príncipe" con una sonrisa tierna y robaba uno de los dulces recién hechos, olía delicioso- tal vez ella pueda ser nuestra primer amiga- sonrio tiernamente mientras veía sus juguetes- quiero tener a alguien con quien jugar.

\- Eso ni lo piensen chicos- y por la puerta entro el pelinegro jefe del club de fans de los **_Ninki_**.

Muchas se deben preguntar por qué un hombre era el creador del club de fans de este grupo de hombres y no una chica. Pero que decirles, de alguna manera debe ganarse la vida en ese internado y conseguir dinero. Se deben preguntar cómo se llama este pelinegro, bueno para empezar él es Sasuke Uchiha. Había ingresado el mismo día que los Ninki, solo que él paso de ser el chico más popular de su secundaria a un cero a la izquierda.

Aunque no le gustara admitirlo envidiaba a ese sexteto de niños lindos, todos eran un grupo de tontos que se especializaba en alguna actividad… aunque uno era un completo payaso y otro solo era un Playboy que se portaba más decente que el resto. Envidiaba a esos tontos por quitarle la atención de todas las chicas, ¡se supone que ellas debían ser de él y no de otros! Grandísimos idiotas, aun no entendía como todas estaban tras de ellos. Él era mucho más guapo.

La única forma que encontró de ver a las chicas de esa escuela había sido abrir el club de fans de ellos, algo patético pero tenía una buena remuneración. Las locas de esa escuela darían lo que fueran para que su regalo fuera enviado a su chico favorito. Aunque se sintiera un poco mal era rodeado de lindas mujeres, como le gustaba. Estaba seguro de que algún día todas esas locas lo notarían y formarían parte del selecto grupo de los Ninki y se las robaría a todas. Pero ahora tenía un costal de basura para esos idiotas.

\- Vamos Sasuke no seas tan estricto- se quitó las gafas que usaba para leer y ver al pelinegro.

\- Lo seré mientras sea el jefe de su club- tiró el costal lleno de "basura"- esto llegó esta mañana- todo esto llego esta mañana.

\- Espero que esté el recetario que encargué- se acercó a revolcar el costal junto con otros compañeros.

\- Dinos Sasuke- se paró del piano el cual tocaba con una gran elegancia- ¿Qué tiene de malo socializar con una chica?

\- ¿Debo responder?- los vio mal, la sonrisa del "infantil" le respondió- ustedes empezarían a perder fans, o todas las locas de este lugar querrán matar a esa chica. Eso tendría problemas para ella.

\- Nunca había pensado en eso- observó una pelota de golf en el costal- genial otro deporte para dominar- sonrio alegre, nunca había jugado golf.

\- Pero puede que Sasuke tenga razón- observó todas las cartas que sus princesas le mandaron y sonrio- aunque puede que no sea tan malo como lo dices.

\- Estoy de acuerdo- sacó otro peluche de ese costal- no puedes ser así con nosotros Sasuke.

\- Crean lo que quieran- los fulmino con la mirada, los odiaba tanto- yo solo cumplo con mi deber.

Después de ese momento el pelinegro salió de ese estúpido salón que estaba mejor amoblado que todo su cuarto. Estúpidos niños bonitos, y ahora le salían que querían ser amigos de la chica nueva ¡Ni siquiera la conocían! Él estaba seguro que sería otra loca de esos, ya lo veía venir. Seguro que se fijaría en ese tonto playboy que daba flores, la mayoría lo quería a él.

Suspiro y tiró una piedra al lago de ese internado raro, empezaba a desear el nunca haber ido a él, malditos sean los Ninki, los odiaba y ya estaba empezando a odiar a esa nueva. Y eso que nunca la había visto. Dio un suspiro de frustración y observo el cielo, era mejor ir a su habitación. Parecía que llovería

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Mientras esto ocurría, nuestra pelirrosa protagonista se encontraba dando una vuelta por el internado, Konan le había dicho que era mejor hacerlo ahora antes de perderse, por suerte le había dado un mapa de verdad, no como ese que le había entregado la directora que daba demasiada vergüenza ajena a su parecer.

¿Enserio tenía que hacerle eso? Entre todas las cosas que existían no podía creer que le haya dibujado algo así. En todo ese tiempo que llevaba caminando ya había logrado descubrir el lugar donde se encontraba la tonta cafetería. Era una linda caminata de 15 minutos. Enserio detestaba el que haya diseñado ese lugar. Y lo peor, no había un ser humano que la atendiera ¿Eso era legal? Tenía hambre

No tuvo más opción que caminar un poco más y al frente suyo se alzaba un edificio con el nombre de "Clubes", bueno tal vez no era mala idea entrar a ese raro edificio color verde fosforescente… en definitiva nada en ese internado tenía coherencia a su parecer. Habían clubes de todo tipo, hasta había jurado ver uno de "payasos". Lo único bueno era que en ese lugar por lo menos si habían seres humanos… aunque la ignoraban olímpicamente… que malas personas.

Y ahora se encontraba en la azotea de ese edificio, no sabía en qué momento había llegado a él, pero se sentía relajada… aunque no se dio cuenta que subió cuatro pisos. Lo vio, se veía relajante con unas pocas mesas en unos lugares. Era hermoso ver el cielo desde ahí y ver como en la esquina había un chico durmiendo con un conejo… ¿Durmiendo con un conejo? Y también se chupaba el dedo… en definitiva ese lugar era el rey de las rarezas.

Suspiro mientras se le acercaba y lo observa, tenía un lindo color rubio en el cabello y su manta lo hacía ver como si fuera una bola en lugar de cuerpo… ¿Qué carajos hacía él durmiendo en ese lugar?

\- Oye- lo empezó a picar con una barita- despierta.

\- Cinco minutos más- abrazó más fuerte el conejito… se veía tierno.

\- Vete a dormir a tu cuarto- le enterró la barita-rápido.

\- Que mala eres- hizo un puchero mientras se sentaba- así no se le tratan a las personas.

\- Tratos así a las personas que duermen en una azotea- suspiro mientras lo veía, era un lindo rubio de ojos azules, pero no su tipo.

\- No tiene nada de malo hacer la siesta acá- le sonrio- Soy Naruto Uzumaki.

\- Soy Sakura Haruno- le extendió la mano ayudándolo a parar- gusto conocerte.

\- Nunca había visto tu cabello antes- dijo mientras pegaba su cara a la de ella viendo su cabello- ¿es natural?- abrazó su conejo.

\- Si es natural- lo miro feo, ¿cómo se le ocurre decirle peli teñida?- soy la chica nueva de este manicomio.

\- No es tan malo acá cuanto te acostumbras- empezó a coger su manta y otras cosas que tenía regadas en la azotea- tiene cosas muy geniales como el ramen y los dulces.

\- Bueno tal vez sea buena la comida- vio al chico que ahora tenía un avión con el que jugaba.

\- Es increíble- sonrio mientras hacía ruidos con su avión- aún más la de mi amigo, es la mejor.

\- Creo que sería interesante conocerlo- observó el cielo aburrida. Ese lugar si era raro.

\- ¡Y no solo a él!- ok es grito no se lo esperaba, eso la había espantado-¡También podrías conocer a mis otros amigos!

\- Creo que tal vez sería interesante-se le había puesto morado el rostro, si sus amigos eran como él se volvería loca- creo que iré a buscar algo para comer.

\- ¡Tienes razón!- abrazó su conejo y empujó a la chica- ¡Vamos a comer ramen!

\- ¡Espera qué!- grito, no quería ir con él- No es necesario.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!- y no la escuchaba.

Muy bien ella no tenía la más mínima intención de que eso pasara, ella se imaginaba comiendo carne asada o cualquier cosa menos ramen, y mucho menos comiendo con ese loco que estaba actuando como si fuera un niño de 5 años, esas rabietas que le hacía o esa actitud de tener un conejo con ella… o el que durmiera la siesta la hacía reflexionar.

¡Ese lugar si era un manicomio! En definitiva se estaba empezando a arrepentir en haber firmado ese formulario… pero después recordaba la sexy cuchara con la que la amenazó su madre y se le pasaba. Pero en definitiva no era el tipo de lugares que ella quisiera ir a pasar sus tres años de vida académica… menos como un loco como el que tenía sentado al lado de ella.

Y si señores, Naruto estaba comiendo ramen con ella. Le había insistido que la dejara comer sola y simplemente la había ignorado de forma olímpica. Y ahora ella estaba en una mesa con su plato de ramen al frente, con ese rubio comiéndose su tercer plato y a ese conejo… que no sabía como pero ya llevaba siete platos de ramen.

\- Y dime Sakura- el rubio le hablo mientras iba para su cuarto plato- ¿Te ha gustado este ramen?

\- Si es muy bueno- y no lo negaba, no pensaba que ese ramen de ese internado sepa a gloria- es de los mejores que he comido de hecho.

\- ¡Lo sé!- sonrio de gran manera- ¡Este ramen es el favorito de Teddy y mío!

\- ¿Quién es Teddy?- la pelirrosa temió que le dijera que era ese conejo.

\- Teddy es Teddy- inclino la cabeza a un lado haciendo una sonrisa tierna- ¿Verdad Teddy?

\- Así que es el conejo- susurro mientras se le ponía azul la frente- es un honor conocer a Teddy.

\- Bueno Sakura me debo ir con Teddy- se levantó mientras abrazaba a su conejo- me debo ir a ver a mis amigos.

\- ¿Quiénes son ellos si se puede saber?- lo empezó a ver mientras se alejaba.

\- ¿No sabes?- ladeo la cabeza- acá se nos conoce como los **_Ninki._**

\- Ninki- estaba jurando que había escuchado eso hace minutos pero no se acordaba. El rubio había desaparecido- será mejor que me vaya.

Y así la pelirrosa se fue de la cafetería donde comía ese hermoso ramen teniendo que pagar la cuenta ella sola, ese tonto rubio no había dejado una maldita moneda para ayudarla. Pero ignoraba ese pequeño detalle. Él había dicho que era uno de esos tales Ninki ¿Dónde había escuchado eso antes?

Siguió caminando cuando frente un poste aparecía una imagen con ese tal Naruto y otros cinco chicos muy guapos a su parecer, cada uno con un nombre especial, en ese rubio aparecía "El infantil". Y la conversación que tuvo con Konan tiempo atrás había vuelto a su mente.

¡Había conocido a uno de esos locos! Rayos eso no se lo esperaba. Ojalá no tuviera que ver a otro de esos, al menos ya sabía cómo eran los otros cinco… pero conociéndose sabía que en diez minutos olvidaría la imagen de ellos… menos la de ese rubio, verlo con ese conejo dejaba mucho que pensar a su parecer.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Espero me perdonen las faltas ortográficas, a los que siguen **Vampyr** no se preocupen que la iré subiendo día por medio, es decir, un día Vampy y otro día 6 Romeos 1 Julieta. Pero en unos días no estaré porque me iré de viaje con mi familia, por eso decidí hacer esto lo más pronto posible aunque no se, no me convence del todo el capítulo, espero les guste.

Vuelvo y les pido ayuda para saber quienes quieren que sean los Romeos, ya dije que solo pueden ser 5 opciones para estos dado que aun no sabemos quienes serán **"El príncipe, el cocinero, el deportista, el músico y el intelectual"**. Yo escogeré el que tenga más votos, pero como se dieron cuenta **ni Deidara ni Sasuke son elegibles** porque ya representan otro papel. De resto todos los chicos de Naruto son opciones. Espero comenten!

 _ **Respuesta a comentarios sin cuenta (?)**_

 _ **Nakuryen:** Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, de verdad, pero te pediré el favor que me especifiques a quien quieren y en que papel exactamente, porque enserio si no me dicen soy capaz de imaginar a un cubito de hielo como un payaso y creo que eso no estaría bien, espero me puedas hacer este pequeño favor._

 _ **Kyo Hinamori:** Mujer perdón que no te guste la idea y que pienses eso, pero entiende esto es un FINC. **Solo porque tu ames el SasuSaku no significa que todos lo hagamos** , yo soy unas de las que no les gusta y acepto el hecho de que Kishimoto haya echo esto a la final. Pero no seas cerrada a la imaginación de las personas, si no te gusta leer cosas como estas ¿por qué comentas? o ¿por qué entras en este tipo de historias?Pon lógica tu __también, y si quieres llámame como desees, no sabes como soy como para decirme plana, masoquista y mal geniada y sinceramente me da igual que lo hagas. Como dije no me conoces como para certificar esa declaración. Y vuelvo y te digo si no te gustan las otras parejas a parte del SasuSaku como pare decir que ella debe estar solo con él. **Por favor no entres otra vez en este finc y ninguno de los míos.** Porque solo verás a Sasuke en mal lugar porque a mi no me agrada este personaje, pero no por eso me verás en finc SasuSaku diciendo que no me gusta, solo no entro en ellos cosa que deberías hacer también tu. En fin espero no leerte de nuevo y perdón si te dije algo que te haya echo enojar o te haya insultado, no fue mi intensión pero no me gustan los **Haters**._


	3. Capítulo 3: El auditorio y el músico

Buenas a todo mundo, últimamente he estado pensando en este finc, **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** surgió hace muchos años, pero por falta de apoyo la borre en otra pagina que estaba publicada, pero decidí volver a hacerla y acá la tiene, espero les guste este capítulo y me digan que les parece. Además que **deseo ayuda para saber a quienes quieren para ser los 4 Romeos que faltan.** Juro tomar en cuenta todos los votos, mientras se especifique en que lugar lo quieren, de resto les diré o ignoraré el mensaje, el primer Romeo es el Naruto que representa el infantil, el segundo es el músico al haber ganado con 5 votos. Esto aunque creo que es obvio, es un Sakura-Harem.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

 **Capítulo 3: El auditorio y el músico.**

Maldita sea su memoria de pez, ya había olvidado el rostro de esos otros cinco payasos que se hacían llamar los Ninki, a la próxima juraba que cogería ese cartel así se le fuera la vida en ello. No quería volver a cruzarse con uno de esos seis locos… aunque Naruto era una ternura de persona, pero su Teddy la asustaba. ¿Quién osaba tener un conejo de peluche todo el tiempo? Simplemente ese rubio.

Bajo la vista a su mapa y siguió caminando sin ningún rumbo fijo. Ese lugar era tan grande que no importaba donde fuera igual terminaría perdida así sea con un mapa. Miro el edifico que supuestamente estaba más cercano a ella… el auditorio de música.

Tal vez… solo tal vez debería ir… volver a hacer lo que le gustaba sobre cualquier cosa… tal vez entraría y tomaría una de las guitarras y practicaría, y tal vez, solo tal vez cantaría… cosa que dudaba demasiado, puede que le gustara practicar su canto pero odiaría que la escuchara. Tenía pánico a hacerlo frente a alguien, solo su mejor amiga la había escuchado una vez y fue porque la estaba espiando.

Si se preguntan qué pasó acá les contaré un pequeño recuerdo que le llego a la pelirrosa sobre este incidente:

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*Flash Back*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

 _Era una tarde muy hermosa en la ciudad de Konoha, las personas caminaban, los adolescentes salían de la secundaria e iban al centro comercial, los pertenecientes a clubes deportivos se iban a practicar, los nerds iban a ir a la biblioteca de la ciudad, un muchacho raro se sacaba un moco; en definitiva un día normal en la ciudad de Konoha._

 _En la secundaria de Konoha se podía distinguir a muchas personas en particular, pero entre ellas resaltaba principalmente una linda rubia de ojos azules con un uniforme de marinera. Llevaba recorriendo ese estúpido lugar de un lado a otro, entrando por cada salón, viendo por cada ventana y aun no la encontraba._

\- _¡Donde esta Sakura!- y su grito se escuchó por toda la secundaria_

 _Oh si, ella llevaba aproximadamente una hora recorriendo ese lugar sin éxito, ¡donde se había metido esa tonta pelirrosa! Había entrado en todos los salones habidos y por haber, a la sala de maestros, al gimnasio, a todos los estúpidos lugares de ese edificio y no la encontraba. ¿Qué tan difícil era ver una mata rosada con puntos verdes? Demasiado al parecer._

 _Salio al patio trasero de la escuela y la vio, logro apreciar unas pocas manchas rosadas que representaban unos pocos cabellos de su amiga escondida detrás de la caseta de utilería deportiva. Se acercó con cuidado de no ser escuchada, le daría un susto de muerte._

 _Quedo del otro lado de la caseta y escucho lo más hermoso del mundo, era una hermosa melodía en una guitarra acústica, era demasiado exquisita, sentía como la envolvía y cada acorde la recorría la medula repetidas veces, no sabía que su amiga tocara tan bien. Se sentó sin hacer ruido, y se sentó en escuchar… la escucho cantar, una canción escrita por ella al parecer, lo que la sorprendía era el hecho de la bella voz, nunca la había escuchado cantar pero parecía hermoso y supo que las ultimas estrofas de la canción estaban sonando._

\- _Si te preguntaran yo te respondería con que ella era un ángel y él un demonio- se escuchaba la voz de la pelirrosa de forma suave, pero se escuchaba demasiado hermoso- Aun así sus diferencias ellos se amaban sin una razón- se detuvo y toco un solo con su guitarra- ella bendijo su infierno y él maldijo su cielo- termino el pedazo de canción._

\- _Sakura- la rubia miraba a su amiga saliendo de su escondite._

\- _…- minuto de silencio procesando lo ocurrido- ¡INO!- grito roja como un tomate- ¿Hace cuánto estas en ese lugar?_

\- _Lo suficiente para escuchar tu canción- le sonrio- no sabía que cantabas._

\- _Nadie lo sabe- estaba asustada, no le gustaba eso- nadie debía saberlo_

\- _¿Por qué?- movió la cara a un lado- lo haces increíble._

\- _Me asusta que me escuchen- la vio- No le digas a nadie._

\- _Si lo haré- frunció el ceño- cantas demasiado hermoso como para ocultarlo._

\- _Ni se te ocurra cerda- la amenazo- primero te mato a que hagas eso._

\- _No exageres frentona- le sonrio burlona- no tiene nada de malo._

\- _Por favor no lo hagas- la vio amenazante- si lo haces revelo que te pintas el cabello._

\- _No te atreverías- la vio asustada._

\- _No me retes- la vi con los ojos entrecerrados._

\- _Está bien no lo haré- suspiro._

\- _Pero puede que algún día alguien más te escuche- la vio- si yo lo hice alguien más lo hará._

\- _Esperemos que no._

 _Ese día Sakura fue descubierta por su amiga, ella descubrió su más grande secreto, ella la amenazó de que no podía decir algo al respecto, si se atrevía ella a cambio revelaría la razón de por qué era rubia y no castaña como es naturalmente. Oh si, si una guardaba su más grande secreto, la otra también lo haría._

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/Fin Flash Back/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Sonrio al recordar eso, esa amenaza siempre le ha funcionado con Ino, y ahora teniendo a Deidara para revelar eso era aún mejor. Pero no se lo diría a no ser que ella revelara el hecho que canta. Alzo la mirada, no se había dado cuenta que estaba en frente del auditorio de música. Tal vez la vida si quería que ella estuviera en ese lugar volviendo a tocar la guitarra.

Camino por entre los pasillos del lugar viendo los diferentes cuadros colgados en el lugar, se dio cuenta que habían unos pocos salones, tal vez usaría uno de esos para tocar. Y logro encontrar la sala de instrumentos, de ella sacó una guitarra acústica, siguió caminando. Vio las puertas principales para entrar al auditorio como tal y saliendo de él un pelinegro con cara de estreñido.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto, parecía que ese chico iba a matarla.

\- No es tu problema- estaba enojado, ese tonto músico lo había despertado para pedirle un estúpido favor.

\- Oye no es para ser grosero- frunció el ceño enojada.

\- Hoy no es mi tarde- la miro y pensó que era una chica que nunca había visto- ¿Tu eres?

\- Sakura Haruno- está bien ese tonto no le agradaba- ¿Y tú?

\- Sasuke Uchiha- la sonrio, así que ella era la nueva- no me vuelvas a hablar.

\- Idiota- le mostro el dedo del medio, en definitiva no le agradaba.

Sasuke Uchiha, el primer ser humano que había conocido en mucho tiempo que le cayera al hígado, en definitiva no quería volver a cruzarse con él en lo que le quedaba de existencia, prefería mejor tirarse por un puente a volver a hablar con él, aparte de tener cara de estreñido era un amargado. De las personas que no le agradaba tener cerca.

Suspiro un par de veces para calmar su presión que había subido en cuestión de segundos, maldito Uchiha ese. Volvió a mirar al frente aun un poco enojada, se acercó a la puerta con sumo cuidado y la abrió despacio de no hacer ruido, tal vez otro ser humano a parte de ella podría estar haciendo lo que ella pensaba.

Y no se equivocó, al frente de sus narices, en el escenario del auditorio podría haber jurado que estaba viendo un ángel tocando el violín. Reconocía esa canción, era una de las canciones de Jascha Heifetz; su violinista favorito. Esa exquisita melodía la envolvía y la llevaba a otro mundo, uno en el que solo estaba ella, lejos de los raros de ese internado y ese hermoso violín.

¡Rayos! Ese chico sí que sabía cómo tocarlo, suspiro con admiración, esa sencilla melodía la había calmado del pequeño enojo que tenía y ahora estaba sentada en ese lugar escuchando como ese pelirrojo que mantenía sus ojos cerrados se centraba en prácticamente tocar todas las canciones de él.

No lo soportaba, estaba ensimismada en ese violín. Era el primer hombre que veía que tocara tan hermoso esas canciones a parte del propio Jascha Heifetz. La última canción sonó, era la Campanella de Paganini. Una de sus canciones favoritas en todo el violín por lo complicada y al tiempo sencilla que parecía, y no decir de la hermosa melodía que esta producía, simplemente hermosa.

De a poco unos ojos cafés de tono miel fueron abriéndose de forma calmada, dejando ver un guapo chico que en su mirada mostraba el amor que sentía por su arte, se le notaba a kilómetros que amaba tocar y ni decir que lo hacía hermoso. Ella no lo soportó y se paró de la silla en la que estaba sentada y aplaudió. Aplaudió tan fuerte como pudo.

El guapo chico alzó la vista a las sillas del público de dónde provenían esos aplausos y la vio. Ante él se veía la figura de una chica de cabellos rosados y ojos verdes, al verla a los ojos se perdió en esas esmeraldas, era simplemente una obra de arte esa chica. Con paso lento bajo del escenario y se acercó a ella con su violín.

\- Hola- le sonrio- espero te haya gustado.

\- Me fascino- le sonrio de vuelta- tocas muy bien el violín.

\- Te lo agradezco-rio por lo bajo mostrando una hermosa expresión-aunque no es el único instrumento que toco.

\- ¿De verdad?- lo vio admirada, ella con esfuerzo y tocaba una guitarra.

\- Por supuesto- la miro y observó la guitarra que tenía- veo que también sabes tocar.

\- Pero solo la guitarra- dijo apenada- pero tú debes tocar mucho mejor.

\- Estoy seguro que me debes superar mi talento musical- la llevo al frente del escenario para que se parara a tocar- ¿podrías tocar para mí?

\- Lo siento pero no acostumbro tocar para un público- lo miro apenada y algo sonrojada- además no se tu nombre.

\- Que torpeza la mía- rio fuerte- soy Sasori Akasuna

\- Soy Sakura Haruno- le sonrio, aunque fuera siempre fría con él al ver que compartía amor por la música se sentía más relajada- un placer conocerte.

\- El placer es mío- le sonrio de vuelta- pero como no tocaras ni para mi creo que me iré para que practiques- hizo una pequeña reverencia.

\- Gracias Sasori- rio por la reverencia que hizo.

Y así el pelirrojo se perdió entre las grandes puertas del auditorio que cerro tras de sí, le agradeció el que no la escuchara. Vio las sillas bacías de ese auditorio, aunque le gustara tocar frente muchas personas, le aterraba. Ella tenía pánico escénico y solo pensar en algo de ese tipo la martirizaba. En definitiva solo podía Ino escucharla aunque ella no quisiera, esa rubia tonta tenía mucho poder sobre ella para su mala suerte.

Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro y vio una de las sillas que había en el escenario. Se sentó y acomodo esa guitarra, aunque no fuera la de ella no negaría que era demasiado hermosa. Cerro los ojos y empezó a tocar I want to break free de Queen, aunque lo negara ella amaba esa banda y el poder saber esa canción en guitarra la hacía sentir orgullosa.

Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a cantarla mientras la tocaba, un acorde tras otro iban saliendo de esa guitarra y una estrofa tras otra provenía de su garganta. Se sentía demasiado feliz el volver a hacer eso. Dios amaba el tocar la guitarra, recordaba cuando niña su padre le dio su primera guitarra y de esa otras. Siempre tocaba en su tiempo libre.

No podía creer que hubo un tiempo en que lo dejara de hacer, en definitiva siempre que tuviera tiempo en ese internado de gente loca iría a ese auditorio y se robaría esa guitarra para tocar así sea a un público imaginario. El último acorde sonó y ella abrió los ojos con lentitud y un aplauso sonó al fondo del lugar.

Alarmada y roja como un tomate alzó la vista… ¡¿Quién se atrevía a escucharla tocar?! Que alguien la matara, esto era peor que cuando Ino la descubrió, en definitiva no volvería a cerrar los ojos mientras toca en lo que le quedara de existencia, se puso nerviosa y se calló de la silla.

\- ¿Estás bien?- unos ojos cafés la veían preocupado mientras le extendía la mano.

\- ¿Desde cuándo estas escuchando?- lo vio asustada y sudando, eso era lo peor.

\- Desde que empezaste a tocar- la ayudó a pararse- tocas hermoso esa guitarra y cantas aún mejor.

\- No es verdad- bajo la mirada ocultando su sonrojo- no toco bien.

\- Tocas mucho mejor que muchos- le sonrio mientras guardaba la guitarra- incluso mejor que yo, tu talento en este arte es hermoso.

\- Todos tocan mejor que yo- empezó a caminar a la salida- y si tocara bien igual no me gustaría que me escuchen.

\- ¿Pánico escénico?- suspiró, él había pasado por eso hace años- descuida prometo guardar tu secreto.

\- Te lo agradezco mucho Sasori- suspiro aliviada- creo que mejor me voy, ya es algo tarde.

\- Tienes razón- la miro- ¿Te acompaño a las residencias?

\- No es necesario- le sonrio- además quiero estar sola un rato.

\- Entiendo- suspiro- nos vemos luego Sakura.

\- Claro Sasori.

Ella empezó a caminar por donde había ido anteriormente volviendo a su dormitorio que compartía con Konan, al menos ella la dejaría tranquila y no le preguntaría porque estaba roja como tomate y sudando como un cerdo. Maldecía ponerse así cuando se sentía nerviosa. Era lo peor de este universo, se sentía horrible.

Camino y a lo lejos vio una larga cabellera rubia yendo a la misma dirección que ella, la reconocía donde fuera porque más falso no podía ser. Era Ino, su mejor amiga que hace unas horas quería matar, ahora lo que quería era que la tierra la tragara; un chico guapo la escucho tocar y cantar… que vida tan triste.

\- Sakura- Ino se le acercó sonriendo- Que tal estuvo tu día.

\- Podría decir que apesta de cierta forma- echó la cabeza abajo mientras un aura negra la rodeaba.

\- ¿Qué pasó?- miro preocupada, ella nunca se ponía así… no debió dejarla sola.

\- Me perdí cuando me dejaste- suspiro mirándola- luego de ir a residencias decidí dar una vuelta y conocí a un tal Naruto con un conejo que llama Teddy, luego a un muchacho raro que no recuerdo como se llama que tenía cara de estreñido y ahora conocí a un chico llamado Sasori que me escuchó tocar la guitarra- empezó a llorar.

\- Sakura- no lo podía creer ella…- has conocido al infantil y al músico de Ninki.

\- …- analizó lo último- ¿EL MUSICO?- grito y se puso como un tomate- maldición esto me pasa solo a mí.

\- No es tan malo- le sonrio nerviosa- seguro tocaste genial.

\- Eso dijo él pero no creo- miro al frente aburrida- por ahora solo quiero dormir.

\- Descuida frentona- la miro- mañana domingo podrás descansar

\- Eso espero cerda- vio el edificio frente a ellas- mañana seguiré recorriendo el lugar y espero no encontrar a otro de esos Ninki.

\- Tienes suerte- rio por su amiga- casi todas las chicas de este internado querrían estar en tu lugar.

\- Se los regalo- llego a su puerta- adiós amiga.

\- Descansa Sakura.

Entro a su cuarto y vio a la peliazul roncando como locomotora oxidada, tal vez podría dormir si le metía un calcetín en la boca. Se tiró en su cama aun sin sabanas y cerró los ojos, no podía creer que en su primer día en ese manicomio de nombre raro ya haya conocido a dos de esos tipos raros de ese selecto club popular, no tenían nada de especial.

No lo negaría eran guapos pero eran simples humanos como ella, no era para idolatrarlos como parecía que hacían las chicas de ese lugar, una completa tontería. Se quedó dormida con los ronquidos de Konan como canción de cuna. Mañana esperaba no volver a lidiar con los otros cuatro raros, pero como iba su suerte lo dudaba mucho. Pero ahora soñaría con un hermoso mundo lleno de cosas que le gustan. El domingo sería otro día.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Espero me perdonen las faltas ortográficas, a los que siguen **Vampyr** no se preocupen que la iré subiendo día por medio, es decir, un día **Vampy** y otro día **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** , mañana se publicará actualización de **Vampyr**. Hace poco volví de un viaje con mi familia por lo que me demoré algo en publicar pero ya volví para cumplir el horario, aunque no me convence del todo el capítulo, espero les guste.

Vuelvo y les pido ayuda para saber quienes quieren que sean los Romeos, ya dije que solo pueden ser 4 opciones para estos dado que aun no sabemos quienes serán **"El príncipe, el cocinero, el deportista y el intelectual"**. Yo escogeré el que tenga más votos, pero como se dieron cuenta **ni Deidara ni Sasuke son elegibles** al igual que **Naruto y Sasori** porque ya representan otro papel ya sea como amigos, antagonistas o como un Romeo. De resto todos los chicos de Naruto son opciones. Espero comenten!


	4. Capítulo 4: El jardín del príncipe

Buenas a todo mundo, últimamente he estado pensando en este finc, **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** surgió hace muchos años, pero por falta de apoyo la borre en otra pagina que estaba publicada, pero decidí volver a hacerla y acá la tiene, espero les guste este capítulo y me digan que les parece. Además que **deseo ayuda para saber a quienes quieren para ser los 3 Romeos que faltan.** Juro tomar en cuenta todos los votos, mientras se especifique en que lugar lo quieren, de resto les diré o ignoraré el mensaje, el primer Romeo es **Naruto** que representa el infantil, el segundo es **Sasori** representando el músico y ahora vamos a conocer al príncipe al haber ganado con 5 votos. Esto aunque creo que es obvio, es un Sakura-Harem.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

 **Capítulo 4: El jardín del príncipe.**

Era una hermosa mañana del día domingo, todo al parecer se veía normal. Los estudiantes se despertaban, otros salían a hacer ejercicio, otros desayunaban, otros seguían durmiendo, un Naruto jugaba en un columpio con su conejo, un Sasori tocaba una armónica bajo la sombra de un árbol, un Deidara hacía la novena estatua de su novia, las chicas se maquillaban y por ultimo un chico se sacaba un moco.

O si para todos parecía una hermosa mañana pero no hablemos de esta felicidad; vámonos a un cuarto en específico de las residencias masculinas. En esta podemos ver a un pelinegro con cara de asesino en serie viendo a su compañero de habitación, de todos los compañeros de todo ese lugar raro tenían que ponerlo con él, con el famoso **príncipe** pero no podía hacer algo para impedirlo, desde antes sabía que tendría que compartir con él por mera lógica humana.

Suspiro viendo a ese loco que llevaba toda la cara llena de cremas embellecedoras y se aplanchaba su relativamente larga cabellera, odiaba que fuera tan meticuloso en su aspecto; él con esfuerzo y se lavaba los dientes. Pero parecía que ese tonto playboy le daba efecto, el 70% de la comunidad femenina de ese internado lo prefería a él mientras que el otro treinta se lo dividían los otros cinco raros de Ninki.

Su mala suerte era grande, odiaba a todos esos locos por quitarles las chicas de ese internado pero ahora su odio por el loco en el baño que lo estaba acaparando por hace más de una hora. Estaba comenzando a considerar seriamente el pedir cambio de cuarto; sí señor.

\- ¿Podrías salir rápido quieres?- frunció el ceño, necesitaba el sanitario.

\- No te preocupes Sasuke ya casi termino- le sonrio de manera encantadora, ese aspecto no se cuida solo.

\- Estoy que me hago en los pantalones genio- entro al baño y desconecto la plancha.

\- Oye- lo miro con sorpresa, le faltaba la mitad de su pelo- ¿ahora qué hago?

\- Conecta eso a otro toma- y cerró la puerta.

\- Pero que amargado eres Sasuke- rio por lo bajo mientras volvía a peinarse lo que le quedaba de cabeza.

\- Cállate- se escuchó decir, y el príncipe rio más fuerte.

Después de haber sacado a ese loco del baño se dedicó a lo que necesitaba un poco más tranquilo mientras pensaba que actividades tenía ese día: Recoger las cartas y regalos para los Ninki, hacer la tarea, insultar a los Ninki, ver mal a los Ninki, intentar conquistar otra chica, volver a insultar a los Ninki, ¡Ah! Casi lo olvida también debe comer.

Al salir del baño se volvió a encontrar con ese príncipe pero ahora organizándose las uñas, se le puso la frente azul. No entendía cómo podía tener la mayor popularidad entre todas, él lo volteo a ver y le sonrio. Aunque odiara a los Ninki ese loco tenía algo que lo impedía odiarlo del todo… aunque igual pediría cambio de cuarto.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Bueno dejemos a esta pareja dispareja de lado y centrémonos en lo que de verdad importa en este lugar, es decir de nuestra tierna protagonista que era acompañada por su nueva amiga en busca de algún lugar para poder desayunar algo relativamente decente. No quería volver a comer ramen en un tiempo; la experiencia con el conejo de Naruto la dejo traumada. No entendía por qué en las residencias no había una estúpida cocina para al menos los alumnos desayunar. Si algún día conocía al que diseño la distribución de ese lugar juraba que lo mandaría a volar al otro lado del mundo.

Konan le sonreía con nerviosismo, no todos los días una chica con aspecto tierno mataba a todo el mundo que te deseaba buenos días normalmente con la mirada, en definitiva el tener hambre era demasiado serio para ella. Aunque tuviera hambre su compañera rosada le ganaba. Si ella no se acostumbraba a ese tipo de actividades en ese lugar no duraría mucho en Kongo kishuku gakko por mucho tiempo; lo sabía por experiencia, su antigua compañera solo soporto eso un mes.

La caminata de quince minutos se le había hecho eterna a Sakura, pero lo habían logrado, frente a ellas estaba la cafetería de ese manicomio, la diferencia es que esta vez sí había personas atendiendo ¡y olía a comida! El delicioso aroma a huevos con tocino la deleito, no lo soportaba, tenía que comerlo. Salio corriendo a la barra dejando sola a su compañera que iba caminando a donde estaba ella.

Cuando tenían sus respectivos desayunos en sus bandejas se dirigieron al comedor y Sakura se entristeció, todas las malditas mesas estaban llenas y ella no comería parada. No señor eso jamás. Sus ojos se entrecerraron buscando detenidamente entre todas las personas de ese estúpido lugar y la vio, al final del lugar estaba su mejor amiga acompañada de alguien más con sillas libres en la mesa. Cogió a Konan del brazo y la llevo donde ella. Al poco tiempo estaba frente a una Ino con la boca llena de comida y a una linda peliazul de ojos aperlados.

Konan estaba confundida, no entendía que hacía parada frente a esas dos, ella acostumbraba siempre estar sola en ese lugar solo porque todos pensaban que el aspecto de ella era algo aterrador solo porque tenía unas cuantas perforaciones y ahora estaba ahí parada con su compañera de cuarto que la arrastro solo por una mesa con sillas libres, ella no le importaba comer parada o en el suelo, no sería la primera vez que lo hiciera. Su cara de confusión era muy grande.

\- Sakura buenos días- saludo la rubia mientras tragaba sus alimentos- adelante siéntense.

\- Gracias cerda- le sonrio a su amiga mientras cogía sus palillos- ¿qué esperas Konan?

\- ¿De verdad se quieren sentar conmigo?- los miró algo sonrojada y dudando en hacerlo.

\- Por supuesto que si- le sonrio la rubia- soy Ino por cierto.

\- Mucho gusto- le sonrio un poco apenada mientras tomaba asiento- ¿y tú eres?

\- Hinata- dijo tan bajo que casi no escuchan- mucho gusto.

\- Un placer Hinata- dijeron Sakura y Konan al tiempo.

\- Es mi compañera de cuarto- aclaro Ino- ¿no es una ternura?- le jalo una mejilla a Hinata.

\- ¡Ino!- grito un poco bajo Hinata roja como un tomate- para por favor.

\- Que linda eres Hinata- dijo Sakura mientras comía un poco de su pan.

\- Te vez demasiado inocente- le sonrio con ternura Konan- tu novio tiene suerte.

\- Yo no tengo novio- bajo la mirada triste, ese tonto no se daba cuenta que le gustaba.

\- ¿Lo dices enserio?- parpadeo un par de veces- pero eres muy hermosa.

\- A Hinata le gusta alguien- suspiro Ino- ni a mí me quiere decir quién es.

\- Mientras no sea un Ninki no hay problema- suspiro Sakura- los que he conocido son demasiado raros.

\- Es un secreto- la ojiperla sonrio con ternura- ¿Enserio los conoces?

\- Por desgracia- se le puso azul la frente- no quiero encontrar más

\- Ahora conoces hoy a los otros cuatro- sonrio con malicia Konan.

\- Lo que sería interesante es que alguno se fijara en ti- sonrio de igual manera Ino.

\- Me pregunto si yo les agrado- las miro mal- ¿Hinata sabes a donde podría ir? Soy nueva en este lugar.

\- Creo que te gustaría ver los jardines del lado norte- le sonrio- son muy hermosos.

\- ¿Está segura?- le pregunto Ino- sabes quienes están en ese lugar siempre.

\- Creo que me haría bien estar en un ambiente natural- reflexiono- iré.

\- ¿Segura Sakura?- Konan abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

\- Completamente- se paró y empezó a caminar- nos vemos.

\- ¿Lo vera verdad?- sonrio Ino con gracia.

\- Completamente- se rio Hinata.

\- Vera el príncipe- suspiro Konan- que cruel Hinata.

Las tres jóvenes rieron por el futuro de Sakura, en definitiva esa pelirrosa estaba destinada a conocer a ese sexteto de chicos guapos. Aunque Hinata fue cruel, quien la mira con esa carita de inocencia; enserio mandarla a los jardines del lado norte es algo cruel. Porque esos no son jardines normales ¡No señor! Ese lugar era conocido como el "Jardín del príncipe" dado que en ese lugar siempre se escondía ese Ninki. Ojalá Sakura no cayera rendida a los pies de él como la mayoría de las chicas de esa preparatoria. Pobre del destino de esa pelirrosa.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Estaba comenzando a considerar a ese mapa como su nuevo mejor amigo, en definitiva con él nada malo podía pasarle. Desde que salio de esa cafetería cogió el camino señalado en su lindo mapa para los jardines del lado norte, al menos yendo para esos jardines encontró las canchas deportivas, tal vez después se asomaría y haría deporte o simplemente se burlaría de los chicos intentando jugar… mejor haría la segunda.

Siguió caminando hasta que llego a una puerta de metal que era cubierto por unas hermosas enredaderas con flores; comenzó a dudar en entrar ahí. Analizo bien la entrada y luego el mapa, tal vez podría recorrer otras partes pero no sabía cuales, alzó la vista otra vez a la puerta y suspiró; guardo el mapa y con cuidado movió la puerta permitiendo de esa manera cruzarla y adentrarse en ella.

El lugar era simplemente hermoso, puede que no sepa casi de botánica pero podía distinguir narcisos, tulipanes, pompones, amarantos, campanillas, bocas de dragones, girasoles, orquídeas, gardenias y rosas; de resto no conocía esas flores. Podía ver diferentes árboles, helechos y más plantas repartidos de forma que hicieran un paisaje hermoso a los ojos mientras ella caminaba por esas malditas piedras que estaban demasiado liso causando que ella estuviera a punto de caerse en más de una ocasión.

Estaba relajada y feliz en ese lugar, se veía tan natural la distribución de esos jardines que no pensaría que estaba en un internado sino en campo abierto… aunque en ese lugar era prácticamente lo mismo. Siguió avanzando por el camino señalado por las malditas rocas cuando vio una curva, estaba a punto de voltear pero no pudo. Escucho un par de voces provenir de ese lugar que le indicaba el camino, no quería ser metiche pero no era capaz de moverse.

\- Por favor Sasuke- se escuchó una voz gruesa y profunda que se le antojó atractiva al oído.

\- No lo pienso hacer- esa voz la conocía bien y su frente se puso azul.

\- No es tan difícil- volvió a hablar- solo debes ir a la cafetería y volver.

\- ¿Y por qué no lo haces tú?- escucho a Sasuke responder.

\- Vez que me encuentro algo ocupado- la voz misteriosa se escuchaba calmada- por mí.

\- Te detesto- suspiro el amargado- juro que es la última vez que compro esos dulces.

\- Los dos sabemos que no es verdad- rio de forma encantadora- muchas gracias.

\- Hasta luego tonto- se escucharon unos pasos alejarse.

\- Puedes salir de tu escondite- se escuchó y empezó a caminar de nuevo.

No sabía por qué pero obedeció, sintió que ese chico le había hablado a ella, no sabía si acercarse o devolverse, se sentía un poco extraña; suspiro para calmarse, así no era ella. Con paso decidió volvió a emprender su camino que marcaba ese jardín y logro llegar a ese hermoso lugar, en esa parte del jardín había una linda fuente en todo su centro, a su lado una bicicleta con flores, unas cuantas sillas y un columpio donde vio a un modelo.

Frente a sus ojos había un chico muy guapo de cabellera negra larga agarrada en una coleta baja, unos ojos negros como la noche que la veían con interés que contaba con unas ojeras poco marcadas, era alto y su aspecto un poco familiar a su parecer. Le estaba sonriendo mientras en su mano izquierda había una rosa de pétalos abiertos la cual hizo acariciar sus labios con sus ellos.

\- Me alegra ver a una hermosa dama en estos jardines- se paró del columpio.

\- No sabía que en este lugar había alguien- dijo apenada- ya me voy.

\- Oh no señorita- se le acerco- yo debo pedir perdón por asustarla.

\- Pero- se sonrojo- no me asusto.

\- Igual fue mi descortesía no recibir una visita como es debida- hizo una reverencia.

\- No- se apresuró ella a decir-soy yo quien debe pedir perdón- suspiro- estaba escuchando lo que hablabas con Sasuke.

\- ¿conoces a Sasuke?- pregunto sorprendido, casi nadie lo distingue- pero no te preocupes, fue una descortesía de los dos.

\- Digamos que tuvimos un mal primer encuentro- suspiro recordado el momento que lo vio antes de entrar al auditorio de música- es un poco amargado.

\- Lo conozco hace mucho tiempo- rio- antes no era así.

\- No lo imagino de otra manera- suspiro viéndolo- soy Sakura Haruno por cierto.

\- Es todo un honor conocerte Sakura- se arrodillo y beso su mano- mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha.

\- Es un placer conocerte Itachi- le sonrio hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo- espera ¿Uchiha? Ese no es el apellido de ese otro amargado.

\- Si lo es- se rio por lo bajo- Sasuke y yo somos mellizos- suspiro.

\- Mellizos- proceso su mente- lamento haberle dicho a tu hermano amargado.

\- No te preocupes señorita Sakura- le sonrio entregándole la rosa que aún tenía en su mano- es parte de su forma de ser, yo también lo considero algo amargado.

\- Gracias por la flor- le sonrio- es un lindo jardín por cierto.

\- Gracias- se rio.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?- lo miro con una ceja alzada.

\- Desde que llegue a ese hermoso internado- Sakura pensó que Itachi está loco al creer esto- vi que los jardines eran muy lindos menos este.

\- Entonces- lo ínsito a seguir narrando.

\- Entonces decidí yo hacerme cargo de él- acaricio con cariño una petunia que estaba a su lado- la mayoría de las plantas que vez acá las sembré yo y las cuido con todo el cariño del planeta.

\- Eso es muy dulce de tu parte- lo miro admirada, ella con esfuerzo y hacia que la semilla del frijol germinara.

\- Te agradezco ese cumplido señorita Sakura- le sonrio- pero me debo ir, Sasuke debe estar comiéndose mis dulces- hizo una reverencia- espero volver a verte después.

\- Por supuesto- sonrio mucho- nos vemos Itachi.

De esa forma el pelinegro se perdió por uno de los tantos caminos que habían en el centro del jardín que parecía de un cuento de hadas, se sorprendía que un jardín así pudiera existir de verdad, sonrio para sus adentros, ese chico tenia talento y muy buenos modales, no como su hermano; se notaba quien había heredado la amabilidad en la familia.

Con paso lento salio del jardín feliz, le había parecido un lugar muy relajante, vio el cielo, tal vez era hora de ver otros lugares. Caminando escucho a unas chicas mencionar que vieron al príncipe de los Ninki haber salido de su jardín hace poco… se quedó pensando y calló en cuenta de algo ¡Había vuelto a conocer a un Ninki! Y ella que decía que no quería conocer más, se notaba que su vida estaba empeñada en hacer que los viera, ahora solo le faltaba tres.

Vio la rosa entre sus manos suspiro, como mínimo la pondría en algo que tuviera agua, no quería que muriera tan rápido, era una bella flor después de todo. Empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo pensando que ya daba igual donde fuera, de todas formas conocería a uno de ellos.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Espero me perdonen las faltas ortográficas, a los que siguen **Vampyr** no se preocupen que la iré subiendo día por medio, es decir, un día **Vampy** y otro día **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** , mañana se publicará actualización de **Vampyr**. Como prometí ya estoy cumpliendo mi horario de publicación por lo cual no deben preocuparse si demoro dado que no pasará, aunque no me convence del todo el capítulo, espero les guste.

Vuelvo y les pido ayuda para saber quienes quieren que sean los Romeos, ya dije que solo pueden ser 3 opciones para estos dado que aun no sabemos quienes serán **"El cocinero, el deportista y el intelectual"**. Yo escogeré el que tenga más votos, pero como se dieron cuenta **ni Deidara ni Sasuke son elegibles** al igual que **Naruto, Sasori e Itachi** porque ya representan otro papel ya sea como amigos, antagonistas o como un Romeo. De resto todos los chicos de Naruto son opciones. Espero comenten!


	5. Capítulo 5: almorzando con el cocinero

Buenas a todo mundo, últimamente he estado pensando en este finc, **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** surgió hace muchos años, pero por falta de apoyo la borre en otra pagina que estaba publicada, pero decidí volver a hacerla y acá la tiene, espero les guste este capítulo y me digan que les parece. Además que **deseo ayuda para saber a quienes quieren para ser los 2 Romeos que faltan.** Juro tomar en cuenta todos los votos, mientras se especifique en que lugar lo quieren, de resto les diré o ignoraré el mensaje, el primer Romeo es **Naruto** que representa el infantil, el segundo es **Sasori** representando el músico, el tercero es **Itachi** que representa al príncipe, ahora vamos a conocer al cocinero al haber ganado con 6 votos. Esto aunque creo que es obvio, es un Sakura-Harem.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

 **Capítulo 5: almorzando con el cocinero.**

Esa mañana había amanecido aburrido, no quería hacer nada que no estuviera acostumbrado, veía el techo de su habitación con completo desinterés pensando que estaba haciendo con su miserable vida; desde que su tutor lo había mandado a ese internado había dejado de sentir todo, ya creía que no tenía ningún sentimiento. Siempre fingía ante sus amigos… aunque no estaba seguro si podía llamarlos así.

Volteo la mirada al chico que estaba tirado en la cama de al lado suyo y pudo ver al pequeño conejo Teddy de Naruto siendo fuertemente apretado mientras este veía a un objeto en su mesa de noche, era la foto de los padres de él. La mirada del rubio no se veía tan jovial como acostumbrada, se veía algo triste y oscurecido. Sentía pena por él, conocía la historia detrás de ese conejo y esa mirada.

Suspiro mientras se sentaba en su lecho y seguía viendo a su supuesto amigo que le devolvió la mirada algo aburrido. Después de haber jugado en los columpios sintió ese dolor en su pecho y recordó a sus padres y tuvo que volver con su mejor amigo de peluche a su cuarto; ese conejo era uno de los pocos recuerdos que le quedaban de sus padres.

\- Sabes das pena con esa cara- hablo el chico mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- Los volví a recordar- enterró su rostro en su conejo- los extraño.

\- Lo se Naruto- sonrio como él solía hacerlo- no me gusta verte así.

\- Lo siento amigo- suspiro mientras le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa- ¿me puedes dar ramen?

\- Que aprovechado eres- frunció el ceño aun sonriendo-no lo haré.

\- Vamos por favor- hizo su puchero más tierno- quiero ramen.

\- Naruto lo que necesitas es hablar con él- lo miro algo apenado- además no tengo los ingredientes.

\- Sabes que no quiero hablarle- frunció un poco el ceño- ¿si consigo los ingredientes me puedes dar el ramen?

\- Lo se Naruto- negó con la cabeza- y sí, si consigues los ingredientes lo hago.

\- Muy bien lo haré- salto de la cama asustando a su compañero- ¡Todo por el ramen!- cogió a su conejo- Vamos Teddy.

\- Ese conejo me da miedo- un escalofrío recorrió su espalda-mejor me voy antes que vuelva.

De esa manera con su típico semblante inexpresivo empezó a caminar por el internado sin ningún rumbo, vio la hora, ya casi tendría que almorzar algo. En ese internado nunca había alguien que cocinara a la hora del almuerzo los fines de semana y no le estaba empezando a dar hambre. Suspiro, lo mejor sería ir a la cafetería para preparar cualquier cosa antes que sus "amigos" lo llamaran. No quería cocinarles de nuevo.

Amistad, ¿qué era eso exactamente? Según tenía entendido era la relación de afecto, simpatía y confianza que se establece entre personas que no son familia. No sabía si él con los demás Ninki tenían eso, nunca se puso a analizar del todo esa relación. Frunció el ceño. A su parecer eran personas que hablaban entre sí, se hacían reía por algún comentario o broma, sabia cosas de ellos que otros no; todos tenían un pasado triste y atropellado. Pero eso no quería que fueran amigos ¿O sí?

Posiblemente iría después a la biblioteca a averiguar más sobre el significado de la amistad, los sentimientos humanos y tal vez alguna nueva receta, ese día se le antojaba aprender a cocinar comida alemana y no se quedaría con la curiosidad. ¡No señor!

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Está bien Deidara debía empezar a aprender a controlar sus ataques de estupidez cada que veía o pensaba en Ino o juraba que un día mataría a su artístico amigo rubio. Suspiro pesadamente mientras dejaba de lado su trompeta para acercársele en el taller de arte que estaba al lado del de música.

Había conocido a ese rubio por accidente cuando este le explotó su gaita mientras la tocaba, aun no entendía como Deidara había hecho eso estando a una pared de distancia. Pero gracias a él logro conocer otro arte aparte de su amada música. Después de un tipo termino descubriendo que compartía también habitación con él.

Se acercó a un trozo de madera que estaba sobre una mesa, y la vio con detenimiento. Era su marioneta, él la había hecho con sus propias manos. No se imaginó nunca que siendo él un prodigio de la música también le terminarían gustando las marionetas, todo gracias a ese rubio que abrazaba la escultura de su novia. Estaba completamente loco, pero parecía que enamorado.

\- No sería mejor ¿qué la fueras a buscar en persona?- lo miro con una ceja alzada mientras dejaba la marioneta en la mesa.

\- Tal vez más tarde- volteo a ver a su amigo- ahora tal vez este con su loca amiga.

\- ¿Loca amiga?- alzo la ceja.

\- Si- suspiro- es la chica nueva, al parecer son mejores amigas desde la secundaria.

\- ¿Acaso hablas de Sakura?- ladeo la cabeza sorprendido.

\- ¿Conociste a esa enferma mental?- lo miro asustado.

\- Ayer en el auditorio- dijo con simpleza- es agradable.

\- Ella casi me mata- se le puso azul la frente-me apiado de ti.

\- No solo yo la conozco- frunció un poco el ceño divertido- Naruto también la conoció.

\- Es idiota enserio lo hizo- se sorprendió por el creer que él aún estaba vivo.

\- No es más idiota que tú- volvió a coger su trompeta.

\- No soy idiota- se enojó- solo soy de mentalidad especial.

\- Especial como un atolondrado- rio.

\- No entiendo cómo eres mi amigo-le mostro el dedo del medio.

\- Hay que empezar con el hecho que somos artistas- lo volteo a ver- y compartimos cuarto.

\- Es un buen punto- lo miro alejarse por la puerta- ¿Dónde vas?

\- Tengo hambre- lo volteo a ver de nuevo- iré a buscarlo.

\- Ya veo- suspiro- saluda a ese cocinero de mi parte.

\- Por supuesto- le sonrio.

Puede que ese rubio se pareciera a Naruto, pero este era mucho más especial que su amigo infantil que vivía casi las veinticuatro horas del día con ese estúpido conejo que le faltaba un ojo. Pero nadie le diría algo, la historia del por qué el conejo es triste como para recordarla. Aun recordaba los ojos de Naruto cuando le conto eso a él y sus otros amigos.

La historia de él era igual o más triste que la de su amigo… aunque no podía quejarse todos en Ninki tenían ese pasado de sufrimiento, y también había que incluir a Sasuke el cual lo compartía con Itachi, solo porque estos les pasó la gana de ser mellizos. Suspiro, no quería recordar eso ahora.

Siguió caminando intentando pensar en algo, no quería ir con sus otros amigos, ese día quería estar completamente solo. Si mucho iría donde su amigo con intento de chef para robarle algo de comer, a él le quedaba cruda el agua hervida como para intentar hacer algo para el almuerzo. Aunque posiblemente no comería nada… de nuevo.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Está bien su idea de haber entrado en ese estúpido jardín no había sido buena, al parecer había tocado una planta la cual le causo alergia en las piernas. No volvería a poner un pie en ese lugar en lo que le quedaba de estadía en ese lugar ¿Y la rosa? La había llevado a su cuarto y la puso en un jarrón con agua. Pero en definitiva no volvería a pisar ese jardín así sea como el lugar de escapatoria de un apocalipsis zombi. Prefería morir a tener que volver a aguantar toda la picazón que tenía en sus piernas.

Lo único positivo que le saco a eso era que había descubierto que parecía destinada a conocer ese sexteto de hombres raros con encantos diferentes. No lo negaría, los que hasta el momento había visto eran guapos. Pero simplemente no eran del todo su tipo. Ella los prefería menos populares.

Se paró en seco cuando escucho como su estómago rugía cual león hambriento. Y vio la hora, ya era medio día, más exactamente la hora en que ella acostumbraba a almorzar. Vio a todos lados, no había una mísera alma en ese lugar y tampoco un maldito edificio. Estúpida suerte suya, tendría que volver a la cafetería con alguna esperanza de encontrar algo así sea para cocinar.

Camino viendo los alrededores, solo había pasto y flores, no había un camino demarcado, demostrando que eso estaba mal estructurado, debería al menos haber algo para mostrar que uno iba por buen camino. Todo dependía del mapa que no lo despagaba de su lado a no ser que estuviera en la habitación. Si no se equivocaba, según el mapa estaba cerca de su destino.

Al frente suyo estaba otra vez ese edificio, estaba desértico como cosa rara. Entro sin ninguna preocupación, no pensaba que la directora rara con pechos tamaño prótesis mal hecha pondría algún problema. Avanzo un poco y lo sintió. Había un delicioso aroma recorriendo el entorno, era exquisito, con solo una olfateada podía sentir que el sabor sería mil veces mejor.

Si no se equivocaba en ese lugar los encargados de la cafetería solo atendían en semana y los desayunos en fines de semana, pero de resto al estudiantado le tocaba buscar sus comidas en otros lugares fuera de las instalaciones o hacerlas ellos mismos. Por lo que dedujo que era un estudiante el que estaba detrás de la puerta de la cocina.

Avanzo y la movió delicadamente encontrándose con una imagen increíble en su retrospectiva. Un chico pelinegro, de ojos igual de negros y tan blanco como un papel picaba una cebolla a tal velocidad que parecía inhumana, se veía inmerso en todo su trabajo, se veía tan profesional que estaba impresionada. Nunca pensó ver a alguien así en su puta vida. Ese delantal rosado le sentaba bien… esperen ¿delantal rosado?

\- Lindo delantal- se rio ella llamando la atención del chico.

\- No sabía que había alguien más en la cocina- la miro indiferente mientras buscaba una olla.

\- Acabo de llegar- avanzo frente el chico que era un poco más alto que ella.

\- ¿Qué haces acá?- pregunto volteando a verla.

\- ¿No es algo obvio?- frunció el ceño un poco irritada.

\- No a mi parecer- una falsa sonrisa aprecio en su cara.

\- Vengo a buscar algo para comer- lo vio como si la respuesta siempre hubiera sido obvia.

\- ¿Y tiene que ser en esta cocina?- la volvió a mirar.

\- Que yo sepa esta es la única que hay- lo miro de forma retadora.

\- Eso es verdad- suspiro- solo no me gusta tener a las personas cerca cuando cocino.

\- Entiendo- le dedico una pequeña sonrisa- a muchas personas les gusta estar solas haciendo algo así.

\- Yo no lo hago principalmente por querer estar solo- vio a la chica buscar unos ingredientes- ¿cocinas?

\- Me haré un emparedado- lo miro algo apenada- ¿por qué no te gusta estar cerca de las personas cuando cocinas?

\- Siento que no me comprenden del todo- sonrio falsamente- esta es la manera que me siento en paz.

\- Ya entiendo- lo miro- se ve que cocinas muy bien.

\- Gracias- vio a la chica intentando cortar un tomate sin éxito- si quieres puedes comer de lo que cocinare.

\- Gracias- sonrio algo sonrojada- pero no es necesario.

\- Insisto- la miro con intensidad- me llamo Sai por cierto.

\- Soy Sakura- le sonrio- un gusto.

\- El gusto es mío- volvió a su labor de cocinar.

Sakura lo miraba asombrada en una silla en la cocina, ese chico pálido tenía un talento innato para cocinar, se notaba que era todo un maestro en eso, estaba segura a ciencia cierta de ese argumento. Veía muchas ollas, muchos ingredientes, incluso habría jurado que había visto un pepino volar por la cabeza del pelinegro.

Estaba ansiosa, pero sobre todo estaba demasiado hambrienta, su estómago rugía con ferocidad, como si fuera un animal enjaulado, no le daba vergüenza que la escuchara; porque estaba segura que no lo hacía, se veía demasiado concentrado en la cocina como para hacer algo así. En otras circunstancias, o con otras personas se habría puesto como un tomate, pero no con ese chico. Él de cierta manera le transmitía confianza.

El olor de esa cocina no podía compararse con otros lugares, en definitiva era mejor que el olor que propinaban muchos restaurantes a los que había ido, si ese hombre llegase a abrir un restaurante, juraría que iría todos los días de su pútrida existencia. Lo observo de nuevo, estaba sirviendo, no entendía que era, ella pensaba que comería ramen, había visto lo que creía fideos pero no.

\- Vamos a uno de los comedores de afuera- dijo con los dos platos saliendo por la puerta- no te quedes atrás.

\- Por supuesto- fue detrás de él con unos bajos de agua.

\- Espero te guste- la miro indiferente- hice mi especialidad.

\- Se ve delicioso- le sonrio encantada- pero…

\- ¿Pero?- la miro con la cabeza inclinada a un lado.

\- ¿Pero qué es?- su mirada paso de feliz a nerviosa.

\- ¿de verdad no sabes?- rio por lo bajo, esa chica era graciosa.

\- En lo más mínimo- rio mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de la cabeza.

 **-** Son unos platos típicos de Italia- le sonrio mientras cogía sus palillos- acá tenemos un Risotto agli Spinaci ***** , por acá esta **Bistecca alla fiorentina** ***** **y para terminar tenemos un Cassata** ***** **como postre.**

\- Todo se escucha tan delicioso- dijo mientras se le hacía agua la boca- ¿Cómo conoces todo estos platos?

\- Soy de Italia- le sonrio algo triste.

\- Sorprendente- abrió mucho los ojos- debe ser genial.

\- Digamos que si- suspiro mientras se le ensombrecía la mirada.

\- Sai- lo llamo.

\- Mm- musito mientras seguía comiendo.

\- Gracias de nuevo por la comida- dijo mientras terminaba su postre.

\- ¿Tan rápido terminaste?- la observo sorprendido, que chica.

\- Tenía mucha hambre- se rasco la mejilla sonrojada- déjame recompensártelo un día.

\- ¿Cómo lo harás?- la miro confundido.

\- Digamos que tengo un talento innato para cocinar cereal- le sonrio.

\- Déjame a mí la cocina- se rio- mejor respóndeme algo para recompensarlo.

\- Por supuesto- lo miro extrañada.

\- ¿Qué es la amistad?- la miro seria e intensamente.

\- ¿Enserio?- alzo una ceja algo extrañada por la pregunta.

\- Por favor responde- insistió.

\- De acuerdo- suspiro- la amistad es el poder contar con otras personas cuando más las necesitas, sabes que nunca te van a fallar, puedes decirles cosas que nunca le dirías a alguien más, compartes con ellos y les sedes un lugar muy especial en tu corazón porque sabes que esas personas también lo hace.

\- Ya veo- la miro sorprendido- gracias.

\- No es nada- le sonrio- mejor me voy.

\- Claro- le sonrio de vuelta- me alegro haber podido hablar contigo un rato.

\- A mi igual- le sonrio- nos vemos después Sai.

\- Por supuesto- la miro alejarse- … amiga.

Sakura suspiro satisfecha, esa había sido de las mejores comidas que alguna vez hayan probado sus labios, esos sabores explotaban en su paladar, habían sido los mejores de su pinche vida. Y el cocinero simplemente la parecía una persona interesante, nunca había visto a alguien tan inexpresivo y al tiempo tan expresivo como él. Se notaba que amaba cocinar.

Miro al frente mientras caminaba, ella lo sabía y no le importaba, había conocido al cocinero de los Ninki. El aceptar el hecho de que estaba destinada a verlos a los seis había sido más relajante para su mente, eso ayudaba demasiado, ahora estaba completamente lista, que se vinieran los dos que le hacían falta. Ya se sentía lista para conocer al deportista y al intelectual… pero primero entraría a ese baño al lado del lago.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

 ***** _Risotto agli Spinaci: este risotto se elabora con **espinacas** , de ahí que su color sea verdoso. Este risotto, al igual que todos los demás, lleva queso parmesano. Además, es habitual añadir una guindilla, de manera que adquiere un toque picante. También se le añade cebolla._

 ***** _ **Bistecca alla fiorentina:** este plato de carne es originario de la Toscana. Se emplea solomillo de ternera o de buey de raza chianina. El filete se caracteriza por ser muy grueso y por dejarse sin deshuesar. Es tradición elaborarlo a la parrilla con brasas de carbón, de forma que la parte interna quede cruda. Una vez cocinado, se le añade aceite de oliva, pimienta negra molida, vino chianti y otras especias al gusto. Se sirve acompañado de habas toscanas o rodajas de limón._

 ***** _ **Cassata:** la cassata es un postre original de Sicilia cuyo nombre se ha adaptado en español como casata. Sus ingredientes son: queso ricotta, azúcar granulado y azúcar glacé, frutas confitadas, bizcocho y mazapán. La receta original es simple, pero en la actualidad existen diversas variantes a nivel regional que pueden incluir desde pistachos y piñones hasta chocolate, canela o aroma de azahar._

Espero me perdonen las faltas ortográficas, a los que siguen **Vampyr** no se preocupen que la iré subiendo día por medio, es decir, un día **Vampy** y otro día **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** , mañana se publicará actualización de **Vampyr**. Como prometí ya estoy cumpliendo mi horario de publicación por lo cual no deben preocuparse si demoro dado que no pasará, aunque no me convence del todo el capítulo, espero les guste.

Vuelvo y les pido ayuda para saber quienes quieren que sean los Romeos, ya dije que solo pueden ser 2 opciones para estos dado que aun no sabemos quienes serán **"El deportista y el intelectual"**. Yo escogeré el que tenga más votos, pero como se dieron cuenta **ni Deidara ni Sasuke son elegibles** al igual que **Naruto, Sasori, Sai e Itachi** porque ya representan otro papel ya sea como amigos, antagonistas o como un Romeo. De resto todos los chicos de Naruto son opciones. Espero comenten!


	6. Capítulo 6: Un chichón por el deportista

Buenas a todo mundo, últimamente he estado pensando en este finc, **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** surgió hace muchos años, pero por falta de apoyo la borre en otra pagina que estaba publicada, pero decidí volver a hacerla y acá la tiene, espero les guste este capítulo y me digan que les parece. Además que **deseo ayuda para saber a quienes quieren para ser los 2 Romeos que faltan.** Juro tomar en cuenta todos los votos, mientras se especifique en que lugar lo quieren, de resto les diré o ignoraré el mensaje, el primer Romeo es **Naruto** que representa el infantil, el segundo es **Sasori** representando el músico, el tercero es **Itachi** que representa al príncipe, el cuarto es **Sai** que representa el cocinero, ahora vamos a conocer al deportista al haber ganado con 7 votos. Esto aunque creo que es obvio, es un Sakura-Harem.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

 **Capítulo 6: Un chichón por el deportista.**

El sudor estaba bajando por su frente, estaba cansado, exhausto, completamente mamado. No podía más. Su cabello estaba bañado en su liquido corporal ¡Rayos! Ese amigo suyo si sabía cómo hacerlo sudar. Ese sí era un digno rival en deportes. Aunque nunca lo superaría. Rock Lee siempre fue su amigo desde que llego a ese internado. Aunque su amistad no superaría la que tenía con sus otros cinco mejores amigos, esos eran un grupo de locos a los cuales adoraba.

Dio su último esfuerzo y pateo ese balón de futbol con todas sus fuerzas. La pelota entro en la portería que era bloqueada por un muchacho que no conocía pero tapaba muy bien, eso no lo negaría. Ese partido había quedo 3-4 ganando él por supuesto. Aunque Lee le dio la pelea hasta el último segundo de ese jodido partido tan épico.

Un gran grito se escuchó, eran sus "Fans" aunque para su punto de vista eran más bien un grupo de locas que no sabían hacer nada más a excepción de aclamar su nombre como si su vida dependiera de ello. Le parecía algo ridículo, esas locas chicas no se fijaban en él por otra razón que no fuera el que era supuestamente guapo, él se sentía algo normal… y podía decir que incluso juraba que era feo.

Suspiro y se acercó a su amigo pelinegro con cejas monstruosamente gruesas que estaba tirado en el piso con tristeza, él sabía que detestaba perder. Pero él también por lo cual siempre le haría la dura pelea a más no poder con sus encuentros deportivos; desde futbol, pasando por tenis, hasta llegar a lucha de pulgares. Él nunca le diría que no a un desafió donde demostrara que era un gran deportista.

\- Lee párate- le extendió la mano- no es para tanto.

\- Volví a perder- suspiro aceptando la mano- no entiendo como haces.

\- Créeme yo tampoco- se quedan parados uno frente al otro en mitad de la cancha- es raro ganar siempre.

\- A mí me gustaría- hizo un puchero-incluso le gustas a las chicas.

\- Ellas son solo un grupo de locas- frunció el ceño- nunca me interesaría en alguna de ellas.

\- Que desperdicio haces- rio por lo bajo- ¿por qué no?

\- Yo no les gusto, solo les parezco atractivo- suspiro- solo deseo a alguien que me quiera como soy.

\- Eres bipolar a veces- sonrio de medio lado- a veces eres muy estricto y otras eres más tonto que yo.

\- Exijo un ejemplo de esas veces- frunció más el ceño sonrojado- nunca actuaria así.

\- Cuando en algún deporte van ganando por tu culpa- sonrio con superioridad- siempre que pasa eso te transformas en tu alter-ego.

\- Pero de otra forma no es así- suspiro- nunca me mostraría alegre si no fuera por alguna otra razón.

\- Quiero oír lo mismo cuando te enamores- se carcajeo mientras empezaba a caminar- cuando eso pase quiero ver incluso tu cara.

\- Eres un idiota- le mostro el dedo del medio- no sé cómo me hablo contigo.

\- Qué te puedo decir- alzó los hombros- soy tu alma gemela.

\- Alma gemela y un carajo- suspiro, ese pelinegro era un idiota- me iré a dar una ducha.

\- Claro viejo- sonrio- nos vemos más tarde.

\- Quien sabe- sonrio de medio lado.

Las canchas de futbol quedaban un poco lejos de su habitación, más o menos a veinte minutos. Empezó a trotar para intentar llegar antes, pero sus piernas le dolían demasiado, se había sobre esforzado demasiado en ese partido, una ducha en definitiva lo haría sentir como nuevo. Y listo para un nuevo desafío, aunque tal vez fuera algo de menos esfuerzo físico, como tenis de mesa. Aunque conociéndose tal vez haría algo muy diferente.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto, estaba llena de libros gracias al ratón de biblioteca que tenía por amigo y compañero, miro bien el lugar y se aseguró de que el baño estaba solo. La habitación será de él mientras se bañara porque su rutina sería algo larga porque se iba a lavar su larga cabellera, estaba horrible por haber sudado como un cerdo en pleno verano.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Estaba escondida detrás de un poste, se encontraba tan roja como un tomate recién en cosecha mientras sus amigas la veían con una ceja alzada. Atrás de ese poste estaba ese chico, rayos ese hombre para ella era jodidamente guapo. Ella nunca lo diría pero estaba jodidamente enamorada de ese hombre; era tan jodidamente perfecto a su parecer y ella era tan jodidamente idiota por no ser capaz de decirle si quiera un hola.

Ino estaba viendo a su amiga con cara de querer una explicación para ayer, ese rostro de acosadora y tonalidad roja tipo tomate Applause… del cual estaba antojada, es que ese tomate era tan dulce… bueno volviendo a Hinata estaba que se desmayaba de lo roja y nerviosa que se encontraba, no entendía porque se escondía tras un poste de luz para ver a un punto fijo… ella no veía nada… aunque él no llevar sus gafas no ayudaba mucho.

Konan miraba a sus al parecer nuevas amigas, primo a una Ino que parecía intentar descifrar lo que pasa con una Hinata que al parecer en cualquier momento le iba a dar un ataque por los nervios y tendría un derrame por lo roja que estaba ¿Tanta sangre en la cara era sana? Estaba segura de que no, en definitiva no. Frunció un poco el ceño y siguió la mirada donde la ojiperla la dirigía, una sonrisa divertida surco sus labios. Al frente de ella había un grupo de chicos, no distinguía a ninguno pero era obvia la respuesta.

\- ¿Por qué no vas a hablarles?- se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa- se nota que te gusta.

\- Konan- se sorprendió y se puso más roja- no lo digas tan alto.

\- ¿De qué me perdí?- Ino tenía cara de curiosidad viendo a sus amigas- díganme.

\- Al parecer frente nosotras está el amor de Hinata- rio por lo bajo.

\- Hinata- la vio sorprendida- maldición háblale- la cogía de los hombros.

\- No puedo- bajo la mirada- no soy capaz.

\- Él te conoce- aseguro la peliazul- ¿verdad?

\- No- bajo la mirada apenada- no soy capaz.

\- Hinata- le sonrio- deberías hablarle, así no lograrás nada.

\- Lo sé- hizo un puchero- a la próxima lo intentaré.

\- ¿Segura?- la rubia la miró- sería mejor ahora.

\- No hay que presionarla- le sonrio Konan- ¿Quién es por cierto?

\- El que está parado en medio de todos- bajo la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿El que tiene cara de idiota?- la miró Ino con una ceja alzada.

\- Sí- sonrio sonrojada- me parece muy guapo.

\- Y lo es- le sonrio Konan- intentaremos ayudarte con él.

\- Gracias- abrazó a sus amigas.

\- No es nada- dijeron Konan e Ino al tiempo.

Al frente a ellas se encontraba un guapo chico que miraba a la pelinegra desde una distancia jodidamente prudente rodeado de unos cuantos compañeros de su clase, no quería que descubriera todavía que él estaba enamorado de ella. Nunca le había hablado, pero le parecía la chica más dulce y tierna de todas, no pudo no enamorarse de ella con su tierna sonrisa. Suspiro, en definitiva sus amigos tenían razón al decirle que era un completo cobarde.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Esa definitivamente era la tarde más atropellaba que tenía en su estúpida vida, se quedó encerrada por media hora en el baño al lado del lago, después resbalo y callo sobre un charco de lodo llenando su blusa de ese estúpido fango y ahora lo que le faltaba. Había decidido ir a las canchas para ver deportes hacían en ese lugar y conocer de una puta vez a ese Ninki deportista, ya no huiría, sabía que su vida había sido hecha para conocerlos y joderla.

Al entrar a las canchas llego al campo de tenis el cual por cosas demandables no estaba cubierto para así proteger a las personas que pasaban a los lados si la pelota se iba de este lugar, su mala suerte era grande cuando una de esas malditas pelotas verdes le dio en la cabeza.

Ahora estaba en la enfermería que estaba a una estúpida hora de su dormitorio con un chichón increíblemente grande a un lado de su cabeza y un castaño haciendo reverencia una y otra vez mientras le pedía disculpas. Si ese idiota no se callaba de una vez por todas juraba que mandaría toda su cordura al caño para que volara al otro extremo de la galaxia y golpearía a ese hombre para que no le dijera más esa palabra.

Se arrepentía demasiado, la había arruinado en grande con haber cometido ese leve error de cálculo y lo peor de todo por sus ganas de ganar haber arremetido antes de lo necesario. Cuando vio esa linda cabellera rosada pasar al lado de la cancha se sintió mal. Tiró la raqueta a un lado y salio corriendo a donde la chica que tenía los ojos en espiral. La había llevado a la enfermería y estaba gritándole que lo perdonara mientras se reverenciaba, ¡en definitiva la había cagado!

\- ¡Lo siento!- grito por millonésima vez.

\- ¡Te escuche las primeras cien veces!- le grito de vuelta mientras lo veía.

\- Me arrepiento por lo que pasó- se seguía inclinando mientras la veía, era linda.

\- También fue mi culpa- suspiro mientras lo veía, esos ojos los conocía- pasé por el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado.

\- Yo fui el que tiró la pelota- suspiro viéndola- perdóname.

\- No te preocupes- le sonrio calmándose un poco- lindos ojos.

\- Gracias- sonrio de medio lado- son de familia, todos los tenemos así.

\- Entonces eres familiar de Hinata- aseveró ella viéndolo.

\- ¿Conoces a mi prima?- la miró sorprendido.

\- No sabía que eran primos- lo miro con una sonrisa- soy Sakura Haruno.

\- Neji Hyuga- le extendió la mano- todo un honor.

\- El honor es mío- se rio bajándose de la camilla.

\- Permíteme recompensarte por ese pequeño chichón- le ofreció el brazo para que lo acompañara.

\- Déjame decirte que no es precisamente pequeño- se rio por lo bajo.

\- Igual quiero recompensar mi error- la miró serio.

\- Un helado- dijo viéndola seria- y de chocolate.

\- ¿Me vas hacer ir al pueblo por un helado?- la vio sorprendido.

\- Tú te lo buscaste- le sacó la lengua.

\- Está bien- suspiro- no le menciones a Hinata de este incidente.

\- No te preocupes- le sonrio- ahora- lo vio seria- ¡Mi helado!

\- De acuerdo vamos- rio por lo bajo, la chica era linda y graciosa.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la heladería del pueblo, hablaban de idioteces, ese chico tenía un encanto interesante. Aunque su aspecto y mirar parecieran que fuera completamente seria y que fuera un cubo de hielo, en realidad era una ternura de ser humano, le daban ganas de abrazarlo y apapacharlo hasta que se colocara azul.

Por un momento juraba que no sería precisamente fácil sacarle las palabras a ese ojiperla pero carajo, era más fácil de lo que pensó. Hasta creía que era lo más fácil del mundo. Y aún más ver como él era tan educado… ¡quería uno así para ella maldición! Eran tan pocos los hombres que aun conservaban ese aspecto de educación. Agradecía a los padres de este que lo criaran tan bien.

La heladería era pequeña, sorprendentemente para Sakura era un poco más moderna que el resto de los edificios del pueblo, era bonita, sillas y una adorable anciana atendiendo. Había muchos estudiantes en ese lugar, pero el que más resaltaba era un pelinegro con cejas gruesas que la veía con corazones en los ojos.

\- Soy Rock Lee- le extendió la mano mientras se sonrojaba.

\- Sakura Haruno- le extendió la mano desconfiada.

\- Por favor se mi novia- la miro de forma muy seria.

\- Lee por favor cállate- dijo Neji sentándose en la mesa donde estaba el pelinegro.

\- Neji ella es el amor de mi vida- la vio con corazones otra vez.

\- Lo siento Lee- rio nerviosa- no estoy interesada en tener novio por ahora.

\- ¿Por qué?- sus ojos lagrimearon un poco.

\- No estoy interesada en alguien como para querer novio- dijo con simpleza.

\- Eso es rudo- respondió Neji mientras comía su helado.

\- Lo siento- respondió mientras comía feliz su helado.

\- Ya qué- cascadas caían por sus ojos- y dime Sakura.

\- ¿Sí?- lo miro ladeando la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué se siente que un Ninki te dejara un chichón?- dijo divertido mientras la miraba.

\- ¿Eres uno de ellos?- lo vio sorprendida.

\- Créeme que yo tampoco sé porque pertenezco a ellos- la vio divertido.

\- En definitiva estoy destinada a conocer a los seis- dijo triste.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Neji.

\- Ya he conocido a Naruto, Sasori, Itachi, Sai y ahora a ti- lo vio con simpleza.

\- Increíble- dijo Lee viéndola con admiración- solo te falta uno.

\- Y eso que apenas es mi segundo día acá- rio suavemente.

\- Suerte para encontrar a ese ratón de biblioteca- le sonrio de medio lado.

\- Créeme que no me tendré que esforzar- le giño un ojo divertida

\- Parece que es tu destino- rio un poco Neji.

\- Y lo iré a cumplir- volvió a reír Sakura- nos vemos luego Neji.

\- Será un honor verte otra vez- le vio con una sonrisa de lado.

\- Un placer conocerte Lee –lo vio alegre.

\- El placer fue mío futura esposa- suspiro.

\- Adiós- desapareció por una puerta.

\- Parece que te agrada Neji- le sonrio el pelinegro a su amigo.

\- Cállate- desvió la mirada con el ceño un poco fruncido.

Sakura caminaba otra vez por el internado, no le demoró llegar a ese lugar, después de todo estaba a solo cinco minutos de la heladería. Era un beneficio que dejaran salir a los alumnos de ese lugar los fines de semana. Vio la hora en su reloj de muñeca. Iban a ser apenas las cuatro de la tarde. Vio el cielo, hacía lindo clima; perfecto como para ir a leer un poco.

Sacó su amado mapa de su bolsillo y emprendió camino a la biblioteca, en su ciudad siempre iba a ella cuando quería leer y la tarde se lo permitía, como esa. En definitiva iría. Conocía su suerte y estaba segura de una cosa, conocería al último Ninki en ese lugar. Algo se lo decía internamente a ella, en definitiva pasaría eso.

Neji le pareció alguien interesante y muy bien educado. Sería un novio perfecto para presentar a los padres… pero no es su tipo al igual que los otros cuatro chicos. Esperaba que al menos el siguiente si lo fuera, o sino… iría por otro helado, estaban deliciosos coño

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Espero me perdonen las faltas ortográficas, a los que siguen **Vampyr** no se preocupen que la iré subiendo día por medio, es decir, un día **Vampy** y otro día **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** , mañana se publicará actualización de **Vampyr**. Como prometí ya estoy cumpliendo mi horario de publicación por lo cual no deben preocuparse si demoro dado que no pasará **(** Aunque lo debí publicar ayer pero salio un problema **)** , aunque no me convence del todo el capítulo, espero les guste.

Vuelvo y les pido ayuda para saber quienes quieren que sean los Romeos, ya dije que solo puede ser 1 opciones para esto dado que aun no sabemos quien serán **"El intelectual"**. Yo escogeré el que tenga más votos, pero como se dieron cuenta **ni Deidara ni Sasuke ni Lee son elegibles** al igual que **Naruto, Sasori, Sai, Neji e Itachi** porque ya representan otro papel ya sea como amigos, antagonistas o como un Romeo. De resto todos los chicos de Naruto son opciones. Espero comenten!

Perdón si no les gusta la forma de actuar de Neji, no era capaz de escribirla de otra forma y pues así me salio, nunca he sido buena para crear cubos de hielo andantes.


	7. Capítulo 7: El libro del intelectual

Buenas a todo mundo, últimamente he estado pensando en este finc, **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** surgió hace muchos años, pero por falta de apoyo la borre en otra pagina que estaba publicada, pero decidí volver a hacerla y acá la tiene, espero les guste este capítulo y me digan que les parece. Además que **deseo ayuden a saber a quien quieren como el enamorado de Hinata, ya sea uno de los Ninki o un personaje externo.** Juro tomar en cuenta todos los votos, mientras se especifique en que lugar lo quieren, de resto les diré o ignoraré el mensaje, el primer Romeo es **Naruto** que representa el infantil, el segundo es **Sasori** representando el músico, el tercero es **Itachi** que representa al príncipe, el cuarto es **Sai** que representa el cocinero, el quinto es **Neji** que representa el deportista, ahora vamos a conocer al intelectual al haber ganado con 8 votos. Esto aunque creo que es obvio, es un Sakura-Harem.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

 **Capítulo 7: El libro del intelectual.**

El sonido del reloj lo estaba torturando, ese "Tic-Tac" que escuchaba cada segundo lo hacía sentir más estresado. Nunca había sido bueno en esa cuestión de esperar, destacaba por el mero hecho de que era demasiado impaciente, todos los que lo conocían sabían el hecho que hacerlo esperar a él en algo importante era lo peor que podía pasarle en su vida.

Y ahora su tonto amigo lo hacía esperar por el mero hecho de que ese nerd sabía sobre trigonometría y a él le daba como a Naruto en casi todas las materias… es decir le daba pésimo, no le entraba ni aunque fuera por osmosis. Y a su amigo al parecer le daba lo mismo el sentir su penetrante mirada sobre él. Lo estaba haciendo sufrir solo porque él quería estaba terminando su tarea… Maldita nerd.

\- Maldición acaba rápido- frunció el ceño y hablo como rara vez lo hacía- te llevo esperando hace una hora.

\- Sé paciente Itachi- dijo su amigo alzando la mirada de su cuaderno.

\- Pero amigo- hizo puchero- solo necesito que me expliques un ejercicio.

\- ¿Ya lo intentaste hacer?- se quitó sus lentes- adelante confiesa.

\- Pues no- desvió su mirada negra a un lado- pero sé que no podré.

\- Debes hacer lo mismo que en el anterior- reviso el ejercicio que le mostró el pelinegro- que por cierto quedo mal hecho.

\- ¿Ves?- lo miro expectante- no sirve para los números, en cambio tu sí.

\- Solo te equivocaste en este signo- señala la mitad del ejercicio hecho- de resto está correcto.

\- Pero no soy capaz- le sonrio triste- por favor ayúdame.

\- Ya qué- rodo los ojos y se volvió a poner los lentes- pásame la calculadora.

\- Diría que te amo- le pasó la calculadora- pero no te quiero tanto.

\- El sentimiento es mutuo- dijo sin dejar de ver el cuaderno- a la próxima presta atención a clase.

\- Pero si presto atención- dijo algo indignado,

\- Itachi- lo regaño.

\- Discúlpame- suspiro- no quería mentir.

\- Lo sé- cerro el cuaderno- terminé.

\- Te agradezco demasiado- le sonrio con agradecimiento- ¿Cómo te lo puedo recompensar?

\- No perdiendo de nuevo esta clase- le pasa el cuaderno.

\- No te lo prometo- se levanta de su lugar- te dejo terminar tu tarea del próximo mes.

\- Idiota- ignoro a su amigo volviendo a su labor.

Él siempre se había destacado por su relativo gran conocimiento, por algo tal vez le decían el intelectual de Ninki. Pero se sentía también el estar rodeado de libros con conocimientos nuevos para intentar saciar su gran hambre por aprender algo nuevo. Aun le era increíble el pensar que cuando niño no podía hacer eso, pero ahora en su adolescencia se había vuelto toda una rata de biblioteca.

Afortunadamente nadie lo molestaba nadie en ese internado aunque todos lo tachaban de nerd. Según había escuchado en otros lugares le habrían hecho la vida imposible, tal vez le ayudaba algo le hecho que se le consideraba popular y atractivo. Frunce el ceño al pensar eso. Él no era atractivo, él solo era un traga libros que estaba marcado para toda su maldita existencia por un pasado horrible y el miedo de volver a caer en eso lo hacía enfurecer.

Suspira y mira a su costado donde había un montón de papeles, los coge y los lee. Eran otras cartas de las locas supuestas admiradoras de esa escuela, frunce aún más el ceño. Ninguna chica era honesta a él no lo querían, después de todo para él todas las mujeres eran iguales. Esa tarde estaba casi del todo arruinada.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Está bien, estaba comenzando a considerar seriamente dejar su trabajo como presidente del club de fans. Luego recordaba el hecho que le daba buena cantidad de dinero y conocía a chicas muy bonitas y se le pasaba. Pero en ese momento en definitiva no quería tener en cuenta eso, esas locas lo habían golpeado, jalo del cabello y gritado porque aún no había llevado el respectivo correo del día al maldito salón de ellos.

Y ahora estaba en frente de la tonta puerta marrón con un costal y una carretilla mientras buscaba esa tonta llave, si es que alguien estaba dentro de ese lugar… lo más seguro es que estarían el rubio con complejo de niño, el cabeza de fosforo y al papel andante con afición de vivir metido frente una estufa.

Suspiro mientras sacaba las llaves y las introducía en la cerradura, estaba demasiado cansado; ese día su tonto hermano mayor por tres minutos le había prácticamente rogado que le comprara dangos… pero ese no era el problema. No señor, el problema era que vendían esos malditos dulces al otro lado del pueblo donde se encontraba ese internado. Eso solo significaba una cosa, tener que caminar por cuatro horas solo por esos dulces del demonio. No entendía porque era tan amante a eso, era mejor el tomate o lo que sea. Su hermano era raro.

Entro con su carreta llena de peliches y su costal mientras divisaba el panorama, no se había equivocado. Esos tres idiotas estaban en ese salón del edificio de clubes. Aun no entendía como ese lugar estaba tan bien, parecía un salón para tomar el té tipo palacio inglés, en definitiva esos tontos eran demasiado consentidos por la malhumorada de su directora.

Naruto estaba concentrado jugando en la consola algo que no le importo, su conejo tenía el otro mando y… ¿Ese conejo le iba ganando? Mejor no diría nada, eso era raro. Sasori al parecer estaba con uno de sus "bloqueos artísticos" como decía, se encontraba sentado frente al piano sin tocar y su cuaderno de partituras, al parecer intentando hacer otra pieza musical… o de basura como a él le gustaba decirle. Sai por otro lado se encontraba leyendo algo que no le interesaba en saber que era exactamente, tal vez algo de cocina u otro libro que le explicaba la razón de la vida. Ese papel andante era demasiado raro.

\- Traje el correo- tiró el costal a un lado- Naruto me comí los dulces que te mandaron.

\- ¿Qué tu qué?- grito el rubio parándose- eran míos.

\- Ya Naruto- le palpó la espalda su pelirrojo amigo- no es tan malo.

\- Es verdad- dijo Sai- si quieres hago otros.

\- ¿De verdad?-lo vio con una gran sonrisa- te adoro Sai- lo abrazó.

\- Basta de amor- dijo Sasuke- acá tienen su basura.

\- No seas tan amargado- le sonrio de medio lado Sasori- no es para tratar así la correspondencia de señoritas.

\- Cállense- frunce el ceño- hoy no ha sido mi día.

\- Pero no es para desquitarse- sonrio de falsa manera Sai- parece que hubieras comido limón.

\- ¿Pero esa no es la cara natural de Sasuke?- Naruto ladea la cabeza abrazando a Teddy.

\- Eso fue cruel Naruto- le sonrio Sasori riendo- descuida Sasuke.

\- Ciento unos grandes sentimientos de odio- dijo el cara de estreñido viendo a los otros tres.

\- No exageres- dijo Sai indiferente.

\- Es verdad- dijo Naruto sonriendo- Teddy y yo te apreciamos demasiado.

\- Eso se escuchó muy raro amigo- dijo Sasori viendo al rubio- ¿quieres pasar el rato acá?

\- No gracias fosforito- Sasori frunció el ceño- tengo cosas que hacer.

\- Por supuesto estreñido- dijo Sai sonriendo.

\- Nos vemos Sasuke- dijo alegre Naruto.

Sasuke frunció el ceño mientras salía dando un fuerte golpe con la puerta, la sangre le hervía. Esos tres tenían un talento especial para hacerle sacar canas verdes con solo unas pocas palabras. Al menos los otros tres eran más serios de cierta forma y comprendían más su constante mal humor. Y empezando por el hecho de que otro de esos tres era su mellizo playboy.

Miro la hora, ya casi tendría que ir a cenar, se estaba haciendo relativamente tarde y no tenía ni la más mínima intención de hacer otro trabajo ese día, pera él ya había terminado su jornada de trabajo. Ahora lo único que iba hacer era darse una ducha caliente antes de que su hermano se le adelantara… de nuevo.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

De acuerdo si no se había perdido en todo el internado, si lo había hecho en esa maldita biblioteca, ¿enserio tenía que ser tan jodidamente grande? Estaba segura que había vito libros con títulos en unas letras que ni ella sabía que existían, habían tantas mesas que era imposible no encontrar un lugar donde sentarse, simplemente siempre tendría al menos una silla para eso. Pero en ese momento el lugar se encontraba solo.

Solo estaba la bibliotecaria que la veía con cara graciosa, al parecer era la novena vez que pasaba por el frente de ella sin darse cuenta de eso. Le gustaba leer y estar en las bibliotecas pero eso ya estaba empezando a rayar en la ridiculez, ¿era enserio tan necesario tener tantos libros? Para ella sí mucho deberían haber libros relacionados con las clases que impartían en ese internado.

En definitiva ese lugar cada vez le parecía más raro, no entendía cómo pero ese lugar en vez de gustarle cada vez le desagradaba más a cada segundo, aunque esa biblioteca era ridículamente genial.

No sabía en qué momento pero ahora estaba en ese rincón de la biblioteca haciendo el ridículo intentando coger un libro que le llamo la atención, aunque su portada negra y roja la incitaba a que leyera todas y cada una de sus páginas, claro que lo haría si es que en primer lugar lograba alcanzarlo.

Un poco más, solo faltaban unos centímetros para tener ese libro en su poder. Ya lo podía sentir, ya lo iba a coger… ¿qué hace esa otra mano cogiendo el libro que por sus ojos lo reclamo como suyo? Giro su mirada al pelirrojo de gafas que veía indiferente la portada del libro que ella quería, si no le interesaba al menos lo hubiera dejado coger. Tonto pelirrojo.

Él simplemente veía ese libro sin ningún tipo de expresión, al frente suyo se encontraba una chica que al parecer en cualquier segundo se le tiraría encima si no le daba ese tonto libro de vampiros que tenía en sus manos, la vio a los ojos, eran de un lindo verde. No parecía de las que leyeran esas boberías románticas, pero no le importaba. Él también estaba deseoso de leer de qué trataba ese raro libre que ella quería coger segundos atrás.

\- Yo lo vi primero- dijo Sakura con un puchero- ¿podrías dármelo?

\- No- dijo él con simpleza- lo quiero leer.

\- Yo también quiero hacerlo- dijo ella retadora.

\- Conozco mucho mejores- dijo él con expresión seria.

\- Di uno entonces- lo vio a los ojos, eran azul verdoso.

\- Cualquiera en esta sección de la biblioteca- se voltio para ir a sentarse en una mesa.

\- Esa respuesta no es muy colaboradora- frunció el ceño.

\- Solo digo la verdad- dijo pasando el libro de forma demasiado rápido- no es tan interesante créeme.

\- Solo pasas hojas, ni siquiera lo lees- dijo ella suspirando.

\- De hecho si lo leí y terminé- le pasó el libro a la chica- si quieres léelo no te gustará.

\- ¿Cómo lo leíste tan rápido?- se le puso la frente azul.

\- Digamos que es una habilidad- suspiro cogiendo un papel y lápiz.

\- Entonces cual me recomiendas- lo vio con una ceja alzada dejando el libro en la mesa.

\- Este- le extendió un montón de hojas que tenía a un lado.

\- Esto no es un libro- dijo ella moviendo la cabeza a un lado.

\- Pero lo será- sonrio de medio lado viéndola- espero te guste.

\- De acuerdo lo leeré- dijo suspirando mientras se sentaba.

\- Soy Gaara por cierto- dijo este viéndola leyendo.

\- Sakura- respondió sin despegar la vista de las hojas.

El tiempo pasaba, la tranquilidad era increíble, ese intento de libro era la puta madre, aunque no fuera oficialmente uno, los personajes eran con personalidades idóneas para todo lo que representaban, la historia era atrapante y tenía un género de todo tipo, simplemente ese futuro libro era de los mejores que habían pasado pos su verdes ojos. Termino las hojas llegando a lo que parecía ser un tipo de desenlace. Rayos, estaba tan feliz que no podía creer que aún no estuviera terminado.

Suspirando levantó la mirada para encontrarse con una azul verdosa que la veía con intensidad, ella lo reparó un poco, pelirrojo, sin cejas, unas ojeras un poco marcadas, unos lentes y al parecer un tatuaje en la frente. Era guapo y reservado, intimidante también y se veía que muy inteligente; supo internamente, era el otro Ninki. Suspirando dejo de nuevo las hojas sobre la mesa.

\- Está quedando muy bien la trama- le sonrio- ¿lo estas escribiendo tú?

\- Si- dijo él suspirando, desde que ella cogió las hojas no había podido respirar- me alegro que te esté gustando.

\- ¿Cómo no hacerlo?- lo vio- es increíble la historia tan triste que se desenvuelve a lo largo de la trama para pasar a graciosa, intensa y dramática.

\- Digamos que todo se basa en una historia real- dijo él tocándose su tatuaje disimuladamente.

\- Pobre persona- desvió la mirada triste- me gustaría ayudarla.

\- No te preocupes- le sonrio comprensivo- ahora esa persona está mucho mejor.

\- Entiendo- suspiro- me gustaría seguir leyendo tu libro.

\- A mí también me gustaría- la miro- eres la primera que lo hace.

\- ¿No quieres enseñárselo a nadie?- lo miro sorprendida.

\- No hasta terminarlo- sonrio- aunque un comentario de alguien que lo lee antes de terminarlo es mejor.

\- Entiendo- rio por lo bajo-siempre acabes un capitulo dime, lo leeré feliz.

\- Claro que lo haré- sonrio cuando sonó una alarma- van a cerrar.

\- Entonces nos vemos después- se levantó de su asiento.

\- Me gustaría mucho hacerlo- le extendió la mano- un placer conocerte Sakura.

\- El placer fue mío Gaara- le devolvió el gesto- adiós.

La pelirrosa salio en la oscuridad de la noche de la biblioteca seguida del pelirrojo que se fue por otro camino, posiblemente a las residencias masculinas, ella emprendió camino a su habitación que compartía con Konan, estaba demasiado cansada, en dos días había conocido a los seis Ninki, los chicos más populares de toda la preparatoria a la estaba obligada a asistir, ellos tenían algo especial.

Le inquietaba las miradas de los seis, se veían alegres pero en el fondo sentía ese pasado triste que los recorría, sus miradas podían engañar a cualquiera pero a ella no lo haría, era demasiado inteligente como para hacerlo. Algún día descubriría todo, por ahora solo quería ser su amiga y no volver a ver la cara de estreñido de Sasuke en todo lo que le quedaba de estadía.

Por ahora solo se tiraría a su cama que se encontraba aun sin sus sabanas, mañana se las pondría… tal vez.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Espero me perdonen las faltas ortográficas, a los que siguen **Vampyr** no se preocupen que la iré subiendo día por medio, es decir, un día **Vampy** y otro día **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** , mañana se publicará actualización de **Vampyr**. Como prometí ya estoy cumpliendo mi horario de publicación por lo cual no deben preocuparse si demoro dado que no pasará, aunque no me convence del todo el capítulo, espero les guste.

Vuelvo y les pido ayuda para saber quien quieren que sea el enamorado de Hinata, ya sea uno de los Ninki u otro personaje externo solo puede ser 1 opción para esto. Yo escogeré el que tenga más votos, pero como se dieron cuenta **ni Deidara ni Sasuke ni Lee son elegibles** al igual que **Naruto, Sasori, Sai, Neji, Itachi, y Gaara** porque ya representan otro papel ya sea como amigos, antagonistas o como un Romeo. De resto todos los chicos de Naruto son opciones. Espero comenten!

Perdón si no les gusta la forma de actuar de Gaara, no era capaz de escribirla de otra forma y pues así me salio, nunca he sido buena para crear cubos de hielo andantes.


	8. Capítulo 8: Primera mañana de clases

Buenas a todo mundo, últimamente he estado pensando en este finc, **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** surgió hace muchos años, pero por falta de apoyo la borre en otra pagina que estaba publicada, pero decidí volver a hacerla y acá la tiene, espero les guste este capítulo y me digan que les parece. Además que **deseo ayuden a saber a quien quieren como el enamorado de Hinata, y el amigo de Konan ya sea uno de los Ninki o un personaje externo.** Juro tomar en cuenta todos los votos, mientras se especifique en que lugar lo quieren, de resto les diré o ignoraré el mensaje. Los romeos son:

 **Infantil: Naruto**

 **Músico: Sasori**

 **Príncipe: Itachi**

 **Cocinero: Sai**

 **Deportista: Neji**

 **Intelectual:** **Gaara**

Esto aunque creo que es obvio, es un Sakura-Harem.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

 **Capítulo 8: Primera mañana de clases.**

Una mañana fría, lluviosa, no había pájaros cantando. Los despertadores sonaban con gran volumen despertando a los estudiantes que debían llegar rápido al edificio de clases o llegarían tarde a sus clases. Todos despertaban con sonrisas, otros con el ánimo bajo, un Sasuke maldiciendo a los mil infiernos mientras se quitaba las rodajas de pepino de los ojos, un Itachi viéndose al espejo, un Naruto importándole verga el despertador y acurrucándose más junto con Teddy, un Sai con cara desinteresada yendo al baño, un Sasori escribiendo una estrofa que se le ocurrió mientras dormía, un Deidara explotando la habitación por décimo cuarta vez en el mes. Y así sucesivamente.

O si, una mañana muy normal para los estudiantes cuando llegaban la semana, pero vamos a el edificio de residencia femenino, más exactamente al cuarto 202. En este lugar podemos ver a una linda peliazul organizándose el cabello con una flor de papel mientras movía su cabeza en son de negación; al frente suyo estaba una pelirrosada mujer que pateaba con total desesperación un despertador intentado hacer que se callara de una maldita vez.

Sakura estaba con enojo. ¿Por qué mierda debía sonar un despertador a las malditas cuatro de la mañana? Estaba en el estúpido internado ¡y las clases empezaban dentro de tres puñeteras horas! Mataría a Konan por poner ese estúpido despertador a esa hora. Ella necesitaba despertar tarde, antes de que fuera la hora de clase. Una hora de diferencia era perfecta a su parecer; no necesitaría de nada más. Pero ahí estaba pisando ese despertador para que dejara de hacer ese sonido infernal, mataría también al inventor de esa cosa después de matar a Konan.

\- ¡Konan!- gritó Sakura tan fuerte que se podría escuchar hasta Konoha.

\- ¿Qué quieres Sakura?- dijo la peliazul terminando de ponerse su falda del uniforme.

\- ¿Acaso sabes qué puta hora es?- dijo enojada.

\- Las cuatro y diez ¿por qué?- la miro sin expresión alguna.

\- Porque las clases inician a las siete- dijo ella viéndola con una vena palpitante en la frente.

\- ¿Recuerdo que todo acá queda lejos?- alzó su azulada ceja.

\- Bueno no- lo pensó un poco- pero sigue sin ser razón de despertar tan temprano.

\- Sakura en semana la cafetería está peor, y los salones quedan demasiado lejos- suspiro- entre más temprano mejor.

\- Está bien- gruño cogiendo su uniforme- salgo en un rato.

\- No demores- la vio dar un golpe con la puerta- se nos hace tarde.

\- ¡Joder eso es imposible!- grito encerrada desde el baño.

\- Si claro- rio por lo bajo mientras se organizaba el resto del uniforme.

\- Konan- escuchó que la llamaban desde la ducha.

\- ¿Sí Sakura?- dijo acercándose a la puerta para oír mejor.

\- ¿Me pasas mi toalla?- se escuchó decir, a la peliazul le dio risa- ¡No es gracioso!

\- Si lo es para mí- le extendió una toalla blanca a una mano que se asomaba por la puerta- apúrate.

\- Sí como sea- la llave del agua se abrió.

\- Esa loca- rio mientras negaba con la cabeza.

El agua caliente recorrer su piel era lo más relajante que había sentido alguna vez en su pinche vida, se sentía de lo mejor, veía el agua salir de esa duche con una gran presión. Su cabella estaba mojado, no tenía afán, aún faltaba mucho para dar inicio a clases y no creía en el hecho de que ese lugar las personas madrugaran tanto una puta semana de clases. En su antigua preparatoria le importaba un comino llegar tarde y también lo haría en ese internado, no pensaba perder su costumbre aunque se le fuera la vida en eso.

El tiempo pasaba, los golpes en la puerta se hacían más fuertes, su tranquilidad acababa. Cansada cerró la llave del agua para que ese maldito sonido en la puerta la sacara de quicio. Se secó, se envolvió el cabello en una toalla para poder secarse con mayor facilidad y organizarse también. Se vio en el espejo… Maldita sea estaba demasiado pálida, iba a considerar mucho la idea de ir a broncearse. Si, el fin de semana lo haría, había una piscina en ese internado ¡Eso decía su amado mapa!

Se organizó y volvió a ver su espejo, observó su uniforme. Una falda gris entablada que la llevaba más arriba de la rodilla, una blusa blanca pegada al cuerpo con el escudo del internado, las medias negras arriba de la rodilla, zapatillas negras y el saco del internado azul oscuro lo llevaba amarrado en su cintura. Ni loca se lo ponía. Se soltó el cabello y lo desenredo dejando que este se secara solo después. Era lacia así que le valía verga como terminara después.

Al salir por la puerta vio a su compañera que la veía con ganas de matarla, esos ambarinos ojos reflejaban odio puro a su rosado ser. Trago grueso mientras la veía, intentando ignorarla agarró su billetera y bolso con sus útiles escolares. Esa mirada de enojo que le dedicaba le estaba penetrando tanto que ya se estaba empezando a sentir violada por el terror que sentía. Mierda ni que ella fuera asesina.

\- Puta madre Konan- la encaró- ¿Por qué me ves así?

\- Por tu culpa llegaremos tarde- una vena le palpitaba en la frente.

\- No exageres- rodo los ojos.

\- Van a ser las seis- la vio con la vena más grande- alcancé ir a la cafetería y volver.

\- Mierda- vio el reloj- ¿qué tan lejos quedan los salones?

\- Una hora y media- la vio aun peor- te traje esto por cierto.

\- Gracias- le sonrio recibiendo unas galletas- ¿por qué volviste?

\- Dos razone- la vio indiferente entrando al baño- me lavaré los dientes y olvidé mi mochila.

\- ¿Yo estoy pintada en una pared?- le vio salir del baño mientras comía.

\- Estas pintada en la puta ducha- la vio- no sabía que era posible demorar tanto en ella

\- Me gusta pensar en ella- alzó los hombros sin tomar importancia- ¿nos vamos?

\- ¿No te lavarás los dientes?- cogió su bolso de su escritorio.

\- Me los lavaré antes de entrar a clases en los baños- cogió su cepillo y lo tiro dentro de su bolso.

\- Pero que tranquila- una gota de sudor bajo por su frente- démonos prisa, no me gusta llegar tarde a clase de Anko.

\- ¿Esa quién es?- la vio con los ojos entrecerrados mientras caminaba.

\- La maestra de trigo- suspiro mientras un aura azul la rodeaba.

\- Yo inicio clase con geografía- vio el papel de su horario- ¿Quién la da?

\- La da Kakashi- empezó a trotar- debes estar en el 1-B.

\- Eso es lo que dice acá- la miro siguiéndole el paso- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Veo clase en el 1-A- la vio- al lado de tu salón. Además…

\- ¿Además?- la incitó a seguir.

\- Uno de mis únicos amigos ve clase en ese lugar- sonrio.

\- Espero llevarme bien con él- terminó de hablar.

Corrieron por una hora, llegarían tarde, Konan estaba por llorar mientras imaginaba el castigo que le pondría Anko al ver que llegaría 1 minuto tarde, nunca fue buena en matemáticas, ¿a quién le gustaba eso? Los números eran una pequeña tortura china para ella, eso junto con la biología. No entendía para qué debía saber el funcionamiento de una planta o el de su cuerpo. Eso era algo sumamente aburrido y a veces asqueroso. Lo que amaba era la historia y geografía, esas si eran materias que eran la puta madre… sumando el hecho con unos profesores jodidamente guapos.

Vieron el hermoso edificio donde se impartían clases, a Sakura le apareció una vena en la cabeza, la frente se le puso azul y la mueca de incredulidad se asomó en su cara ¿Ese puto edificio del infierno estaba pintado de fucsia? Suspiro indignada, aun no podía creer que ese lugar fuera un maldito internado, en lugar de eso en definitiva parecía un manicomio… aunque estaba empezando a considerar el poner la opción de circo como alternativa. Aunque la combinación de los dos era una buena idea.

Observó la hora, faltaban solo veinte putos minutos. Vio a su compañera suspirar con alivio, al parecer quería llegar rápido o le daría un paro cardiaco y ella no sabía hacer resucitación. Observo el edificio de tres pisos. Posiblemente un piso por grado, siguió a su compañera mientras veía el lugar, al menos la pintura interna era blanca, un poco más normal a su parecer. Llegaron al salón de la peliazul que le indicó la puerta de ella, pudo ver como aun no llegaba el profesor.

Observó con detenimiento a sus compañeros, nadie le llamaba la atención a excepción de un conejo que se le pego en la cara… entre todos los compañeros que podría tener había salido una sonrisa infantil con un conejo… es decir un Naruto que era observado por un pelirrojo con gafas, al parecer Gaara también estaba con ella. Analizó un poco más y vio a su mejor amiga que le alzaba las cejas de forma consecutiva y una mirada picara, esa idiota.

\- ¡Sakura!- un rubio la abrazó fuertemente mientras sonreía- ¡Me alegro que estemos en la misma clase!

\- Naruto- sonrio nerviosa mientras sentía mirada asesina de las personas- yo también me alegro.

\- Teddy también está feliz- dijo sonriendo mientras extendía su conejo- ¿Verdad Teddy?

\- Me alegro de ver a Teddy- sonrio forzada, en cualquier momento alguien la mataría.

\- Buenos días Sakura- una voz gruesa y seria la saludos.

\- Hola Gaara- sonrio un poco más tranquila, ese conejo la asustaba.

\- Al parecer verás clase con nosotros- ignoró a Naruto que lo veía con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- ¿Tienes donde sentarte Sakura?- dijo el rubio acercándose mucho a su cara con una sonrisa.

\- Bueno yo…- un grito la interrumpió.

\- ¡Frentona!- Ino grito ganándose un golpe en la cabeza de su amiga- ¡Oye!

\- Eso te pasa por idiota- dijo enojada- chicos- suspiro- les presento a Ino, una amiga.

\- Tu mejor amiga- la corrigió viendo a los Ninki feliz- un gusto conocerlos.

\- ¡Estoy feliz de conocerte Ino!- grito Naruto sonriendo- al igual que a Teddy.

\- ¿Quién es…?- la interrumpieron.

\- El conejo- dijeron Sakura y Gaara con la frente azul.

\- Soy Gaara por cierto- dijo este viéndola con desinterés.

\- Bueno me iré a sentar- dijo Sakura viendo el lugar- no sé dónde hacerme.

\- ¡Siéntate conmigo!- el rubio la vio feliz.

\- No- dijo Ino con una mirada aterradora- se sentará conmigo.

\- Yo…- la volvieron a interrumpir.

Por la puerta entraba un hombre con cara de aburrimiento que se hizo en el escritorio del salón de clase, tenía el cabello plateado, un parche en uno de sus ojos y un tapabocas, era atractivo a su manera aunque no se le viera una mierda la cara; de todas formas era atractivo y popular entre las chicas. La cara de su amiga lo delataba, meneo la cabeza, su amiga en definitiva no tenía remedio. Todos se fueron a sentar en sus respectivos lugares donde solo quedaban libres los lugares de las mesas de Ino, Naruto y Gaara… eso era raro pero no le importaba.

\- Siéntese por favor- dijo el hombre con cabello plateado.

\- No tengo donde- lo vio con una ceja alzada- soy nueva.

\- Ya veo- vio la lista- preséntate y te digo donde te harás.

\- Como sea- suspiro rodando los ojos- soy Sakura Haruno.

\- Bueno Sakura siéntate al lado de- analizo el salón, los lugares libres eran al lado de unos completos idiotas… y de un estudiante que no había ido ese día, mierda- Gaara.

\- Está bien- suspiro aliviada, no le tocaría con los ruidosos rubios- permiso.

\- Claro- se levantó y miró el tablero- iniciemos esta tontería.

Mientras con Sakura y Gaara, ellos estaban serios viendo el tablero mientras un rubio los veía con lágrimas con su conejo sentado en la silla de al lado, una rubia jalaba un pañuelo con su boca por no poder tener a la nerd de su amiga con ella sentada. Maldita sea, Gaara no la necesitaba a su amiga, ella sí que lo hacía y al parecer Naruto aún más.

Sakura vio a sus alrededores, las miradas asesinas de todas las mujeres de ese salón de clase estaban dirigidas a ella en específico, suspiro mientras tragaba nerviosa, no se sentía asustada pero mierda. Esas miradas la hacían sentir atrapadas y con la sensación de que moriría en cualquier segundo. Si las miradas mataran ella estaría apuñalada, fusilada, decapitada, degollada y ahorcada. Eso le pasaba por sentarse con un Ninki. Maldita suerte la suya, se iba a sentar con Ino aunque eso significara ayudarla en las clases.

\- Cálmate Sakura- escuchó susurrar a su compañero.

\- Estoy calmada- dijo ella volteando la mirada a la ventana.

\- Sé que es por la mirada de todas- la vio serio.

\- Siento que me matarán- pegó su cara en la mesa.

\- Descuida- le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa- ignóralas.

\- No es tan fácil- lo observó- no te está pasando a ti.

\- Sé que se siente que te miren así- frunció el ceño y siguió viendo el tablero.

\- Lo siento- hizo una mueca- no quería ofender.

\- No te preocupes- la vio.

\- De acuerdo- suspiro ignorando las miradas sobre ella.

El tiempo pasaba lento, Sakura se encontraba algo nerviosa por el mero hecho que la estaban matando de a poco con las miradas, pero hizo lo que Gaara le dijo… se dedicó a ignorar esas miradas y centrarse en la clase de una maldita vez por todas.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Espero me perdonen las faltas ortográficas, a los que siguen **Vampyr** no se preocupen que la iré subiendo día por medio, es decir, un día **Vampy** y otro día **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** , mañana se publicará actualización de **Vampyr**. Como prometí ya estoy cumpliendo mi horario de publicación por lo cual no deben preocuparse si demoro dado que no pasará, aunque no me convence del todo el capítulo, espero les guste.

Vuelvo y les pido ayuda para saber **quien quieren que sea el enamorado de Hinata y el amigo de Konan** , ya sea uno de los Ninki u otro personaje externo solo puede ser 1 opción para esto. Yo escogeré el que tenga más votos, pero como se dieron cuenta **ni Deidara ni Sasuke ni Lee son elegibles** al igual que **Naruto, Sasori, Sai, Neji, Itachi, y Gaara** porque ya representan otro papel ya sea como amigos, antagonistas o como un Romeo. De resto todos los chicos de Naruto son opciones. Espero comenten!

Perdón si no les gusta la forma de actuar de Gaara, no era capaz de escribirla de otra forma y pues así me salio, nunca he sido buena para crear cubos de hielo andantes.


	9. Capítulo 9: Kamasutra

Buenas a todo mundo, últimamente he estado pensando en este finc, **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** surgió hace muchos años, pero por falta de apoyo la borre en otra pagina que estaba publicada, pero decidí volver a hacerla y acá la tiene, espero les guste este capítulo y me digan que les parece. Además que **deseo ayuden a saber a quien quieren como el amigo de Konan ya sea uno de los Ninki o un personaje externo.** Juro tomar en cuenta todos los votos, mientras se especifique en que lugar lo quieren, de resto les diré o ignoraré el mensaje. Los romeos son:

 **Infantil: Naruto**

 **Músico: Sasori**

 **Príncipe: Itachi**

 **Cocinero: Sai**

 **Deportista: Neji**

 **Intelectual:** **Gaara**

Esto aunque creo que es obvio, es un Sakura-Harem.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

 **Capítulo 9: Kamasutra.**

Una mañana muy tranquila estaba pasando, las clases iban de manera rápida para la alegría de muchos alumnos. Sin exámenes sorpresa, sin sacadas al tablero, sin regaños de unos maestros. Simplemente un día perfecto donde los alumnos les daban igual que pensaban los maestros.

Pasaron tan rápido que no sabían en que momento había dado el reloj las doce en punto del día, momento en que todos los alumnos se podían levantar una hora para poder ir a almorzar si es que lograban hacerlo con esa cafetería que se llenaba de una forma tan grande como esa.

Pero no hablemos de irrelevancias, eso no tiene gracia en esta historia; vamos a situarnos en la cafetería, en una mesa en especifica donde habían seis guapos jóvenes concentrados en su comida mientras veían a uno de sus amigos con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su nariz mientras pasaba páginas de un libro.

Cejas alzadas de cinco de ellos eran presentes, ignoradas de otro era identificadas ¡Ese libro sí que era educativo! No sabía que existían tantas posturas a la hora de hacer… ESO… si hubiera sabido le hubiera dicho a sus amigos que le explicaran más, pero ¡Rayos! Qué libro tan genial que tenían escondido sus amigos.

\- Naruto- llamo Sasori con una ceja alzada- ¿Qué lees?

\- ¿Eh?- alzó la mirada del libro secando la sangre- Teddy y… y yo no leíamos nada.

\- No sabes mentir- lo señalo con sus palillos Sai- responde.

\- No me pueden obligar- cogió su conejo y el libro con fuerza- no tienen como.

\- No me obligues quitarte el ramen- suspiró Gaara.

\- No serían capaces- Naruto abrió mucho los ojos.

\- Dinos que lees Naruto- le sonrio Itachi para hacerlo sentir mejor.

\- Me van a regañar- dijo el sonrojándose mucho- lo saqué del cajón de Sai.

\- Pero si en ese cajón solo tenía…- se detiene en mitad de frase.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Sai?- alza una ceja Neji viendo a su amigo pálido.

\- Acabemos con esto- arrebató el libro Sasori de las manos de Naruto- Wow.

\- ¿Qué es?- dice Gaara arto de la situación.

\- Parece que nuestro Naruto y Sai han crecido- dice muy sonrojado el pelirrojo.

\- En el cajón tenía el Kamasutra- suspira Sai- es un libro educativo.

\- Concuerdo contigo- dicen Sasori y Naruto viendo el contenido de este.

\- No lo imaginaba de ti Sai- dice un interesado Itachi viendo el libro- no conocía esa postura.

\- Grupo de pervertido- frunce un poco el ceño Gaara- ¿cierto Neji?

\- Déjenme ver chicos- escucho al castaño acercándose a Sasori que encontraba con el libro en la mano.

\- No sé por qué me molesto- suspiro Gaara observando a sus amigos mirando el libro.

Gaara negaba con la cabeza, sus amigos aunque no lo parecieran eran todos unos pervertidos; aunque no se lo hubiera imaginado del tierno e idiota de Naruto, de resto se lo hubiera esperado de los otros cuatro. Suspira continuando con su almuerzo.

Desvió un poco su mirada para encontrar a una linda pelirrosa buscando una mesa junto a sus amigas. Vio su mesa, todas las sillas estaban vacías gracias a que sus ineptos amigos estaban concentrados en ese libro referente a esos temas que no quería pensar. Alzó la mano llamando la atención de la chica que le sonrio como respuesta acercándose a ellos.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Sakura había salido un poco tarde de su salón de clase esperando a que sus amigas les diera la gana de mover el trasero solo porque estaban felices espiando a los profesores Kakashi y Asuma. Habían llegado justo en el momento exacto en que todas las mesas estaban ocupadas y quedaba poca comida. Juraba que mataría a Ino y Konan, Hinata no, ella era un amor.

Buscaba con su mirada una linda mesa donde poder sentarse a esa comida que juraba se había movido por un momento, un escalofrío pasó por su espalda, empezaría a preparar algo antes de la hora del almuerzo, esa masa amarilla no se veía nada sano para su salud. Una mano llamó su atención, era Gaara quien parecía estar aburrido mientras la veía.

\- Vamos chicas- les dijo a sus amigas que la vieron con interrogación.

\- ¿A dónde Sakura?- preguntó una Hinata mirándola.

\- Es verdad- frunció el ceño Ino- no hay mesas en este lugar.

\- No se preocupen- les sonrio a sus amigas- tenemos mesa.

\- Iremos donde Gaara ¿verdad?- se rio Konan viendo a la pelirrosa caminar.

\- ¿Cómo adivinaste?- rio acercándose al pelirrojo.

\- Llámalo sexto sentido- le sacó la lengua siguiendo a su compañera de cuarto.

Las chicas se acercaron al guapo pelirrojo con gafas que se limitó a inclinar la cabeza en forma de saludo ignorando el hecho de que tenía una cara relativamente seria. Las cuatro mujeres se limitaron a saludarlo y notar los platos que había en frente de las sillas y voltearon a verlo.

\- La respuesta está ahí- dio señalando a sus amigos que se veían concentrados en el libro

\- ¿Qué tanto lee?- preguntó una Hinata moviendo las cosas de la mesa para organizarse en ella.

\- No querrán saberlo- suspiró Gaara mientras seguía comiendo.

\- No puede ser tan malo- mencionó Konan empezando a comer.

\- Malo no es- frunce el ceño- solo que me hacen sentir vergüenza.

\- No debe ser para tanto- dijo Ino viendo a los chicos con sangre empezando a salir de la nariz.

\- Algo me dice que puede ser ese libro- rio por lo bajo Sakura.

\- Ilumínanos ¿quieres?- la vio Konan con una ceja alzada.

\- Están leyendo el Kamasutra- sonrio viendo la incredulidad de sus amigas- ¿verdad?

\- Correcto- negó Gaara con la cabeza- no han podido despegar la vista de ese libro.

\- Qué tontería- niega Sakura- ese libro no es para tanto.

\- Díselo a ellos- rio Hinata algo sonrojada.

\- Es verdad- sonrio Konan- parecen demasiado entretenidos.

\- Ignórenlos- las vio Gaara- yo lo hago hace un rato.

\- Permítanme solucionar esto- se paró la pelirrosada.

Sakura se acercó con cuidado a los chicos que estaban concentrados en el libro, ni su comida había aceptado probar solo por el mero contenido de ese libro. La pelirrosada con sigilo se acercó a los jóvenes que estaban inmersos en su pequeña lectura. Ellos ni se inmutaron, al parecer no se daban cuenta de qué pasaba.

Los chicos estaban concentrados en ese contenido de ese libro, Sai debió haberles dicho que tenía en su propiedad ese jodido libro. Cada vez se ponía mejor, parecía increíble cuantas poses podía hacer un ser humano en cuestión a ese tema, rayos eso era demasiado informativo y educativo, no esperaban a poder practicar todo eso.

Concentrados se encontraban ellos inocentes de la cercanía de una chica. Ella con cuidado se acerca y lo toma. Los chicos parpadeando están preguntándose ¿El libro donde esta? Ella observa su contenido aburrida, era una completa tontería demostrar tanto interés en esto. Ellos al buscar con la mirada la ven a ella con el libro de Sai en sus manos, sonrojados se ponen todos al tiempo ¡Eso era demasiado vergonzoso!

\- ¡Sakura!- grito un sonrojado Sasori- esto tiene explicación.

\- Sinceramente me da igual- suspira la chica volviendo a sentarse.

\- Se veían muy entretenidos- sonrio de medio lado Konan.

\- ¿Tú eres?- preguntó Neji viéndola.

\- Konan- los vio- un placer.

\- Igualmente- dijeron todos viéndola.

\- Chicos- llamó la atención Hinata- no deberían leer eso en este lugar.

\- ¡Hinata!- grito Neji viendo a su prima- ¿Desde cuándo estas acá?

\- Llegué con Sakura- bajó la mirada sonrojada- al igual que Konan e Ino.

\- Hola chicos- alzo la mano viéndolos- ¿Interesante el Kamasutra?

\- Perdón no haberlas saludado antes- dijo Itachi acercándose a cada una- fue mi error.

\- No importa chicos- dijo Sakura tirando el libro en mitad de la mesa- solo estaban concentrados.

\- Lo sentimos Sakura- hizo puchero Naruto- Teddy también lo siente.

\- Yo no lo lamento- sonrio Sai- todo es por educación.

\- En eso concuerdo- suspiró Sakura- es de cierta forma útil.

El silencio se hizo en el lugar, todos se quedaron observando a Sai que había tomado su comida y estaba por empezar a comerla cuando lo inesperado para el grupo de hombres había ocurrido. Había sonado el timbre para el regreso a las clases de ese día. Para ellos era sinónimo de no poder comer ese día, a los cinco les gruño el estómago y Naruto empezó a llorar; eso le pasaba por dejarse influenciar por su grupo de amigos.

Sakura empezó a reír a todo pulmón, esos cinco les pasaba eso por ser un grupo de pervertidos que deseaban saber tanto gracias a ese libro, que aunque no lo negara era muy informativo pero de todas formas aburrido. Gaara negó, sus amigos eran unos completos idiotas cuando se les daba la gana como en ese momento. Konan e Ino se rieron por lo bajo, ellos eran tenían un poco de mala suerte, no era para haberse concentrado tanto en ese libro, pudieron haber hecho algo mejor. Mientras Hinata los veía con lastima, pobres chicos no habían podido pasar bocado por culpa de ese libro del averno, en definitiva ella nunca lo tocaría.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Sasuke tenía dolor de cabeza de una manera demasiado grande, esas malditas locas amantes de ese sexteto de idiotas casi lo habían matado con sus quejas, que gran noticia la que le estaban dando. Al parecer esos seis les había dado la gana de ir a almorzar con un grupo de chicas que no tenía idea que socializaban con ellos. Lo que le faltaba a su fórmula, esos hombres les empezaba a entrar en gana que querían hacer amistades con mujeres.

Había escuchado la definición de esas chicas, una de pelo azul, otra de pelo rubio, una pelinegra y para completar todo una de pelo rosado. Estaba frustrado, no quería saber absolutamente nada de una chica de ese tono de cabello y le dicen que posiblemente ella esté socializando con sus chicos… está bien eso sonó gay. Pero vamos, ellos no pueden están con chicas, solo pueden estar entre ellos o se le arruina el negocio.

\- Tendré que hablarles- niega apretando los puños con frustración.

Y ahora estaba en la maldita clase de historia con Asuma mientras recibía notas de todas las mujeres de ese lugar pidiendo que las alejaran de ellos. Vio a su hermano feliz mientras escribía y a Sasori medio muerto en su lugar intentando no dormirse, maldecía el momento en que lo habían mandado a 1-C con esos dos… aunque era de esperarse que compartiera de nuevo clases con su hermano.

Un golpe de un papel llego a su cabeza, otra amenaza para esa chica si él no hacía algo. En lo personal a él le daba igual lo que le pasara a esas cuatro chicas, pero debía tener cuidado una era la prima de uno de sus chivos expiatorios, de resto a las otras les daba igual. Él solo quería seguir con su tranquilidad y obtención monetaria siendo el presidente de su club de fans.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Hinata estaba roja como un tomate, entre todas las clases en que podía estar, justo en biología con Kurenai a la hora de hacer un laboratorio debían haberla puesto con ÉL, ese chico que la hacía sentir como una completa tonta con solo tenerlo cerca a unos pocos centímetros. Mira a su alrededor buscando ayuda, su primo estaba con Sai en otra mesa y Konan estaba con un completo desconocido.

Suspira mientras voltea a ver al chico al lado de ella, se sonroja más él la estaba viendo. Kami-sama la ayude se iba a desmayar en frente de esa mesa y el hecho que tener que diseccionar una rana no le ayudaba. Traga grueso mientras intenta articular palabra, nada sale. Él la mira y luego mira a su rana, suspira armándose de valor para poder pronunciar alguna tontería.

\- Deberíamos empezar- dice algo bajo, nunca imagino hablar con Hinata antes.

\- Tienes razón- dijo ella muy bajo mientras cogía un bisturí.

\- ¿Segura lo puedes hacer?- la observó, estaba muy nerviosa.

\- No lo creo- dejó el bisturí en la mesa, vio sus ojos negros.

\- Si quieres lo hago yo- tragó grueso.

\- Por favor Kiba- bajó más la mirada.

\- Acá voy- acercó el bisturí nervioso, ella lo hacía sentir aún más idiota.

\- Animo- le sonrio un poco viendo al castaño.

Kiba se iba a morir de los nervios, el tener que diseccionar una rana no era su estilo, él prefería los perros para tener cerca, y el ver esa rana en esa pose tan sugerente le provocaban unas grandes nauseas. Vio de reojo a la roja pelinegra de ojos perla, ella no le ayudaba mucho, lo hacía sentir aún más nervioso.

El estar enamorado de ella y tener que compartir clases no era una muy buena combinación para poder ganar una materia, en momentos como esos pensaba que su amiga Hidan tenía razón al decirle que él era un completo idiota que no era capaz de hablarle. Pero ahora quería acabar con esa rana.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Espero me perdonen las faltas ortográficas, a los que siguen **Vampyr** no se preocupen que la iré subiendo día por medio, es decir, un día **Vampy** y otro día **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** , mañana se publicará actualización de **Vampyr**. Como prometí ya estoy cumpliendo mi horario de publicación por lo cual no deben preocuparse si demoro dado que no pasará, aunque no me convence del todo el capítulo, espero les guste.

Vuelvo y les pido ayuda para saber **quien quieren que sea el amigo de Konan** , ya sea uno de los Ninki u otro personaje externo solo puede ser 1 opción para esto. Yo escogeré el que tenga más votos, pero como se dieron cuenta **ni Deidara ni Sasuke ni Lee ni Kiba son elegibles** al igual que **Naruto, Sasori, Sai, Neji, Itachi, y Gaara** porque ya representan otro papel ya sea como amigos, antagonistas o como un Romeo. De resto todos los chicos de Naruto son opciones incluso **Hidan** puede serlo porque apenas y lo mencioné. Espero comenten!

Perdón si no les gusta la forma de actuar de Gaara y Neji, no era capaz de escribirla de otra forma y pues así me salio, nunca he sido buena para crear cubos de hielo andantes.


	10. Capítulo 10: El pasado de Gaara

Buenas a todo mundo, últimamente he estado pensando en este finc, **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** surgió hace muchos años, pero por falta de apoyo la borre en otra pagina que estaba publicada, pero decidí volver a hacerla y acá la tiene, espero les guste este capítulo y me digan que les parece. Además que **deseo ayuden a saber a quien quieren como el amigo de Konan ya sea uno de los Ninki o un personaje externo.** Juro tomar en cuenta todos los votos, mientras se especifique en que lugar lo quieren, de resto les diré o ignoraré el mensaje, actualmente va en empate **Nagato y Yahiko en un mismo equipo contra Pain** , me interesa saber quienes quieren exactamente para el próximo capitulo, además si les gustaría que si uno de ellos también quiera a **Sakura**. Los romeos son:

 **Infantil: Naruto**

 **Músico: Sasori**

 **Príncipe: Itachi**

 **Cocinero: Sai**

 **Deportista: Neji**

 **Intelectual:** **Gaara**

Esto aunque creo que es obvio, es un Sakura-Harem.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

 **Capítulo 10: el pasado de Gaara.**

Muy bien vamos a calmarnos, respira profundamente y mantén la mirada fija en ese objetivo, vamos no quites los ojos de ese hermoso pedazo de pastel de chocolate. Concéntrate Sasori, concéntrate tanto como cuando decides componer una nueva pieza musical que no supera más que unas pocas partituras. Pero no te desconcentres, recuerda que Neji también está intentando ganar ese pedazo de pastel.

Sai suspira negando con la cabeza, eso le pasaba por hacer un pastel de chocolate y calcular mal a la hora de partirlo, ahora esos dos tenían una seria guerra de miradas para saber quién se quedará con él. Piensa seriamente que sus dos amigos son unos completos imbéciles y vuelve a creer que debería conseguir nuevas amistades. Había oído que un tal Hidan y Kakuzu eran personas interesantes para estudiar comportamiento humano, tal vez los buscaría e intentaría espiarlos para poder aprender algo.

Itachi, Naruto y Gaara tienen una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca, esos dos podían volverse unos ineptos que no saben cuánto es dos más dos cuando empezaban con esas competencias de miradas para saber quién parpadeaba primero, ese pastel de chocolate era bueno pero esos dos no tenían que pelear por ver quien se comía… ¿podían compartir? Por supuesto, ellos simplemente a veces eran unos tontos al pensamiento de todos.

\- Ganare- dice Sasori entrecerrando los ojos por el ardor.

\- Ese pastel será mío- susurra Neji frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Teddy piensas que son tontos?- Naruto mira a su conejo- yo también lo pienso.

\- No solo tú Naruto- suspira Itachi- chicos.

\- No molestes Itachi- dijeron Sasori y Neji sin apartar la mirada.

\- Que groseros- susurra Itachi con un puchero.

\- Ignórenlos- los mira Gaara- saben cómo son de competitivos en eso.

\- Pero es solo un pastel- aparece Sai- no sé cómo solucionar esto.

\- Yo lo hago- suspira Gaara algo enojado- díganle a esos dos que el pastel estuvo bueno.

\- ¿Qué piensas…?- Naruto no termina de hablar.

Ante la mirada de todos, un pelirrojo con ojeras sale corriendo a donde están sus amigos haciendo el ridículo frente todo el internado. Un ojiperla y otro pelirrojo parpadean al tiempo al ver algo increíble, ante ellos SU pastel había desaparecido de forma misteriosa. Voltearon a ver a todos lados y lo notaron, ante ellos un Gaara los veía con burla mientras se comía ese pastel y se iba caminando de forma rápida.

Una ráfaga de viento frio recorrió a los dos jóvenes que se encontraban anteriormente viéndose con competitividad, pasaron unos minutos donde un Naruto se fue a jugar con Teddy, Itachi les tomó foto y se fue riendo y un Sai los ignoró y se fue a buscar a esos otros dos para aprender sobre comportamiento humano. Neji y Sasori se vieron seriamente, y los dos se fueron corriendo como almas que lleva al diablo detrás de su amigo con gafas, ese nerd terminará seriamente muerto por robarles el postre de ellos.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Gaara estaba tranquilamente caminando, ya se había acabado ese delicioso pastel, en definitiva Sai era el hombre con quien quisiera casarse si fuera mujer; que hombre para cocinar tan bien maldita será, así hasta él se casaba con cualquier persona, es que era delicioso. Piensa donde ir. Ya han terminado las clases y no tenía ganas de volver a ir donde sus amigos, posiblemente Sasori y Neji lo quieran enterrar vivo por robar el pastel, pero es que esos dos estaban haciendo el ridículo en frente a todo el mundo por una rebanada de pastel… que igual era delicioso.

Ir al salón de ellos en el edificio de clubes no era buena idea, posiblemente esos dos irían primero a ese lugar, el jardín de Itachi ni loco, es alérgico al polen. Ir a la biblioteca tal vez pero posiblemente esos dos también lo buscarían en ese lugar por obvias razones. Suspira pesadamente, tendría que ir a la cafetería, en ese lugar posiblemente no lo buscarían.

Camina despacio, sin ningún tipo de afán, frente a él habían personas caminando, otras hablando con alguien, unas pocas parejas compartían saliva. Sintió asco al ver a esas personas, hace mucho él había sido engañado y gracias a eso sufrió demasiado y también había concluido que las mujeres desde su punto de vista no querían nunca nada serio con un hombre y solo lo querían de forma carnal. El mendigo Kamasutra de su amigo le había hecho sentir enojado y teniendo la mala suerte de que recuerdos llegaran a él cuando era niño y había sido obligado a leer eso para que aprendiera… malditos.

\- ¿Qué tanto les ves?- se escucha detrás de él.

\- ¡Sakura!- grita algo asustado viéndola- ¿desde cuándo estas ahí?

\- Desde que empezaste a ver a Ino y Deidara con asco- dijo ella indiferente.

\- No los veía así- volteó la mirada a un lado.

\- Claro que si- rio viéndolo- ¿Por qué esa cara?

\- Porque no tengo otra- la vio con una media sonrisa.

\- Sabes a que me refería- alzó una ceja.

\- Es complicado de explicar- suspira bajando la mirada

\- Si lo deseas no debes decirlo- le dio una sonrisa confortante- pero desahogándote tal vez te sientas mejor.

\- Tal vez tengas razón- la vio serio y sonrio- con esto debes saber que te tengo mucha confianza.

\- ¿De verdad me tienes confianza?- abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

\- Más de lo que yo mismo pensé- suspiro.

\- Entonces empieza- dijo ella viéndolo un poco incomoda.

\- Acá no- miró a todos lados.

\- ¿Por qué no?- dobló la cabeza.

\- Como dije es complicado- mira los alrededores- vamos al otro lado del lago.

\- Está bien- suspira empezando a caminar.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al otro lado del lago, era temprano, aún faltaban unas pocas horas para que anocheciera, Gaara se veía serio pero con una leve expresión de rabia y tristeza en los ojos. Sakura lo miraba preocupada, aunque llevaban poco de conocerse sentía un gran aprecio por el chico. No solo por él sino que a los otros seis locos que formaban su raro club. Eran para ella un tipo de amigos… aunque a unos los había conocido de una forma muy rara; ese conejo de Naruto era putamente raro.

Caminaron y se ubicaron debajo de un gran árbol que estaba en la orilla del lago, alejado de todas las personas del lugar. Aunque un grupo de chicas los observaban con rabia dirigida a la pelirrosa que tenía la frente azul, estaba pensado seriamente en alejarse un poco de ellos; pero eran tan geniales a su manera. Mira a Gaara esperando que este hablara, él voltea la mirada al lago donde había saltado un lindo pez; suspira.

\- Por dónde empezar- apoya la espalda en el tronco del árbol.

\- Por donde quieras Gaara- le sonrio.

\- Está bien- la vio a los ojos- ¿Recuerdas el libro que escribo?

\- Por supuesto- alzo una ceja- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

\- Dije que eso está basado con la historia de alguien- ella afirmó moviendo la cabeza- ese soy yo

\- Gaara- lo vio impresionada- ¿enserio te paso todo eso?

\- Una parte- suspira- el inicio es diferente.

\- ¿Deseas contarlo?- le sonrio para hacerlo sentir mejor- si no quieres no importa

\- Lo haré- la mira- prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie.

\- No te preocupes- lo mira seria- juro que no lo haré nunca.

\- Muy bien- suspira.

 _"cuando era más joven mis padres fueron asesinados y mis hermanos y yo fuimos obligados a irnos con la persona que mando a matar a mis padres. Desde el principio fuimos tratados de forma horrible, fuimos unos completos esclavos. Como leíste en mi futuro libro eso si se parece a él. Pero a partir de esta parte será completamente distinto._

 _Después de un tiempo mi hermana la vendieron a un prostíbulo y mi hermano estoy seguro que escapo de nuestro dueño porque no he vuelto a saber nada de él, me he sentido muchas veces con la necesidad de ir a buscarlos. Pero a mi… yo no pude irme de la casa de esa maldita señora._

 _Al principio esa mujer solo me hacía poner unos encargos tontos, no me importaba. Luego me obligo a pasar más tiempo con ella haciendo que cada vez más me obligara a hacer cosas morbosas. Créeme fue horrible para mi tener que tocar a esa mujer. Más de una vez sentí que iba a vomitar haciendo eso._

 _Como te diste cuenta hoy, no me importaba en lo más mínimo el Kamasutra, ya lo he leído por culpa de esa mujer. Un día ella me obligo a pasar la noche con ella, como era un simple sirviente no me pude negar a sus órdenes. Un joven de unos pocos doce años haciendo eso con una anciana, fue horrible; pero no termino de esa forma. Un día empezó a llevar más personas para estar con ellas, fue por eso que entendí por qué me había hecho leer ese libro._

 _Así fue hasta que cumplí catorce años, al parecer esa señora fue engañada por un policía diciendo que le vendía mis servicios como lo llamaba ella, ese señor me rescató y me empezó a tratar como un ser humano. Él me enseñó a leer y escribir porque cuando esa señora nos atrapó, yo tenía apenas cinco años ¿Triste no crees? Pero ahora no me importa."_

\- Gaara- Sakura lo vio sorprendida- no sé qué decir.

\- No te preocupes- le sonrio de medio lado.

\- Pero- la interrumpió.

\- El hecho de que me escucharas y no me trates diferente es suficiente- la ve con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Nunca lo haría- le devolvió la sonrisa- te veo como un amigo.

\- Yo también lo hago- suspira- creo que por eso te conté esto.

\- Sabes- llamó su atención- creo que se por qué haces ese libro.

\- ¿Por qué según tú?- la ve intensamente.

\- Creo que deseas compartir algo de tu sufrimiento- lo ve seria- pero no estoy segura.

\- Puede decirse que tienes razón- sonríe- me siento mejor ahora que hablamos.

\- Siempre que desees decir algo- le sonríe- cuanta conmigo para escuchar.

\- Gracias Sakura- la ve con una sonrisa.

Sakura le sonríe y empiezan a hablar de cosas sin sentido, Gaara era un poco serio a la hora de hablar, pero no le importaba; eso le agradaba de ese pelirrojo. Quiso cambiar el ambiente un rato diciendo tonterías. No le importó en lo más mínimo que la comunidad femenina de ese lugar la estuviera viendo con cara de asesina, quería pasar un poco más de tiempo con él hasta que se hiciera un poco más tarde para irse a su cuarto a ver pasar el tiempo.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Sai estaba escondido detrás de un arbusto mientras anotaba en una libreta todo lo que hasta el momento había observado del comportamiento de esos dos individuos interesantes. Ese Hidan tenía un comportamiento demasiado peculiar a su punto de vista, al parecer era como decían las personas "grosero" para él simplemente era un ser peculiar, por otro lado Kakuzu era un personaje más serio, le recordaba a Gaara de cierta forma pero al parecer era un poco más precavido con su dinero al negarse a gastarlo o simplemente a prestarlo, en definitiva seres interesantes de estudio.

\- ¡Joder!- escuchó el grito de ese tal Hidan- ¡Sal de una maldita vez!

\- Sabemos que estas en los arbustos- Sai se paró y les sonrio.

\- Hola- sonrio de manera falsa.

\- ¿Por qué coños nos espiabas?- lo señaló frunciendo el ceño.

\- Solo estaba estudiando- dijo indiferente.

\- Nos espiabas- dijo Kakuzu.

\- Me parecen interesantes- los vio.

\- No es verdad- escupió Hidan- no tenemos nada excepcional.

\- Eso es verdad- sonrio otra vez Sai.

\- ¿Entonces por qué espiabas?- frunció el ceño Kakuzu.

\- Solo se ven interesantes con su comportamiento- concluyo Sai.

\- Maldito hijo de perra- Hidan alzó el puño.

\- Soy Sai mucho gusto- ignoró el insulto del peliblanco.

\- Kakuzu- lo vio serio- te me haces conocido.

\- Soy el hermoso de Hidan- sonrio de medio lado- también te me haces algo conocido ¿Te hemos visto antes en algún maldito lugar?

\- Tal vez en ese poster- señaló el poster pegado a una pared donde aparecía con los otros Ninki.

\- Espera- Hidan ve el poster y luego al joven de piel blanco- ¿eres Itachi?

\- Idiota- Kakuzu se golpea la frente con una mano- dijo que es Sai.

\- A claro- dijo Hidan- entonces eres el que toca instrumentos.

\- Ese es Sasori- sonrio Sai- yo se cocinar.

\- … un momento- lo vio serio Kakuzu- ¿Qué tan bien cocinas?

\- Algo me dice que este idiota piensa algo- Hidan tocó su mentón con su mano.

\- Muchos dicen que cocino bien- sonrio- ¿por qué?

\- ¿te interesa abrir un negocio para vender tu comida?- lo cogió por los hombros.

\- Lo suponía de este maldito avaro- frunció el ceño.

\- No me interesa- les sonrio- ahora iré a estudiar a otros.

\- ¿Me acaban de rechazar?- alzó la ceja Kakuzu.

\- Ese idiota de piel de papel me agrada- sonrio de medio lado Hidan- ese imbécil tiene algo que lo hace putamente maldito.

Hidan y Kakuzu siguieron discutiendo por cosas sin razón alguna, a lo lejos un Kiba negaba con su cabeza, esos dos eran los mejores amigos aunque fueran demasiado diferentes. No entendía como hacía para llevarse bien con esos dos, simplemente eran increíbles a su manera. Volteo a ver al chico de piel pálida espiando a Konan con un muchacho, ese hombre en definitiva era interesante a su manera.

Sai espiaba a otras dos personas mientras por el horizonte empezaba a esconderse el sol, su uniforme estaba demasiado sucio ya, lo bueno es que mañana tenía a primera hora educación física con el maestro Gai. Una suerte para su uniforme para lavarlo. Al frente de él estaba una Konan hablando con uno de sus amigos mientras a lo lejos se le acercaba otro chico, al parecer amigo de ellos. Parecían objetos de estudio interesantes para seguir.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Espero me perdonen las faltas ortográficas, a los que siguen **Vampyr** no se preocupen que la iré subiendo día por medio, es decir, un día **Vampy** y otro día **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** , mañana se publicará actualización de **Vampyr**. Como prometí ya estoy intentando cumplir mi horario de publicación por lo cual no deben preocuparse si demoro dado que no pasará, pero me gustaría pedir ayuda para ideas **¿Qué les gustaría ver?** o incluso pueden **pasarme capítulos o leves ideas,** **yo las incluyo tal cual** y le doy **crédito a ustedes** , aunque no me convence del todo el capítulo, espero les guste.

Vuelvo y les pido ayuda para saber **quien quieren que sea el amigo de Konan** , ya sea uno de los Ninki u otro personaje externo solo puede ser 1 opción para esto. Yo escogeré el que tenga más votos, pero como se dieron cuenta **ni Deidara ni Sasuke ni Lee ni Kiba ni Hidan y Kakuzu son elegibles** al igual que **Naruto, Sasori, Sai, Neji, Itachi, y Gaara** porque ya representan otro papel ya sea como amigos, antagonistas o como un Romeo. De resto todos los chicos de Naruto son opciones, pero solo reciben apoyo **Pain, Nagato y Yahiko; los dos últimos en un mismo equipo y Pain solo** , digan a quien quieren para el próximo capitulo que lo pondré y si le interesaría que **alguno de estés quiera a Sakura, la idea es de una lectora** , díganme todas. Espero comenten!

Perdón si no les gusta la forma de actuar de Gaara y Neji, no era capaz de escribirla de otra forma y pues así me salio, nunca he sido buena para crear cubos de hielo andantes.


	11. Capítulo 11: El problema de Sasori

_La idea del capítulo de hoy fue aportada por whatsername1. Gracias a tí logré idear este capítulo_

Buenas a todo mundo, últimamente he estado pensando en este finc, **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** surgió hace muchos años, pero por falta de apoyo la borre en otra pagina que estaba publicada, pero decidí volver a hacerla y acá la tiene, espero les guste este capítulo y me digan que les parece. Además que **deseo ayuden para saber si desean que Pain quiera a Sakura como lo propone una lectora, o se quede con konan.** Juro tomar en cuenta todos los votos, mientras se especifique en que lugar lo quieren, de resto les diré o ignoraré el mensaje. Los romeos son:

 **Infantil: Naruto**

 **Músico: Sasori**

 **Príncipe: Itachi**

 **Cocinero: Sai**

 **Deportista: Neji**

 **Intelectual:** **Gaara**

Esto aunque creo que es obvio, es un Sakura-Harem.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

 **Capítulo 11: El problema de Sasori.**

El viento sopla, el sol esta en todo su esplendor entrando por las ventanas de todos los edificios de las personas del internado con el nombre más jodidamente extraño que tú alguna vez habrías escuchado hablar. Todos los estudiantes se ven demasiado felices, otros simplemente indiferentes y luego estaba él.

Estaba sentado en su pupitre con la cara más agría que tú habrías visto en algún momento de tu linda existencia. Estaba con canas verdes viendo por la ventana mientras sentía que hablaban a sus espaldas varias personas, para ser más específicos un grupo de féminas que tenía ganas de matar a nuestro amargado personaje.

Voces por todo el salón de clase se escuchan, a la maestra le importa un comino y sigue dando su clase de biología, si alguien quería aprender que prestara atención, si no quería pues sus notas se irían al hueco de la desesperación a final de año; ese no era su problema. Las chicas de ese salón de clase sí que eran ruidosas.

\- Vamos Sasuke respóndeles- susurró su hermano viéndolo.

\- Lo haría- lo vio serio- pero Kurenai está dando la clase.

\- Eso nunca había sido un impedimento antes- alzó una ceja volteando a ver a su amigo- ¿Sasori está dormido o muerto?

\- Digamos que un poco de ambos- Sasuke suspira viendo al pelirrojo con la baba saliendo de su boca- simplemente quiero prestar atención.

\- ¿No quieres que se repita lo de ayer verdad?- sonrio de medio lado Itachi.

\- Para nada- frunce el ceño- nunca había recibido tantas cartas de amenaza antes- mira a su hermano- aún más siendo por tu culpa.

\- Yo no hice nada malo- le sonríe a su hermano- solo estaba comiendo con mis amigos.

\- Unas chicas y un libro- ve a su hermano serio- todos se dieron cuenta del interés por cierto libro.

\- Es un libro educativo- volteo la mirada donde Kurenai para seguir escribiendo- no era nada malo.

\- No me harás tonto- lo ve- sé que leían.

\- No lo divulgues- se sonroja ignorando la mirada de su hermano- eso arruinaría nuestra imagen en este lugar.

\- Lo sé- mira a Kurenai- por eso no lo diría, gracias a ustedes tengo más dinero de lo normal.

\- Siento que nos usas- mira de reojo a su mellizo- eres cruel Sasuke.

\- De alguna forma me debo ganar la vida mientras esperamos a graduarnos- suspira empezando a escribir.

\- Para eso todavía faltan unos años- niega con la cabeza- eres cruel hermanito.

\- Lo sé- sonríe de medio lado.

El tiempo siguió transcurriendo con tranquilidad si ignoramos el hecho de que Sasuke tenía una vena en la cabeza por todos los mensajes que recibía de las fans de los tontos seis raros. Las clases pasaban con calma, Sasori despertaba por segundos para volver a dormir; siempre fue malo para las clases y siempre se quedaba dormido y no iba a perder la costumbre. Itachi se empezó a limar las uñas sin importarle las miradas de acosadoras que recibía. Los otros chicos… bueno ellos seguían siendo ellos, incluyendo a Teddy.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Konan veía la hora en su reloj de muñeca, faltaban pocos minutos para salir de su martirio personal, en definitiva iba a matar el creador de las matemáticas ¿Acaso son útiles para la vida? Su respuesta es simple, no lo es. Si mucho se necesita sumar, restar y en pocas ocasiones multiplicar y dividir. Maldecía esa materia, ya la tenía más perdida que cualquier cosa en su joven existencia. Esperaba que la maestra Anko se la perdonara a final de año.

El timbre suena y ella cual resorte sale disparada del salón de clase para la puerta de al lado ignorando que Hinata la había llamado como si fuera un pobre cachorro bajo la lluvia, sentía eso pero primero debía asegurarse que su amigo había amanecido mejor o que como mínimo había ido ese día a clases, si se encontraba bien y no fue por mera pereza juraba que le arrancaría uno a uno sus aros que tenía regados por todo su rostro.

Hinata alcanza a su nueva amiga con el ceño mostrando vergüenza, al parecer había chocado con cierto castaño con marcas en la cara; ah que lindo es el amor. Mientras Hinata analizaba a su amiga peliazul y luego el salón de clases de Ino y Sakura la interrogante se formó en su rostro. Konan se veía demasiado ansiosa esperando que se abriera la puerta ¿Acaso tenía mucha hambre?

La puerta se abre, Konan sonríe ampliamente, Hinata mueve la cabeza a un lado extrañada, Ino y Sakura salen con la baba saliendo de su boca mientras frente a ella salía un guapo chico de cabellos naranja, ojos morados y con varias perforaciones en su rostro. Hinata se sonroja un poco, ese chico era guapo desde el punto de vista de cualquier chica, y ver a Konan colgada de su cuello lo hacía ver… ¿esperen qué?

\- ¡Pain!- gritó la peliazul saltando sobre el chico- pensé que no vendrías hoy de nuevo

\- Ayer solo estaba enfermo- mira a su amiga- no es para preocuparse.

\- Konan- tocio una rubia llamando la atención de la peliazul- ¿Quién es tu amigo?

\- Verdad- ve al chico de cabello anaranjado- no lo había visto ayer en clase

\- Si claro chicas- mira a sus amigas para voltear a ver a Pain- este es Pain, un viejo amigo mío.

\- Gusto en conocerlas- observó a las tres chicas paradas frente a él.

\- Pain ellas son Sakura, Ino y Hinata- señaló a cada una mientras suspiraba.

\- Emm chicas- llamó una timida Hinata- ¿vamos a comer?

\- Es verdad- concuerda Sakura- esa cafetería ya se debe estar llenando.

\- Yo comeré hoy con Deidara- sonrio Ino- vayan ustedes.

\- Está bien- Konan mira a su amigo- ¿quieres comer con nosotras?

\- Por mí no hay problema- concordó Sakura mientras Hinata asentía sonriendo.

\- Está bien para mí- alzó los hombros Pain empezando a caminar- vamos.

\- Si- dijeron las tres chicas mientras Ino se iba por otro camino.

En la puerta del salón de clases un Naruto, Teddy y Gaara veían como las chicas se habían ido con ese muchacho con pinta de delincuente juvenil. Gaara tenía una expresión de "me importa un comino" mientras que Naruto hacia pucheros, él quería volver a comer con ellas ese día. Ayer había sido divertido aunque no había podido pasar bocado por culpa de ese Kamasutra, al menos ese día no lo había llevado con él. Gaara suspira mientras empieza a caminar seguido de su rubio amigo que tenía un conejo en su poder.

\- ¿Cuándo dejaras de cargar esa cosa?- mira al rubio sin ninguna expresión.

\- Sabes que Teddy no es una cosa- le saca la lengua a su amigo- Teddy es muy importante.

\- Pero no deberías traerlo a clases- suspira negando con la cabeza- se podría perder.

\- Lo sé- baja la mirada- pero se me es imposible dejarlo.

\- Algún día deberás hacerlo- sonríe comprensivo.

\- No puedo- hace puchero- es lo único que tengo de mis padres.

\- Naruto- suspira- olvídalo y vamos rápido a la cafetería.

\- ¿Por qué tanta prisa?- Naruto lo mira con la cabeza ladeada.

\- Hoy es el día de ya sabes- lo ve viendo a los ojos.

\- Te refieres ah- hace un ademan de comer.

\- Así es- suspira- debemos hacer que Sasori coma al menos un poco hoy.

\- Está bien- se pone serio- démonos prisa antes que se vaya.

\- Andando- acelera el paso rumbo a la cafetería.

Naruto y Gaara empiezan a caminar cada vez más rápido rumbo a la cafetería, debían alcanzar a como dé lugar una mesa lo más alejada posible para que no los vieran intentando hacer ese favor por su musical amigo. Ese tonto pelirrojo debía comer así sea un bocado ese día, sabían que el día anterior no había querido probar absolutamente nada. Ese tonto algún día le pasaría algo si seguía así y ellos como buenos amigos terminarían preocupados hasta la muerte.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

La cafetería se encontraba relativamente llena, unas mesas vacías, otras estaban ocupadas y luego estaba la mesa de ellos, escondida al fondo del lugar impidiendo que muchas de las personas del lugar no los vieran pero que ellos los vieran a todos. En la mitad del lugar estaba la mesa de las chicas que estaban hablando con un guapo chico con perforaciones. Pero esa no es la importancia. Lo importante son ellos que se encontraban viendo a su pelirrojo amigo que estaba jugando con su comida.

\- Sasori por favor- sonríe comprensivo Itachi- un bocado.

\- Ni medio probaré- suspira dejando sus palillos de lado- no me pueden obligar.

\- Ayer no comiste- Neji frunce el ceño- debes hacerlo hoy.

\- Es cierto- Naruto hace un leve puchero- no queremos que te enfermes.

\- Naruto tiene razón- lo mira serio Gaara- nos preocupas mucho.

\- Vamos Sasori come- lo observa Sai- si lo haces te cocino lo que desees.

\- ¿Cualquier cosa?- los mira pensando- igual no lo haré.

\- Vamos amigo- suspira Naruto- no es tan difícil.

\- Argh- expresa Sasori viendo el techo- está bien solo un poco.

\- Eso es amigo- le sonrio Itachi- es por tu bien.

\- Como sea- suspira empezando a llevarse un poco de comida a la boca- por ustedes este bocado.

\- Eso cuenta- sonríe Naruto.

Sus amigos lo ven felices, él con un esfuerzo sobre humano se lleva sus palillos a la boca, rayos odiaba tanto la idea de tener que comer. Maldecía hoy y siempre al culpable de su tonto problema de anorexia. Sabía que se pasaba de delgado dejando notar hasta sus huesos pero casi nadie lo notaba. Probó la comida y una gran necesidad de vomitar llego a su cuerpo.

Recuerdos vuelven a su mente mientras intenta comer sin devolver sus alimentos, la mirada preocupada de sus cinco amigos estaba sobre él. Sabía que debía comer un poco para que lo dejaran en paz un poco al menos por ese día, ya mañana no lo pensaba hacer. El tener que comer para él era un horrible recordatorio de su pasado y del por qué ahora se encontraba así.

 _"Muy bien recapitulemos en los recuerdos de nuestro pelirrojo musical con problemas de trastorno alimenticio, empecemos con la razón de esto. Hace mucho años cuando él aún era un pequeño niño, siempre era feliz, aun no sabía que podía tocar cuanto instrumento se le colocara en frente. Hasta ese día trágico en que sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico y fue enviado a vivir con su abuela._

 _Esa maldita anciana Chiyo, desde el momento en que piso esa casa él vivía bajo sus órdenes, principalmente cuando empezó a tocar música. Aun recordaba la cara de ella cuando lo vio con el piano de la casa._

\- _Sasori- habló una anciana viendo a un pequeño pelirrojo- ¿desde cuándo tocas?_

\- _Oh hola abuela- mira con ojos aburridas a su abuela- es mi primera vez._

\- _No pareciera- se sienta al lado de él- toca de nuevo._

\- _Pero suena mal- miro a su abuela inocente- no vale la pena volver a tocar._

\- _Sasori- lo miro seria- entonces toca esta guitarra._

\- _Nunca lo he hecho- toma la guitarra que le extendían._

\- _No importa- lo miro expectante- solo hazlo._

\- _Bueno señora- suspira empezando a tocar._

\- _Lo haces excelente- lo analiza mientras sonreía de medio lado- parece que heredaste el talento de tu padre._

\- _¿Por qué lo dices?- la mira a los ojos- él no tocaba ningún instrumento._

\- _Eso es lo que crees- se empieza a ir- mañana empezaré a entrenarte._

\- _¿Entrenarme?- alza una ceja extrañado- ¿para qué?_

\- _Debes aprender a tocar a la perfección- lo miro en la puerta- más vale que lo hagas bien._

 _El entrenamiento con su abuela había empezado, era difícil, cruel e inhumano a su parecer. Siempre que se equivocaba su tonta abuela le quitaba la comida de ese día, pasaba prácticamente las 24 horas del día practicando. Le agradecía de una forma porque le gustaba tocar pero no quería hacerlo de esa forma y con esos ensayos tan horribles con esos castigos._

 _El tiempo pasaba y cada vez era peor, una comida el castigo aumentaba para una semana sin comer si no lo hacía bien, estaba en los huesos completamente. Pero el día de la muerte de esa anciana además de sentirse libre le agradecía un poco porque desarrollo ese talento que tanto le gustaba expresar. Aun se acordaba del entierro de esa anciana, solo estaba él junto a un señor que no conocía que había enviado el gobierno porque se había quedado completamente huérfano._

\- _¿La extrañará joven?- vio al pelirrojo parado frente a la tumba._

\- _En lo más mínimo- frunce el ceño- estos años fueron horribles._

\- _Entiendo- vio el lugar de descanso del muerto- a partir de ahora asistirá a un internado._

\- _No le veo problema- suspiró empezando a caminar._

\- _Lo invito a comer si lo desea- vio al muchacho que paró en seco._

\- _No gracias- vio sobre su hombro- estoy bien._

\- _De acuerdo- ve al joven pelirrojo- lo espero a las ocho en la estación del tren._

\- _Está bien- se va caminando mientras siente el estómago gruñir- no soy capaz de comer. Maldita anciana es tu culpa._

 _Su trastorno siguió, se fuerza a comer pero no es capaz. Siempre termina con la necesidad de regurgitarlo aunque se le fuera la vida en el intento. Maldita sea su abuela y esos castigos que le imponía que ahora le hacían casi imposible de comer sin que antes no tuviera que estar frente un balde para devolver todo lo comido en ese día"_

Sasori termina su comida con esfuerzo mientras siente las ganas de devolver su comida en ese mismo instante pero se controla por sus amigos que lo veían con una sonrisa de orgullo en sus rostros. Aunque fuera difícil ellos sabían qué hacía lo posible por comer. Aguanta la sensación ocultando su rostro entre sus manos mientras los otros cinco comen con expresión preocupada. Ese chico en algún momento debía superar ese trauma que tenía con los alimentos.

El timbre de volver a clases suena, cada uno se para para volver a su salón, incluyendo a Sasori que iba medio pálido, solo quedaban unas pocas horas para terminar las clases e irse a esconder en el auditorio mientras tocaba cualquier instrumento que tuviera.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Espero me perdonen las faltas ortográficas, a los que siguen **Vampyr** no se preocupen que la iré subiendo día por medio, es decir, un día **Vampy** y otro día **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** , mañana se publicará actualización de **Vampyr**. Como prometí ya estoy intentando cumplir mi horario de publicación por lo cual no deben preocuparse si demoro dado que no pasará, pero me gustaría pedir ayuda para ideas **¿Qué les gustaría ver?** o incluso pueden **pasarme capítulos o leves ideas,** **yo las incluyo tal cual** y le doy **crédito a ustedes** , aunque no me convence del todo el capítulo, espero les guste.

Vuelvo y les pido ayuda para saber **si quieren que Pain quiera a Sakura o esté con Konan** , solo puede ser 1 opción para esto. Yo escogeré el que tenga más votos, pero como se dieron cuenta **Deidara, Sasuke, Lee, Kiba, Hidan y Kakuzu ya cuentan con papeles** al igual que **Naruto, Sasori, Sai, Neji, Itachi, y Gaara** porque ya representan otro papel ya sea como amigos, antagonistas o como un Romeo. Digan a quien quieren ver para el próximo capitulo que lo pondré y si le interesaría que **Pain** **quiera a Sakura, la idea es de una lectora o si lo desean ver con Konan** , díganme todas. Espero comenten!

Perdón si no les gusta la forma de actuar de Gaara y Neji, no era capaz de escribirla de otra forma y pues así me salio, nunca he sido buena para crear cubos de hielo andantes.


	12. Capítulo 12: ¿Dónde está Teddy?

_La idea del capítulo de hoy fue aportada por whatsername1. Gracias a tí se logró hacer este capítulo, gracias por escribirlo ayudándome con mi falta de tiempo._

 _Les pido perdón a los que no les guste la idea de que otra persona haya echo el capítulo, pero mi falta de tiempo impide que yo aporte mucho en esto, al terminar el año podré seguir como antes, hasta ahora nuestra amiga_ _whatsername1 es la que me ayudará escribiendo, yo seré la de las ideas y ellas las plasmará de forma escrita._

Buenas a todo mundo, últimamente he estado pensando en este finc, **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** surgió hace muchos años, pero por falta de apoyo la borre en otra pagina que estaba publicada, pero decidí volver a hacerla y acá la tienen, espero les guste este capítulo y me digan que les parece. Además que **deseo ayuden para saber si desean que Pain quiera a Sakura como lo propone una lectora, o se quede con konan.** Juro tomar en cuenta todos los votos, mientras se especifique en que lugar lo quieren, de resto les diré o ignoraré el mensaje. Los romeos son:

 **Infantil: Naruto**

 **Músico: Sasori**

 **Príncipe: Itachi**

 **Cocinero: Sai**

 **Deportista: Neji**

 **Intelectual:** **Gaara**

Esto aunque creo que es obvio, es un Sakura-Harem.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

 **Capítulo 12: ¿Dónde está Teddy?**

Por fin habían terminado las clases y todos los alumnos, pondrían darse un merecido descanso o simplemente aprovechar el tiempo que les quedaba antes que el sol se empezara a esconder y tener que volver a sus respectivas residencias, Todo parecía tranquilo, a excepción de cierto castaño con unas marcas rojas en las mejillas que tenía cara de que iba a desmayarse.

Este se hallaba nervioso desde el almuerzo, ya que su amigo peliplateado, no encontró mejor cosa que molestarlo, porque este fue tan jodidamente idiota en no haber aprovechado la oportunidad que tubo al ser el compañero de la ojiperla en el laboratorio de la clase de biología.

De solo recordar lo cerca que estuvieron provoca que sus mejilla se tornen de un fuerte color rojo como sus marcas, y ahora era más fuerte el sonrojo de solo recordar que su tonto amigo, no encontró mejor cosa que hacer que en un descuido de la chica, este decidió robar uno de los libros de ella y entregándoselo a él para que fuera a devolvérselo con la patética excusa de que lo encontró, a veces se preguntaba por qué era su amigo.

\- Maldito Hidan- era lo único que podía decir en estos momentos de nerviosismo.

Se hallaba en dirección a las residencias femeninas con la esperanza de encontrarla allí, rezaba mentalmente para cuando la encontrara, no saliera de su boca alguna estupidez no podía desperdiciar esta oportunidad… bueno no de nuevo, si lo hacía Hidan lo molestaría hasta el fin de su vida.

Ya frente a la residencia les pregunto a algunas chicas cual era la habitación de la ojiperla, y se dirigió a esta para tocar la puerta, esperó unos minutos preparándose mentalmente; no podía arruinarlo debía calmarse, suspiró y tocó la puerta esperando unos segundos hasta que esta se abrió.

\- ¿Kiba? ¿Qué haces aquí? -dice algo sorprendida por la inusual visita.

\- Hinata, hola… este… yo -demonios quería que se lo tragase la tierra, estaba quedando en ridículo.

\- ¿Estás bien? Estas algo rojo -dijo la chica acercándose un poco a él.

\- Si, este toma -le tendió el libro supuestamente perdido.

\- ¿Eh? Mi libro, ¿dónde lo encontraste? Lo estuve buscado por todas partes pero no lo encontraba -decía la chica recibiendo el objeto empezando a sonrojarse.

\- Lo encontré tirado en uno de los pasillo -decía Kiba tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible.

\- Gracias -dijo con un leve sonrojo la ojiperla

\- Hinata -este era el momento adecuado para un primer acercamiento- ¿te gustaría tomar un helado conmigo mañana después de clases?- respira, estaba que se hacía pipi del nerviosismo.

Dios su corazón estaba a mil por segundo, y siendo que solo le estaba invitando un helado, pero enserio que esta chica lo ponía nervioso, suspira profundamente tratando de calmarse, ya lo había dicho, esperó unos pocos segundos cuando Hinata le respondió.

\- Este, si me encantaría tomar un helado contigo Kiba -respondió la chica con un sonrojo más marcado en su blanca piel y tartamudeando un poco.

\- ¡Genial! ¡Entonces nos vemos mañana! -dijo despidiéndose de ella- ¡adiós!

No podía estar más feliz que en estos momentos, pero no podía ponerse a bailar de la emoción aun, tenía que mantener la compostura sino lo más seguro que la pobre chica pensaría que estaba completamente loco. Y de cierta forma si era así, esta locamente enamorado de ella.

\- Adiós Kiba –dijo ella cerrando la puerta con una sonrisa.

Una vez fuera del edificio y sin que nadie lo viese no se contuvo más y empezó a gritar de felicidad y correr a su dormitorio, estaba jodidamente feliz, la chica de la que estaba enamorado había aceptado salir con él. En definitiva haría una gran fiesta si la cita salía perfecta, estaba en el cielo.

Y eso le recordaba que sin el metiche de su amigo Hidan, no hubiese podido hablar con ella. Ya pensaría en algo para recompensarle por la ayuda, posiblemente solo le daría una menta. Ahora solo quería que fuese mañana para estar con ella, estaba tan feliz que mentalmente ya estaba planeando todo para el día siguiente, no todo sería un helado.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

En otra lugar de esta enorme escuela específicamente en el salón donde usualmente se suelen juntar todos los Ninki. Se hallaba un pelinegro junto tres de sus cinco amigos, estos chicos parecían aburridos mirando sin atención o interés lo que los rodeaba, rayos era aburrido estar sin hacer nada.

\- ¡Chicos! -dijo Itachi llamando la atención de los otros

\- ¿Mmmm qué ocurre? -respondió Gaara aun sin despegar la vista del libro que tenía en sus manos, ese libro no era de los mejores que haya leído.

\- Les quería recordar que se está acercando el festival de la escuela -decía con su encantadora sonrisa- y este año soy parte del comité del evento, así que ¿Por qué no me ayudan aportándome ideas para este? –les sonríe a cada uno.

\- No me interesa -respondió Gaara con desgano pasando una hoja del libro.

\- Vamos Gaara, no seas tan aguafiestas -dijo Neji para apoyar un poco a su amigo pelinegro.

\- ¿Qué tal si hacen un concurso de cocina? -propuso Sai sin darle la mayor importancia a sus otros dos amigos- sería interesante de ver.

\- No está mal -dijo Itachi.

\- No creo que vayan a participar los otros estudiantes -intervino Gaara- Piensen en otra cosa mejor.

\- ¡Qué tal una competencia de deportes! -Propuso en esta ocasión Neji.

\- ¡No es una mala idea esa! -respondió energético el pelinegro.

\- Lo dices porque sabes que si participas, vas a terminar ganando -dijo Sai sonriendo falsamente.

\- También ocurriría eso si se hiciese un concurso de cocina -se puso a la defensiva el castaño.

\- Chicos, vamos no peleen –Itachi trato de calmar a esos dos mirándolos nervioso.

\- Actúan como unos completos niños -decía Gaara cerrando su libro para fijar la vista en sus amigos.

\- ¿Hm entonces que propones tú? -respondió Sai.

El pelirrojo se quedó en silencio un momento para pensar en que decir.

\- Una fiesta de disfraces -dijo como si nada lo primero que se le vino a la mente y volviendo a abrir su libro.

Todos estaban en silencio hasta que el pelinegro lo rompió.

\- ¡Eso es! ¡Una fiesta disfraces! -dijo de lo más emocionado el pelinegro saltando en su lugar- ¡Gaara eres un jodido genio! ¡Cómo no se me ocurrió antes! –sacudió a su amigo por los hombros.

\- ¿Hasta ahora te das cuenta? -responde esto último antes de salir de la habitación suspirando cansado, sus amigos eran unos ineptos.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

A pesar de haber sido un día algo agotador, Sakura se encontraba dando un pequeño paseo cerca del lago de la escuela, por muy extraño que fuese ese lugar para ella, tenía que admitir que los alrededores de este eran muy bonitos por los amplios jardines que este tenía, eso sí exceptuando los edificios de extravagantes colores y sus grandes lejanías; de resto ese lugar era hermoso.

\- ¡SAKURA! –Escucho un grito a sus espaldas.

\- Eh, pero que demo… -no pudo terminar la frase ya que alguien se lanzó a ella, abrazándose a su espalda provocando que esta se cayera de cara al pasto.

\- Si no fuera por el césped y que por suerte alcanzo a colocar sus brazos frente a su rostro, estaba segura que en estos momentos tendría su nariz rota y quien sabe que más moretones.

\- ¿¡Naruto!? ¡Pero que te ocurre! -dijo exaltada la pelirrosa moviendo al rubio.

\- ¡Sakura quieres jugar conmigo y Teddy! -decía como si no hubiese ocurrido nada- ¡Vamos!

\- ¿Qué? No, no gracia… - la interrumpe el rubio.

\- ¡Por favor! Sakura! -dijo el rubio haciendo un puchero de lo más tierno, nadie se resistía a su cara.

Solo eso basto para que la pelirrosa terminase ahora apoyada en un árbol contando hasta diez para buscar al rubio y a su aterrador conejo de peluche, estaba empezando a pensar seriamente en hacer ejercicios para resistirse a esa cara.

No lo pudo evitar, ver la cara de cachorro que le puso el rubio se le hizo de lo más tierno, no fue capaz de rechazar su invitación a jugar a las escondidas, era el rostro de un pequeño angelito que no rompería un plato… aunque Naruto y su conejo posiblemente romperían la bajilla entera.

\- ¡Listo o no alla voy! -dijo al chica para ya ir a buscar al muchacho.

La verdad no se demoró mucho en encontrarlo, este no paraba de reírse escondido entre unos arbustos, pero antes de que pudiese tocar su hombro este se dio cuenta de ella y empezó a reírse aún más fuerte.

\- ¡Atrápame si puedes! -dijo el rubio mientras se echaba a correr carcajeándose cada vez más.

\- ¡Oh ya verás que te atrapo! -y la chica salio corriendo detrás de él con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Aunque no lo quisiese admitir, se estaba divirtiendo mucho, hace mucho tiempo que no se divertía de esta forma, ser niño de vez en cuando era demasiado genial.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Ya estaba harto, todo el maldito día tuvo que aguantar más mensajes de odio por culpa de la nueva, estaba empezando a considerar seriamente la idea de mandarla a desaparecer o cualquier cosa para que dejaran de molestarle.

Desde que esa pelo de chicle llego, todas las locas fans de su sustento monetario, no paraban de gritarles en la cara sobre ella, tenía que hallar la forma de alejarla de sus muchachos… Dios si alguien escuchara sus pensamientos pensaría que era completamente gay. Pero esos hombres solo eran sus idiotas que le daban dinero.

\- ¿Mm? ¿Qué es esto? -dijo cuándo piso algo mullido cerca de unos arbustos.

Cuando se agacho para fijarse que era, se dio cuenta que era el horroroso conejo de Naruto que normalmente nunca soltaba.

\- Ese idiota -bufo el pelinegro.

De repente le vino una idea a la cabeza. Era demasiado el enojo que tenía a causa de ese montón de locas y todo a causa de Naruto y los otros cinco idiotas. Pero en especial con Naruto porque gracias a él todo había empezado, piensa ¿Una pequeña venganza tal vez? ¿Qué daño podría causar llevándose el conejo y esconderlo o porque no tal vez algo más? El no conocía la historia que se haya arraigado a este conejo de peluche. Y sinceramente le importaba pepino y medio, ese peluche lo aterraba

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

\- ¡Ya no puedo más! -dejo la pelirrosa dejándose caer sobre el césped con expresión de que posiblemente moriría en cualquier segundo- ¿de dónde sacas tanta energía?

\- No lo sé, tal vez sea por el Ramen -dijo divertido el rubio con una gran sonrisa- ¿tú qué crees Teddy? ¿Teddy? – voltea alarmado a ver a su alrededor.

Oh no se había olvidado de Teddy, tenía que ir por el antes que algo le ocurriese, ese conejo era demasiado importante. Sus ojos se empezaron a encharcar por culpa de la desesperación que sentía en esos momentos. Nada ni nadie podían tocar a Teddy a parte de él, no quería perderlo a él también.

\- ¿Naruto? ¿Espera a dónde vas? -pregunto la pelirrosa al ver como el chico se levantaba con una expresión de desesperación.

\- ¡Tengo que ir por Teddy! –gritó Naruto empezando a correr por donde habían venido.

La pelirrosa que aún no entendía por qué era tan importante ese conejo, pero aun así decidió seguirlo, un poco más lento. No se quería herniar por culpa del gran cansancio que tenía ese segundo.

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde anteriormente el rubio se estuvo escondiendo con el conejo, este empezó a llorar donde podría estar su querido conejo. No podía perderlo de esa forma, no quería dejarlo ir a él también.

\- ¿¡Teddy!? ¡Teddy! –gritaba Naruto prácticamente arrancando el arbusto del suelo.

\- Naruto tranquilo –dijo Sakura sudando mientras llegaba a donde estaba el rubio.

\- ¡No puedo! Sakura… Teddy… -no podía terminar de hablar, solo recordar su pasado le provocaba un gran sufrimiento mientras lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

\- Naruto… -la pelirrosa le pone una mano en el hombro.

\- Sakura, ¿puedo… puedo confiar en ti? -pregunto cabizbajo el rubio mientras gimoteaba un poco.

\- Claro que puedes – le sonrio amablemente la pelirrosa.

\- Había cumplido cinco años cuando me lo regalaron… - suspiró mientras la veía con los ojos rojos.

 _"Había sido el día más feliz de mi vida, ese día mis padres me obsequiaron a Teddy, mi mamá fue quien lo hizo con sus propias manos, había demostrado todo el amor que me tenía al haberme hecho a Teddy._

\- _Naruto, cuida bien de él, mamá lo hizo con mucho cariño -me dijo mi padre mientras posaba una mano sobre mi cabeza y tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, era el mejor padre del mundo._

 _Todo era perfecto hasta ese fatídico día que me regalaron a Teddy… el día de mi cumpleaños._

 _Los rallos del sol dejaron de iluminar el cielo para dar pasó a la luz de la luna… cuando todo pasó._

 _Era solo un niño cuando todo ocurrió, era media noche y me hallaba en mi cuarto dormido con Teddy a mi lado, en algún momento empezó a hacer mucho calor y se escuchaban unos ruidos en casa por lo que inevitablemente desperté y lo primero que hice fue abrazarme a Teddy un poco asustado._

 _Al principio no entendí que era esos ruidos, por lo que me levante de la cama y me acerque a la puerta, la manija de esta se hallaba caliente pero pude abrirla, y cuando lo hice empezó a entrar mucho humo a mi habitación, tenía miedo no sabía qué hacer, caí al piso con Teddy aun en mis brazos y veía el fuego en el pasillo mi casa se estaba incendiando._

 _Y fue allí cuando pude distinguir el ruido que me despertó, eran mis padres; ambos estaban gritando, ambos me llamaban con desesperación. Y en ese momento tuve mucho más miedo._

\- _¡Naruto! –Escuché a mi padre gritar desde su cuarto._

\- _¡Naruto! ¡Sal de la casa!- era mi madre gritando junto a mi padre._

 _Estaba paralizado, solo había podido arrinconarme en una esquina de mi habitación, abrazando con todas mis fuerzas a Teddy mientras lloraba. Sintiendo que de a poco las fuerzas se me iban de mi cuerpo._

 _Estaba perdiendo el conocimiento a causa del humo ya no escuchaba los gritos de mis padres, lo último que recuerdo es ver entrar a un bombero a mi habitación. Porque luego quedé inconsciente._

 _Mamá y papá no lograron sobrevivir al incendio, nunca supe cuál fue la causa de este realmente. Y no es que me interese mucho saberla, mis padres tenían enemigos según sé._

 _Luego de ello me fui a vivir con mi padrino Jiraiya, es un buen hombre y lo aprecio demasiado, pero tiene un problema con las mujeres, este salía todas las noches a antros y prostíbulos por lo cual en la noche me descuidaba, y no lo volvía a ver hasta muy tarde y si no hasta el otro día, servicio sociales se percató de ello y decidió mandarme a esta escuela ya que no tenía ningún otro familiar que cuidase de mí._

 _Teddy siempre estuvo a mi lado todo este tiempo."_

\- ¿Ahora entiendes por qué debo encontrar a Teddy? -dijo el rubio con los ojos cristalinos.

\- Si ahora lo hago… -dijo la pelirrosa con la vista en el- Naruto, vamos te ayudare a buscarlo, alguien debió encontrarlo –le sonrio tratando de calmarlo.

\- Gracias Sakura -dijo el con una pequeña sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro.

Sin perder más tiempo se pusieron a buscar por todos lado al peluche, persona que se cruzaban le preguntaban si lo había visto o si habían visto a alguien con él, pero solo conseguían una respuesta negativa. La desesperación y miedo de Naruto cada vez crecía más.

Aun así seguían con la esperanza de encontrarlo. Naruto en definitiva encontraría a su conejo aunque se le fuera la vida en ello, ese conejo que no tenía un ojo debía volver a sus brazos para estar completamente en paz.

Una vez haber terminado de inspeccionar los alrededores del lago decidió ir a los edificios. Pensando en que tal vez algún estudiante había cogido el pobre conejo para dejarlo en algún lugar de fácil acceso.

Se hallaban enfrente del auditorio de música, de esta venia saliendo Sasori, así que decidieron acercársele a preguntar si vio al conejo. Pero por la cara que tenía el pelirrojo parecía que la respuesta sería negativa.

\- ¡Sasori! -grito Naruto atrayendo la atención del pelirrojo.

\- ¿Naruto, Sakura? –los miró con la cabeza ladeada.

\- Sasori, ¿no has visto a alguien llevando a Teddy consigo? -pregunto la pelirrosa.

\- Me temo que no -dijo observando a ambos- ¿ya buscaron bien donde fue el último lugar donde lo dejaste Naruto? –lo miró a los ojos.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Pero no está en ninguna parte! -dijo con desesperación el rubio, ya no aguantaba más estar si su más preciada posesión. Lagrimas empezaron otra vez a caer.

\- Naruto tranquilo, lo encontraremos -trato de tranquilizarlo Sakura con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Dónde les falta buscar? -pregunto Sasori preocupado por su amigo.

\- La residencia de varones y los jardines del lado norte -respondió la chica suspirando.

\- Naruto tu ve a la residencia, Sakura y yo iremos a los jardines del lado norte, de esa forma tendremos más oportunidad de encontrarlo -dijo el pelirrojo tomando el liderazgo para calmar a su amigo.

Eso fue todo, el rubio sin perder tiempo se fue corriendo dejando a los otros dos solos. Mientras unas pocas lágrimas aun salían de sus azulados ojos y hacia que se le nublara la vista. Un segundo sin Teddy era una eternidad horrible para él.

\- Vamos antes que se haga más tarde -indico el pelirrojo.

Sin más retraso se fueron por el lado opuesto al rubio lo más rápido que podía. Debían encontrar ese mendigo conejo aterrador, su amigo debía estar sufriendo demasiado sin él.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Una vez llegaron a su destino frente a la puerta de metal cubierta de enredaderas y flores, el pelirrojo la abrió dejando entra a la pelirrosa y luego a él. Demostrando un poco de caballerosidad aun teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias.

Ambos revisaban el lugar, entre los arbustos, las flores y los árboles del lugar pero nada, la pelirrosa esperaba que el chico rubio tuviese más suerte que ellos, pero de repente escucho el ruido de una máquina en el fondo del lugar.

La chica vio a su acompañante y este a ella, ambos se mantuvieron en silencio y se dirigieron dónde provenía el ruido. Estaban en silencio para no alertar a la persona que estaba con ellos, podía tener al conejo y no podían permitir que algo pasara.

Al acercarse ambos vieron aun pelinegro cerca de una biotrituradora y en las manos de este traía el tan anhelado peluche. Maldición ese chico estaba loco, no podía estar pensando hacer lo que aparentaba ¿cierto?

\- ¡Sasuke! -le llamo la atención Sasori.

\- Demonios -dijo por lo bajo el pelinegro.

Este al voltearse lo primero en ver es a la chica que tanto problemas le ha causado junto al pelirrojo. Una pequeña vena en la frente aparece, su mayor problema en frente de él, nada podía salir peor en su vida ¿o sí? Posiblemente sí, su vida estaba empezando a ser un asco.

\- ¿¡Oye que haces con Teddy!? -increpa la pelirrosa con el ceño fruncido.

\- Hm, no tengo por qué responderte – sonrio de medio lado.

\- Sasuke será mejor que lo devuelvas -le dice el pelirrojo mirándolo fijamente.

\- ¿Y que si no lo hago? Es solo un estúpido y viejo muñeco -dice despectivamente.

La pelirrosa no lo toleraba ese maldito pelinegro la estaba haciendo enojar de sobre manera, nunca había conocido a un ser humano tan despreciable como él, nada que ver con Itachi, ese al menos tenía un poco más de modales. Frunce un poco más el ceño.

\- ¿¡Cómo puedes decir tal cosa!? -alza la vos la chica- ¡tal vez para ti no signifique nada pero para Naruto es muy importante!

\- Hm es solo un idiota infantil, lo más seguro que si le doy otro nuevo se olvide de este viejo peluche- ríe con sorna viendo a los dos jóvenes frente a él.

Era suficiente ella ya no aguantaba más quería golpear a ese maldito idiota, pero alguien más se le adelanto golpeándolo en la mejilla y haciendo que este caiga de espalda. Veía sorprendida al joven de pie frente a ella.

El pelirrojo estaba en silencio pero sujeto al Uchiha del cuello del uniforme y lo miro fijamente. Estaba enojado, no podía creer que dijera esas cosas, en definitiva era un maldito, no entendía cómo podía compartir genes con su amigo.

\- Vuelve a repetir todo que has dicho -lo desafió el pelirrojo.

El pelinegro se mantenía estático ante su agarre. No le importaba que dijera ese cabello de menstruación, le caía mal. No le importaba que le dijera o hiciera ese tonto, él podría dejar aun peor a Sasori.

\- Hm, no vales la pena -el pelirrojo le arrebato el peluche y lo soltó- largo- señaló el lugar por donde debería estar la puerta.

Sasuke no espero a que se lo repitiera así que se levantó y se marchó de allí sin decir nada más. Un día de estos se vengaría de él, y de los otros cinco chicos. Pero esperaría un tiempo todavía.

La pelirrosa miraba la espalda del pelirrojo fijamente, no se decidía si decir algo o no. Estaba demasiado sorprendida, no pensaba que ese joven músico tuviera una faceta de ese estilo. Era algo demasiado increíble.

\- Lo siento- suspira el pelirrojo dándose la vuelta.

\- ¿Qué? -respondió ella sin entender por qué se disculpaba.

\- Perdón, tuviste que ver mi forma de actuar -le especifico el chico sin verla a la cara, las palabras del pelinegro le afectaron, no solo porque fue en la forma que se refirió a su amigo, sino porque él entendía lo importante que era ese conejo para Naruto.

Tal vez él no tuviese un objeto especial como el rubio pero él también había sufrido la pérdida de sus amados padres y sabía que el rubio sentía a ambos en el conejo. Por eso era su apego tan grande en este peluche, y su forma infantil de actuar.

Algo en Sakura le hizo acercarse al pelirrojo y abrazarlo, él siente un leve espasmo por la acción de ella, pero no hace nada por deshacer el abrazo. Algo en si se movió internamente, ¿sorpresa tan vez? No ¿compasión? Tampoco.

"tranquilidad" escuchó una voz en su cabeza.

Sí, eso es lo que sintió cuando ella lo abrazo, borrando por completo el enojo tenía hasta hace unos segundos atrás y la frustración que aun sentía de lo ocurrido en el almuerzo. Estaba sorprendido, no había conocido a alguien que lo hiciera sentir así antes con solo un abrazo. Un leve sonrojo apareció en su cara.

\- Descuida, si no lo hacías tu iba a golpearlo yo -responde la pelirrosa para apaciguar el ambiente que formo a su entorno.

Luego de unos minutos en esa posición, Sakura lo suelta y él se digna a mirarla a los ojos. Su sonrojo seguía en sus mejillas, pero por lo oscuro que se empezaba a poner el lugar no se notaba en lo más mínimo.

\- Hay que volver antes que Naruto haga algo estúpido -dice el pelirrojo con una leve sonrisa.

Ella no dice nada solo asiente con la cabeza y se van a la residencia masculinas. Esperaba que ese rubio idiota no hubiera hecho una estupidez… aun.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Cuando por fin llegan, ambos se dirigen a la habitación del chico rubio y el que les abre es Sai este los mira, pero lo que realmente le llama la atención es lo que está en la mano de Sasori así que sin decir nada los deja pasar.

Al entrar logran ver en una de las camas a Naruto hecho un ovillo debajo de las sabanas y llorando como una magdalena. La ausencia de su querido conejo lo afectaba demasiado, ellos eran el uno para el otro.

\- Naruto -lo llama Sakura.

El mencionado al escucharla saca su cabeza de entre la sabanas y Sasori levanta el muñeco para que este lo vea. Sasori sonrio al ver el cambio de expresión que tuvo su amigo, la alegría volvía al fin a los ojos del rubio.

Naruto al ver a su más preciada posesión sale de la cama y se lanza a abrazar a sus dos amigos para empezar a llorar de felicidad. Habían hecho algo heroico, cualquier persona no hubiera hecho algo así. Su felicidad era insuperable.

\- ¡Gracias, Gracias, Gracias! -dice a más no poder sin soltarlos y llorando de alegría.

\- De nada -comienza Sasori con una leve sonrisa.

\- Es lo que hacen los amigos -termina la frase Sakura de igual manera.

\- Espero que con esto aprendas a cuidar mejor de tus cosas Naruto -interrumpe Sai el momento. Dañando completamente el ambiente.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Ya no te perderé de vista otra vez! -responde Naruto dando vueltas por la habitación con el muñeco en brazos. Estaba demasiado feliz.

\- Bueno yo debo irme, ya está oscureciendo -dice la pelirrosa dirigiéndose a la puerta.

\- yo también me voy- acota Sasori- nos vemos mañana.

\- adiós- dicen al unísono los otros dos.

Y ambos salen de la habitación del pelinegro y el rubio. Empezando a caminar, estaban felices por ver como el rubio recuperaba la sonrisa y seguramente también su estupidez todo gracias al haber recuperado a su sexy conejo tuerto. El pelirrojo voltea a ver a su acompañante.

\- Te acompaño a tu residencia -le ofrece Sasori.

\- No, gracias puedo volver sola -le responde ella con una sonrisa.

\- bueno -suspira- nos vemos Sakura, buenas noches.

\- buenas noches – dice ella sonriendo mientras desaparece de la mirada del pelirrojo.

Él se le queda mirando hasta que ella desaparece de su vista y decide ir a su habitación a descansar, ya ha experimentado demasiadas emociones en un solo día. Y estaba comenzando a sentirse demasiado extraño a su parecer cerca de ella… no le tomó importancia y se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Deidara.

Al entrar encontró al rubio viendo con cara de idiota otra estatua de arcilla que había creado, parecía un panda combinado con lombriz, no le tomó importancia y se tiró a su cama, mañana sería otro día.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Espero me perdonen las faltas ortográficas, a los que siguen **Vampyr** les pido perdón pero no lo podré continuar por el momento, como dije mi falta de tiempo es muy grande, creo que haré actualización una vez al mes o dos, pero a final de año lo recompensaré, al igual que con esta historia, por ahora les pido paciencia, recuerden que mi vida es muy ocupada porque voy a la universidad y se me come el tiempo. De todas formas aun me gustaría saber **¿Qué les gustaría ver?** o incluso pueden **pasarme capítulos o leves ideas,** **yo las incluyo tal cual** y les doy **crédito a ustedes** , este capítulo prácticamente lo hizo _whatsername1_ dado que yo no tenía tiempo de escribir, solo le dí las ideas de este y ella lo escribió, espero les guste.

Vuelvo y les pido ayuda para saber **si quieren que Pain quiera a Sakura o esté con Konan** , solo puede ser 1 opción para esto. Yo escogeré el que tenga más votos, pero como se dieron cuenta **Deidara, Sasuke, Lee, Kiba, Hidan y Kakuzu ya cuentan con papeles** al igual que **Naruto, Sasori, Sai, Neji, Itachi, y Gaara** porque ya representan otro papel ya sea como amigos, antagonistas o como un Romeo. Digan a quien quieren ver para el próximo capitulo que lo pondré y si le interesaría que **Pain** **quiera a Sakura, la idea es de una lectora o si lo desean ver con Konan** , díganme todas. Espero comenten!

Perdón si no les gusta la forma de actuar de Gaara y Neji, no era capaz de escribirla de otra forma y pues así me salio y así se quedarán por todo el finc, nunca he sido buena para crear cubos de hielo andantes. Lo siento.


	13. Capítulo 13: La Raíz

_La idea del capítulo de hoy fue aportada por whatsername1. Gracias a tí se logró hacer este capítulo, gracias por escribirlo ayudándome con mi falta de tiempo._

 _Les pido perdón a los que no les guste la idea de que otra persona haya echo el capítulo, pero mi falta de tiempo impide que yo aporte mucho en esto, al terminar el año podré seguir como antes, hasta ahora nuestra amiga_ _whatsername1 es la que me ayudará escribiendo, yo seré la de las ideas y ellas las plasmará de forma escrita._

Buenas a todo mundo, últimamente he estado pensando en este finc, **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** surgió hace muchos años, pero por falta de apoyo la borre en otra pagina que estaba publicada, pero decidí volver a hacerla y acá la tienen, espero les guste este capítulo y me digan que les parece. Además que **deseo ayuden para saber si desean que Pain quiera a Sakura como lo propone una lectora, o se quede con konan.** Juro tomar en cuenta todos los votos, mientras se especifique en que lugar lo quieren, de resto les diré o ignoraré el mensaje. Los romeos son:

 **Infantil: Naruto**

 **Músico: Sasori**

 **Príncipe: Itachi**

 **Cocinero: Sai**

 **Deportista: Neji**

 **Intelectual:** **Gaara**

Esto aunque creo que es obvio, es un Sakura-Harem.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

 **Capítulo 13: La Raíz.**

Que maravilloso día, era sábado, ningún profesor que lo regañara, nadie que lo molestara, ningún loco que dijera que era un idiota a su manera y para mejorar aún más todo estaba con su amada novia rubia, sí era un día hermoso a su parecer ¿Qué más podía pedir?… O ya sé, talvez más arcilla para poder hacer más esculturas de su musa, su amada, su hermosa novia. Si definitivamente tenía que pedir más arcilla un día de estos, ese objeto es mágico.

Por Dios sí que estaba enamorado de la rubia que tenía a su lado, pero como no estarlo, era hermosa, inteligente y divertida, era el hombre más afortunado en esa escuela al tenerla a ella a su lado, era perfecta para él. Nunca había conocido a una chica que lo comprendiera tan bien como ella lo hacía era su más grande inspiración para ser un artista, y lo haría siendo ella su musa eterna.

Estaba feliz viendo a su novia al lado de donde estaba acostado, analizando cada milímetro de su rostro intentando guardar en la memoria cada uno de sus hermosos detalles para cuando no la tuviera cerca. Concentrado era decir poco, no había quien lo distrajera; excepto claro la puerta que era golpeada por un extraño que lo hacía enojar.

\- ¿Quién será? –Dijo levantándose la rubia.

\- No abras, quédate acostada – decía Deidara aferrándose a la cintura de Ino.

\- Vamos Deidara cariño, déjame ir a ver quién es, talvez sea algo importante –dijo la rubia sonriéndole con cariño a su novio.

\- Bueno – dijo de mala gana el rubio soltando la cintura de Ino.

Deidara se quedó mirando como su novia abría la puerta y esta se encontraba con alguna chica de la residencia, y compartían unas cuantas palabras al parecer importantes dado que la rubia frunció un poco el ceño al recibir esas palabras, lo volteo a ver de nuevo.

\- Cariño ya vuelvo espérame unos momentos – Decía la rubia antes de salir por la puerta.

\- Demonios – bufo el rubio mientras se sentaba en la cama- ¿qué es eso?- dijo viendo algo cerca de él.

Algo se asomaba por debajo de la cama de su novia, algo interesado estiro su brazo con agilidad para agarrarlo con delicadeza y cuando lo saco se dio cuenta que era uno de los sostenes de Ino. Un pequeño sonrojo se asomó por su rostro dado a la sorpresa del momento.

No era la primera vez que veía un sostén en su vida y tampoco sería el último, por lo que no le dio incomodidad haberlo visto en un primer momento como le ocurriría a algún niño que recién estaría entrando a la pubertad, o iniciando una vida sexual. Esos niños eran unos inmaduros que no saben que les esperaba después.

Lo quedo mirando un momento en sus manos, el sostén era blanco y de encaje, uno muy lindo de hecho que se vería bien en cualquiera, y fue en ese momento que la chispa de la curiosidad le asomó por su mente, ¿cómo se sentiría ocupar uno? Rayos eso era algo que nunca se había preguntado pero ahora, era algo que quería sentir.

Por inercia miro a ambos lados para asegurarse que nadie lo viera aun a sabiendas que estaba solo en la habitación, sabía que se veía algo ridículo; con algo de agilidad se sacó la camiseta que traía puesta y prosiguió en pasar sus dos brazos por los orificios del sostén, lo más "difícil" fue juntar los ganchos de este por la rara postura que adquiría para hacerlo, pero al final lo consiguió.

Se acercó al espejo de cuerpo entero que se hallaba en una de las esquinas de la habitación y como si fuese una modelo empezó a posar frente a este. Maldición ese sostén se le veía genial, parecía hecho para él. Decidido decidió preservar el momento sacando su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y tomarse una foto, algo como eso nunca podría olvidarlo.

En el momento que se la saco no se había dado cuenta de que alguien había entrado a la habitación, sino hasta que el grito de impresión del recién llegado había inundado el lugar haciendo que él soltara el celular y quedara pálido por el susto adquirido en el momento.

\- ¡Deidara! – exclamo Ino al ver a su novio con el sostén de ella puesto, aunque le quedaba bien.

\- ¡Ino! – respondió el rubio exaltado al ser atrapado infraganti.

Enserio que en estos momentos quería que la tierra se lo tragase, nunca había pensado ella podría aparecer tan rápido de nuevo, se sentía tan estúpido, lo más probable es que ella lo matara o terminara, esto era horrible.

\- -¡Que haces con mi sostén puesto! – exigió la rubia con el ceño fruncido y cruzando sus brazos por su enojo del momento.

\- ¡No me malinterpretes! solo me dio curiosidad – se justificaba el rubio con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas- quería ver que se sentía traerlo puesto- volteo la mirada evitando la expresión de enojo de su novia.

La rubia se mantuvo en silencio mientras lo miraba unos segundos hasta que dejo caer sus brazos y suspiraba, ese rubio no tenía remedio. A veces se preguntaba que había visto en él hace tanto tiempo y luego recordaba que la hacía reír.

\- Dios sí que eres raro Deidara – dijo Ino con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

\- Pero soy tu raro – le respondió el rubio mientras la abrazaba desde la cintura y le deba un casto beso- ¿y te digo algo más?- hablo sobre su cuello haciéndole cosquillas.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo mirándolo con cariño y unas pequeñas risas.

\- Debes admitirlo, me veo bastante sexy con esto– dijo con una socarrona sonrisa.

Y con eso la rubia no puedo contenerse más y se empezó a reír junto a su novio. Puede que sea raro o algo idiota de vez en cuando, pero lo ama tal cual era, después de todo el mismo lo dijo él era **su** raro. Y lo seguiría siendo por mucho tiempo más.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Detrás de un poste se hallaba un pelinegro de tez blanca, demasiado blanca a decir verdad. Quien lo viera pensaría que estaba enfermo o que era alguna clase de vampiro por lo pálido que es. Pero no querido lector, era simplemente un estudiante común y corriente con complejo de espía.

Desde temprano en la mañana andaba siguiendo "sigilosamente" a otros estudiantes, no le importaba quien fuera, cualquier persona que viera o hallaba interesante la seguía y anotaba algunas cosas en una pequeña libreta que traía consigo. Todo con el fin de hacer unos estudios sobre comportamiento de las personas, era algo educativo.

En estos momentos se hallaba observando mientras tomaba nota a dos estudiantes más, precisamente a un albino y un sujeto con la mitad de su rostro siendo cubierta por un tapabocas. Estas personas ya las conocía de antemano, después de todo esos dos eran específicamente Hidan y Kakuzu, los dos peculiares muchachos que anterior mente había conocido y seguido.

\- ¡Sal de una jodida vez! – Grito el albino- ¿¡de nuevo tu idiota!?- frunce el ceño.

\- Hola –dijo sin quitar su característica sonrisa falsa mientras salía de su escondite.

\- ¿Qué haces espiándonos de nuevo? –pregunto Kakuzu.

\- Solo los estudio como la primera vez – dijo el pelinegro aun sonriendo.

\- ¡No somos tus malditas ratas de laboratorio para que lo hagas! – Espeto Hidan- ¡así que deja de espiarnos!- agarrando lo de la camisa del pelinegro.

\- Enserio eres extraño chico - dijo Kakuzu negando con la cabeza.

\- ¿Y eso es malo? – pregunto Sai volteando el rostro mientras aún era sujetado por Hidan.

\- No lo es pero… - Kakuzu empezó a hablar pero fue interrumpido.

\- ¡Es molesto hijo de puta, grábatelo de una maldita vez en tu jodida cabeza! – grito Hidan para terminar el.

\- Eres gracioso, me agradas – dijo Sai haciendo caso omiso de lo anterior dicho por el albino.

\- Enserio tienes graves problemas idiota– dijo el albino soltándolo y mirándolo con una cara de incredulidad por la forma de actuar del pelinegro.

\- Debes dejar de espiarnos – agrego Kakuzu suspirando.

\- Pero entonces como es que estudiare –dijo Sai más para sí que para los otros dos.

\- No lo sé pero no nos vuelvas a espiar –Le dijo Hidan antes de darse la vuelta para irse refunfuñando.

\- Antes de irnos, toma – le entrego Kakuzu una tarjeta- llámame si te decides a abrir un negocio de comida- no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad para hacer recapacitar al pelinegro de su anterior oferta, ese paliducho era una mina de oro.

\- ¡Maldito tacaño no pierdes ninguna oportunidad para hacer tus jodidos negocios! – le recrimino el albino mientras se iba con su amigo y dejando atrás a Sai.

El pelinegro se quedó pensando mientras observaba a los dos jóvenes irse caminando, si no estudiaba a esos dos ¿A quién estudiaría? Estaba en una gran encrucijada, necesitaba pensar algo seriamente, debía estudiar seriamente el comportamiento o estaría en serios problemas de nuevo. Pero primero pensaría si aceptar la oferta de ese tal Kakuzu, podría ser útil la idea que él tenía.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Estaba allí mirando como su hermano hablaba con su madre por teléfono, cada fin de semana los llamaba o mejor dicho llamaba a Itachi únicamente. Siempre era igual, ella siempre llamando a Itachi porque era el mejor hijo de todos, nunca a él a su celular, sabiendo que tenía también su número de teléfono móvil. Desde que tenía memoria su madre siempre le ha mostrado favoritismo a Itachi mientras que él siempre está a la sombra de él. Siempre ha sido Itachi el único a los ojos de Mikoto mientras él era un vil estorbo.

\- Si descuida, también cuídate, adiós mamá–dijo Itachi cortando la llamada- Mamá te manda saludos Sasuke.- le informo a su hermano con una leve sonrisa en sus labios mientras se voltea a verlo.

\- Como sea –le respondió Sasuke mientras miraba el techo de la habitación recostado en su cama frunciendo gradualmente el ceño.

\- ¿Oye te ocurre algo? – Le pregunto Itachi acercándose a la cama de su mellizo- ¿por qué estás tan gruñón de un momento a otro?- lo observa preocupado.

\- ¿Porque no te largas con tus estúpidos amigos y me dejas solo?- dijo sentándose.

\- ¿enserio Sasuke que demonios te ocurre? –dijo Itachi frunciendo el ceño por la forma en la que se refirió a sus amigos. Aún sin entender que le sucedía a su hermano.

\- ¿Por qué te enojaste? ¿Acaso herí tus sentimientos? ¿Por qué no le vas a llorar a mamá para que consuele a su hijo favorito?- le escupe esas palabras con veneno mientras lo ve a los ojos.

\- ¿Hijo favorito? ¿Enserio es por eso tu actitud? –Dijo Itachi entendiendo todo- Sabes que no es así, mamá nos quiere a los dos por igual- suspira viéndolo con una sonrisa.

\- Deja las mentiras tú y yo sabemos que eres su preferido ¡Siempre ha sido así! –Dijo elevando la vos en la última parte- Siempre Itachi, para todo es Itachi, ¿¡Y yo qué!?- aparta la mirada de su hermano para evitar decir algo más.

\- Vamos Sasuke, mamá nos ama a los dos – trato de calmarlo.

\- ¡Claro que no, siempre te ha demostrado a ti más amor que a mí! Si realmente me quisiera ¡Por lo menos me llamaría a mi aunque sea una maldita vez!- ya no aguantaba más, estaba harto, cansado y con ganas de matar a su mellizo- ¡De seguro por culpa de su favoritismo por ti nuestros padres decidieron divorciarse!- grito mientras se levantaba de la cama.

\- Estas siendo irracional – dijo Itachi tratando de mantener la calma.

\- ¿¡Yo irracional!? Si claro, ¿Sabes qué? ¡haz lo que quieras me voy! – dijo Sasuke antes de salir de la habitación y azotando la puerta tras de sí.

\- Demonios – dijo Itachi frotando su mano contra su frente- ya no sé qué hacer con él…- suspira negando con la cabeza.

Itachi mira por la ventana intentando pensar que hacer, cuando su hermano se ponía en esa tónica no había ser humano que lo controlara, a veces pensaba que ese tipo de pensar había amargado a su hermano menor. Hace tanto él era tan tierno y ahora era tan… así. Extrañaba la época que eran felices juntos.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Vaya que estaba aburrida, Ino estaba con su copia masculina, Konan se había ido con su amigo Pain aunque este último le ofreció ir con ellos pero no quiso ser mal tercio, entendió la indirecta mirada que le mando su amiga y Hinata ni idea, no la había visto desde ayer después de clases, esta chica estaba escondiendo algo.

No sabía qué hacer con su vida en ese día, por un momento medito el quedarse en su habitación pero descarto de inmediato esa idea, muy aburrido hasta para ella; así que decidió ir a recorrer los alrededores de la escuela por millonésima vez en su estadía en el internado y ver si encontraba algo interesante que hacer o simplemente que la distrajera aunque sea un rato.

Mientras caminaba a los lejos ve una silueta que se le hizo conocida, así que decidió acercase y ver quien era. La imagen difusa de esa persona se le hacía vagamente familiar, algo le decía que estaba segura de conocer ese contorno. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se dio cuenta que era Sai, y al ver que estaba solo decidió ir con él para saludarlo y ver si podía pasar el rato con él.

\- Sai – le llamo la atención- hola, ¿qué haces acá solo? –le sonrio.

\- Hola Sakura, solo estudiaba –dijo el pelinegro volteándose a verla.

\- ¿Estudiar? ¿Qué estudias? – pregunto con curiosidad.

\- El comportamiento humano, sus sentimientos y los significados de estos – respondió Sai con un semblante desinteresado como si fuese lo más normal hacer aquello.

\- Pero, ¿por qué haces eso? –aquel chico sí que era raro pensó la pelirrosa suspirando.

El pelinegro se quedó en silencio un momento, no estaba seguro de que esa chica lo pudiese entender realmente, pero algo podría sacar de provecho si lo hacía. Talvez, solo talvez ella estaría dispuesta a ayudarlo con su loco experimento.

\- ¿Sai? –Sakura lo llamó.

\- Desde que estoy en este internado, bueno en realidad antes… no siento nada… - le dijo con la vista dirigida sin un rumbo en concreto.

Sakura se le quedo viendo, preguntándose ¿Cómo alguien no puede sentir nada como la tristeza, felicidad, miedo o amor? No creía posible que alguna persona no pudiese no sentir nada. Sentía incredulidad por lo dicho del chico que estaba frente a ella, ¿le estaría mintiendo o tomándole el pelo?

No, no lo hacia lo veía en su mirada, el chico frente a ella le decía la verdad, la seriedad que le transmitía la hacía confiar en eso, y por un momento sintió pena por el pelinegro parado al lado de ella, quería hacer algo pero no sabía qué hacer. El querer hacer que él volviera a sentir algo era un deseo muy grande que se había instalado en su pecho.

\- ¿Siempre ha sido así? – Comenzó a decir la pelirrosa- ¿por qué? –lo mira con interés.

Sai la miraba, apenas conocía a esta chica, pero ella ya le había ayudado una vez a esclarecer sus dudas sobre el significado de la amistad, tal vez ella pueda darle respuestas a sus dudas de nuevo, o simplemente lo ayudaría a entender los sentimientos y a ayudarlo a sentir de nuevo algo. Tal vez ella fuera la indicada para eso.

\- Sakura, si te cuento el por qué, ¿tú me ayudarías? –la miró intensamente esperando respuesta.

\- Por supuesto – dijo firme.

\- ¿Recuerdas la vez que no conocimos y yo te dije que vengo de Italia?- al ver que la chica afirma con la cabeza empieza a narrar.

 _"Yo solía vivir más específicamente en la Toscana en el pueblo de Montefioralle en la provincia de Florencia. Un lugar muy hermoso permíteme decirte. Allí vivía en un orfanato de nombre **La Raíz** … es un lugar al que nunca quisiera volver a asomarme, ni siquiera para visitarlo._

 _Desde que tengo memoria siempre había vivido en ese lugar, jamás supe quienes fueron mis padres o algo relacionado con ellos y la verdad no es algo que realmente me importe. Si no tienes recuerdos de esas personas no creas una necesidad de querer investigar sobre seres que nunca quisieron saber de ti._

 _El director del orfanato se llamaba Danzō Romanetti un hombre de una avanzada edad de sesenta años, aparte de él, habían dos monjas que ayudaban allí. Ellas eran unas mujeres de cierta forma amables ante las apariencias, mientras Danzō era un hombre despreciable, él nos obligaba a mí y a todos los niños que nos hallábamos en ese orfanato a robar, todos los días teníamos que ir por las calles del pueblo y conseguir dinero para él. Nunca supe qué hacía con él._

 _Cada semana especificaba una cantidad de dinero que teníamos que conseguir, si no lográbamos recolectar el monto dicho, él nos daba alguna clase de castigo. Y estos eran cada vez peores. Desde azotes, encierro en alguna habitación de aislamiento o dejarnos sin comer, todo dependía del humor que tenía en ese momento como solía decir él. Simplemente era un ser despreciable._

 _Las monjas que se hallaban allí hacían la vista gorda, a los actos ejercido por él, ya que Danzō compraba su silencio y de esa forma no tenía preocupación alguna y ellas simplemente se dejaban comprar con esas estúpidas ofertas que les hacía, nunca pensé que unas monjas podrían ser tan fáciles como ellas._

 _Era un alivio para el niño que fuera adoptado, vivir allí era un infierno. Y cada día era simplemente mucho peor, siempre sentí algo de envidia por todos esos pequeños que se iban antes que yo porque sabía que ahora tendrían a alguien que los amaría y no los trataría como lo hacían con los que nos quedábamos en **La Raíz.**_

 _De entre todos los niños que vivíamos allí yo era el mayor, así que siempre me guardaba todo, no podía demostrarle a los pequeño lo mal que me sentía, mis frustraciones, mi tristeza, ellos estaban suficientemente afectados ya, para que mis sentimientos los afectaran mucho más, yo era su pilar, en mi hallaban la fortaleza para hacer frente a este infierno._

 _De esa forma fue que empecé a cerrar mis sentimientos hasta que llegue al punto que no lograba ya sentir algún atisbo de sentimiento alguno… ni siquiera recuerdo cómo hacer para poder demostrar esos sentimientos o como mínimo la sensación que estos daban al recibirlos. Es como si algo en mi interior murió hace mucho tiempo._

 _Las monjas siempre nos estaban vigilando, teníamos que mantener el orfanato, desde limpiar, cocinar y demás. Cada uno se le asignaba alguna tarea, un día a mí me tocó el de cocinar, y Danzo al ver que tenía talento en ello decidió que mi tarea desde ese momento seria el ser el cocinero del lugar. De cierta forma esa labor me agradó._

 _No tuve objeción alguna contra ello, la verdad me gusta cocinar, aprender alguna nueva receta, percibir los sabores cuando hacen contacto con mis papilas gustativas, el aroma que se impregna en la cocina, el cocinar es un arte, es mi arte. Y como tal deseo perfeccionarlo cada vez más porque con él siento que demuestro los sentimientos que posiblemente he perdido._

 _Unos de los días en que tuve que ir a robar, conocí a Shin, él es un hombre de unos 29 años, en ese momento se hallaba en el plaza central del pueblo al parecer venia como turista, así que trate de robarle, le había arrebatado su billetera y él se percató de ello y salio a mi persecución, no sé cuánto duro pero él me alcanzo. Yo me encontraba muy cansado._

 _En ese momento espere a que me golpeara o me llevase con la policía, pero en lugar de eso solo me dijo que robar era malo y me pregunto el por qué lo hacía, no estaba seguro si debía decirle, pero algo en él me decía que podía confiar así que le conté mi situación. Fue la primera vez que sentía que alguien de verdad se preocupaba por mí y sentí un sentimiento algo raro en mi pecho._

 _Shin tenía una cara de incredulidad cuando termine, no decía nada al principio, pero luego él me tomo de los hombros y me dijo con un tono de seriedad en sus palabras grande que al tiempo producían confort a mi persona, fue raro._

\- _Descuida, ya todo terminara. – dijo con una confiada sonrisa._

 _Yo lo único que hacía era mirarlo las palabras no salían de mi boca, estaba sorprendido. Algo muy en mi interior se regocijo al escuchar esas palabras no sé qué fue esa extraña sensación, pero no la olvidaré. Luego de eso tuve que irme, ya que era casi hora de regresar al orfanato y si no volvía Danzō podría desquitarse con los demás por mi culpa._

 _Unas semanas después, llego la policía al orfanato y junto con ellos estaba Shin, se estaban llevando a Danzō y a las monjas, ningún niño se esperaba algo como eso. Los tres fueron juzgados y les pusieron cargos por explotación infantil y abuso, todo había acabo el infierno que estábamos viviendo término._

 _Con la ayuda de Shin todos los niños fueron adoptados a excepción de mí. Así que fue él quien tomo mi custodia, legalmente Shin es mi padre adoptivo, pero entre nosotros nos consideramos hermanos. Es una persona demasiado interesante que le debo demasiado pero no es tan viejo como para ser un padre._

 _Él se dio cuenta desde un principio de mi falta de sentimientos y empatía así que decidió mandarme a esta escuela para que yo interactuara con otros de mi edad, y volviera a florecer mis sentimientos."_

\- ¿Ahora entiendes el por qué soy así Sakura? –le pregunto el pelinegro.

\- Si, ahora entiendo porque eres tan asocial Sai –le dijo sonriéndole- ¡entonces está decidido yo te empezare a ayudar!- dijo de lo más animada.

\- Gracias Sakura… - dijo por último el pelinegro con su característica sonrisa falsa pero con el pensamiento de que ella lograría probablemente que volviera a sentir algo, una sensación en su pecho se hizo presente, ignoró esto.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Era medio día y se encontraba en el taller de artes, hoy no se le apeteció tocar alguno de sus instrumentos, así que opto por diseñar alguna nueva marioneta. Su cerebro estaba demasiado ido como para querer hacer más, no entendía que pasaba. Era raro el no querer practicar así fuera unas pocas horas su arte predilecto. Ahora el estar frente a esa hoja haciendo lo que hacía le hacía preguntarse ¿Por qué dibujaba eso?

Llevaba algunas horas allí haciendo algunos diseños para futuras marionetas, pero en algún momento se empezó a desviar de su principal objetivo y términos haciendo varios bocetos de una chica, más concretamente de Sakura. Se sonrojaba cada vez que se percataba que hacía eso.

Ya había ocupado varias hojas de su cuaderno de dibujo en hacer retratos de ella, hasta había comenzado un diseño para una marioneta con la imagen de la joven pelirrosa. Siempre que la empezaba a dibujar una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba por sus labios. No lo podía evitar, desde que ella lo abrazo se estuvo sintiendo raro, nunca había sentido algo semejante con alguien más como en aquella ocasión.

Esa tranquilidad que ella le proporciono con ese simple abrazo le quedo grabado en la cabeza desde aquel día. No había momento en que no volviese a rememorar ese instante. Era algo que simplemente le quedó grabado en su mente, como si fuera un tatuaje. Esa chica… hacía echo con él algo que posiblemente ningún otra persona había hecho antes. Lo había hecho sentir feliz y en paz, no solo ese día sino también los siguientes al momento en que recibió ese abrazo.

\- Que sorpresa es verte sin algunos de tus instrumentos– Dijo entrando su rubio amigo por el umbral de la puerta y él por inercia estaba cerrando de inmediato su cuaderno de dibujo.

\- Debes en cuando también me gusta hacer otra cosa que solo tocar música -se justificó el pelirrojo – ¿no estabas con tu novia? –alzó una ceja.

\- Sí, pero vio a Sakura y quiso ir con ella para hablar – suspiro Deidara- ya sabes cosas de chicas como ellas dicen– le restó importancia sentándose en un pupitre.

\- ¿Así que decidiste venir a molestarme para no aburrirte? –frunció el ceño con algo de gracia.

\- Se ve que me conoces Sasori – contesto el rubio mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros del pelirrojo y sonreía con malicia- aparte tal vez te enseñe algo de verdadero arte hm- le giño el ojo mientras reía.

\- Como si tú supieras lo que es verdadero arte – dijo quitando el brazo del rubio de sus hombros- creyendo que el arte es efímero- suspira negando con su cabeza roja.

\- Vamos hermano tu y yo sabemos que estoy en lo cierto, el arte es efímero es una ¡explosión! – dijo alzando los brazos y resaltando la última parte.

\- No seas idiota el verdadero arte es ¡eterno! –le contradijo el pelirrojo también remarcando lo último.

Y de esa forma ambos jóvenes se enfrascaron en su pelea de cuál era el verdadero arte. Esos dos eran tan parecidos y al mismo tiempo tan iguales que tal vez por eso era la única razón por la cual se llevaban tan bien entre ellos. Eran una verdadera pareja dispareja en cuestiones del arte.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Espero me perdonen las faltas ortográficas, a los que siguen **Vampyr** les pido perdón pero no lo podré continuar por el momento, como dije mi falta de tiempo es muy grande, creo que haré actualización una vez al mes o dos, pero a final de año lo recompensaré, al igual que con esta historia, por ahora les pido paciencia, recuerden que mi vida es muy ocupada porque voy a la universidad y se me come el tiempo. De todas formas aun me gustaría saber **¿Qué les gustaría ver?** o incluso pueden **pasarme capítulos o leves ideas,** **yo las incluyo tal cual** y les doy **crédito a ustedes** , este capítulo prácticamente lo hizo _whatsername1_ dado que yo no tenía tiempo de escribir, solo le dí las ideas de este y ella lo escribió, espero les guste.

Vuelvo y les pido ayuda para saber **si quieren que Pain quiera a Sakura o esté con Konan** , solo puede ser 1 opción para esto. Yo escogeré el que tenga más votos, pero como se dieron cuenta **Deidara, Sasuke, Lee, Kiba, Hidan y Kakuzu ya cuentan con papeles** al igual que **Naruto, Sasori, Sai, Neji, Itachi, y Gaara** porque ya representan otro papel ya sea como amigos, antagonistas o como un Romeo. Digan a quien quieren ver para el próximo capitulo que lo pondré y si le interesaría que **Pain** **quiera a Sakura, la idea es de una lectora o si lo desean ver con Konan** , díganme todas. Espero comenten!

Perdón si no les gusta la forma de actuar de Gaara y Neji, no era capaz de escribirla de otra forma y pues así me salio y así se quedarán por todo el finc, nunca he sido buena para crear cubos de hielo andantes. Lo siento.


	14. Capítulo 14: ¿Quién es él?

_La idea del capítulo de hoy fue aportada por whatsername1. Gracias a tí se logró hacer este capítulo, gracias por escribirlo ayudándome con mi falta de tiempo._

 _Les pido perdón a los que no les guste la idea de que otra persona haya echo el capítulo, pero mi falta de tiempo impide que yo aporte mucho en esto, al terminar el año podré seguir como antes, hasta ahora nuestra amiga_ _ **whatsername1** es la que me ayudará escribiendo, yo seré la de las ideas y ellas las plasmará de forma escrita._

Buenas a todo mundo, últimamente he estado pensando en este finc, **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** surgió hace muchos años, pero por falta de apoyo la borre en otra pagina que estaba publicada, pero decidí volver a hacerla y acá la tienen, espero les guste este capítulo y me digan que les parece. Además que **deseo ayuden para saber si desean que Pain quiera a Sakura como lo propone una lectora, o se quede con konan.** Juro tomar en cuenta todos los votos, mientras se especifique en que lugar lo quieren, de resto les diré o ignoraré el mensaje. Los romeos son:

 **Infantil: Naruto**

 **Músico: Sasori**

 **Príncipe: Itachi**

 **Cocinero: Sai**

 **Deportista: Neji**

 **Intelectual:** **Gaara**

Esto aunque creo que es obvio, es un Sakura-Harem.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

 **Capítulo 14: ¿Quién es él?**

Se encontraban en clase de Kurenai la maestra de literatura y estaba dando un trabajo para exponer sobre algún tema del que se les hiciese interesante presentar ante la clase, junto con un ensayo de dicha información.

\- Recuerden el ensayo debe estar escrito a mano y no impreso, aparte de tener una cartelera al momento de exponer- decía la maestra fijando su vista en el reloj de su muñeca- Bien clase como ya no falta mucho para que termine la clase de hoy voy a formar las parejas para el trabajo.

Al decir esto último recibió un abucheo por parte de los alumnos, pero no le dio mayor importancia, así que agarrando la lista y empezó a nombrar las parejas al azar. Quería formar parejas poco vistas hasta el momento.

Sakura tenía sus dedos cruzados para que le tocara con alguno de sus amigos, desde que había llegado a esa escuela había estado recibiendo miradas de odio por parte de la comunidad estudiantil; más específicamente de las chicas del lugar, pero unas más que otras.

No quería tener que lidiar con alguna de las locas fans de sus nuevos amigos. Ya se imaginaba que en algún descuido alguna de ellas se le tirara encima. Bueno tal vez esto último era pura exageración suya pero aun así prefería ser precavida.

\- Sakura Haruno – escucho su nombre y así volviendo a prestar atención a la maestra y dejando de lado sus anteriores pensamientos- estarás con Yahiko Ōkina -

\- ¿Yahiko? – diciendo por lo bajo la pelirrosa y mirando a su alrededor – ¿quién será él?

\- Bien eso es todo, antes que salgan recuerden tienen tres semanas para hacer el trabajo, es tiempo más que suficiente para que lo terminen, pueden retirarse – diciendo esto último dio por finalizada la clase para tomar sus cosas y salir del salón.

Sakura mientras guardaba sus cosas aún se preguntaba quién demonios era Yahiko, así que antes que todos salieran, se decidió a preguntarle a Gaara si él conocía al tal Yahiko. Siendo el hombre más jodidamente que conocía debía revelarle eso. A parte tenía algo de flojera de preguntarles a sus otros amigos, vendito sea ese pelirrojo con el que compartía lugar.

\- Gaara – llamando la atención del susodicho – ¿tú sabes quién es Yahiko?

Antes que el pelirrojo le pudiese responder alguien se le adelanto. Escuchando una profunda voz que reconocía muy bien a sus espaldas. Extrañada lo voltea a ver encontrándose con los serios ojos que representaban a este hombre.

\- Yo soy Yahiko, Sakura – dijo la voz a espaldas de la pelirrosa.

\- ¿Pain? – dijo Sakura al verlo.

\- Si bueno, ¿cuándo comenzaremos con el trabajo? – pregunto el pelinaranja dejando de lado el tema del nombre.

\- ¿Qué te parece mañana luego de clases en la biblioteca? –hablo Sakura viendo al chico aun con impresión.

\- Me parece bien, entonces nos vemos – diciendo esto último él se fue por la puerta del salón encontrándose con su amiga peliazul y yéndose con ella.

\- ¿Lo conoces? – pregunto el pelirrojo quien se mantuvo al margen hasta una vez quedado solo los dos.

\- Algo, es amigo de mi compañera de habitación – decía la pelirrosa – por cierto, oye Gaara, ¿te fijaste que Itachi se le veía algo extraño hoy? –frunce un poco el ceño preocupada.

\- ¿Extraño? – pregunto este mientras iban caminando por los pasillos.

\- Sí, me pareció que se veía algo decaído – baja la mirada mientras suspira.

\- Ahora que lo dices no lo he visto mucho hoy, ni si quiera fue a almorzar con nosotros –le dijo el pelirrojo pensativo observando el cielo mientras se quitaba sus gafas.

\- Ya veo, bueno nos vemos mañana en clase Gaara – Dijo la pelirrosa antes de ir por el camino contrario al de las residencias.

\- Claro hasta mañana – dijo Gaara yéndose por el camino opuesto a la pelirrosa, él sabía que ella se dirigiría al jardín norte a ver si su amigo se hallaba allí, por eso no le cuestiono sobre la dirección en la que se dirigía.

El tiempo pasaba, Sakura preocupada estaba. Mira el cielo mientras caminaba hacia el norte del internado. Necesitaba ver a su amigo, la preocupación que sentía a con él no podía compararla con nadie más. Le tenía demasiado cariño aunque su hermano mellizo era un completo idiota.

Mira las enredaderas que se hallaban alrededor de las puertas del jardín, suspira profundamente y traspasa el umbral de la puerta. Quería saber cómo se encontraba su amigo.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Sakura estaba segura que él estaría en este lugar; después de todo era el jardín de él y aparte de eso, ese lugar era de lo más relajante a su parecer, la tranquilidad que profesaba ese lugar era perfecto para meditar o simplemente tener un agradable momento de paz y tranquilidad teniendo en cuenta el paisaje que este poseía por la gran cantidad de flores y planta que allí se hallaba acá. Ya fueran plantas de sol o de sombra todas eran hermosas a su parecer.

Mientras seguía el sendero de piedras escucho un ruido que provenía al fondo del lugar, así que decidió acercarse y allí vio al chico que buscaba. Sintió algo de tristeza cuando lo vio en ese estado pero al mismo tiempo admiración, se notaba que amaba su jardín.

Él se encontraba de pie enfrente de unos narcisos mientras las regaba con una manguera, ella observo el rostro de Itachi y este se notaba inmerso en sus pensamientos como reflexionando algo, por lo cual no se había percatado de la presencia de Sakura.

\- Itachi – llamo al pelinegro.

\- ¿Sakura? –dijo Itachi al no darse cuenta en que momento había llegado la pelirrosa- ¿ocurre algo? –cierra el paso de agua de la manguera.

\- Eso mismo venía a preguntarte – le respondió la chica mientras el levantaba una ceja sin comprender a lo que ella se refería- hoy te note algo extraño y Gaara me dijo que no estuviste con él y los demás en el almuerzo, quería saber si te ocurría algo malo – finalizo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

Itachi se quedó en silencio mientras dejaba la manguera que había estado ocupando hace un momento de lado y se sentaba en una de las sillas que se hallaban allí cerca, suspira profunda mente mientras invitaba a la chica a sentarse junto a él. Tal vez hablar sería lo mejor.

\- En realidad si ocurre algo – comenzó a decir- el problema es Sasuke.

\- ¿Sasuke? – pregunto la pelirrosa mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas cercanas a él.

\- Ya no sé qué hacer con el – suspiro el pelinegro – Cada vez son peor sus arranques de enojo, ahora ni si quiera quiere dirigirme la palabra- baja la mirada triste.

\- ¿Y eso porque? –Frunce el ceño con preocupación al ver así al pelinegro.

\- Sasuke tiene la absurda idea de que soy el favorito de mamá y aparte insiste en que soy el culpable de que nuestros padres se divorciaran...- dijo cabizbajo Itachi mientras un suspiro salía de sus labios.

\- Pero eso no es posible, ¿por qué cree eso? – dijo incrédula Sakura por lo que le contaba el chico. Eso era absurdo, nadie es culpable de una cosa así.

Itachi volvió a quedarse en silencio y reflexiono un momento y decidió contarle lo que ocurrió en su familia para que ella entendiera bien todo. Suspira profundamente mientras busca las palabras adecuadas, eso era demasiado difícil a tratar. No gustaba que muchas personas sepan de ese asunto tan personal.

\- Sakura, lo que te contare ¿pondrías no mencionárselo a alguien más? – pregunto Itachi mirándola fijamente.

\- Puedes confiar en mí.- le dijo Sakura dándole una pequeña sonrisa. Itachi se siente un poco más calmado.

 _"Sasuke no siempre fue así, cuando éramos niños él solía ser un niño muy tierno con todos, casi nunca se enojaba aparte le encantaba pasar tiempo conmigo, al igual que con mamá y papá, solíamos ser una familia muy unida. No sabes cuánto extraño esos momentos._

 _Mi madre siempre ha sido una persona muy amigable con todos, bastante introvertida, ella siempre ha querido lo mejor para nosotros. Mientras mi padre es más serio, él es más reservado, pero es un buen padre. Muchos dicen que yo soy como mi madre mientras Sasuke es como mi padre, creo que pueden tener razón._

 _Pero un tiempo después cuando teníamos siete años, nuestros padres empezaron a tener muchos problemas en su relación, discutían constantemente en su habitación, en presencia de nosotros no se hablaban a no ser que fuese necesario, papá empezó a trabajar más tiempo, por lo que no lo veíamos hasta muy entrada la noche y mamá ya no mostraba esa hermosa sonrisa que solía adornar su rostro, ahora la veía constantemente triste. Odio la mirada de tristeza en su rostro._

 _Yo siempre trataba de que Sasuke se mantuviese ocupado con algún juego o algo para que no presenciara las discusiones de ellos, no quería que eso lo afectase. Al principio lo logre, pero muy pocas veces el también veía esas discusiones y no podía hacer nada al respecto, la tristeza en los ojos de Sasuke era increíbles._

 _Un día en que me enferme tuve que quedarme en casa, mientras que él se fue a la escuela, por lo que me quede todo el día con mamá, en algún momento de ese día, llego mi tío Madara a nuestra casa, lo cual se me hizo raro porque mi padre no se encontraba._

 _Me quede escondido detrás de una pared y empecé a escuchar como conversaba con mamá, y este le decía que mi padre la estaba engañando y más cosas por el estilo. Sentí tristeza al escuchar todo eso, era ilógico que papá hiciera todo eso._

 _No podía creer lo que escuchaba, me asome de mi escondite y vi como mi tío abrazaba a mi madre para consolarla, pero cuando vi su sonrisa algo me decía que todo lo que él decía no era cierto, que algo tramaba realmente pero no tenía forma de cómo probarlo. Por desgracia no sabía que tenía razón de ese creer._

 _Un tiempo después mis padres se divorciaron… para mi hermano y para mí al saber eso fue demasiado difícil, principalmente para Sasuke,_

 _Sasuke no se lo tomo muy bien aquello, no entendía que ocurría porque nuestros padres se separaban. Ni siquiera entendía el significado de eso, en ese entonces él era demasiado inocente._

 _Aparte de ellos separarse, también tomaron la decisión de separarnos a nosotros, yo me quede con mamá mientras que Sasuke se quedó con papá. No imaginas lo mucho que extrañe a mi hermano en ese tiempo, pero estoy seguro que él también me extraño como yo a él._

 _Ellos se fueron a vivir a la casa de mi tío Madara, aquello no me gusto, puesto que sabía que él fue responsable de los problemas en la relación de mis padres, así que no quería que estuviese cerca de Sasuke, pero no pude hacer nada, papá estaba decidido en llevárselo._

 _Nos seguíamos viendo en la escuela, pero con el paso del tiempo él fue cambiando, tomando cada vez más una actitud más reservada, ya no sonreía, y ya no quería que yo me acercara a él, cuando podía me evitaba y cuando trataba de preguntarle porque su actitud tan rara. Simplemente se iba sin decir nada, ya no era ese tierno niño que yo conocía. Ese niño que extraño tanto._

 _Un tiempo más adelante me di cuenta que efectivamente Madara estaba detrás de todo, él no solo había engañado a mi madre si no que a mi padre también, de la misma forma que lo hizo con ella, también lo había estado manipulando con engaños, solo para tomar un mayor control en la empresa familiar, debido a que mi padre al ser el hijo mayor heredo el puesto de jefe de la empresa._

 _Y no conforme con solo querer la empresa, también quería a mi madre como su pareja por esa razón provoco la ruptura de mis padres. Créeme cuando me enteré de eso casi enloquezco, no puedo creer que alguien sea tan vil como mi tío._

 _Pero al final no logro su objetivo, la policía término arrestándolo, al parecer Madara estaba en cosas mucho más turbias de las que todos pudiésemos imaginar, así que ahora por lo menos ya nos liberamos de él._

 _Pero la relación de mis padres se quebró tanto que ya no había posibilidad de que volviese a estar juntos. Y no lo están, el amor que sentían el uno por el otro desapareció al grado de tratarse como un par de conocidos."_

\- ¿pero y tu hermano? – pregunto Sakura aun sin entender por completo todo.

\- Madara al parecer por simple satisfacción decido meterle unas extrañas ideas en la cabeza las cuales él se creyó– le dijo viéndola a los ojos- cuando él fue arrestado, Sasuke volvió a dirigirme la palabra, pero ya nada era como antes entre nosotros – dijo esto último con pesar mientras una pequeña lagrima bajaba por su mejilla.

\- Le quedo aun arraigado todo lo que le dijo sin darse cuenta – afirmo ella viéndolo triste.

\- Exacto – termino por confirmarle él con un suspiro.

Ambos se quedaron un momento en silencio, observando el paisaje hasta que la pelirrosa volvió a hablar. Tenía una idea pero tal vez no era la mejor que podría ocurrirle, esos temas familiares a veces podían ser muy complicados.

\- Itachi – comenzó a decir- sé que sientes impotencia al sobre todo los que ocurrió, pero solo debes darle tiempo a tu hermano, de seguro él aún debe de sentirse mal por todo lo ocurrido, tal vez podrías hablar con él más adelante por más terco que se ponga- le regalo una pequeña sonrisa para hacerlo sentir mejor.

\- Lo intentare – dijo Itachi con una diminuta sonrisa- Sakura, gracias por escucharme- la mira a los ojos y nota el lindo color de estos.

\- No hay nada que agradecer – negó la pelirrosa con la cabeza- Somos amigos, si necesitas que te escuche de nuevo solo debes pedirlo y lo are- le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Y de esa forma ambos volvieron a quedarse en silencio disfrutando de la tranquilidad del lugar, antes de tener que volver cada uno a su respectiva residencia. El ambiente de ese jardín era tan relajante que permitía buscar las palabras y acciones correctas para esos momentos. En este caso sería el silencio reconfortante.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Mientras en la entrada de ese enorme internado un auto negro se detenía enfrente de este, y de él descendía una chica de cabellos rojos y gafas a juego. Linda para muchos pero existen mejores.

\- Así que esta es el famoso internado Kongo Kishuku Gakko – decía ella con una arrogante sonrisa- Me pregunto si habrá algo interesante en este lugar – empieza a reírse fuertemente.

Diciendo esto último ingreso al internado siendo seguida por dos hombres que llevaban la gran cantidad de maletas que traía consigo la nueva estudiante de ese extraño internado. Ella había llegado para quedarse y conseguir lo que deseaba como siempre.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Espero me perdonen las faltas ortográficas, a los que siguen **Vampyr** les pido perdón pero no lo podré continuar por el momento, como dije mi falta de tiempo es muy grande, creo que haré actualización una vez al mes o dos, pero a final de año lo recompensaré, al igual que con esta historia, por ahora les pido paciencia, recuerden que mi vida es muy ocupada porque voy a la universidad y se me come el tiempo. De todas formas aun me gustaría saber **¿Qué les gustaría ver?** o incluso pueden **pasarme capítulos o leves ideas,** **yo las incluyo tal cual** y les doy **crédito a ustedes** , este capítulo prácticamente lo hizo **_whatsername1_** dado que yo no tenía tiempo de escribir, solo le dí las ideas de este y ella lo escribió, espero les guste.

Vuelvo y les pido ayuda para saber **si quieren que Pain quiera a Sakura o esté con Konan** , solo puede ser 1 opción para esto. Yo escogeré el que tenga más votos, pero como se dieron cuenta **Deidara, Sasuke, Lee, Kiba, Hidan y Kakuzu ya cuentan con papeles** al igual que **Naruto, Sasori, Sai, Neji, Itachi, y Gaara** porque ya representan otro papel ya sea como amigos, antagonistas o como un Romeo. Digan a quien quieren ver para los próximos capitulos que lo pondré y si le interesaría que **Pain** **quiera a Sakura, la idea es de una lectora o si lo desean ver con Konan** , díganme todas. Espero comenten!

Perdón si no les gusta la forma de actuar de Gaara y Neji, no era capaz de escribirla de otra forma y pues así me salio y así se quedarán por todo el finc, nunca he sido buena para crear cubos de hielo andantes. Lo siento.


	15. Capítulo 15: Ramas familiares

_La idea del capítulo de hoy fue aportada por **whatsername1**. Gracias a tí se logró hacer este capítulo, gracias por escribirlo ayudándome con mi falta de tiempo._

 _Les pido perdón a los que no les guste la idea de que otra persona haya echo el capítulo, pero mi falta de tiempo impide que yo aporte mucho en esto, al terminar el año podré seguir como antes, hasta ahora nuestra amiga_ _ **whatsername1** es la que me ayudará escribiendo, yo seré la de las ideas y ellas las plasmará de forma escrita. Se puede decir que esto se volvió un Fanfic cooperativo._

Buenas a todo mundo, últimamente he estado pensando en este finc, **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** surgió hace muchos años, pero por falta de apoyo la borre en otra pagina que estaba publicada, pero decidí volver a hacerla y acá la tienen, espero les guste este capítulo y me digan que les parece. Además que **deseo ayuden para saber si desean que Pain quiera a Sakura como lo propone una lectora, o se quede con Konan, además de que todas las ideas que quieran leer.** Juro tomar en cuenta todos los votos, mientras se especifique en que lugar lo quieren, de resto les diré o ignoraré el mensaje. Los Romeos son:

 **Infantil: Naruto**

 **Músico: Sasori**

 **Príncipe: Itachi**

 **Cocinero: Sai**

 **Deportista: Neji**

 **Intelectual:** **Gaara**

Esto aunque creo que es obvio, es un Sakura-Harem, el cual estaremos actualizando cuando tengamos tiempo, no será constante como antes pero haremos lo mejor que podamos.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

 **Capítulo 15: Ramas familiares.**

Apenas hacia unos cuantos minutos que habían entrado al salón y el profesor había dado inicio a la clase, y el amigo pelirrojo de su hermano y ya estaba medio muerto allí tendido en su pupitre mientras de su boca salía un fino hilo de saliva casi imperceptible a no ser que estuviese lo suficientemente cerca de él como para darse cuenta de ello, ya que sus brazos ayudaban a que esto pasase desapercibido.

\- El nunca cambia – Dijo Sasuke por lo bajo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

\- Y que esperabas, es Sasori del que hablas – dijo Itachi sin ver a su hermano, debido que su vista estaba puesta en un pequeño espejo que este sostenía mientras se observaba en él y lanzaba pequeños besos a su reflejo – si no es algo relacionado con música o arte, él no le tomara ni el más mínimo interés- suspiró mientras volteaba a verlo.

\- No entiendo cómo es que logra pasar de curso, si siempre está dormido en clases – dijo Sasuke más para sí mismo que para su hermano el cual solo alzo los hombros.

Antes que Itachi pudiese siquiera decir algo ante eso último, el maestro llamo la atención de la clase a excepción del pelirrojo quien solo por unos segundo abrió los ojos para luego cerrarlos de nuevo y seguir durmiendo tan plácidamente como siempre.

\- -Clase démosle la bienvenida a una nueva alumna – dijo el maestro mientras observaba hacia la entrada del salón – vamos no te quedes allí afuera- dijo amistosamente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Luego de eso entra al salón una chica que portaba el uniforme del instituto, su cabello era rojo con un peinado algo inusual ya que del lado derecho era corto y desflecado, mientras del izquierdo es largo y liso, y sus ojos al igual que su cabello son también rojos los cuales eran cubiertos por unos lentes.

\- Preséntate ante la clase – le indico el maestro aun con una sonrisa.

\- Hola a todos soy Karin Kyūketsuki, tengo diecisiete años y vivo en Paris Francia – comenzando su presentación ante toda la clase a la vez que colocaba sus manos en su cadera y tomando una pose de superioridad - mi madre es una de las diseñadoras más reconocida de la industria de la moda, llegando a trabajar con exitosas modelos y gente famosa y mi padre es un gran empresario, tiene una cadenas de hoteles muy exitosas por varios países – y dando esa última información dio por finalizada su presentación.

Todo el mundo estaba en silencio, la tensión se sentía en el aire algunas chicas y chicos miraban a Karin con admiración mientras que otros simplemente no les interesaba en lo más mínimo porque ese tipo de cosas al ser personales no les incumbían.

\- Hm, bueno Karin ahora déjame ver donde te sentaras – el maestro comenzó a ver por todos los puestos hasta que se fijó en uno vació – Karin te sentaras con Akasuna.

El pelirrojo aún seguía profundamente dormido, hasta que cierto pelinegro amigo suyo, le dio una disimulada patada a la silla en la que se hallaba sentado provocando que este se despertara de mala gana por interrumpir su placido sueño y lo fulminara con su mirada. No tenía derecho a despertarle.

\- Sasori – volvió a decir su maestro, y así obteniendo la atención del nombrado – ahora Karin ve y toma asiento- le indico a la joven la cual empezó a caminar hacia el pelirrojo.

\- Bienvenida, soy Akasuna No Sasori – se presentó con su usual educación el pelirrojo y una media sonrisa en su rostro una vez que ella se acomodó en su puesto.

\- Gracias, un gusto soy Karin Kyūketsuki– dijo agradeciendo la bienvenida y así terminando el intercambio de palabras entre los dos.

El pelirrojo volvió su vista al frente para que poco a poco volver a caer dormido encima de su pupitre siendo esta la actividad más normal de su historia académica, el dormir en clases es un placer demasiado hermoso.

Una vez que ella se aseguró que él no estaba despierto, se le quedo mirando sin la más mínima pena en que sus demás compañeros se diesen cuenta de cómo lo observaba dormir, desde un principio vio que el pelirrojo era alguien muy atractivo y de esa forma llamando en una primera instancia la atención de ella.

Por otro lado el pelinegro que se hallaba sentado atrás de ellos, tenía el ceño fruncido, se estaba irritando, y apenas había pasado unos minutos que ella se había sentado en su puesto, no podía creer que la vida lo odiara tanto.

Ya tenía suficiente con cierta pelirrosa como para que ahora apareciera esta nueva chica que a leguas se notaba el interés inmediato que sintió por uno de sus chicos. Sabía que ellos eran guapos, por eso eran los más populares, pero enserio, apenas había llegado hace unos minutos.

No dejara que ella arruine a un más su fondo monetario y su estabilidad mental, que de por si la pelo de chicle ya le ha provocado, tendrá que poner cartas en el asunto lo antes posible, no dejaría que otra mujer arruinara su vida laboral como esa otra ya lo estaba haciendo.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

El sol estaba en el punto más alto del cielo, provocando un intenso calor sobre las cabezas de los estudiantes que se encontraban en la clase de educación física, en la pista de atletismo se hallaban dos jóvenes corriendo en ella, uno de pelo castaño y ojos aperlados y el otro de cabello azabache y unas monstruosas cejas.

Ambos chicos no querían ceder el paso eran los únicos corriendo mientras eran observados por sus otros compañeros quienes un poco antes se había rendidos de intentar llevarles el paso a esos dos monstruos del deporte, así que decidieron esperar al receso y ver quien ganaba, o lo que ocurriera primero, el cual era obvio lo que pasaría.

Pero definitivamente el receso fue lo primero como todos sabían, no fue hasta que sonó la campana que esos dos se detuvieron finalmente, ambos se dirigieron a las gradas con unas botellas de agua en mano, ambos se sentaron a descansar y conversar un momento mientras observaban salir a todo el cuerpo estudiantil de los distintos edificios en que se hallaban, descansar de esa manera siempre era reconfortante.

A la distancia se venían acercando tres chicas; una de pelo azabache, otra rubia y por ultimo una pelirrosa muy conocidas para ellos, las dos últimas chicas se quedaron un poco más atrás de la azabache saludando a la distancia a los jóvenes.

\- Neji – le llamo la atención la chica de pelo azabache acercándose un poco más a su primo.

\- Hinata ¿ocurre algo? – le pregunto el nombrado.

\- Eh encontrado otro deporte para que te podría interesar – le dijo la chica mostrándole una tímida sonrisa – tal vez este sea el indicado- mientras que su amigo alzaba una de las cejas.

\- Gracias – le agradeció Neji mientras le revolvía un poco el cabello a la chica en muestra de cariño – luego me dices cual es – término de decir mientras le regalaba una cálida sonrisa, adoraba a su prima.

\- ¡Hinata, apresúrate no quiero perder el receso! – dijo Ino rompiendo el ambiente de cariño que se había formado entre ambos primos, mientras Sakura ponía los ojos en blanco por lo ruidosa que podía ser su mejor amiga, la delicadeza no era parte de ella.

De esa forma las tres chicas se despidieron de ambos jóvenes. Una vez que ya se habían ido, el chico de monstruosas cejas quien había permanecido en silencio en todo momento decidió retomar nuevamente la conversación que sostenían segundos atrás.

\- ¡Que afortunado eres Neji, me encantaría tener una prima como la tuya! – dijo Lee como de costumbre con dramatismo – Pero una pregunta ¿Por qué tus ganas de ser el mejor en deportes?- continuo retomando una postura más relajada y viéndolo a los ojos.

Neji se quedó un momento callado mientras jugaba con la botella que tenía en sus manos, mientras reflexionaba el que responderle a su amigo, ese tipo de cosas era difícil de tratar, aún más conociendo la realidad de esa razón.

\- Eso se debe… - comenzó a decir mientras se acomodaba en su asiento y escogía mejor sus palabras – quiero demostrarle a ellos que puedo ser mas de los que ellos realmente creen- miro a un grupo de alumnos que estaban llegando cerca de las canchas de donde ellos estaban.

\- ¿Ellos?- no comprendía a lo que se refería su amigo - ¿Quiénes son ellos?

\- Los Hyuga – dijo volteando a ver a su amigo – No te había contado antes porque realmente no es un tema del que me guste mucho hablar realmente, pero eres mi mejor amigo y creo que como tal debes saber- Le sonrio de medio lado mientras se llevaba un trago de agua a la boca.

Lee no dijo nada, su silencio era suficiente para decir que lo escucharía en cuanto el estuviese listo, suspira profundamente. Cierra los ojos mientras intenta escoger con cuidado cada una de las palabras que desea decir, suspira. Estaba listo para empezar a narrar.

 _"Los Hyuga es una de las familias más prestigiosas de Japón en el ámbito de empresas, todos los que los conocen siente un gran respeto por quienes tengan el apellido, pero no todos conocen la realidad que esconde esta familia._

 _Nadie conoce el sistema que se haya en la privacidad de nuestra familia, créeme Lee esto es algo complicado, así que presta atención porque no pienso repetirlo._

 _Como si fuese un árbol genealógico, el linaje de los Hyuga es dividido en dos ramas los primarios y los secundarios, en mi caso mi padre y el de Hinata son hermanos gemelos, el padre de Hinata nació unos segundos antes que mi padre por ende él y yo formamos parte de la rama secundaria mientras ellos son de la primaria._

 _Los de la rama primaria, siempre nos han considerado inferiores a ellos, solo por pertenecer a la secundaria, no nos tienen ninguna clase de respeto, siempre hacen lo que ellos quieran con nosotros hasta al punto de llegar a burlarse o insultarnos por simple satisfacción propia, nos tratan como escoria; para ellos no somos más que meros sirvientes, a pesar de compartir la misma sangre._

 _Pero a pesar de todos ello, solo una persona entre ellos nos ha tratado como su igual a mí y a mi padre, y esa es Hinata, la misma que conoces, es decir, mi prima. Ella es simplemente un ángel con todos nosotros._

 _Desde que tengo memoria ha sido la única quien me ha tratado bien en esa familia, siempre me ha tratado a mí y mi padre de la mejor forma posible, para mi ella en vez de ser mi primas, es en realidad como mi pequeña hermana a quien protegeré de todo a lo que este a mi alcance sin importar nada._

 _Mi padre al ver la relación que nosotros llevamos, y ver la gran persona que ella es, decidió mandarme a este internado junto con ella. Siempre voy a estar agradecido por esa decisión ya que pude conocer a mis mejores amigos y a unas personas demasiado importantes._

 _Me imagino que mi tío Hiashi accedió a que fuésemos a al mismo internado, pensando que sería bueno que ella tuviese un sirviente en este lugar también, si no dudo que haya estado de acuerdo a que estudiásemos juntos. Me sorprende mi tío cuan inocente puede ser al pensar que su idea sería la correcta._

 _Pero el verdadero plan de mi padre es que ambos estuviésemos juntos, para que ella no fuese influenciada por los demás de la rama principal, y para que yo fuese libre de ellos, no tener que seguir más ordenes, y poder tener la oportunidad de poder tener un mejor futuro haciendo lo que más me apasiona, los deportes._

 _Pero antes de que nos mandaran a ambos al internado, me desaparecí un día para hacerme en la espalda un tatuaje de una calavera que es atravesada por una espada oxidada y rodeada de flores marchitas junto con la palabra Uhuru, libertad ese es su significado algo que los de la rama secundaria más anhelan y sé que algún día lograremos conseguir._

 _Hinata y mi padre saben que me apasiona practicar nuevos deportes y me brindan todo el apoyo que puedan darme, mi padre al mandarme a este lugar y Hinata ayudándome a buscar el deporte que me definirá en un futuro y sé que me dedicaré por toda mi vida._

 _Una vez que lo encuentre, quiero participar en los Juegos Olímpicos y ganar una medalla de oro. De esa forma le demostrare a todos los de la rama principal que no soy ningún sirviente como ellos creen que soy, si no que puedo ser más que ellos a pesar de pertenecer a la rama secundaria."_

\- Ya veo, en ese caso, yo también te ayudare – dijo Lee una vez que su amigo termino de relatarle su historia, estaba muy conmovido- ¡Como tu amigo y también tu rival en deportes, te ayudare a conseguir tu sueño! ¡La primavera de la juventud nos dará la fuerza para alcanzar cualquier objetivo que nos propongamos!- exclamo el pelinegro de lo más emocionado mientras llamaba la atención de varias personas.

Neji miraba a su amigo mientras este saltaba de su asiento y gritaba aquellas palabras y extendía sus brazos en el aire, esa imagen siempre le había parecido demasiado divertida. Simplemente tenía a los mejores amigos al saber que lo apoyaban como lo hacían.

\- ¡Ya lo veras! ¡Tu sueño se cumplirá!- dijo por último el pelinegro a la vez que le mostraba el puño con el pulgar arriba en muestra de afirmación y seguridad en sus palabras mientras una deslumbrante sonrisa aparecía en su cara.

\- En ese caso me esforzare el doble – le respondió Neji quien también le mostró su puño con el pulgar arriba y una media sonrisa que denotaba la determinación que sentía en ese momento por las sinceras palabras de su mejor amigo.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Karin se hallaba en los jardines de la escuela buscando a su guapo y nuevo compañero de clases pelirrojo el cual en cuanto escucho la campana salio disparado fuera del salón de clases a dirección quien sabe dónde, y ella tenía que encontrarlo a como diera lugar.

\- ¡Oye tú! – alguien a su espalda osaba gritarle ¿quién se creía?

Cuando se dio la vuelta vio quien era el que la llamaba, era ese chico pelinegro que se sentaba detrás de ella y su sexy pelirrojo, sinceramente ese chico no era para nada su tipo y no le parecía en lo más mínimo atractivo.

\- ¿Si, que es lo que deseas? – le cuestiono tomando una pose autoritaria con los brazos cruzados.

El pelinegro se acercó a ella y fue directo al grano, no se iría con estúpidos rodeos, no tenía el más mínimo deseo de que ella también se interpusiera en su negocio en esa escuela.

\- Escúchame bien, será mejor que te mantengas alejada del pelirrojo y sus amigos me escuchas – le empezó a advertir el pelinegro con una expresión de seriedad en su rostro y las cejas fruncidas.

\- ¿Que acaso es tu novio o algo así? – le cuestiono ella con una ceja levantada.

\- No digas estupideces, ellos solo son mi fondo monetario – le contradijo Sasuke – así que, más te vale mantener tu distancia – diciendo esto último se dio media vuelta y se retiró sin dejar a Karin decirle algo más.

Quien se crees el para decirle a ella que hacer, ni sus padres lo hacía así que no iba a dejar a un idiota como él lo comenzara hacer, así que quiera o no ella estaría con su futuro novio pelirrojo, el cual por esos momentos no recordaba cuál era su nombre.

Pero antes tendría que conocer a esos amigos que el menciono, si ellos eran igual de guapos que su pelirrojo, entonces tendría que conocerlos. Y considerar seriamente en querer conquistar al pelirrojo sensual o a otro de esos chicos, esa escuela era genial.

¿No sería malo tener más atención que solo la de un solo chico no? Y quien sabe si no resulta con el pelirrojo, tendría más donde elegir, aunque siendo ella ¿quién se le podría resistir? Es simplemente la chica más hermosa de todas.

En ese momento sonó la campana para que todos los estudiantes volviesen a clases y ese último pensamiento ella se retiró del lugar con una maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro. En definitiva esos supuestos chicos guapos caerían todos rendidos a sus pies, como cualquier otro chico.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Todos estaban en sus salones y una de esas clases se hallaba en medio de un examen. Todos estaba concentrados en la hoja que se hallaba adelante de ellos, a excepción de dos personas cierta pelinegra de ojos aperlados y un castaño con unas marcas rojas en las mejillas los cuales estaban más rojos que un tomate.

Ambos chicos no se podían concentrar en el examen, el estar uno junto al otro los ponían extremadamente nerviosos, ni las marcas que tenía Kiba en sus mejillas se distinguían con lo sonrojado que estaba, y ni hablar de Hinata con lo blanca que es, era aún más notorio el sonrojo que tenía, llegando a parecer un tomate en época de cosecha.

Entre ellos se intercambiaban miradas debes en cuando tratando que el otro no se diese cuenta hasta que en una oportunidad cruzaron miradas, y provocando una gran vergüenza mutua, no tenían pensado que se descubrieran de esa forma ¡Qué vergüenza!

Mientras unos puestos más al fondo una peliazul los observaba todo con una pícara sonrisa, al ver tan divertido espectáculo que les estaba presentado ese par de enamorados. Si ellos no hacían algo para que se dijesen algo o hicieran algo ella lo haría, se notaba ese amor que sentía. Pero por el momento haría ese condenado examen.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Unas horas más tarde todos los alumnos se habían retirado a sus respectivas residencias o algunos de los clubes que había en el instituto. Entre esos se encontraban un grupo de chicos en uno de los salones de los clubes mejor decorados en todo ese internado.

En uno de los clubes se hallaban seis chicos reunidos. Dos de ellos se encontraban revisando los regalos que les había mandado sus fans y otro se encontraba leyendo un libro, otro jugando con una pelota lanzándola al aire para luego volver a atraparla mientras con gran maestría, uno comía dulces con un aterrados conejo de peluche en uno de sus brazos mientras sonreía cual niño pequeño y el ultimo se encontraba sentado en unos de los sillones que se encontraba allí cerca de la ventana pensando en cierta pelirrosa que se había adentrado en sus pensamientos.

\- Itachi – llamo la atención el pensativo pelirrojo a su amigo.

\- ¿Si? – le prestó atención el pelinegro.

Esto se le hacía demasiado vergonzoso, él no estaba acostumbrado a lo que estaba a punto de preguntar y el calor que estaba sintiendo concentrarse en sus mejillas no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Maldecía el sentir así, nunca antes lo había hecho.

\- ¿Sasori? – Le insistió su amigo - ¿ocurre algo?

\- Itachi para el baile de Halloween ¿se puede llevar pareja? – pregunto el pelirrojo tratando de ocultar su rostro en vano con su cabello para que sus amigos no notaran su sonrojo.

Toda la habitación se mantuvo en un momentáneo silencio mientras observaban a sus amigos. Ellos también estaban interesados en esa respuesta, podría ser interesante. En ese momento el silencio fue roto por Itachi.

\- ¡Esa idea es fantástica como es que no se me ocurrió a mí! – empezó a exclamar el pelinegro mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa a la vez que hizo caso omiso en responder a su amigo ya que comenzó a idear más cosas para el esperado baile.

Sasori al ver que Itachi se había olvidado completamente de él, decidió tomar su exaltado actuar como un sí a su respuesta, aunque no estaba del todo seguro de eso. Estaba nervioso con lo que tenía pensado hacer ahora.

Y para evitar que los demás Ninki le comenzaran a hacer preguntas incomodas sobre quien era la chica que quería invitar, decido aprovechar que todos estaban distraídos por un emocionado Itachi que desvariaba, para poder huir de allí para ahorrarse más la vergüenza que sentía en esos minutos.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Mientras tanto en la Biblioteca se encontraba una pelirrosa y un pelinaranja trabajando en el proyecto que se les había dado. No pensaba que podría ser tan aburrido ese tonto trabajo.

Sakura aún estaba un poco sorprendida y curiosa por el hecho de que Pain no fuese el verdadero nombre de su compañero, y le divertía un poco el echo del porque lo había hecho. Por lo que le había contado su compañera de habitación luego de haber vuelto a ese lugar después de haber habado con Itachi la otra noche.

" _Yahiko simplemente decidió hacerse llamar Pain porque quería que las personas lo respetaran más y que sintieran alguna clase de autoridad a su persona…"_

Fue lo único que decidió contarle Konan a ella sobre ese tema, Sakura sentía el bicho de la curiosidad instigándola a preguntarle sobre el trasfondo de aquello que su amiga le dijo. La curiosidad siempre había sido uno de sus más grandes defectos.

Así que sin poder aguantar más decidió preguntarle a Pain directamente sobre ello. Enserio, la curiosidad que sentía en esos momentos la estaba más que matando

\- ¿Pain? – dijo un poco tímida Sakura.

Un simple " _Hm_ " fue suficiente para darle a entender que él la estaba escuchando en esos momentos, tal vez podría ser algo importante del trabajo.

\- ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – comenzó a decir aun con la timidez en ella – no quiero sonar metiche, pero ¿por qué te haces llamar Pain en vez de ocupar tu verdadero nombre?- lo vio a los ojos mientras esperaba que él pudiera responder.

Él levanto su mirada de la hoja de papel en la que se hallaba escribiendo, para posarla en la pelirrosa frente a él y botar un leve suspiro. No pensaba que ella tuviera curiosidad por tal trivialidad.

\- Me gusta que me digan Pain, me da una mayor autoridad a mi parecer – dijo casi lo mismo que su amiga le había contado pero algo más faltaba a su parecer que simplemente eso.

\- Pero ¿Por qué? quiero decir, que tiene de malo Yahiko, a mi parecer también te respetarían si lo ocuparas – dijo Sakura tomando un poco más de confianza.

Pain se quedó un momento callado, lo cual hizo pensar a Sakura que hizo mal en preguntar de más y se regañó mentalmente por ser tan curiosa. Espero unos pequeños momentos viendo al chico frente a ella que parecía meditaba su respuesta.

\- cuando era más pequeño en mi antigua escuela, solía ser muy distinto a como me ves ahora – comenzó a decir Pain – no tenía ninguna perforación, y era bastante pequeño para la edad que tenía, por lo que los demás niño siempre se burlaban de mí, la única amiga que tenía era Konan- dio un pequeño suspiro.

Sakura permanecía en silencio y prestaba atención a lo que le contaba Pain. Estaba demasiado sorprendida con lo que le estaba diciendo él, no pensaba que eso fuera así.

\- Así que un día me cansé y comencé con mis modificaciones corporales, con el transcurso del tiempo pegue el estirón y ya no era aquel pequeño niño al que molestaban – continuo contando – Por eso deje atrás aquel pequeño y debilucho niño por alguien a quien todos respetarían y no pasarían a molestarlo de nuevo- terminó de contar mientras veía a la chica frente a él con seriedad.

\- Enterraste a Yahiko, y te convertiste en Pain – dijo Sakura.

\- Exacto – afirmo Pain con la cabeza.

\- Ya veo – dijo Sakura aun absorbiendo lo que acababa de escuchar – Pain, gracias por contarme – dijo feliz Sakura mientras colocaba su mano encima de la del chico – bueno será mejor continuar con el trabajo antes que se nos haga más tarde- dijo eso para luego retirar su mano y continuar con el trabajo.

\- Claro – dijo Pain con su característico semblante, pero aun con la leve sensación de la suave mano de Sakura en la suya.

Pain veía a la chica la cual estaba demasiado concentrada en las hojas y libros que tenían en frente suyo. Vio con disimulo su mano y una pequeña sonrisa se le formó en su rostro, era casi imperceptible. Tal vez habría una chica a parte de Konan en quien podría empezar a confiar.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Espero me perdonen las faltas ortográficas, a los que siguen **Vampyr** les pido perdón pero no lo podré continuar de forma constante por el momento, como dije mi falta de tiempo es muy grande, creo que haré actualización una o dos vez al mes, pero a final de año lo recompensaré, al igual que con esta historia, por ahora les pido paciencia, recuerden que mi vida es muy ocupada porque voy a la universidad y se me come el tiempo. De todas formas aun me gustaría saber **¿Qué les gustaría ver?** o incluso pueden **pasarme capítulos o leves ideas,** **nosotras las incluiremos** y les doy **crédito a ustedes después de todo son sus ideas** , este capítulo prácticamente lo hizo **_whatsername1_** dado que yo no tenía tiempo de escribir, solo le dí las ideas de este y ella lo escribió, espero les guste.

Vuelvo y les pido ayuda para saber **si quieren que Pain quiera a Sakura o esté con Konan junto con otras ideas que les gustaría leer** , solo puede ser 1 opción para esto. Yo escogeré el que tenga más votos, pero como se dieron cuenta **Deidara, Sasuke, Lee, Kiba, Hidan y Kakuzu ya cuentan con papeles** al igual que **Naruto, Sasori, Sai, Neji, Itachi, y Gaara** porque ya representan otro papel ya sea como amigos, antagonistas o como un Romeo. Digan a quien quieren ver para los próximos capítulos que los pondremos y si le interesaría que **Pain** **quiera a Sakura, la idea es de una lectora o si lo desean ver con Konan** , díganme todas. Espero comenten!

Perdón si no les gusta la forma de actuar de Gaara y Neji, no era capaz de escribirla de otra forma y pues así me salio y así se quedarán por todo el finc, nunca he sido buena para crear cubos de hielo andantes. Lo siento.


	16. Capítulo 16: Cosas de chicas

_La idea del capítulo de hoy fue aportada por **whatsername1**. Gracias a tí se logró hacer este capítulo, gracias por escribirlo ayudándome con mi falta de tiempo._

 _Les pido perdón a los que no les guste la idea de que otra persona haya echo el capítulo, pero mi falta de tiempo impide que yo aporte mucho en esto, al terminar el año podré seguir como antes, hasta ahora nuestra amiga_ _ **whatsername1** es la que me ayudará escribiendo, yo seré la de las ideas y ellas las plasmará de forma escrita. Se puede decir que esto se volvió un Fanfic cooperativo._

Buenas a todo mundo, últimamente he estado pensando en este finc, **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** surgió hace muchos años, pero por falta de apoyo la borre en otra pagina que estaba publicada, pero decidí volver a hacerla y acá la tienen, espero les guste este capítulo y me digan que les parece. Además que **deseo ayuden para saber que ideas tienen y quieren leer.** Juro tomar en cuenta todos los votos, mientras se especifique en que lugar lo quieren, de resto les diré o ignoraré el mensaje. Los Romeos son:

 **Infantil: Naruto**

 **Músico: Sasori**

 **Príncipe: Itachi**

 **Cocinero: Sai**

 **Deportista: Neji**

 **Intelectual:** **Gaara**

Esto aunque creo que es obvio, es un Sakura-Harem, el cual estaremos actualizando cuando tengamos tiempo, no será constante como antes pero haremos lo mejor que podamos.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

 **Capítulo 16: Cosas de chicas.**

Por fin era el tan esperado y amado por todos día viernes, y ya todos tenían su merecido descanso después de una agotadora jornada de tanto estudiar. Era medianoche y todos los estudiantes se hallaban en sus habitaciones, algunos ya estaban en brazos de Morfeo mientras que otros aún se hallaban despiertos haciendo alguna actividad en la comodidad de su dormitorio. Sin importar hacer ruido o molestar a alguien.

Y ese era el caso de cuatros chicas quienes aún se mantenían despiertas en una de las habitaciones. Las cuatros se encontraban en una pijamada organizada por la rubia que traía puesta una mascarilla de barro en su rostro mientras reía escandalosamente, momentos como esos eran los que más atesoraba de pasar junto a sus queridas amigas.

\- ¡Vamos Hinata ya no puedes seguir guardando silencio!- Exclamo Ino a su amiga de ojos aperlados que se sobresaltó – cuéntanos desde cuando tú y Kiba son tan cercanos, últimamente se frecuentan seguido- Dijo con picardía y provocando que la pobre chica se sonrojara por la insinuación, rayos molestar a su amiga era muy fácil.

\- ¡Ino! – Dijo tartamudeando la pobre ojiperla mientras se llevaba las manos a sus rojas mejillas por la vergüenza.

\- ¡Ino no seas tan entrometida! – Defendió la pelirrosa – Pero debo admitir que al igual que Ino también cuento con algo de curiosidad – Dijo para terminar contradiciéndose a sí misma mientras observaba a su pelinegra amiga con sus ojos verdes acusadores.

Konan que se mantenía en silencio y solo reía por lo curiosas que podían llegar a ser sus amigas. Aun se preguntaba como esas tres podían hacerla sentir tan cómoda y feliz por sus ocurrencias dichas, esas locas era lo que hacía falta para su monótona vida. Vio a su amiga de ojos perla y la curiosidad le picó, tal vez también debía entrar a la discusión.

\- Tranquila Hinata – Trato de calmar la peliazul – Pero al igual que ellas, también tengo curiosidad, ¿podrías contarnos? – Dijo con más tacto a diferencia de la rubia mientras sonreía.

\- -Bueno- Comenzó a decir con un tono de voz muy bajo y con la mirada gacha- hace unas semanas, Kiba me invito a tomar un helado luego de que encontrara mi libro de historia- Decía cada vez más bajo para disgusto de la rubia que empezaba a salirle una vena en la frente.

\- Y que más ocurrió – Empezó a exigir Ino por la timidez de su amiga que no sabía si responder o salir corriendo de ese cuarto.

\- Solo conversamos en esa ocasión – Dijo jugando con sus manos por culpa de sus nervios- Y hemos estado conociéndonos un poco más.

\- ¿Y eso es todo? – Pregunto no muy convencida la pelirrosa mientras alzaba una de sus cejas y se cruzaba de brazos.

\- Él y yo casi nos dimos un... un… - Dios sí que estaba roja, ni se atrevía a mirar a sus amigas por los deseos de que la tierra la tragara en ese momento, eso era más duro que los ejercicios de la profesora Anko.

\- ¡Hinata! – Levanto la voz Ino, para que ya lo dijera, estaba demasiado exasperada y esa novedad era algo que ella debía saber aunque se le fuera la vida en eso.

\- ¡Un beso! – Dijo prácticamente en un grito por la presión ejercida por la rubia, para luego ocultar su rostro con una de las almohadas que se encontraba cerca y escuchar como sus tres amigas exclamaban con emoción y ternura por lo recién contado, ella estaba muerta de vergüenza.

Las tres chicas se encontraban felices por su amiga, desde hace unas semanas que veían en los ojos de ella un brillo especial cuando se mencionaba al castaño. Sabían de su gusto de ella por el chico, y no hay que olvidar que el pobre Kiba era demasiado obvio por lo que saber que haya pasado algo como eso hacía sentir que les alegrara demasiado por su tierna amiga.

\- Que tiernos – Menciono Konan – Pero ya dejen a la pobre Hinata, sino es probable que se desmaye o algo por el estilo- termino de decir mientras veía a su amiga que no sabía dónde esconderse de las bromas de sus otras amigas.

\- Bueno - Suspiro Ino- Pero ahora le toca a Sakura – Dijo viendo a su amiga con una gran sonrisa acusadora llamando la atención de las otras chicas.

\- ¿A mí? – Dijo sin entender mientras alza una de sus cejas – ¿A qué te refieres?

\- No te hagas, la desentendida – Le replico la rubia mientras le jalaba una de sus orejas– Tu y los Ninki, se ve que te has hecho muy cercana a ellos en tan poco tiempo, al igual que con el amigo de Konan- Diciendo eso ultimo logrando atraer aún más la atención de la peliazul y haciendo que esta se tensase en el lugar donde estaba sentada, ese era un tema que le incomodara.

\- No digas tonterías puerca, son solo mis amigos- Se defendió la pelirrosa – Solo me siento cómoda con ellos, no son lo que me imaginaba al principio- Dijo un poco sonrojada mientras apartaba la mirada- aparte con Pain solo estamos trabajando en un proyecto, aun no lo conozco lo suficiente- vio a sus amigas a los ojos.

Por un momento Konan se relajó al escuchar a Sakura decir aquello, pero al instante le volvió a la mente lo que su amigo pelinaranja le dijo hace dos días atrás, con respecto a la pelirrosa. Eso en definitiva le estaba carcomiendo el cerebro de sobre manera, pero que su amiga pensara en eso la hacía sentir un poco más esperanzada.

Trataba de no pensar en ello después de todo ella era su amiga, y no tenía la culpa de que su amigo estaba empezando a desarrollar gusto por ella como le había contado para su disgusto, aun recordaba la cara seria del pelinaranja mientras le mencionaba ello. No entendía como en ese momento había logrado mantener la calma.

\- Claro – Dijo sarcástica Ino – A veces pienso que estas completamente ciega o te haces la tonta frente de marquesina- señalo a su amiga mientras la veía un poco enojada-

\- Piensa lo que quieras ¡puerca! – Dijo resaltando eso último mientras reía.

Antes que ambas chicas se pusieran a pelear Hinata quien ya se había recuperado de tan tamaño sonrojo decidió intervenir antes de que ellas se mataran. Suspiro mientras las veía y pensaba seriamente en cuáles serían las palabras correctas para calmar ese ambiente.

\- Chicas ¿qué tal si jugamos algún juego o hacemos algo más? – Dijo Hinata tratando de apaciguar a las fieras que tenía por amigas las cuales ya tenían una almohada cada una en su poder.

\- Hinata tiene razón – Apoyo Konan – ¿Qué tal verdad o reto? – Sugirió la peliazul con una gran sonrisa.

\- No tengo nada que esconder, soy como un libro abierto – Decía la rubia cruzándose de brazos mientras sonreía con superioridad.

\- Lo que tú digas Ino – Dijo sarcásticamente la pelirrosa, siendo ella quien conocía el mayor secreto de su rubia amiga.

\- ¡Cállate frentona! – Exigió Ino.

\- ¡Oblígame Puerca! – Le replico la pelirrosa.

\- Ambas cállense – Las reprendió la peliazul un poco enojada– ¿Es que no pueden estar un día sin que se peleen por algo?- les frunció el ceño.

\- ¡Ella empezó! – Dijeron al unísono mientras se señalaban acusadoramente como si fueran niñas.

La peliazul soltó un suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza, esas dos parecían unas niñas pequeñas cuando se ponían a pelear, tenía que hallar una forma de que no lo hiciesen aunque sea un solo día de sus vidas, aunque sospechaba que eso era algo medio imposible de lograr.

De repente se le prendió el foco para que aquello sucediera, conociendo lo competitivas que son de seguro accederían sin que se dieran cuenta de su verdadera intención, aparte de tener algo con que divertirse también le serviría para quitarle esa ilusión que estaba teniendo su amigo con respecto de la pelirrosa.

Se acercó a Hinata y le susurro a su oído la idea que tenía, y provocando que esta la mirara con una expresión de duda ante esa disparatada idea. No imaginaba que su amiga que parecía la más sensata y centrada estuviera proponiendo algo como eso.

\- ¿Crees que realmente lo cumplan? – Le pregunto la ojiperla.

\- No perdemos nada con no intentarlo – Le respondió con una leve sonrisa.

Miro a ambas chicas que aun discutían, y les llamo la atención a ambas. Estas simplemente la ignoraron olímpicamente mientras seguían en su acalorada discusión sin sentido.

\- ¡Ya cállense! – Les levanto la voz a ambas mientras ponía una expresión de enfado.

Ambas chicas se detuvieron de inmediato, no estaban acostumbradas a que Konan les gritara, usualmente siempre estaba en calma y con una pequeña sonrisa maternal hacia ellas, se sentían de verdad aterradas cuando ella se ponía en ese estado.

\- Las reto a algo – Comenzó a decir la peliazul – Les interesa – observó a sus amigas a los ojos.

\- ¿Un reto? – Pregunto la pelirrosa – ¿Cuál sería? –observó a su amiga con desconfianza

\- Que mañana durante todo el día ambas actúen como si fuesen pareja – Les dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa en la cara.

\- ¿Es una broma? – Cuestiono Ino con una ceja alzada.

\- Para nada, lo digo enserio – Le respondió – Si mañana digamos hasta las siete de la tarde, logran actuar como una autentica pareja, y sin pelear en ningún momento, ganaran- les sonrio a sus amigas, estaban cayendo en la trampa.

\- ¿Y que ganamos nosotras? – Pregunto Ino no muy convencida.

\- Lo dejare para su imaginación – Dijo sonriéndoles – Bueno ¿aceptan? – las observó

\- No lo sé, ¿sería algo raro no crees? – Le dijo la pelirrosa mirando a su rubia amiga.

\- Acaso son gallinas – Las reto la peliazul.

Sakura e Ino se miraron con duda, pero a las finales si hacían aquello luego podrían elegir cuál sería su premio, no tenían nada que perder. Ellas habían hecho cosas demasiado extrañas en otros tiempos, eso no sería tan difícil.

\- Por cierto, no le pueden contar a nadie que es una apuesta – Le advirtió Konan.

Así que ambas con un asentimiento de cabeza aceptaron la apuesta, y sin más percances de por medio las cuatros siguieron con su pijamada. Esa simplemente era una noche de chicas que no querían interrumpir con ninguna tontería.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Ya había amanecido y en el patio del internado se podían ver dos chicos caminando cerca de las canchas. Era una mañana hermosa, los pájaros cantaban y la tranquilidad se sentía en el aire. Y esos dos como buenos amigos que son se encontraban hablando tontería sin sentido.

\- Ya quiero ver a mi hermosa Ino – Decía un emocionado Deidara con los ojos en forma de corazón.

\- Tan solo ayer estuviste con ella – Le dijo su pelirrojo amigo mientras lo veía.

\- ¿Y? me encanta estar con ella – Le contesto el rubio viéndole mal.

\- Hay veces que pareces más su acosador que su novio – Lo molesto Sasori – Deberías darle más espacio ¿no crees?- se cruzó de brazos mientras lo veía.

\- Claro que se lo doy, ahora que Sakura está en el internado paso menos tiempo con ella – Decía desanimado mientras agachaba su cabeza.

\- Es su mejor amiga que esperabas – Dijo desviando la mirada a otro lugar.

\- Lo sé pero… - Antes de que pudiese terminar de hablar una pelota de futbol impacto contra la cara del pobre chico que lo dejó tumbado en el piso.

Sasori al ver eso, como buen amigo que se consideraba empezó a reír tan fuerte como podía ante aquello mientras su amigo lo fulminaba con la mirada mientras se ponía de pie, para luego ver el responsable que por poco le bota algunos dientes por el impacto de la pelota monstruosa.

\- ¡Lo siento! – Llego corriendo un chico de cejas monstruosas junto con un chico de pelo castaño – ¡Fue un accidente! – Decía mientras se inclinaba efusivamente pidiendo perdón tan fuerte como podía.

\- ¡Ten más cuidado! – Gritaba indignado Deidara – ¡Por poco me tumbas los dientes, mira como dejaste mi hermosa cara!- se señaló la cara donde solo tenía una pequeña marca del balón.

\- ¡Lo lamento demasiado! – Dijo Lee escondiéndose detrás de su amigo a causa del furioso rubio que lo observaba cual asesino.

\- Ya cálmate Deidara no es para tanto, fue solo fue un accidente – Le decía Sasori con tranquilidad después de controlar la risa – Por cierto ¿tan temprano y ya están jugando? – Se dirigió al castaño con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Por supuesto, es mejor empezar desde temprano – Le contesto Neji mientras recogía la pelota – Es como un entrenamiento matutino –le sacó la lengua a su amigo.

\- No sé de dónde sacan tanta energía – Le decía a su amigo mientras negaba con una pequeña sonrisa.

Antes de que el Hyuga pudiese contestar aquello, el azabache se le adelanto. Su grito de felicidad y motivación tan propio de él hizo que al castaño le bajara una pequeña gota de sudor por su nuca, ese hombre nunca iba a cambiar después de tanto tiempo de conocerle. Su amigo cada vez más demostraba su locura.

\- ¡Es por la primavera de la juventud que nos da la fuerza para seguir! – Dijo de lo más extasiado mientras estiraba sus brazos al aire para resaltar su emoción, pero a la ves los otros chicos lo miraban como si estuviese tuviese un problema.

\- ¿Oye tu amigo siempre es así? – Le susurro Deidara a Neji en el oído mientras veía al pelinegro con algo de miedo.

\- Siempre – Le contesto Neji con una media sonrisa mientras miraba hacia otro lado por su explosivo amigo.

\- ¡Neji mira es la hermosa Sakura! – Dijo Lee mientras señalaba donde se encontraba la susodicha y a la ves cierto pelirrojo se tensaba por lo que decía – ¡Es mi oportunidad para pedirle que sea mi novia! – Dijo esto último mientras se iba corriendo con una nube de humo a su espalda y dejaba atrás a los otros tres.

\- ¿Novia? – Dijo Sasori mientras le daba un leve tic en un ojo izquierdo y su ceño se fruncía inconscientemente. Como se atrevía ese a decir algo como eso.

\- Ese chico sí que tiene problemas – Decía Deidara fijando su vista hacia donde se fue el azabache mientras Neji solo asentía a aquello.

Los tres chico miraban donde se encontraba Lee y Sakura quien se hallaban junto a otras tres chica, y vio como esta lo rechazaba y cierta rubia novia de uno de ellos le decía algunas cosas al susodicho y abrazaba posesivamente a la pelirrosa para luego alejarse de él junto a las demás chicas.

Luego de aquello decidieron acercarse al pobre chico que se hallaba arrodillado en el piso llorando dramáticamente por ser rechazado. De nuevo. Su expresión de tristeza era mayor a la que había visto antes, no podía creer que eso le estuviera pasando justo a él que es tan buena persona.

\- Me rechazo – Decía el pobre chico con cascadas en los ojos.

\- Otra vez – Agrego Neji con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¿Otra vez? – Pregunto Deidara con sorpresa.

\- Sé, Lee siempre le pide que sea su novia o esposa – Decía Neji – Cuando la conocimos hizo eso, pero Sakura lo rechazo como ahora- dijo restándole importancia al asunto.

Sasori al escuchar aquello sintió como su cuerpo se relajó por lo que decía Neji, mientras observaba al pobre azabache medio muerto de tristeza en el suelo llorando a más no poder. Una gota de sudor llego a su nuca.

\- ¿Por cierto que te dijo mi Ino? – Pregunto curioso el rubio con una sonrisa.

\- Que no me volviera a acerca a ella lo que resta de día – dijo mientras se levantaba del piso.

\- ¿Resta de día? – dijo Sasori con un ceja levantada, eso era raro.

\- Como sea pero yo iré por mi novia – Dijo Deidara mientras emprendía camino por donde las chicas se fueron – Luego te veo Sasori- alzó su mano en ademan de despedida

\- Yo me voy al auditorio, nos vemos – También se fue el pelirrojo dejando solo a los otros dos.

Los otros dos se quedaron entrenando como hace unos poco minutos atrás ignorando lo seriamente si volvían a golpear a alguien con su balón. Sasori estaba en su trance típico a la hora que ensayaba y Deidara… bueno Deidara siempre iba tras su novia.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Las chicas estaban reunidas, charlando de cosas sin importancia, Konan y Hinata reían para sus adentros mientras veían a sus dos amigas actuar como pareja. Esa había sido la mejor broma que se les pudiera ocurrir, aún más si tenían que ver esa escena.

\- ¿No crees que fuiste algo ruda con Lee? – Le cuestiono Sakura a su amiga.

\- Para nada, ya lo superara – Dijo Ino restándole importancia al asunto mientras las otras negaban con la cabeza por aquello.

\- ¡Ino mi amor! – Escucharon gritar a sus espaldas.

Cuando se voltearon pudieron ver que se venía acercando Deidara a ellas a toda velocidad. Ino estaba a punto de correr a abrazarlo pero escucho como Konan tosía falsamente al percatarse de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Estúpido reto.

\- Hola Deidara – Saludo con una sonrisa forzada la rubia por la situación en la que se encontraba mientras el chico se plantaba frente a ella para darle un beso como era costumbre.

Antes que la pudiese besar, se corrió hacia atrás dejando al chico con una cara de sorpresa por aquella acción. Ella nunca le había negado un beso a él, después de todo era su novio. Estaba asustado, algo estaba ocurriendo. Observó a su novia con expresión de confusión en sus ojos.

\- ¿Ino? – Pregunto el chico.

Sakura quien se hallaba aun con la mano entrelazada a la de la rubia decidió intervenir para ayudarla a salir de esa situación y de paso molestar un poco al chico. Rayos, a veces se preguntaba por qué molestar a Deidara era tan jodidamente hermoso.

Así que soltando la mano de esta, se abrazó al cuello de la rubia y le planto un rápido beso en la mejilla a su amiga dejando aún más sorprendido al rubio que se encontraba frente ellas con la boca abierta. Él nunca había visto algo como eso entre ellas, siempre eran un poco más distantes de cierta forma.

\- Lo siento pero ella está ocupada en estos momentos – Dijo Sakura mirándolo a los ojos y sonriéndole para incordiarlo aún más.

Así que sin darle oportunidad de que este pudiese formular palabra alguna volvió a entrelazar las manos de ellas y se la llevo de allí dejando atrás al shockeado rubio. Veía como las chicas iban de la mano y se sonrían con cariño, sintió terror por mucho que lo negara para sus adentro.

El pobre se quedó mirando cómo se iban y sin pensarlo más fue corriendo a buscar a la única persona a quien poder contarle lo ocurrido y para que tal vez lo ayudase a comprender qué demonios era lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos antes de que él terminara en un centro psiquiátrico.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Había llegado hace unas pocas horas al auditorio de música, y se le había apetecido tocar un poco el piano, pero realmente se hallaba pensativo mientras tocaba una y otra vez la misma melodía. No entendía que era lo que le pasaba, no acostumbraba a repetir la misma tonalidad con un instrumento.

Aun le rondaba por la cabeza lo ocurrido más temprano. El recordar cómo se tensó por el simple hecho de que el amigo de uno de sus amigos hubiese dicho querer hacerse novio de la pelirrosa, que ha este punto no podía quitársela de la cabeza lo hacía sentir incomodo, no entendía que pasaba.

Le desagradaba la idea de que ella estuviese emparejada con alguien, y no entendía el porqué de ello, nunca había sentido algo como eso en su vida, aun no entendía que ocurría en su interior cuando la veía a ella.

¿O realmente si lo hacía pero no quería aceptarlo aun? Estaba empezando a sospechar seriamente en que conocía la respuesta de esa pregunta pero tenía miedo de aceptarlo, era tan patético.

Desde que tenía huso de razón no le había pasado esto con alguien más, ni con sus amigos o alguna otra chica que se le haya acercado antes, con ninguna había sentido lo mismo que sentía con Sakura. Joder no lo entendía, estaba confundido y no haya forma de responder eso.

\- ¡Sasori! – Escucho a alguien gritar su nombre desde el pasillo que daba al salón en que él estaba, pero no le dio la mayor importancia debido a que conocía al porta vos de aquel grito.

\- Adiós a la tranquilidad- apartó la mirada de las partituras

\- Sasori – Volvió a repetir la persona ahora entrando mientras hacía mucho ruido.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Deidara? –Le pregunto mientras se volteaba a verlo.

Deidara que venía jadeando por el hecho que se fue corriendo en busca del pelirrojo, lo agarro de los hombros y lo comenzó a zarandear efusivamente mientras le contaba algo que el pelirrojo no le podía entender por la rapidez con la que hablaba. Estaba empezando a enojarse.

Sasori sin poder tolerarlo más se soltó del agarre del rubio y le propino una bofetada lo suficientemente fuerte como para que este se tranquilizara. Sinceramente hace mucho tiempo había querido hacerle eso a su amigo.

\- ¡Oye no era necesaria la bofetada! – Le reclamo mientras se sobaba la mejilla donde recibió el golpe.

\- ¿Porque estabas tan alterado? – Pregunto el pelirrojo pasando por alto lo anterior.

Recordando aun él porque estaba allí volvió a agarrar al pelirrojo de los hombros pero en esta ocasión solo acerco su rostro a la de él y comenzó a relatarle lo ocurrido mientras ponía una cara de pánico, aun no podía creer que hubiera visto eso.

\- ¡Sasori esto es horrible muy horrible! – Comenzó a decir el rubio exasperado.

Sasori solo se mantuvo en silencio esperando a que le dijese de una buena vez que es eso tan horrible que lo tenía en el estado en que se hallaba, a la vez que se prepara para volver a abofetearlo si es que llegase a ser falta. Aunque deseaba hacerlo, había encontrado un nuevo entretenimiento… golpear a Deidara era genial.

\- Sakura... Ese monstruo… - Dijo asiendo pausas dramáticas – ¡Ella abrazo a mi Ino, y le dio un beso! – Prácticamente grito el rubio – Y luego se llevó a mi pobre he inocente Ino sin darme tiempo de hacer algo – Comenzó a zarandear nuevamente al pelirrojo para ser nuevamente abofeteado, de verdad le gustaba hacer eso.

\- Deidara ya tranquilízate – Le dijo el pelirrojo mientras se acomodaba un poco la ropa – ¿No será que tan solo estas malinterpretando las cosas? – Le pregunto con una media sonrisa.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! – Le respondió Deidara – Lo vi con mis propios ojos, estaba parado frente a ellas, cuando Sakura hizo lo que te acabo de contar- grito mientras ponía cara de horror y veía a su amigo

El pelirrojo no podía creer aquello que le estaba contando su amigo, sonaba bastante fantasioso, por el simple hecho que él sabía que Ino no dejaría que alguien hiciese aquello estando con Deidara, se supone que ella lo ama más que nada, eso debía tener una explicación lógica.

\- Me cuesta un poco creer eso – Dijo en negación el pelirrojo, nunca se le paso por la mente que Sakura fuera posiblemente lesbiana o bisexual.

\- ¡Vamos para que lo veas tú mismo! – Le dijo Deidara a la par que agarraba del brazo al pelirrojo y salían corriendo del auditorio.

El pelirrojo se dejó llevar por su amigo ya que sabía que si oponía resistencia tendría la mala suerte de escuchar más gritos de parte de él. Deidara por el otro lado iba corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo buscando con la mirada a su hermosa novia y a su amiga, tenía que mostrarle eso a Sasori.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Ino se sentía mal por tener que dejar de esa forma a su novio, pero no tenia de otra no quería perder, su sentido de competitividad le impedía hacerlo. Cuando terminara esta apuesta recompensaría de alguna forma a su novio, tenía suerte que él fuera fácil de hacer feliz.

Las cuatro se hallaban sentadas cerca del lago bajo la sombra de un árbol hablando hasta que se les acerca un grupo de cinco chicos conocidos para unas de ellas, no era normal verlos a ellos juntos, no sabía que se conocían.

\- Konan, Sakura, chicas – Saludo Pain llegando junto a ellas.

\- Hola – Saludaron las cuatro – Hola Sai – Saluda Sakura al percatarse que el pelinegro venia junto ellos.

\- Hola Sakura – Le devolvió Sai el saludo con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro y sentándose en el césped como los demás.

\- Hola preciosas soy Hidan – Se presentó el alvino del grupo mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombro de Hinata y esta se sonrojaba la acción de este – El enmascarado es Kakuzu y por lo que se, ya conoces a Kiba- señalo al castaño con desinterés.

El nombrado se encontraba fulminando a Hidan con la mirada, pero a este lo hallaba divertido por los celos que su amigo tenía en esos momentos, mientras tanto Sai anotaba en su libreta algo en ella a la vez que miraba a Hidan molestar a Kiba, esos chicos eran un gran grupo de sujetos de estudio.

\- Oye Sai ¿qué haces con esa libreta? – Le pregunto Ino al percatarse de lo que hacía el chico.

\- Estudio – Dijo simplemente mientras sonreía a su manera.

\- ¿Estudiar? – Cuestiono Ino – Es sábado deberías descansar o hacer alguna otra cosa, que estar estudiando eso lo puedes hacer durante la semana- dijo ella alzando las cejas sorprendida.

El pelinegro por un momento se quedó pensativo respecto a ese comentario, para luego anotar lo que le acababa de decir la rubia y seguir con lo suyo. Ino soltó y susurro refiriéndose a lo raro que era ese chico y Sakura al escucharla simplemente podía reír por eso, ella tenía razón.

\- Sakura – Le llamo Pain – ¿Mas tarde te gustaría ir a mi habitación para seguir con el trabajo? – Le pregunto.

Antes de que Sakura le contestara se fijó que Konan agachaba la cabeza con la mirada deprimida, por lo que asumió que a ella no le agradaba lo que su amigo le acababa de preguntar. No entendía muy bien el porqué de esa reacción pero analizó la mejor opción y tomo la que consideraba correcta.

\- Lo siento Pain – Comenzó a decir – Pero tal vez en otro momento, ya tengo algo que hacer más tarde- Se excusó, y volviendo a fijarse disimuladamente en Konan, quien al parecer se relajó con la respuesta que ella dio.

\- Lo entiendo, entonces en otro momento – Le respondió el desanimado pero tratando de no hacerlo notar ante todos los allí presentes, no quería ser tan obvio.

Luego de esos todo estaba conversando entre sí, mientras se iban conociendo entre ellos y divirtiéndose por las ocurrencias y gracias de Hidan, ese hombre sí que era gracioso. Pero ninguno se había percatado que en esos momentos estaban siendo observados por dos chicos detrás de unos árboles.

Estos se hallaban escondidos detrás de unos árboles mientras veían al grupo a una distancia prudente para que no se dieran cuenta de ellos, uno de ellos tenía cara acusadora dirigida a una pelirrosa mientras el otro observaba con desinterés sin saber aún porque ese idiota era su amigo y lo obligaba a eso.

\- -¿Deidara estás seguro de lo que viste? – Le pregunto el pelirrojo – Yo no veo que actúen de una forma más íntima- suspiró mientras veía el grupo.

\- ¡Lo estoy! – Le contesto – Te lo digo enserio, ellas parecían actuar de forma más íntima que como simple amigas- Dijo frunciendo el ceño con enojo.

Sasori no estaba seguro de si seguir haciéndole caso a su amigo sobre aquella historia, pero ahora lo que menos le preocupaba era aquello si no, lo que realmente le estaba llamando su atención era el cómo ese pelinaranja miraba a Sakura, se sentía extraño internamente.

Este la miraba mientras ella se hallaba distraída hablando con alguien más, el pelirrojo no le agradaba aquello, de seguro si tuviera más fuerza en sus manos ya hubiese agrietado el árbol en el que se hallaba apoyado, algo dentro de él le decía que esa era la forma incorrecta de actuar y no es propio de él.

\- ¿Ustedes dos que hacen espiando? – Pregunto alguien a sus espaldas y sorprendiendo a ambos chicos al verse descubiertos.

\- ¡Nada! – Dijo el rubio por la sorpresa.

\- ¿Sasori? – Se dirigió ahora al otro.

\- Nada importante Itachi – Le respondió este – Solo estamos observando si Sakura e Ino actúan de alguna forma extraña- suspiró restándole importancia.

\- ¿Extraña? – Dijo levantando una ceja – ¿A qué actitud te refieres con extraña?-

\- Ha si actúan más íntimamente, no como amigas, si no como algo mas – Le respondió el rubio por lo bajo ya que no quería que alguien escuchara eso y pensara que su novia lo había cambiado posiblemente por una mujer.

Itachi vio por un momento con incredulidad al rubio junto a él, para luego empezar a reírse por tal ocurrencia. No sabía que ese chico fuera tan divertido, se sorprendía que su amigo pelirrojo tuviera amistades tan interesantes.

\- ¡Oye deja de reír! – Le dijo indignado el rubio.

\- Lo siento – Le dijo el azabache mientras trataba de controlar su risa – Pero es inevitable no reírse de eso- ahogó una risa.

El rubio estaba harto de que nadie le creyese, él sabía lo que vio, no estaba ciego y tampoco drogado. Volvió a observar por un momento a las chicas y vio el típico comportamiento de ellas, no entendía qué pasaba.

\- ¿Hasta ahora han visto algo extraño? – Le pregunto a ambos chicos, pero lo único que recibió fue una negativa por su parte – Tal vez si realmente ambas tienen algo más íntimo, creo que no lo demostraran tan abiertamente estando rodeadas de chicos ¿no creen?- sonrio.

\- Tienes razón – Dijo Deidara – Cuando estén solas es más probable que actúen más cariñosas- golpeo la palma de su mano con su puño.

\- ¡Mire! – Les llamo la atención Sasori.

Los tres se cargaron contra el árbol donde se escondían y miraron atentamente la escena que se estaba desarrollando en esos momentos. Eso sí que los estaba sorprendiendo más de lo que se hubieran esperado.

Se podían ver como todos en el grupo miraban a Sakura e Ino quienes se estaban mirando la una a la otra con una sonrisa, para luego darse un corto beso y los presentes exclamaban algunas cosas o ponían cara de impresión por lo visto.

Y no siendo únicamente ellos, los tres chicos que se hallaban escondidos en el árbol, se quedaron tiesos por lo ocurrido. En especial cierto rubio que por un momento sintió que había sido asesinado por su impresión al ver ese beso. Maldita suerte la suya.

Itachi miraba fijamente al grupo sin emitir ningún sonido al igual que Sasori, no fue hasta que Deidara pego un grito de la impresión y se desmayaba cayendo en seco contra el césped. Ambos amigos se miraron y luego miraron al grupo que al parecer no habían alcanzado a escuchar el grito del rubio, luego empezaron a reír al ver al chico así.

\- Tenía razón – Dijo Itachi ahora mirando al desvanecido rubio, y Sasori asintiendo con la cabeza a aquello mientras aún se recuperaba de la impresión.

\- Itachi - Dijo el pelirrojo ya recuperando el habla – Ayúdame a llevar a Deidara al dormitorio- alzó al rubio de los brazos.

Así que Itachi agarrando las piernas del rubio y Sasori de los brazos, emprendieron camino hacia la residencia masculina, para dejar al moribundo Deidara en ese lugar para luego esperar a que este no cometiera una locura o terminara llorando como una mujer en la ducha del cuarto.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Ya eran las siete y todos se estaban levantando del césped para irse cada uno por su lado, antes de que Sakura e Ino pudiesen hablar con Konan respecto al premio de la apuesta, esta agarro a Pain y salio prácticamente huyendo del lugar con el pelinaranja arrastras.

\- ¡Demonios! – Dijo la rubia con cara de pocos amigos – Ha escapado- frunció el ceño.

\- Por ahora – dijo de igual forma la pelirrosa, más tarde se las cobraría en su habitación.

\- Como sea, tengo que irme, tengo que recompensar a Deidara por lo de hoy – Dijo la rubia mientras se quitaba el polvo de la ropa – ¿Tu iras por Konan? – Pregunto antes de que partiera.

\- No, luego la veré en nuestra habitación.- Le respondió Sakura – Iré a caminar un rato- se estiró por el cansancio.

\- Sakura, tu nariz está sangrando – Le indico Ino al ver como caía un poco de sangre de la nariz de Sakura.

\- Debe ser por el calor- Dijo esta mientras se limpiaba con su mano – Bueno nos vemos mañana, suerte con Deidara- Dicho esto último cada una tomo un camino distinto.

Ino estaba pensando seriamente en qué hacer para que Deidara se sintiera mejor, sentía algo de culpa al haberlo tratado de esa forma, esperaba que no estuviera enojado con ella, lo quería demasiado. Sakura por otro lado siguió un camino indefinido pensando en qué hacer en ese momento con su vida, era horrible estar aburrida.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Deidara se venía despertando, en un primer momento se sintió desorientado al no encontrarse en el mismo sitio en que se desmayó, pero al darse cuenta que estaba en su habitación asumió que fue Sasori e Itachi quienes lo trajeron y lo dejaban en su cama. Al menos fueron amables.

Se sentía mal de solo recordar que su novia se haya besado con otra persona, no le importaba con quien fuera sino que simplemente que lo haya hecho. Se sentía engañado, algo que nunca pensó que ella haría con él, no sabía qué hacer.

De repente sintió como abrían la puerta de su habitación, pensó que era Sasori hasta que unos brazos se rodeaban su cuello. Estaba sorprendido de sobremanera, no esperaba que ella fuera a verlo después de lo que pasó ese día.

\- Lo siento – Se disculpaba Ino mientras escondía su rostro en la curvatura del cuello y el hombro de él- Quería explicarte pero no podía- Comenzó a decir.

Deidara solo se mantenía en silencio, las palabras no podían salir de su boca, un pequeño nudo en la garganta se formaba en su garganta, estaba enojado y decepcionado en esos momentos.

\- Lo que ocurrió hoy no es lo que piensas – Decía Ino – Todo fue una apuesta que tuve que cumplir, tu sabes que te amo y no te engañaría-le dio un pequeño beso en la coronilla.

Deidara se quedó congelado con esa declaración, ¿una apuesta? Se decía a sí mismo en su cabeza. Así que rompiendo el abrazo de ella y tomándola de sus hombros le dijo de forma seria pero asustada.

\- ¿Una apuesta? – Le pregunto.

\- Si, teníamos que cumplirla para ganar – Suspiro la rubia.

\- Entonces ¿y el beso que te diste con Sakura? – la vio a los ojos.

\- Fue parte de ello y todo por una "fantástica" idea de Hidan y Konan – Dijo con sarcasmo.

\- ¿Entonces tú y Sakura no tienen nada más que amistad? –una pequeña sonrisa se empezó a formar en sus labios.

\- Solo mejores amigas nada mas – Le confirmo con una sonrisa.

La tristeza que tenía no hace mucho se esfumo si más, para dar paso al alivio. Un alivio que no había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo, un alivio tan reconfortante que no quería cambiarlo por ningún otro en ese momento.

\- ¡Dios no me vuelvas a asustar de esa manera! – dijo ahora abrazándola él a ella – ¡Ahora dame amor!- No podía estar enojado con ella, la amaba demasiado como para estarlo.

La chica no lo pensó ni dos veces y empezaron a recuperar el tiempo perdido antes de que su amigo decidiese volver a la habitación, de alguna forma ella debía recompensarle el susto que le había dado a su novio horas antes.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Había decidido salir de la habitación, no tenía ánimos de escuchar los llantos de Deidara para cuando despertara, Itachi había decidido ir a su jardín a cuidar a sus plantas cuando habían dejado al rubio en su cama.

No tenía un rumbo fijo al que se dirigiera, se encontraba muy ensimismado en sus pensamientos, hasta que choco con alguien. No prestaba ni siquiera atención de quien era, su mente en esos momentos era un completo nudo que deseaba desenredar.

\- Lo siento – Dijo aun sin percatarse con quien choco.

\- Sasori, ¿te encuentras bien? – Pregunto una vos femenina que el reconoció de inmediato.

\- ¿Sakura? – Dijo por fin prestando atención – Si, estoy bien – Dijo desviando la mirada – Sakura ¿Estas con Ino? – La pregunta salio de su boca sin pensarlo, pero ya era tarde para retractarse.

Sakura en un primer momento no entendió a lo que se refirió, pero luego su cerebro hizo clic y entendió la pregunta del pelirrojo y sin poderlo evitar se comenzó a reír, mientras él la miraba sin entender cuál fue el chiste. A su parecer ese era un tema algo serio.

\- Lo siento – Se disculpó Sakura mientras se detenía de reír - ¿Viste algo? –le sonrio.

\- -No – Se trató de hacer el desentendido – Deidara, me contó que las vio a ambas actuar más que solo amigas… y que vio algo mas – Dijo desviando la mirada.

\- Bueno – Comenzó a decir con una sonrisa en su rostro – Solo por hoy fuimos más que amigas-rio un poco-

\- ¿Solo por hoy? – No entendía nada.

\- Así es – Asintió la pelirrosa – Konan nos retó a actuar como tal, y bueno por nuestro orgullo hizo que aceptásemos – Dijo mientras volvía a reía por la expresión que adopto la cara de Sasori al escuchar aquello.

Se sentía como un idiota, se había dejar llevar por sus sentimientos y por el idiota de Deidara, pero ahora que la pelirrosa le contó la verdad de todo el teatrito que se montaron hoy, sintió un repentino alivio, por lo que se dejó contagiar por la risa de la pelirrosa y comenzó a reír junto a ella.

Una vez aclarado todo ambos decidieron pasar lo que quedaba de tarde conversando antes de tener que volver a sus respectivos dormitorios, pero ninguno se percató como cierta figura a la distancia los observaba alejarse mientras se divertían, y esta se quedaba parada mirándolos, mientras apretaba sus puños y una pequeña vena sobresalía de su frente.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Mientras tanto en la estación de trenes se hallaban bajando tres personas del tren. Se veían cansados pero con algo en sus caras que todo el que los viera definiría esto como "esperanza" esperanza de algo que solo ellos sabían.

\- Creen que se encuentre en este lugar - Pregunto uno de ellos.

\- Estoy seguro, por la información que conseguí, se supone lo trajeron a este lugar- Respondió otro.

\- Primero busquemos un alojamiento- comenzó a decir el tercero – Mañana temprano podemos comenzar a buscarlo. dijo tomando unas de las maletas que traían y empezaban a caminar hacia el pueblo.

Mañana sería un nuevo día y con el vendrían nuevas sorpresas. Sorpresas que a más de uno alegrarían por lo que estas conllevarían.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Espero me perdonen las faltas ortográficas, a los que siguen **Vampyr** les pido perdón pero no lo podré continuar de forma constante por el momento, como dije mi falta de tiempo es muy grande, creo que haré actualización una o dos vez al mes, pero a final de año lo recompensaré, al igual que con esta historia, por ahora les pido paciencia, recuerden que mi vida es muy ocupada porque voy a la universidad y se me come el tiempo. De todas formas aun me gustaría saber **¿Qué les gustaría ver?** o incluso pueden **pasarme capítulos o leves ideas,** **nosotras las incluiremos** y les doy **crédito a ustedes después de todo son sus ideas** , este capítulo prácticamente lo hizo **_whatsername1_** dado que yo no tenía tiempo de escribir, solo le dí las ideas de este y ella lo escribió, espero les guste.

Vuelvo y les pido ayuda para saber **que otras ideas que les gustaría leer** , solo puede ser 1 opción para esto. Yo escogeré el que tenga más votos, pero como se dieron cuenta **Deidara, Sasuke, Lee, Kiba, Hidan y Kakuzu ya cuentan con papeles** al igual que **Naruto, Sasori, Sai, Neji, Itachi, y Gaara** porque ya representan otro papel ya sea como amigos, antagonistas o como un Romeo. Digan a quien quieren ver para los próximos capítulos que los pondremos. Espero comenten!

Perdón si no les gusta la forma de actuar de Gaara y Neji, no era capaz de escribirla de otra forma y pues así me salio y así se quedarán por todo el finc, nunca he sido buena para crear cubos de hielo andantes. Lo siento.


	17. Capítulo 17: Los hermanos

_La idea del capítulo de hoy fue aportada por **whatsername1**. Gracias a tí se logró hacer este capítulo, gracias por escribirlo ayudándome con mi falta de tiempo._

 _Les pido perdón a los que no les guste la idea de que otra persona haya echo el capítulo, pero mi falta de tiempo impide que yo aporte mucho en esto, al terminar el año podré seguir como antes, hasta ahora nuestra amiga_ _ **whatsername1** es la que me ayudará escribiendo, yo seré la de las ideas y ellas las plasmará de forma escrita. Se puede decir que esto se volvió un Fanfic cooperativo._

Buenas a todo mundo, últimamente he estado pensando en este finc, **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** surgió hace muchos años, pero por falta de apoyo la borre en otra pagina que estaba publicada, pero decidí volver a hacerla y acá la tienen, espero les guste este capítulo y me digan que les parece. Además que **deseo ayuden para saber que ideas tienen y quieren leer.** Juro tomar en cuenta todos los votos, mientras se especifique en que lugar lo quieren, de resto les diré o ignoraré el mensaje. Los Romeos son:

 **Infantil: Naruto**

 **Músico: Sasori**

 **Príncipe: Itachi**

 **Cocinero: Sai**

 **Deportista: Neji**

 **Intelectual:** **Gaara**

Esto aunque creo que es obvio, es un Sakura-Harem, el cual estaremos actualizando cuando tengamos tiempo, no será constante como antes pero haremos lo mejor que podamos.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

 **Capítulo 17: Los hermanos.**

Era día domingo y ya eran cerca de las tres de la tarde y la mayoría de los estudiantes se hallaban aprovechando lo poco que les quedaba de fin de semana en descansar o en terminar las tareas que habían dejado para último momento, algo tan normal en la juventud.

Mientras en el patio del instituto se hallaba caminando un pelirrojo de pronunciadas ojeras buscando inspiración para continuar escribiendo su libro. Hace unos días que no había podido seguir escribiendo pues la falta de ideas e inspiración que no lo dejaba seguir, la frustración que sentía gracias a eso era grande.

Por esa razón decidió que lo mejor sería dar un paseo por el instituto, tal vez un poco de aire fresco lo ayudaría, la brisa de la tarde sobre su rostro lo hacía sentir más tranquilo, un ambiente tan relajado mientras caminaba hacían que su cerebro maquinara ideas. Aunque ninguna le convencía.

En el camino se percató de la presencia de una pareja que se hallaba cerca del lago, de inmediato se dio cuenta que eran los amigos de Sakura, la peliazul con quien compartía habitación y el chico pelinaranja con el que estaba haciendo el trabajo para la maestra Kurenai, ambos se veían enfrascados conversando. Se notaba el cariño que sentía el uno por el otro.

Pero Gaara pudo fijarse como es que la peliazul veía a su acompañante con una mirada de amor, pero este parecía no percatarse de ello. Por un momento sintió lastima por la chica, pues desde que el pelinaranja había comenzado a ser compañero de Sakura con el tema del trabajo los veía frecuentemente en la biblioteca, y se dio cuenta de cómo el pelinaranja miraba a su amiga de la misma forma de la que ahora la peliazul lo estaba mirando a él ahora, un amor unilateral. Suspira mientras mira a la pareja.

Una lástima si le preguntan, pero con aquella imagen se le vino una idea con la cual poder seguir con su historia, tal vez un poco de drama romántico no vendría mal para la historia. Así que sin perder más tiempo se puso en marcha con dirección a la biblioteca antes de que se le fuese a olvidar. A veces el mal ajeno era una gran fuente de inspiración, algo de culpa lo invadió; pero su historia era un poco más importante.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Hace ya un rato que se hallaba buscando a su querido pelirrojo, pero donde quiera que buscara no lograba encontrarlo. Como es que era posible que no lograse encontrarlo con tal peculiar color de cabello, después de todo solo él y el otro chico con ojeras tan pronunciadas que lo hacían parecer un mapache, eran los únicos chicos pelirrojos del instituto. Era imposible no reconocerlos.

Pero no se rendiría, después de todo desde el primer momento que lo vio se puso la meta de que ese chico seria suyo a como dé lugar. Cuando Karin Kyūketsuki quiere algo o alguien deben obtenerlo a como dé lugar y ese pelirrojo no sería la excepción. Él sería parte de la colección de caprichos que siempre estaban en su poder, haría lo que fuera para tenerlo.

De repente empezó a escuchar unas cuantas voces femeninas mientras se iba acercando a unos de los edificios de ese internado, lo poco que logro entender entre tanto murmullo fue como repetían Ninki, y hasta lo poco que supo desde que llego al internado es que los Ninki eran un grupo de chicos guapos y talentosos en distintas cosas y que su amado pelirrojo formaba parte de ese grupo.

Así que sin más se acercó hasta donde se encontraban esas otras chicas con el fin de ver si allí se encontraba el pelirrojo, y en definitiva allí estaba junto con otros dos chicos más, a lo que supuso que esos dos eran también parte de ese grupo llamado Ninki, mientras eran rodeados por un pequeño grupo de chicas a sus alrededor. Sus celos la invadieron instantáneamente, ella era la única que podría estar cerca de él.

Esas chicas tenían razón los otros dos chicos eran también muy guapos pero no lo suficiente como su pelirrojo. Sasori era un caballero en todos los sentidos al igual que un ponente masculino demasiado atractivo. En definitiva él sería de ella.

Sin pensarlo Karin fue casi corriendo hacia Sasori para abrazarse al cuello de este, provocando que el chico se sorprendiera por la acción de la chica y todas las demás personas presente también reaccionaran de la misma forma que el pelirrojo. Esa joven estaba demasiado loca, y posiblemente desesperada.

\- ¡Sasori! – Dijo la chica mientras se aferraba más a él – ¡Te estuve buscando por todas partes! –dijo un poco más fuerte mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza.

El pobre no entendía el comportamiento de la chica, pero eso era lo de menos el solo quería que lo soltara, pero por más que trataba de deshacer el agarre de ella pareciera que ella ejercía más presión. Estaba asustado, no quería que nadie que empezaran a surgir habladurías respecto al comportamiento de ella a con él. Necesitaba que lo soltara.

\- Karin, por favor suéltame – Decía Sasori quien ya estaba empezando a dolerle el cuello a causa de la presión ejercida.

\- Lo siento – Comenzó a decir de forma coqueta – Pero enserio te estaba buscando, quería pedirte si me enseñas el internado – Termino de decir a la vez que le guiñaba con el ojo y se relamía los labios.

\- Lo siento, pero me temo que no puedo – Dijo el chico tratando de buscar ayuda de parte de sus amigos, pero estos habían escapado cuando sus fans se había distraído por la repentina aparición de la pelirroja.

En esos momentos Sasori juraba que iba a matar a Sai y a Neji una vez que los encontrara por dejarlo solo entre todas esas chicas. Tenía que encontrar una manera de escapar de esa situación y sus supuestos amigos lo habían abandonado a su suerte, eran unos traidores. Y la presión que ejercía la chica en su cuello no ayudaba de a mucho.

Y todo parecía mal hasta que encontró su forma de escapar, cuando a lo lejos vio una cabellera rosa pasando cerca, así que sin pensarlo dos veces decidió llamar la atención de la chica. Ella, su amiga que lo salvaría de las garras de esa pelirroja que parecía que en cualquier momento lo besaría, se sentía perfecto al ver pasar esos rosados cabellos al frente suyo.

\- ¡Sakura! – Llamo la atención de la chica.

Ella al escuchar a alguien llamándola, busco con la mirada a la persona y se dio cuenta que fue Sasori. Cuando vio la cara de pánico del chico y como una pelirroja se aferraba a su brazo y para rematar el grupo de chicas que lo rodeaba, entendió por qué la llamaba, él pobre no sabía cómo salir de tal situación. Sintió algo de lastima por su amigo.

Así que como buena amiga decidió ayudarlo. Analizó la situación con calma mientras se acercaba al grupo de chicas que la miraban con ganas de matarla, ya estaba acostumbrada a esos gestos. Miro la cara suplicante de su amigo y suspiro.

\- Sasori, así que acá estabas – Dijo actuando mientras se acercaba – Lo siento chicas pero me temo que debo llevármelo- terminó de decir con una sonrisa.

Sin más explicación agarrando el brazo libre del pelirrojo y se lo llevo de allí lo más rápido que pudieron mientras el grupo de chicas miraban algunas indignadas o decepcionadas como se iba el pelirrojo junto a ella. Aun no entendían por qué esa pelirrosada tenía preferencias con los Ninki y ellas no.

Mientras que Karin miraba con odio a esa pelirrosa, era la segunda vez que esa chica se iba junto a su amado, en definitiva no le agradaba y tenía que hallar la forma de alejarla de él. No entendía, que es lo que tenía esa tonta rosada que ella no tuviera. Absolutamente nada, ella era mil veces mejor que esa pelirrosa.

Todas las chicas que estaban allí hasta hace unos momentos se fueron dispersando cada una por su lado, y solo quedando dos de ellas. Quienes seguían observando el lugar por donde se fueron Sasori y su amiga hace no más unos momentos, ese pelo de chicle había llegado al internado a arruinarlo todo.

\- ¿Ustedes saben quién es esa pelirrosa? – Pregunto Karin con un dejo de amargura.

\- Ella es Sakura – Le respondió una chica de pelo castaño y ojos negros frunciendo el ceño.

\- Ella llego hace unas cuantas semanas o un poco más al internado – Comenzó a decir la otra chica de pelo rubio platinado y ojos color lavanda– Lo que sé es que es la mejor amiga de Yamanaka y que también es amiga de lo Ninki –Termino de decir con disgusto por esto último.

Karin se percató que al igual que ella parecía que estas chicas tampoco les agradaban la Pelo de chicle. Tal vez si las utilizaba podría sacar ventaja de ellas y podrían ayudarla a alejar a la pelirrosa de su chico. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios, era un completo genio, usaría a esas dos solo para saciar sus fines malévolos.

\- Por cierto soy Karin – Dijo presentándose – Soy nueva en el internado y como había dicho antes, ¿ustedes me podrían mostrar el internado? – Primero tenía que ganarse la confianza de ellas y luego podría comenzar a idear algún plan contra la pelirrosa.

\- Soy Matsuri – Dijo la castaña regalándole una sonrisa.

\- Y yo soy Shion – Se presentó de igual forma la platinada – Claro nosotras te mostraremos el instituto- Dijo de forma alegre para mostrarle por donde comenzar el recorrido.

Al parecer sería muy fácil utilizar a esas dos para sus propios fines. Esos eran los pensamientos de Karin mientras comenzaba a seguir a esas dos idiotas en su opinión. Ellas no tendrían nada a cambio, solo serían unas peones que no servirían de absolutamente nada. Que tontas.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Un poco más lejos de las tres jóvenes, se encontraba un pelirrojo junto con su amiga quienes ya estaban más calmados. El pelirrojo observo a su amiga con una sonrisa, de verdad estaba muy agradecido de que lo haya salvado.

\- Gracias por sacarme de ese aprieto – Dijo Sasori una vez lejos de todas esas chicas.

\- De nada, es lo que hacen los amigos – Dijo regalándole una sonrisa – ¿Oye quieres acompañarme a la heladería? – lo miro a los ojos.

\- Claro – Dijo el pelirrojo apunto de emprender camino fuera del instituto junto a la chica, pero antes de que avanzaran alguien empezó a llamarlo.

\- ¡Sasori! – Gritaba un rubio que venía corriendo hacia ellos a toda velocidad.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Deidara? – Le pregunto Sasori una vez que su amigo llego frente a ellos.

\- Necesito que me vengas a ayudar en algo – Dijo con dificultad el rubio mientras recuperaba el aire – Ha… Hola rosita- vio a la pelirrosa con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Rosita? – Se dijo para sí misma Sakura por el apodo que le dio el chico.

\- ¿Es muy urgente? – Le pregunto Sasori al rubio sin ganas de ir con él.

\- Al parecer si lo es – Se le adelanto a decir Sakura a Deidara al ver que este aún no se recuperaba de la carrera - Será mejor que vayas con él, en otra ocasión vamos juntos a tomar un helado– le sonrio a los dos chicos.

\- -Pe… - Antes de que pudiese siquiera decir algo más Deidara se le adelanto.

\- Gracias rosita, nos vemos – Dijo Deidara para luego llevar arrastrando a su amigo sin darle tiempo de despedirse siquiera de Sakura.

Definitivamente más le valía a Deidara que fuese muy urgente lo que sea que necesitase para requerir su ayuda como para haberlo interrumpido justo en esos momentos pensaba el pelirrojo mientras seguía a su amigo. Si era una tontería juraba con todo su ser artístico que mataría a ese rubio al igual que a Neji y Sai, esos tres se las pagarían.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Luego de que Sasori y Deidara se hubiesen ido, decidió ir sola a la heladería. Necesitaba urgentemente algo refrescante ya que últimamente había comenzado a hacer mucho calor en el internado, no quería como el día anterior y hoy en la mañana a causa del calor le volviese a sangrar la nariz. Eso para ella le llegaba a ser preocupante.

Una vez que llego a la heladería pidió un helado de Frambuesa. Mientras esperaba a que le dieran su helado, entraron a la tienda tres personas; una mujer rubia con cuatro coletas en su cabeza y dos hombres uno con peinado de piña y el otro de cabello castaño al parecer eran unos pocos años más grande que ella. Los tres sostenían en sus manos unos papeles mientras se los enseñaban a las personas que se hallaban allí.

Una vez que le entregaran su helado, curiosa decidió acercarse al trío. Los veía desesperados y deprimidos y algo en ella le decía que tal vez, solo tal vez podría ser de ayuda para esos jóvenes. Se posiciono frente a ellos llamando su atención.

\- Disculpen, ¿necesitan ayuda? – Les pregunto Sakura una vez que se acercó a ellos.

\- ¿No has visto un chico parecido a él? – Le pregunto la mujer del grupo que se veía que trataba de mantener la compostura pero se le notaba un dejo de tristeza mientras en su mirada, esta le mostró una foto.

En ella se podía ver a un niño de no más de cuatro o cinco años, que tenía cabello rojo y unas pronunciadas ojeras este sostenía un oso de peluche y tenía una tímida sonrisa en el rostro. Ese niño se le hacía conocido, lo conocía y sabía de dónde. Estaba algo sorprendida, el mundo era muy pequeño.

Sakura al ver detenidamente la foto quedo impactada, el niño que se veía allí era sin duda alguna Gaara cuando más pequeño. Entonces esas personas debían ser sus hermanos, recordando cuando Gaara le contó su pasado. Sintió tristeza al recordarlo, pero sabía que sus hermanos necesitarían su ayuda,

\- Es Gaara – Dijo aun mirando la foto si creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- ¡Lo conoces! – Exclamo el hombre de cabello castaño mientras la tomaba de los hombros.

\- Por favor, si realmente lo conoces llevadnos con el – Dijo casi implorando la mujer.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza les dijo que la siguieran, estaba segura que ellos debían ser los hermanos de su amigo. Vio la alegría y esperanza en la mirada de esas tres personas, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, no podía creer que algo así estuviera pasando.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Luego de una caminata desde la Heladería por fin habían llegaron al internado. Los forasteros miraban impresionados el lugar, era demasiado grande, era muy hermoso. Sintieron un poco de felicidad al pensar que su hermano estaba viviendo en un lugar tan acogedor como ese.

\- ¿Qué lugar es este? – Pregunto el hombre con peinado de piña mientras miraba a su alrededor.

\- Este es el internado Kongo Kishuku Gakko – Dijo la pelirrosa mientras seguía caminando – Vengan creo saber dónde se encuentra Gaara- les dio indicaciones mientras seguía caminado.

Les tomo un rato llegar a la biblioteca, una vez que entraron vieron que el lugar parecía que se hallaba vació. Sakura suspiro, en definitiva su amigo estaría en el lugar, él prefería la biblioteca vacía.

\- ¿Estas segura de que él puede estar por acá? – Le pregunto la rubia.

\- Lo estoy, el suele pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en la biblioteca – Le respondió Sakura con seguridad.

\- Se ve que lo conoces – Dijo el castaño.

\- Es mi amigo – Le dijo simplemente Sakura.

Los cuatros se fueron hasta el fondo de la biblioteca y en una de las mesas se hallaba un solitario pelirrojo escribiendo. Sakura negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía, era de esperarse que su amigo estuviera haciendo eso. La inspiración había llegado a su mente.

\- Gaara – Le llamo la atención Sakura.

Este al levantar la cabeza para fijarse en su amiga, vio que ella no venía sola, detrás de ella se encontraban tres personas, pero se fijó en especial en dos de ellas, eran su hermana y hermano mayores. La sorpresa empezó a invadirlo al igual que la felicidad.

Gaara de apoco se fue levantando de su asiento mientras toda su atención se centraba en las personas que lo miraban igual de shockeado que él. No lo esperaban, nunca habían imaginado encontrarse en un lugar como ese y en esos momentos.

Sus hermanos no aguantaron más y fueron casi corriendo hacia su hermano menor para terminar en un abrazo grupal. Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes de a poco, las sonrisas entre los tres demostraba cuanto se extrañaban. Todo era perfecto en ese momento.

No lo podía creer, este debía ser alguna clase de sueño o algo parecido. Después de tantos años de no tener alguna noticia de ellos, si es que estaban bien o siquiera si seguían con vida después de a ver sido separados. Gaara no podía más junto con sus hermanos, se abrazó a ellos con aun mayor fuerza y los tres comenzaron a llorar.

Llorar por el tiempo perdido, por los abusos sufridos, pero en especial llorar por la felicidad de estar nuevamente juntos. Luego de un rato de mantenerse en la misma posición los tres por fin se separaron un poco, sonriéndose entre sí aun con rastros de lágrimas en sus rostros. Sakura y el chico que se hallaba a su lado solo miraban conmovedoramente la escena que se desarrollaba en frente a ellos.

\- Kankuro, Temari… Como… - Gaara no sabía realmente que preguntar primero, quería saber todo lo ocurrido con ellos, como lo encontraron y mucho más.

\- Es una larga historia – Dijo Kankuro mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de allí al igual que los demás.

\- Quiero saber, ¿qué les hicieron? – Les pregunto Gaara.

\- Cuando nos separaron… - Comenzó a decir Temari limpiándose los rastros de lágrimas que le quedaban en el rostro – Como sabrás esa señora me vendió a un prostíbulo en otra ciudad- Comenzó a contar Temari mientras fruncía el señor al recordar ese horrible lugar.

 _"Con tan solo nueve años yo era la más joven entre todas las mujeres que se hallaban en ese lugar, al principio solo limpiaba y ayudaba a las demás mujeres a arreglarse antes de que abriera el prostíbulo. Luego cuando cumplí los diez el proxeneta que era dueño del prostíbulo, decidió que debía comenzar a atender a los clientes que llegaban al lugar, así que comencé a ser camarera._

 _Tenía que atender a los cerdos que según el eran sus clientes, aun viendo que era solo una niña en ese lugar todas las personas que llegaban no tenían reparo en verme de otra forma, intentaban tocarme o alguna otra asquerosidad, como podía trataba de defenderme cuando eso ocurría, les tiraba los vasos de bebida encima, los abofeteaba o los trataba de mala gana._

 _Pero luego tenía que abstenerme a las consecuencias de esas acciones, el proxeneta ordenaba que me golpearan por tratar de esa forma a los clientes. Aborrecía ese lugar, a sus clientes y todos los que allí se hallaban._

 _Luego de unos años ese maldito sujeto me obligo a prostituirme como a las demás mujeres de ese lugar, al principio por más que forcejeara o no quisiese, ese mal nacido hacia que sus guardias me inmovilizaran para poder inyectarme alguna droga y no estar en mis cinco sentidos, y de esa forma todos esos malditos clientes hiciesen lo que quisieran conmigo, sin que yo pudiese hacer algo._

 _Hasta que llegue a un punto que no podía más, llegue a perder mis esperanzas de poder huir de ese lugar y volver a reencontrarme con ustedes. Era como un zombi, ya nada me importaba dejaba que hiciese lo que fuera conmigo, solo quería morir._

 _Hasta que un día apareció Shikamaru._

 _Al principio me sorprendió un poco ver un chico de mi edad entrar a ese lugar, el me eligió entre todas las mujeres que allí se encontraban. En un primer momento pensé que venía a lo mismo que las demás personas que venían a ese lugar. Pero en lugar de eso el saco del bolso que traía un tablero de Shogi y me propuso jugar. Pensé que era un loco o algo parecido como para ir a un prostíbulo solo a jugar un juego, pero aun así accedí._

 _Así paso un tiempo, el siempre venia y jugábamos al principio lo hacíamos en silencio, luego cuando tuvimos la suficiente confianza comenzamos a hablar mientras seguíamos jugando, él me contó su vida, y que en esos momento era como una clase de nómada sin un rumbo fijo, y yo le conté el por qué me hallaba en ese lugar. Él fue mi luz en ese oscuro lugar._

 _Una noche luego de haberle ganado en el Shogi, me dijo que escapase con él y que juntos nos fuéramos de esa ciudad y que juntos los buscáramos. No sabía qué hacer, hace tiempo había perdido esperanza alguna de poder escapar, le pedí que me diera esa noche para pensar y él me dijo._

\- _Te estaré esperando hasta media noche en la puerta trasera de este lugar- suspiró._

 _Luego de eso se fue, desde ese momento hasta el otro día lo pensé, tenía miedo pero ¿qué más podía perder? Ya me habían alejado de ustedes, y me habían privado de mi libertad, tenía que salir de allí aun que muriese en el intento, así que sin que nadie se diese cuenta prepare un pequeño bolso y guarde una muda de ropa y el poco dinero que había logrado ahorrar a escondidas._

 _Faltaba poco para que fuese medianoche y como pude trate de ir al lugar pactado pero en un momento uno de los guardias me vio, así que corrí con todas las fuerzas que tenía mientras estaba siendo perseguida por esos matones._

 _Logre salir de allí, Shikamaru estaba por irse al pensar que no me iría con el pero al verme me agarro de la mano y corrimos hacia la moto de él y nos fuimos antes de que nos alcanzasen. Por fin había logrado huir de ese lugar, el sentir el viento contra mi cara fue la sensación más reconfortante que sentí en ese momento mientras lagrimas salían de mis ojos, por fin era libre."_

Termino de relatar Temari mientras Shikamaru la reconfortaba en sus brazos. Unas pocas lagrimas salían de sus verdes ojos, el solo recordar eso la entristecía y al tiempo la hacían sentir feliz. Gracias a eso ahora Shikamaru estaba junto a ella.

\- Mientras que a mi esa maldita señora me mando con unos traficantes a trabajar- Le dijo Kankuro apretando sus puños y frunciendo el ceño.

 _"Un tiempo después de que esa señora vendiera a Temari al prostíbulo, se acercó a mí para proponerme un trato. Ella me dijo que si me iba a trabajar con unos hombres, y le ayudaba a obtener dinero en el narcotráfico, ella me daría información sobre el paradero de Temari y que tú estarías a salvo y no tendrías el mismo futuro que nos deparo a nosotros._

 _No quería aceptar pero ella me dijo que si no accedía te mandaría a ti en mi lugar, no podía permitir que tuvieses que pasar por lo mismo que Temari, así que acepte de mala gana. Tenía que protegerte de alguna forma, no pude hacerlo con Temari y esta era la única forma en ese momento para mantenerte alejado del mundo de las drogas y tal vez poder obtener información de donde la había mandado a ella._

 _Así que me mando a otra ciudad, allí trabajaba en una especie de cártel, en ese lugar aparte de tráfico de droga, también estaba el blanqueamiento de dinero y más. Al ser menor de edad aun ellos me ocupaban como sebo en parques y lugares públicos aparentando que yo era hijo de alguno de ellos y así no levantar sospechas por hacer la transacción en esos lugares._

 _Ellos me enseñaron varias cosas en el tiempo que estuve allí, ellos me explicaron que a veces el método más efectivo para el intercambio de dinero y droga era en lugares públicos ya que nadie espera que realmente eso se haga a la vista de todos._

 _Y de esa forma fue pasando el tiempo. Había sido engañado por esa señora, perdí contacto contigo y no logre obtener ninguna información sobre Temari. Y para los hombres que trabajaba no me dejarían ir después de aprender tanto de esa organización._

 _Cuando cumplí los quince a mí me dejaron el manejo de metanfetaminas, heroína y cocaína, debía transportarlas a otras ciudades, y el método que ocupaba era el de viajar en tren, ya que era menos arriesgado para mí que si lo hacía por otros medios donde era más controlados que en una estación de tren._

 _Cuando tuvieron la certeza de que no huiría de ellos, empecé a planificar mi plan para huir sin que se dieran cuenta. Empecé a memorizarme el horario de todas las salidas de los trenes, una vez que tenía la certeza de que uno de esos trenes saliese de la estación a la misma hora que el que se supone que yo debía tomar, prepare el bolso donde se supone que transportaría la droga con ropa y el suficiente dinero como para sobrevivir un mes a lo que encontraba un lugar donde quedarme un tiempo._

 _Una vez en la estación confundí a los sujetos que me vigilaban antes de que abordara el tren, y de esa forma me escabullí al otro donde tenía mi boleto de salida de ese lugar. Tenía miedo que se dieran cuenta mientras esperaba a que el tren se pusiese en movimiento, una vez que partimos de la estación por fin pude respirar tranquilo, había logrado escabullirme de ellos, luego de eso seguí viajando lo más lejos posible para que no pudieran encontrarme._

 _Cuando por fin llegue a un destino donde creí que no lograrían encontrarme, busque un trabajo para lograr ahorrar dinero y poder algún día ir en busca de ti y de Temari. Me costó en un principio encontrar alguno, ya que requería de antecedentes y estudios y al haber estado tanto tiempo en el narcotráfico no los tenía, me estaba quedando sin dinero, pero un día conocí a un anciano._

 _Él se llamaba Ebizo, era de noche y no me quedaba suficiente dinero como para un hospedaje así que esa noche iba a dormir en la intemperie. Me encontraba recostado en un banco de un parque, cuando el apareció, me pregunto qué hacía allí, y le dije que no tenía un lugar donde quedarme y él me dijo que lo siguiera, al principio dude pero era mejor que fuera con él a quedarme en el frío de la noche._

 _En el camino a su casa me contó un poco de él, me dijo que él era dueño de un pequeño negocio de mecánica automotriz, una vez que llegamos a su casa me lo enseño no era muy grande como otras que había visto pero tenía el suficiente espacio en que trabajar._

 _Yo le conté que me hallaba en la búsqueda de mis hermanos pero que me estaba quedando sin dinero, y el sin más me ofreció trabajar allí hasta que tuviese lo suficiente para comenzar mi viaje. Vi que ese hombre era una buena persona así que acepte, él no me presionó en que le contara el porque nos habíamos separado y a que me dedicaba antes, creo que algo sospechaba pero aun así no me presiono en que se lo contara._

 _Ebizo era un gran hombre el tiempo en que estuve viviendo con él me enseño todo lo que sabía sobre mecánica, y también me considero como su nieto y aprendiz, mientras que yo al igual que él lo considere mi abuelo y maestro."_

\- Entiendo, pero como es que lograron encontrarse ustedes dos – Pregunto Gaara una vez que su hermano termino su historia.

\- Eso yo te lo puedo decir – Dijo Shikamaru con un semblante tranquilo en su rostro.

 _"Antes de que llegara a la ciudad donde se encontraba el prostíbulo donde estaba Temari, tuve unos problemas con mi moto por lo que decidí llevarla con un mecánico, es allí donde conocí a Kankuro. Tuve que quedarme en esa ciudad unas cuantas semanas mientras le hacían el mantenimiento necesario para que no volviera a fallar._

 _Así que en ese tiempo comencé a conocer y a conversar con Kankuro y nos volvimos amigos, él me contó sobre su familia extraviada sin entrar en mayor detalle y yo le conté un poco de mí. Una vez que mi moto estuvo lista, él junto con Ebizo me dijeron que podía volver cuando quisiera que siempre iba a ser bienvenido._

 _Y con eso emprendí mi viaje nuevamente, y es cuando llegue a la ciudad donde se encontraba Temari, una noche que decidí recorrer el lugar, escuche que en un prostíbulo había una chica con la mala fama de agredir a sus clientes._

 _Y debo de admitirlo me dio curiosidad y decidí ir, una vez que llegue la pedí a ella y no se me ocurrió mejor idea que tener una partida de Shogi, quería ver si era capaz de ganarme en alguna partida, para mi sorpresa así fue, nadie antes me había ganado así que comencé a recurrir más el lugar y de esa forma nos fuimos conociendo como te dijo Temari._

 _Sabía que ella no era feliz en ese lugar, y debo admitirlo me había enamorado de ella, así que le propuse que escapara conmigo. Ya lo había pensado todo, la esperaría con mi moto lista para salir lo más rápido de ese lugar y me dirigiría a la ciudad donde se encontraba Kankuro y Ebizo ya que consideraba que eran las únicas personas en quienes podía confiar en esos momentos._

 _Luego de un largo viaje sin muchas paradas de descanso pudimos llegar a la ciudad y me dirigí de inmediato al hogar y negocio de Ebizo, una vez que llegamos allí, no esperaba que ellos fueran los hermanos de ambas historia, pero por un momento cuando aún estaba conociendo a Temari pensé en la posibilidad pero la descarte ya que era mucha la coincidencia. Pero como veras el resto es historia."_

\- Entonces tú fuiste el responsable de que ellos volviesen a estar juntos – Dijo Sakura mirando a Shikamaru con sorpresa.

\- Se podría decir que si – Dijo para luego bostezar.

\- ¿Cómo supieron que me encontraba en este lugar? – Pregunto Gaara.

\- Un tiempo después de todo lo reatado, nos quedamos con Ebizo viviendo y ayudándolo en el taller – Le comenzó a explicar Kankuro – Teníamos que ahorrar lo suficiente para poder emprender el viaje pero antes de que pudiésemos llegar a la meta Ebizo falleció- termino de decir cabizbajo.

\- Él sabía los planes de Kankuro, y sin que este supiese dejo un testamento, donde le dejaba todo su dinero y el taller para que lo vendiera y tuviera el dinero para buscarte- Completo Temari al ver que su hermano no podía seguir contando por la pena de perder a tan buen anciano.

\- Luego del funeral preparamos todo y volvimos a la ciudad donde esa señora vivía- Dijo Shikamaru – Pero nos enteramos por los vecinos que esa señora había sido arrestada- suspiro con frustración.

\- Fuimos al departamento de policía y allí nos dijeron todo lo que ella te había hecho- Dijo Temari con el ceño fruncido – Luego de confirmar que éramos tus hermanos, nos proporcionaron la información de que te encontrabas en este pueblo.

\- Sin perder más tiempo decidimos venir aquí, mientras preguntábamos en el pueblo si alguien te conocía, tu amiga se nos acercó y nos trajo hasta este internado- Dijo Kankuro con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Gaara se quedó mirando a Sakura un momento, mientras salía un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas por tal acción de altruismo de su amiga, sí que era una gran chica pensaba en esos momentos. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, nunca imaginó que alguien haría algo como eso por él, y la sonrisa que ella le dirigía en esos momentos lo hacían sentir más raro. Algo estaba pasando en su interior.

\- Gaara – Le llamo la atención su hermana – Queremos que te vengas con nosotros- le sonrio con cariño.

\- ¿Qué me vaya con ustedes? – Pregunto incrédulo.

\- Así es, queremos que vengas con nosotros y volvamos hacer una familia, y recuperar el tiempo perdido- Le contesto Kankuro.

Gaara no respondió simplemente agacho la cabeza mientras sus hermanos lo quedaron observando mientras esperaban a que dijese algo, no sabía que hacer. Por fin tenía a sus hermanos de regreso pero tampoco quería abandonar a sus amigos y el internado, después de toda esta era su vida luego de al fin poder librarse de esa señora pero tampoco quería separarse de ellos ahora.

Sakura vio como dudaba, así que le tomo de la mano y le dio una pequeña sonrisa para que supiese que lo que eligiera ella lo apoyaría. Era su amiga, debía transmitirle ese sentimiento de confianza que en esos momentos él necesitaba, debía hacerle saber que ella estaba con él. Gaara hizo una pequeña sonrisa mientras sentía su corazón palpitar a gran velocidad.

\- Lo siento – Comenzó a decir – No puedo irme con ustedes, acá están todos mis amigos y me gusta vivir aquí, sé que estoy siendo egoísta pero esta es la vida que he tenido desde que soy libre- agacho la mirada algo apenado.

\- Creímos que dirías eso – Dijo Shikamaru mientras se acomodaba en su silla y ponía sus brazos detrás de su cabeza como si fuesen almohada.

\- ¿Enserio? – Pregunto Gaara incrédulo.

\- Si, por eso tenemos un plan B si no aceptabas irte con nosotros – Le dijo Temari.

\- ¿Y cuál es? – Pregunto con curiosidad Sakura.

\- Bueno pequeña pelirrosa, el plan es que nos mudaremos a este pueblo- Dijo Kankuro con una sonrisa – De esa forma seguiremos cerca de Gaara y podremos visitarnos todo el tiempo que queramos- le revolcó el cabello a su pequeño hermano.

\- Kankuro, Temari gracias – Dijo por lo bajo Gaara si poder evitar sonreír ante ese plan.

Así que sin más los tres hermanos se volvieron a abrazar, estaban felices de por fin volver a estar juntos, ya nadie los podría volver a separar nunca más. Estaban felices de volver a ser la familia que siempre fueron, simplemente ellos tres se habían necesitado por mucho tiempo.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Espero me perdonen las faltas ortográficas, a los que siguen **Vampyr (** Los que no lo conocen los invito a que pasen a leerla **)** les pido perdón pero no lo podré continuar de forma constante por el momento, como dije mi falta de tiempo es muy grande, creo que haré actualización una o dos vez al mes, pero a final de año lo recompensaré, al igual que con esta historia, por ahora les pido paciencia, recuerden que mi vida es muy ocupada porque voy a la universidad y se me come el tiempo. De todas formas aun me gustaría saber **¿Qué les gustaría ver?** o incluso pueden **pasarme capítulos o leves ideas,** **nosotras las incluiremos** y les doy **crédito a ustedes después de todo son sus ideas** , este capítulo prácticamente lo hizo **_whatsername1_** dado que yo no tenía tiempo de escribir, solo le dí las ideas de este y ella lo escribió, espero les guste. Además de que hemos ido utilizando varias ideas de varias lectoras, perdón si no pongo sus nombres.

Vuelvo y les pido ayuda para saber **que otras ideas que les gustaría leer**. Yo escogeré el que tenga más votos, pero como se dieron cuenta **Deidara, Sasuke, Lee, Kiba, Hidan y Kakuzu ya cuentan con papeles** al igual que **Naruto, Sasori, Sai, Neji, Itachi, y Gaara** porque ya representan otro papel ya sea como amigos, antagonistas o como un Romeo. Digan a quien quieren ver para los próximos capítulos que los pondremos. Espero comenten!

Perdón si no les gusta la forma de actuar de Gaara y Neji, no era capaz de escribirla de otra forma y pues así me salio y así se quedarán por todo el finc, nunca he sido buena para crear cubos de hielo andantes. Lo siento.


	18. Capítulo 18: Salvando a Teddy

_La idea del capítulo de hoy fue aportada por **whatsername1**. Gracias a tí se logró hacer este capítulo, gracias por escribirlo ayudándome con mi falta de tiempo._

 _Les pido perdón a los que no les guste la idea de que otra persona haya echo el capítulo, pero mi falta de tiempo impide que yo aporte mucho en esto, al terminar el año podré seguir como antes, hasta ahora nuestra amiga_ _ **whatsername1** es la que me ayudará escribiendo, yo seré la de las ideas y ellas las plasmará de forma escrita. Se puede decir que esto se volvió un Fanfic cooperativo._

Buenas a todo mundo, últimamente he estado pensando en este finc, **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** surgió hace muchos años, pero por falta de apoyo la borre en otra pagina que estaba publicada, pero decidí volver a hacerla y acá la tienen, espero les guste este capítulo y me digan que les parece. Además que **deseo ayuden para saber que ideas tienen y quieren leer.** Juro tomar en cuenta todos los votos, mientras se especifique en que lugar lo quieren, de resto les diré o ignoraré el mensaje. Los Romeos son:

 **Infantil: Naruto**

 **Músico: Sasori**

 **Príncipe: Itachi**

 **Cocinero: Sai**

 **Deportista: Neji**

 **Intelectual:** **Gaara**

Esto aunque creo que es obvio, es un Sakura-Harem, el cual estaremos actualizando cuando tengamos tiempo, no será constante como antes pero haremos lo mejor que podamos.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

 **Capítulo 18: Salvando a Teddy.**

Que mejor que se hayan acabado antes las clases por reunión de profesores, prácticamente solo habían tenido clases en la mañana, por lo cual todos los estudiantes estaban más que felices de que eso ocurriese, de esa forma tenían más tiempo de socializar con sus amigos o simplemente relajarse un rato.

Este era más o menos el caso del chico rubio que se encontraba en el club donde se juntaba con sus demás amigos, pero en esta ocasión se hallaba solo en la habitación… si no contamos a su aterrador conejo tuerto con el que jugaba en esos momentos.

Naruto se encontraba dando vueltas por toda la habitación aprovechando que se encontraba solo, ya que si sus amigos estuviesen allí, ya alguno le hubiese regañado por no mantenerse tranquilo en un solo lugar jugando.

Siempre que se ponía demasiado hiperactivo lo mandaban a jugar fuera del club por miedo a que rompiese algo allí, de por si Neji ya había roto demasiadas ventanas como para que el rubio sumara más destrozos cometidos allí adentro.

\- Sabes Teddy, la próxima vez deberíamos invitar a Sakura a venir a jugar con nosotros- Le decía a su conejo mientras seguía jugando con él.

Siempre que podía invitaba a la pelirrosa a jugar con él, desde que le había ayudado a encontrar a su querido conejo, era su forma de agradecerle tal gesto. Le parecía lo más apropiado dado que no tenía otra forma mejor y económica como para hacerlo, además sabía que ellas e divertía como él.

En un momento dado el rubio por accidente piso una de las pelotas de tenis del Hyuga que estaban regadas por todo el piso del club por lo cual se fue de bruces contra el piso, y sin darse cuenta unas de las orejas de su conejo se enredó en un pequeño tornillo que sobre salía de la cocina de Sai.

Una vez que el rubio se levantó, ocurrió lo peor que le pudo haber pasado a Teddy aparte de perderlo. Para Naruto todo paso en cámara lenta, ver como se iba descosiendo la oreja de su conejo para luego caer al piso junto con un poco de relleno de este.

Solo fueron unos segundos de silencio para luego pasar al grito más fuerte que pudo haber dado, era más que seguro que todos en el internado pudieron escucharlo. Y si fue así no le importaba.

\- ¡Por Kami, que he hecho! – Gritaba el rubio mientras recogía el relleno que seguí cayendo del orificio del conejo – ¡Por favor Teddy no te mueras!- empezaron a caer lágrimas de sus ojos.

El rubio no sabía qué hacer, se estaba desesperando, no podía recurrir con ninguno de sus amigos ya que ninguno sabría cómo arreglar a Teddy, y de paso lo regañarían por descuidado pero de repente se le prendió el foco. Sakura, ella seguramente podría ayudarlo.

Así que sin perder más tiempo, tomando todo el relleno que perdió del conejo junto con la oreja que se le callo, se fue corriendo con todas sus fuerzas a la residencia de la pelirrosa rezando para que ella se encontrara en su habitación.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Hace poco que había vuelto a su habitación ya que junto con Pain había decidido aprovechar el tiempo libre que les dieron los profesores para avanzar más en el trabajo. Estaban cerca a terminarlo, podía sentirlo y seguramente sería el mejor de todos.

\- Que bien ya pronto terminaremos con el dichoso trabajo – Dijo feliz Sakura – Aunque Pain está actuando raro últimamente- Termino de decir mientras se estiraba en su cama pensando en cómo el pelinaranja siempre que le hablaba este corría la mirada- Tal vez luego deba preguntarle a Konan, de seguro ella sabrá que ocurre con él, tal vez dije algo malo a Pain para que haga eso – Dijo mientras suspiraba – Aunque ella también está acatando algo rara, es más distante conmigo- dio un fuerte suspiro de frustración.

La pelirrosa aun podía acordarse como su amiga la estuvo evitando de vez en cuando. O sino actuaba más seria con ella, sentía que cada vez a la peliazul se distanciaba más de ella. Tenía una pequeña corazonada de que podría deberse la actitud de ella, pero no quería molestarla de alguna manera si le preguntaba y decía algo que le disgustase.

No quería perderla como amiga, después de todo fue su primera amistad en el internado omitiendo obviamente a Ino, ya que a ella ya la conocía de antes. Por lo que sintió preocupación en su interior y miedo, la idea de perderla a ella sería lo peor que podría pasarle.

\- ¡Sakura! – Escucho alguien gritar.

\- Que demo… - Antes de que pudiese terminar alguien golpeaba efusivamente a su puerta.

Así que se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la puerta para ver quién era el desesperado que golpeaba a su puerta. Era mejor eso a que la tirara por la intensidad de los golpes que esta estaba recibiendo en ese momento.

\- ¡Sakura ayuda por favor! – Le salto enfrente su rubio amigo una vez que abrió la puerta.

\- ¿Naruto que ocurre? – Le pregunto mientras se hacía a un lado para que entrara.

\- ¡Es Teddy, mira se le cayó su oreja y no sé cómo ayudarlo! – Dijo el rubio mientras le mostraba el conejo – ¡Por favor Sakura, salva a Teddy antes de que muera!- Le termino de decir el rubio mientras ponía una cara de cachorro casi llorando.

Maldita sea, eran los pensamientos de la pelirrosa, él sabía que esa era su debilidad ante él. Como decirle no a esa cara de cachorro que ponía, así que sin más acepto reparar el aterrador conejo. Suspiro internamente, ese rubio sabía que golpes darle.

\- Bien déjame buscar una aguja e hilo – Le dijo la pelirrosa mientras se acercaba a la mesita de noche junto a su cama.

Una vez que encontró lo que necesitaba para reparar el conejo. Se sentó en su cama y tomo al conejo, mientras le colocaba todo el relleno que había perdido no podía evitar fijar la mirada en su amigo que caminaba de un lado a otro sin parar.

\- Naruto ya tranquilo, deja de moverte tanto me desconcentras- Le reclamo Sakura.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó el rubio mientras se detenía y miraba con pánico a la pelirrosa.

Una vez enhebrada la aguja, la pelirrosa procedió a dar la primera puntada al conejo. Pero de repente el rubio se desmayó cayendo en seco al piso. Causando un ruido sordo que por un momento sorprendió a Sakura que volteo a ver a su amigo.

\- Naruto – Dijo incrédula la pelirrosa al ver como su amigo se desplomo en el piso.

Así que antes de seguir reparando al conejo, cargo como pudo a su amigo y lo subió a su cama. No podía dejar al pobre allí tirando en el piso, luego de ya no tener ningún inconveniente más por fin pudo comenzar a reparar al conejo.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente pero de apoco fue despertando y se dio cuenta que estaba en la cama de Sakura. Cuando recordó lo que ocurrió la comenzó a buscar con la mirada, y la vio en el balcón de la habitación mirando el parque de enfrente.

\- Sakura – Llamo mientras se sentaba en la cama.

\- Al fin despiertas – Dijo la pelirrosa acercándose a él con una sonrisa en la cara.

\- ¿Dónde está Teddy? – Pregunto mirando a todos lados.

\- Cierra los ojos – Le ordeno la pelirrosa.

Sin dudarlo el cerro sus ojos y escucho como la chica caminaba por la habitación y luego volvía a donde estaba. Se encontraba nervioso, tenía miedo de que su amiga no hubiera logrado salvar a Teddy, le aterraba la idea. Empezó a temer lo peor por unos segundos.

\- Ya puedes abrirlos – Le indico la pelirrosa.

Cuando abrió sus ojos no podía creer lo que vio frente a él. Estaba sorprendido que ni las palabras le salían, era Teddy pero ahora era diferente. No solo reparo su oreja sino que donde antes le faltaba un ojo ahora tenía un pequeño botón negro cocido y no solo eso, sino que su amiga se tomó las molestias de lavarlo. Era como ver a Teddy cuando sus padres se lo dieron por primera vez, estaba como nuevo.

\- ¿Y qué te parece? – Le pregunto Sakura al ver que no decía nada.

\- Me encanta – Dijo por lo bajo sin despegar la mirada del conejo.

Estaba embelesado mirándolo. No lo podía creer verlo así como nuevo, de apoco fue levantando las manos hasta tomarlo. Ya no lo sentía tan áspero como cuando estaba sucio, sino que sentía la suavidad del conejo, y ni que decir ahora con su nuevo ojo, este ya no parecía tan aterrador como antes.

Ver al conejo de esa forma lo reconfortaba en cierta manera. Una pequeña sonrisa empezó a formarse en su cara y con ella unas pequeñas lágrimas se comenzaron a acumular en sus ojos. Sakura solo miraba a Naruto, se veía la felicidad en sus ojos azules.

\- Gracias, Muchas gracias Sakura – Dijo mientras comenzaban a caer lágrimas de felicidad por su rostro si perder aun su sonrisa.

\- De nada – Dijo simplemente mientras le regalaba una sonrisa al rubio.

Fue allí cuando Naruto por fin levanto la vista y la miro, y lo que vio en ese momento cuando miro a sus ojos verdes, provoco que su corazón se acelerara y lo único que pudo pensar en esos momentos era lo hermosa que es Sakura. Su corazón latió rápido en ese momento, todo estaba en cámara lenta y lo único que había en ese entorno era la sonrisa que ella le regalaba.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Sakura se encontraba sola sentada en unas de las bancas que había en el parque frente de su residencia pensando aun en lo que había ocurrido hace poco. Estaba sorprendida y de cierta manera consternada, no entendía como había ocurrido todo eso.

Luego de que había reparado el conejo de Naruto. Ambos habían salido de su habitación para que este tomara aire fresco luego de haber llorado un rato cual niña pequeña pero cuando llegaron, de la nada había aparecido Itachi con una expresión bastante seria acercándose a ellos.

Por lo que le había dicho Itachi antes de llevarse al rubio fue que cuando este estaba en su club antes de ir donde ella pidiendo ayuda, había dejado un desastre en ese lugar, pero por lo que realmente estaba Itachi tan serio, se debía a que el rubio en algún momento paso a llevar unas macetas con flores que habían allí. Así que fue en busca de él para que fuese a ordenar todo como castigo de arruinar sus amadas flores.

\- Que aburrida estoy – Suspiro Sakura cerrando los ojos para luego abrirlos de nuevo – Y tan bonito que esta el día- miro el cielo azul que había y sonrio.

\- ¿No tienes nada que hacer? – Pregunto alguien a su espalda tomando de sorpresa la pelirrosa al no haber sentido a nadie acercarse.

\- Sasori me sorprendiste – Le dijo Sakura volteándolo a ver – Y no nada ya termine todo lo que tenía que hacer- suspiro volviendo a elevar un poco la mirada al cielo.

\- -En ese caso, ¿te apetece tomar un helado? – Le pregunto le pelirrojo con un pequeño sonrojo apareciendo en sus mejillas – Ya que Deidara nos interrumpió la otra vez- Dijo sin pensar y desviando su mirada, eso era lo único que se ocurrió para poder pasar más tiempo con ella.

\- Claro – Dijo mostrándole una sonrisa para luego pararse y comenzar a caminar juntos hacia la entrada del internado.

Sasori iba algo nervioso caminando al lado de su amiga, tenía todo ideado para decirle lo que quería, pero sus nervios podían ser grandes y tal vez le ganarían. Suspiro para calmarse y la volteo a ver. Ante sus ojos estaba esa linda chica que iba con la vista en frente ignorando lo que pasaba a su alrededor, volvió a suspirar.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Una vez que llegaron a la heladería cada uno pidió algún sabor, y mientras esperaban sentados a que se los trajeran, Sakura pudo percatarse que el pelirrojo parecía un poco inquieto. Se notaba diferente de lo normal, su incomodidad era palpable.

\- ¿Sasori ocurre algo? – Le pregunto Sakura un poco preocupada.

\- No nada tranquila – Le respondió Sasori mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible.

La pelirrosa no quedo muy conforme con esa respuesta pero prefirió no insistirle más. Al poco tiempo un camarero les trajo a cada uno el helado que habían elegido, así que Sakura comenzó a comer el suyo, pero se percató que Sasori aún no tocaba el suyo. Este miraba fijamente la copa de helado que tenía frente a él, con una expresión de disgusto y reacio a tocarlo.

Este al percatarse de cómo Sakura lo observaba tomo la cuchara y saco un poco del helado y se lo llevo a la boca. No podía tragar pero aun así se obligó a hacerlo. Se sentía mal, no podía dar otra cucharada, tenía que salir de allí. Las ganas de regurgitar eran más grandes que sus deseos de pasar tiempo al lado de ella.

\- Lo siento – Fue lo único que dijo antes de levantarse y salir casi corriendo del local.

Sakura quedo atónita por lo ocurrido, pero sin esperar un segundo más salio tras el pelirrojo. Sintió preocupación con solo verle reaccionar de esa manera, sabía que algo ocurría con él. Busco con la mirada para ver donde estaba, hasta que visualizo ese cabello rojo y fue tras él.

Le costó un poco alcanzarlo pero lo hizo. Este se encontraba en un pequeño parque que tenía el pueblo, estaba apoyándose en un árbol, parecía que en cualquier momento se desplomaría. Así que se apresuró en llegar a su lado y lo sostuvo para que este no cayera, pero cuando lo hizo pudo sentir lo delgado que este estaba a comparación de la última vez que lo abrazo.

Sasori cuando volteo a ver a la pelirrosa sosteniéndolo y pudo ver la expresión de sorpresa de ella, le había descubierto, pero ella no se alejó de él, se mantuvo en silencio. Él se giró completamente a ella pero las palabras no le salían de la boca, no podía verla a la cara. Y es cuando ella lo abrazo con aun mayor fuerza que la última vez, esta vez él no se contuvo y le correspondió el abrazo de igual forma mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello de ella.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Se habían quedado así abrazados un rato, ninguno se movía o decía algo, hasta que el pelirrojo decidió separarse un poco de ella. Estaba algo asustado, nervioso también. No sabía ella que le diría sobre eso, pensó sus palabras con cuidado.

\- Lo siento, por huir de esa manera – Se disculpó el pelirrojo

\- No hay nada de que disculparse – Le aseguro Sakura – Pero ¿por qué no me dijiste sobre tu problema?- Mientras le indicaba que tomara asiento junto a ella en el césped.

El pelirrojo se mantuvo en silencio un momento mientras meditaba como decirle sobre su anorexia. No acostumbraba tratar ese tema con las personas, siempre que se descubría hacía lo posible no hablar sobre ese tema.

\- Descuida, si no quieres no es necesario que me cuentes – Le dijo la pelirrosa mientras colocaba su mano encima de la de él.

\- No, te quiero contar – Le dijo el pelirrojo sujetando la mano de ella.

" _Cuando tenía cinco años yo junto a mis padres tuvimos un accidente automovilístico, en el cual ambos murieron, pero en cambio yo sobreviví sin secuelas graves gracias a que mi madre me cubrió con su cuerpo del impacto del choque._

 _Luego de que me recuperara en el hospital y del funeral de ellos, me mandaron a vivir con mi abuela paterna ya que era el único familiar que tenía._

 _La primera semana viviendo con ella no hubo gran problema, aunque ella era muy seria y rígida pero no me quejaba, pero no fue hasta que un día recorriendo la casa en una de las habitaciones, esta estaba llena de diversos instrumentos, no lo resistí y me acerque al piano y lo comencé a tocar, era la primera vez que tocaba algún instrumento, debo decir que ese fue el momento en que encontré mi pasión pero también cuando comenzó mi martirio._

 _No me había percatado que ella me había estado escuchando tocar hasta que me hablo, me pregunto desde cuando tocaba, pero yo le dije que era la primera vez que lo hacía, no me creyó al principio así que me entrego una guitarra que estaba cerca y me hizo tocarla, quedo maravillada cuando me escucho y vio mi manejo en ella._

 _Según la anciana había heredado el talento de mi padre con los instrumentos, me pareció raro eso porque yo jamás había visto o escuchado tocar a mi padre algún instrumento, en esos mismos momentos ella me dijo que al otro día comenzaría mi entrenamiento._

 _El escuchar eso me agrado, pero no fue hasta que vi su rostro que supe que no sería del todo bueno._

 _Y no me equivoque, esa anciana me hacía practica todos los días las 24 horas sin descanso, si me equivocaba un poco o no lo hacía al compás del metrónomo, por muy mínima la falla, como castigo ella me quitaba el alimento. Había veces que no comía por semanas, llegue al punto de que era casi un esqueleto, únicamente me daba un poco de agua para que pudiera seguir practicando._

 _Ella me hacía practicar arduamente para luego inscribirme en varios concursos que hubiese, según ella siempre tenía que obtener el primer lugar y no ser un mediocre. Ahora entendía por qué mi padre no le gustaba que estuviese cerca de ella, o por qué no me hablaba de su infancia con esa señora._

 _No fue hasta que ella murió que creí que termino mi martirio, pero la verdad es que no fue así. Lo único que puedo agradecerle es que me enseñara a tocar, pero no puedo perdonar la forma en que me trato y por todo lo que me hizo pasar._

 _Mi cuerpo estuvo tanto tiempo sin ingerir el mínimo alimento que este se acostumbró, siempre que intento comer algo no puedo mantenerlo y necesito expulsarlo de inmediato, había desarrollado anorexia por su culpa_."

\- Por esa razón salí corriendo de la heladería, no sé cómo mejorarme – Suspiro sin poder verla a la cara – Los chicos han intentado ayudarme y se lo agradezco pero ellos tienen sus propios problemas como para preocuparse por los míos- agacho la mirada.

La pelirrosa veía al chico tan indefenso a diferencia de cómo era cuando estaban en el instituto donde se le veía tan seguro de sí mismo cuando estaba tocando alguno de sus instrumentos. Sintió tristeza por su amigo.

Sasori seguí cabizbajo no quería levantar su rostro, se sentía como un idiota, un debilucho al dejar que su pasado lo siguiese controlando ahora en el presente. El no poder librarse de aquel trastorno que le provoco su abuela lo frustraba de sobre manera. No podía ver a Sakura a la cara ahora que sabía todo, pero de repente sintió como la mano libre de ella levantaban su rostro para que la viera.

\- Tranquilo, yo te ayudare a que te recuperes, aunque nos tome años te ayudare a recuperarte – Le dijo Sakura con decisión y una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sasori la miraba fijamente, podía sentir su corazón latir con rapidez solo por ella. Su rostro adquirió un leve tono rojo en sus mejillas, esa chica le producía tantas cosas que desconocía que no sabía como reaccionar.

\- Entiendo cómo te sientes, tal vez no haya pasado por lo mismo que tu pero también he sufrido por algo aunque no lo parezca, ¿recuerdas mi pánico escénico?- Le pregunto ella para recibir un asentimiento de cabeza de el – Eso se debe… - Comenzó a contarle la pelirrosa

" _Cuando pequeña mi padre me regalo mi primera guitarra, él al igual que a mí nos encantaba tocar y cantar juntos. Cuando tenía nueve años un día en mi antigua escuela teníamos que hacer una pequeña presentación enfrente de todos, yo le había pedido si él podía tocar la guitarra mientras yo cantaría, habíamos estado ensayando bastante para cuando llegara el día._

 _Pero cuando por fin llego, justo cuando nos tocó a nosotros, a él le empezó a dar una crisis en el escenario, no sabía que hacer solo veía a mi padre caer al piso mientras toda su cara comenzaba a llenarse le de sangre que salía de sus ojos, boca y nariz. De repente se pudo levantar y salio corriendo del escenario dejándome sola._

 _Me había quedado pasmada, no podía moverme solo podía escuchar el murmullo de todas las personas hablando sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir y el ver cómo me observaban fijamente me aterro. No fue hasta que el directo de la escuela subió al escenario y me saco de allí._

 _Mi padre fue llevado en ambulancia hasta el hospital, lograron estabilizarlo y lo dejaron internado para hacerle unos exámenes, cuando el medico tuvo los resultados nos dijo a mí y mi madre que mi padre poseía una enfermedad llamada Púrpura, dijo que esa enfermedad podía ser hereditaria y por esa razón la padecía._

 _Nos habían explicado que esta enfermedad podía ser controlada y tener una vida normal siempre y cuando se detecte a tiempo para ponerla en tratamiento y no dejar que avance. Pero en el caso de mi padre, el medico nos dijo que al no haber sido detectada antes la enfermedad estaba tan avanzada que no había nada que hacer, solo podíamos esperar hasta que muriera._ "

\- Por esa razón se debe mi pánico cuando me subo a un escenario con personas mirándome – dijo ocultando su rostro con su cabello – cuando alguien me ve tocar empiezo a recordar ese momento- dio un suspiro mientras sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse.

Sasori quedo sorprendido por el relato de ella. Jamás imagino que ella tuviese que haber presenciado tal acontecimiento, de por si perder a un padre es horrible, pero verlo sufrir sin poder hacer nada es peor. Estaba atónito, quería hablarle, pero no podía, sus palabras quedaban atoradas en su garganta.

\- Mi padre era la persona a la que más amaba junto a mi madre, gracias a él conocí a Ino ya que el junto a su padre eran socios, tenían varias florerías por varias ciudades y aparte eran amigos de infancia, pero vivíamos en otra ciudad por lo que no los veíamos con frecuencia – Le siguió contando Sakura – Luego de la muerte de él, mi madre decidió que nos mudáramos, y en la nueva ciudad donde vivíamos ella conoció a mi padrastro, y yo pude estar más tiempo con Ino al estar en la misma ciudad y escuela.

\- ¿No te molesto que tu madre se volviese a casar? – Le pregunto el pelirrojo con curiosidad por la vida de ella.

\- No, fue raro al principio, pero Hashirama es un buen hombre – Le respondió Sakura – El hace feliz a mi madre, la ha apoyado siempre y yo también lo he llegado a considerar como un segundo padre, aparte él estuvo a mi favor cuando mamá se dio cuenta que me hice un tatuaje- Dijo Sakura restándole seriedad al tema y sin poder reprimir la risa al recodar aquello.

\- ¿Tienes un tatuaje? – Pregunto curioso.

\- Si, mira – Entonces la pelirrosa sin pudor alguno se levando la blusa del uniforme dejando al descubierto sus costillas, donde en estas se podían ver unas flores con hojas no muy grandes echas de delicadas líneas con un pintado tipo acuarela resaltando por la blanca piel de ella- Son peonilias, amapolas y cerezos – Le indico que flores eran – la peonilia significa el asumir riesgos, la amapola sueño y muerte, y el cerezo vida efímera y fortaleza- decía mientras señalaba cada una de las flores.

\- ¿Pero por qué decidiste hacértelas? – Le pregunto el pelirrojo a la vez que comenzaba a sonrojarse y sentir un creciente calor en su rostro por ver la nívea piel y el comienzo del brasier de Sakura.

\- Decidí hacérmelas en memoria de mi padre y es una forma de tenerlo siempre conmigo – Comenzó a decirle – Ino fue quien me acompaño y me ayudo a elegirlas ya que ella sabe mucho sobre las flores- suspiro al recordar el momento.

\- Ya entiendo – Dijo Sasori quien parecía un tomate a este punto.

\- ¿Sasori te encuentras bien?– Le pregunto Sakura al ver lo rojo que estaba mientras se acomodaba su blusa para alivio del pelirrojo – ¿te sientes mal de nuevo?

\- No tranquila solo es el calor – Dijo el tratando de encubrir el porqué de su sonrojo – Por cierto, te propongo algo – Comenzó a decir una vez mejor.

\- ¿Y qué seria? – Pregunto curiosa.

\- Ya que tú me quieres ayudarme con mi problema déjame a mi ayudarte con tu pánico escénico – Le propuso un poco más serio – ¿Que dices? - Sakura lo quedo mirando un momento mientras meditaba sobre la propuesta de él.

\- Acepto – Dijo mientras se formaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Luego de eso ambos jóvenes decidieron quedarse un rato más en ese pequeño parque hablando de diversos temas y disfrutando de la compañía del otro en la tranquilidad del lugar, antes de tener que volver al internado.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Espero me perdonen las faltas ortográficas, a los que siguen **Vampyr (** Los que no lo conocen los invito a que pasen a leerla **)** les pido perdón pero no lo podré continuar de forma constante por el momento, como dije mi falta de tiempo es muy grande, creo que haré actualización una o dos vez al mes, pero a final de año lo recompensaré, al igual que con esta historia, por ahora les pido paciencia, recuerden que mi vida es muy ocupada porque voy a la universidad y se me come el tiempo. De todas formas aun me gustaría saber **¿Qué les gustaría ver?** o incluso pueden **pasarme capítulos o leves ideas,** **nosotras las incluiremos** y les doy **crédito a ustedes después de todo son sus ideas** , este capítulo prácticamente lo hizo **_whatsername1_** dado que yo no tenía tiempo de escribir, solo le dí las ideas de este y ella lo escribió, espero les guste. Además de que hemos ido utilizando varias ideas de varias lectoras, perdón si no pongo sus nombres.

Vuelvo y les pido ayuda para saber **que otras ideas que les gustaría leer**. Yo escogeré el que tenga más votos, pero como se dieron cuenta **Deidara, Sasuke, Lee, Kiba, Hidan y Kakuzu ya cuentan con papeles** al igual que **Naruto, Sasori, Sai, Neji, Itachi, y Gaara** porque ya representan otro papel ya sea como amigos, antagonistas o como un Romeo. Digan a quien quieren ver para los próximos capítulos que los pondremos. Espero comenten!

Perdón si no les gusta la forma de actuar de Gaara y Neji, no era capaz de escribirla de otra forma y pues así me salio y así se quedarán por todo el finc, nunca he sido buena para crear cubos de hielo andantes. Lo siento.


	19. Capítulo 19: La fiesta parte 1

_La idea del capítulo de hoy fue aportada por **whatsername1**. Gracias a tí se logró hacer este capítulo, gracias por escribirlo ayudándome con mi falta de tiempo._

 _Les pido perdón a los que no les guste la idea de que otra persona haya echo el capítulo, pero mi falta de tiempo impide que yo aporte mucho en esto, al terminar el año podré seguir como antes, hasta ahora nuestra amiga_ _ **whatsername1** es la que me ayudará escribiendo, yo seré la de las ideas y ellas las plasmará de forma escrita. Se puede decir que esto se volvió un Fanfic cooperativo._

Buenas a todo mundo, últimamente he estado pensando en este finc, **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** surgió hace muchos años, pero por falta de apoyo la borre en otra pagina que estaba publicada, pero decidí volver a hacerla y acá la tienen, espero les guste este capítulo y me digan que les parece. Además que **deseo ayuden para saber que ideas tienen y quieren leer.** Juro tomar en cuenta todos los votos, mientras se especifique en que lugar lo quieren, de resto les diré o ignoraré el mensaje. Los Romeos son:

 **Infantil: Naruto**

 **Músico: Sasori**

 **Príncipe: Itachi**

 **Cocinero: Sai**

 **Deportista: Neji**

 **Intelectual:** **Gaara**

Esto aunque creo que es obvio, es un Sakura-Harem, el cual estaremos actualizando cuando tengamos tiempo, no será constante como antes pero haremos lo mejor que podamos.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

 **Capítulo 19: La fiesta parte 1.**

Solo estaban a un día para la fiesta de Halloween, Itachi y las otras tres personas encargadas del baile de Halloween ya tenían todo lo necesario para la esperada fiesta, todas las decoraciones como también los bocadillos y bebidas.

Pero solo tenían un inconveniente y era la falta de ayuda para la decoración de esta, ya tenían el lugar el cual sería el auditorio de música, un poco para disgusto del pelirrojo amigo del azabache quien no podría practicar hasta que acabase la fiesta ya que tendrían que sacar los instrumentos de allí.

Pero el problema real que tenían en esos momentos era la falta de voluntarios para decorar el lugar ya que solo siendo cuatro personas con este trabajo no terminarían a tiempo, necesitaban unas pocas personas más para que ayudasen.

De repente mientras sus compañeros discutían toda la planificación de la fiesta Itachi se le ocurrió quienes podrían ayudarlos con la decoración y sabía cómo hacer que lo ayudasen sin recibir un no por respuesta.

Entonces sin perder más tiempo se levantó de su asiento avisándoles a sus compañeros de que él sabía quiénes podrían ayudarles, mientras iba saliendo del lugar para dirigirse a su club, se comenzó a formar en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa malvada por la idea de cómo los convencería de ayudar sin rechistar.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Mientras en el club de los Ninki se encontraban casi todos los miembros a excepción del Uchiha quien le había mandado un mensaje citándolos a todos allí de inmediato.

\- ¿Alguno sabe que es lo que quiere Itachi? – Pregunto Sasori quien fue el último de los allí presentes en llegar.

\- Para nada solo nos dijo que viniésemos – Le respondió Neji mientras jugaba con un pequeña pelota.

Ninguno de los chicos entendía que era lo que planeaba el azabache ya que el mensaje únicamente decía que fueran al club sin ninguna otra explicación.

\- Espero que no se tarde más, tenía ganas de ir a jugar con Sakura – Dijo Naruto mientras hacia un pequeño puchero mirando a Teddy.

\- Por cierto Naruto que te dio por limpiar a tu conejo – Le pregunto Gaara al percatarse del gran cambio del antes aterrador muñeco.

\- No fue el quien lo hizo - Dijo Sai quien ya sabía sobre lo ocurrido con el conejo.

\- ¿Entonces quien fue? – Volvió a preguntar Gaara mientras levantaba su inexistente ceja.

\- Fue Sakura – Le contesto Naruto de lo más feliz al recordar el momento en que la pelirrosa le enseño el cambio del conejo – Se le había descosido una oreja a Teddy, y le pedí a ella que me ayudara a repararlo, cuando lo comenzó a coser me desmaye y al despertar ella no solo curo a Teddy sino que también le coloco un nuevo ojo y lo lavo – Termino de relatar mientras abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas al conejo.

Ambos pelirrojos que escuchaban al chico rubio comenzaron a sentir un poco de celos de solo escuchar lo que la pelirrosa había hecho por su amigo, sabían que era estúpido sentirse de esa forma por el acto de altruismo de ella hacia el rubio pero se les hacía inevitable no sentirse de esa forma.

En ese mismo momento por fin había llegado el azabache atrayendo la atención de todos los chicos, esperando a que este les dijera cual era la causa de que se juntaran tan de repente.

\- Al fin llegas – Le llamo la atención Sai.

\- Siento la demora – Se disculpó Itachi con calma – Bueno los cite porque necesito su ayuda.

\- ¿Nuestra ayuda? – Pregunto confuso Gaara - ¿Y para qué?

\- Bueno como ya les había contado antes, soy parte del comité de la fiesta de mañana – Comenzó a relatar – Pero solo somos cuatro personas, y necesitamos ayuda para la decoración del auditorio ya que….

\- No – Dijeron al unísono antes de que pudiese preguntar o decir algo más, todos sus amigos sin vacilar se negaron, no por que fueran malos amigos si no porque simplemente a ellos no les interesaba en un principio la fiesta.

\- Supuse que se negarían – Suspiro Itachi mientras adoptaba una expresión de seriedad y sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón su celular ante la atenta mirada de todos – Le propongo algo, si me ayudan en la decoración del lugar no difundiré en todo el internado estas interesante fotos – Termino de decir el azabache mientras les enseñaba a todos fotos muy vergonzosas de cada uno de ellos.

Todos los chicos se quedaron en shock mientras miraban las fotos del celular de su amigo, ninguno recordaba o se había percatado el momento en que este les había fotografiado.

\- ¿Y qué dicen ayudaran? – Dijo Itachi viéndolos con superioridad por la amenaza de las fotos.

Todos se miraron entre si y luego voltearon a ver al azabache que se mantenía en silencio viéndolos con una sonrisa en su cara, y entre todos a regaña dientes aceptaron ayudarlo con tal de que no difundiera las vergonzosas fotos.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Ya llevaban un rato en el auditorio decorándolo, todos los chicos se encontraban en alguna parte del lugar mientras en sus pensamientos buscaban la forma de cómo vengarse luego del azabache.

\- Maldito Itachi – Decía en voz baja un pelirrojo mientras inflaba algunos globos con helio.

\- Parece que alguien está enojado – Dijo jocoso una voz a su espalda.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Deidara? – Dijo Sasori mientras se volteaba a ver que su amigo no venía solo – ¿Sakura? – Se sorprendió un poco al verla allí junto al rubio y su novia.

\- Hola Sasori – Lo saludo la pelirrosa quien pareció no haberse dado cuenta de que el pelirrojo habla solo hasta hace unos segundos.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Volvió a preguntar un poco más amigable que antes.

\- Bueno nos dijeron que estabas ayudando con la decoración y decidimos venir a verte – Le respondió el rubio.

\- ¿Quién les dijo? – Pregunto el pelirrojo mientras subía una ceja.

\- Todas sus fans estuvieron diciendo que se encontraban acá, mira están por allá – Dijo Ino mientras apuntaba hacia la puertas del auditorio.

Allí se encontraban un montón de chicas agolpadas en las puertas mientras los compañeros de organización de Itachi trataban de echar a todas las chicas para que no provocaran algún inconveniente solo por venir a ver al grupo de chicos guapos.

\- Es bastante amable de tu parte y los demás que decidiesen ayudar a Itachi – Dijo Sakura captando la atención del pelirrojo.

\- Si un poco – Fue lo único que dijo Sasori mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza y corría la mirada al pensar en la verdadera razón de que estén allí en primer lugar.

\- ¡Sakura! – Grito Naruto mientras se acercaba rápidamente a ella a abrazarla.

\- Hola Naruto – Saludo la pelirrosa cuando este llego a ella rodeando su cuello con los brazos y casi botándola al piso cuando la abrazo aunque más que abrazo parecía que la iba a taclear.

Cuando Sasori vio la acción de su amigo le dieron unas ganas de alejar a la pelirrosa de los bazos del chico, pero se contuvo no podía dejarse llevar por sus emociones y menos frente a Deidara quien de seguro lo molestaría a mas no poder si se percataba de ello, por lo que se mantuvo en su lugar mirando fijamente al chico, quien lo viera podría ver salir pequeños rayos de sus ojos directo a su amigo.

\- Sakura viniste a vernos – Dijo feliz Naruto con un leve sonrojo mientras se separaba un poco de ella para verla.

\- Si – Dijo simplemente la pelirrosa con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¿Sakura de que te disfrazaras para la fiesta? – Le pregunto el rubio.

\- No lo sé, aun no lo pensado – Le respondió.

\- ¿Aún no frente? – Exclamo Ino al escuchar a su amiga – ¿Y cuándo planeabas hacerlo? la fiesta es mañana – La reprendió la rubia.

\- Y tu acaso ya está lista con el disfraz – Le recrimino la pelirrosa.

\- Por supuesto que si – Dijo con orgullo - Es más el mío va en conjunto con el de Deidara- Término de decir mientras abrazaba a su novio por la cintura.

\- ¿De qué serán? - Pregunto Naruto curioso.

\- Es un secreto – Le contesto Deidara.

\- Bien frente vamos tenemos que buscarte un disfraz ahora si no, no lo harás – Dijo Ino como si fuese su madre.

\- Que no, porque no más tarde – Dijo sin ánimos de buscar un disfraz.

\- Claro que no, ¡vamos Deidara ayúdame! – Y dicho esto último ambos rubios tomaron cada uno de un brazo de la pelirrosa y se la llevaron casi a rastras mientras esta intentaba soltarse.

\- Se la llevaron – Dijo Naruto cuando estos desaparecieron de su vista, mientras que Sasori asentía a lo que este dijo.

Mientras en otra parte del auditorio, se encontraba un pelinegro con piel muy blanca colgando unas decoraciones.

\- Mira que tenemos aquí - Dijo un albino acercándose.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Hidan? – Le pregunto Sai con su típica sonrisa cuando Hidan llego a su lado.

\- Todas esas locas decían que estabas ayudando con esta mierda y quería pedir tu ayuda – Le dijo Hidan.

\- ¿Y qué es? – Pregunto curioso por lo que le preguntaba él.

\- Ayúdame a adulterar las bebidas para que esta fiesta sea más divertida – Le dijo por lo bajo Hidan mientras pasaba su brazo por el cuello del pelinegro para que nadie más escuchara.

\- No creo que sea buena idea – Dijo Sai

\- Vamos… - Fue interrumpido por otra voz antes de que pudiese seguir.

\- ¿Que no es una buena idea? – Pregunto Gaara al acercarse a esos dos.

\- Nada – Dijo simplemente Hidan.

Gaara no era idiota así que desvió su mirada hacia su amigo con la intención de que este le dijese, y como era de esperarse.

\- Hidan quiere que lo ayude a adulterar las bebidas, para hacer más divertida la fiesta – Dijo como si nada el pelinegro mientras sonreía.

\- ¡Hijo de puta! – Exclamo el albino por lo nada discreto del pelinegro.

\- No deberían hacerlo – Dijo Gaara con su normal semblante de seriedad – Pero si quieren que esto sea más divertido tengo unas ideas – dijo mientras aparecía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Hidan al ver la expresión que adopto el pelirrojo entendió que en definitiva tenía un buen plan entre manos, y como es él estaba abierto a sugerencias pero aun así haría su primer plan.

\- Dime soy todo oídos – Dijo Hidan para que el pelirrojo le comenzara a explicar la idea que tenía, mientras sabia quienes podrían ayudarlos con ella.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Hace ya un rato que por fin habían terminado con toda la decoración del lugar, Itachi junto con los demás encargados estaban felices de cómo quedo todo, a pesar de la intromisión de algunas de las fans de él y sus amigos que en un momento dado lograron entrar y molestarlos unos minutos, en especial a Sasori quien fue abordado por una pelirroja que no lo quería soltar por más fuerza que ejercía el pelirrojo por quitársela de encima.

Pero al final lograron su cometido ahora lo único que faltaba era ir a buscar a su hermano para que fueran juntos a elegir su traje para la fiesta. Le tomo un rato encontrarlo pero lo hizo, a muy regaña dientes logro llevar a Sasuke a una tienda de disfraces que había en el pueblo.

\- Vamos Sasuke busca un disfraz o quieres que yo te busque uno – Le dijo Itachi al ver como su hermano se quedaba de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada con una expresión de disgusto de que su hermano lo arrastrara hasta ese lugar.

\- No quiero – Dijo simplemente Sasuke.

\- Entonces yo te buscare un disfraz - Dijo Itachi, su hermano podía a ser muy gruñón cuando realmente lo quería.

Así que rebuscando entre todos los percheros buscando un buen disfraz para Sasuke y de repente lo vio, allí estaba el disfraz perfecto en su opinión, al recordar algo de su pasado.

\- Sasuke mira – Dijo Itachi con el disfraz en sus manos para enseñárselo a su hermano.

Si antes estaba irritado ahora estaba indignado con lo que le estaba mostrando su hermano, ¿es que era idiota o qué? Él no se colocaría eso.

\- Ni lo pienses no usare esa cosa – Dijo Sasuke marcando aún más el ceño.

\- ¿Por qué no? – Pregunto Itachi a la negativa de el – Cuando éramos niños tenías uno igual, y te encantaba usarlo todo el tiempo- Dijo con nostalgia.

\- ¡Es que estás loco no ocupare un disfraz de Winnie de Pooh! – Exclamo Sasuke indignado mientras un pequeño sonrojo aparecía en su rostro al recordar viejos tiempos.

\- No tiene nada de malo que lo ocupes, sería como antes – Dijo Itachi restándole importancia.

\- ¡No! – Dijo casi gritando Sasuke así que antes de que su hermano lo siguiera molestando con el estúpido disfraz empezó a buscar uno de su agrado para que ya lo dejase tranquilo.

\- Listo este me colocare y no se diga más – Dijo Sasuke agarrando un disfraz de Corvo Attano – ¿Ya elegiste el tuyo para que nos vayamos de una vez? – Le pregunto Sasuke comenzando a caminar a la caja.

Sin decir algo más Itachi dejo el disfraz de Winnie en su lugar y tomo el que ya había elegido mientras seguía a su hermano, y pensaba en si algún día podría volver a llevarse mejor con Sasuke.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Era definitivo con este disfraz aparte de atraer la atención de todos los demás chicos que estuviesen en esa fiesta también lo aria con la de su amado pelirrojo, después de todo quien se resistiría a ella con este traje.

\- Perfecto – Dijo Karin mientras hacía poses frente al espejo de cuerpo entero de su habitación.

\- Te ves espectacular Karin – Dijo emocionada Matsuri.

\- Matsuri tiene razón elegiste un gran disfraz – Agrego Shion.

\- Lo sé – Dijo Karin de forma ególatra - Ahora lo único que falta es verle algo a ustedes – adoptando una pose pensativa mientras las miraba – Ya se – Dijo mientras se acercaba a su closet – Tomen- Dijo entregándoles unos trajes junto con unas diademas.

\- Enserio crees que se nos vera bien esto - Dijo Shion viendo el disfraz.

\- Por supuesto, háganme caso y ocúpenlos y de esa forma atraerán no solo la atención de los Ninki – Decía Karin de lo más convencida.

\- Si tú lo dices, entonces lo ocupare – Dijo Matsuri inocentemente.

\- Perfecto – Dijo Karin mientras se relamía los labios.

Definitivamente ganarse la confianza de esas chicas estaba resultando más fácil de lo que había imaginado en un principio, y ahora con este disfraz Sasori ya no se fijaría en esa estúpida cabello de chicle que ya la estaba frustrando de sobre manera.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/***

Deidara luego de haber ayudado a su novia a llevar a la rosita a buscar un disfraz había decidido volver al internado para darles un poco de espacio como le había sugerido Sasori cuando ocurrió lo del beso de ellas dos, solo recordar eso le provocaba un pequeño tic en el ojo pero ya había hablado con Ino y ella le aseguro que no volvería a pasar.

Cuando entro a su habitación vio que en esta estaba su amigo recostado en su cama mirando el techo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre hermano? – Dijo Deidara entrando.

\- Nada – Dijo Sasori sin despegar la mirada del techo.

Deidara estaba seguro de lo que le pasaba últimamente al pelirrojo, hoy mismo cuando estaban en el auditorio se percató de cómo su amigo se tensaba y inconscientemente fruncía el ceño cuando el amigo rubio de él abrazo a la rosita, así que sin más decidió que ya era momento de que dijera algo.

\- ¿Y cuándo le dirás a la rosita que te gusta? – Pregunto sin rodeos mientras se recostaba igual que el pelirrojo en su propia cama.

\- ¿Q- Que? – Tartamudeo Sasori al hallarse descubierto por el rubio – De donde sacas esas ideas – Tratando de hacerse el desentendido.

\- Vamos Sasori no te hagas, ya llevas un tiempo actuando raro desde que te hiciste amigo de ella – Le dijo Deidara sentándose en la cama – Mira hoy cuando Naruto la abrazo, no les quitabas la mirada de encima, si las miradas mataran él hubiera estado más que muerto por como lo mirabas – Le asevero Deidara.

Sasori ya no supo que decir al respecto Deidara tenía razón en todo lo que decía por más que le desagradara la idea de que Deidara tuviese razón en algo.

Sin poder seguir ocultándolo más decidió contarle todo lo que había ocurrió con la pelirrosa, desde el primer momento que empezó a sentir algo por ella cuando Naruto perdió a su conejo y ahora ultimo cuando él le invito un helado para luego terminar en ambos contándose sus pasados juntos.

\- Vaya el amor te pego fuerte amigo – Le dijo Deidara.

Amor pensó el pelirrojo ante la afirmación de su amigo, ¿cuándo había sido la última vez que sintió amor por alguien más? Así ahora lo recordaba cuando sus padres estaban vivos aun, pero el amor que sentía por Sakura no era el mismo amor que sentía por sus padres.

No definitivamente no era el mismo, con ella siempre quería pasar tiempo con ella, protegerla de cualquier cosa por muy mínima, no le gustaba la idea de que otros chicos la vieran de otra forma más que amistad como lo hizo hoy su amigo en el auditorio, o consolarla, como había querido hacer cuando ella le contó su pasado, pero por miedo a que ella lo alejase de alguna forma no lo hizo y la dejo desahogarse como ella hizo con él. La amaba, esa chica se había ganado su corazón sin siquiera saberlo.

\- -No sé cómo hacer para acercarme a ella amigo- Se sinceró Sasori.

Deidara entendía a Sasori el también paso por lo mismo pero a su manera, aparte el conocía los problemas de el con los alimentos y sabía que a causa de ello el usualmente mantenía su distancia con chicas como también chicos, porque no le gustaba compartir su pasado con nadie.

La rosita sí que había hecho algo en él, de seguro esa chica sí que era especial como para que Sasori dejara que ella se acercara a él, como con casi nadie lo hacía pero de una forma mas ¿intima?

\- -¡Eso déjamelo a mí esta noche!- Dijo Deidara con seguridad esa chica hacia feliz a Sasori, él lo sabía lo veía en él, ahora sonreía con más frecuencia que antes y pasaba menos tiempo con sus instrumentos solo por ella – Ahora búscate un disfraz para la fiesta y solo espera mi mensaje.

Sasori se quedó en silencio un momento mirando a su amigo que le mostraba una gran sonrisa, así que sin más acepto la ayuda que le ofrecía el rubio, enserio que tenía un gran mejor amigo siendo que antes pensaba que este se burlaría de él por lo que estaba sintiendo.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Espero me perdonen las faltas ortográficas, a los que siguen **Vampyr (** Los que no lo conocen los invito a que pasen a leerla **)** les pido perdón pero no lo podré continuar de forma constante por el momento, como dije mi falta de tiempo es muy grande, creo que haré actualización una o dos vez al mes, pero a final de año lo recompensaré, al igual que con esta historia, por ahora les pido paciencia, recuerden que mi vida es muy ocupada porque voy a la universidad y se me come el tiempo. De todas formas aun me gustaría saber **¿Qué les gustaría ver?** o incluso pueden **pasarme capítulos o leves ideas,** **nosotras las incluiremos** y les doy **crédito a ustedes después de todo son sus ideas** , este capítulo prácticamente lo hizo **_whatsername1_** dado que yo no tenía tiempo de escribir, solo le dí las ideas de este y ella lo escribió, espero les guste. Además de que hemos ido utilizando varias ideas de varias lectoras, perdón si no pongo sus nombres.

Vuelvo y les pido ayuda para saber **que otras ideas que les gustaría leer**. Yo escogeré el que tenga más votos, pero como se dieron cuenta **Deidara, Sasuke, Lee, Kiba, Hidan y Kakuzu ya cuentan con papeles** al igual que **Naruto, Sasori, Sai, Neji, Itachi, y Gaara** porque ya representan otro papel ya sea como amigos, antagonistas o como un Romeo. Digan a quien quieren ver para los próximos capítulos que los pondremos. Espero comenten!

Perdón si no les gusta la forma de actuar de Gaara y Neji, no era capaz de escribirla de otra forma y pues así me salio y así se quedarán por todo el finc, nunca he sido buena para crear cubos de hielo andantes. Lo siento.


	20. Capítulo 20: La fiesta parte 2

_La idea del capítulo de hoy fue aportada por **whatsername1**. Gracias a tí se logró hacer este capítulo, gracias por escribirlo ayudándome con mi falta de tiempo._

 _Les pido perdón a los que no les guste la idea de que otra persona haya echo el capítulo, pero mi falta de tiempo impide que yo aporte mucho en esto, al terminar el año podré seguir como antes, hasta ahora nuestra amiga_ _ **whatsername1** es la que me ayudará escribiendo, yo seré la de las ideas y ellas las plasmará de forma escrita. Se puede decir que esto se volvió un Fanfic cooperativo._

Buenas a todo mundo, últimamente he estado pensando en este finc, **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** surgió hace muchos años, pero por falta de apoyo la borre en otra pagina que estaba publicada, pero decidí volver a hacerla y acá la tienen, espero les guste este capítulo y me digan que les parece. Además que **deseo ayuden para saber que ideas tienen y quieren leer.** Juro tomar en cuenta todos los votos, mientras se especifique en que lugar lo quieren, de resto les diré o ignoraré el mensaje. Los Romeos son:

 **Infantil: Naruto**

 **Músico: Sasori**

 **Príncipe: Itachi**

 **Cocinero: Sai**

 **Deportista: Neji**

 **Intelectual:** **Gaara**

Esto aunque creo que es obvio, es un Sakura-Harem, el cual estaremos actualizando cuando tengamos tiempo, no será constante como antes pero haremos lo mejor que podamos.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Capítulo 20: La fiesta parte 2.

Ya era el día de la fiesta, todos en el internado se estaban preparando para el evento. Algunos ya tenían todo listo mientras que otros estaban a último momento armando sus trajes, lo que vendrían a ser chicos con ropa vieja rota y el rostro con heridas falsas diciendo ser zombis.

Cuando el sol se comenzó a ocultar todos los alumnos fueron en camino al auditorio de música ya que allí se haría el baile este año. Unas vez que entraron al lugar todos quedaron maravillados por la decoración de este, el Uchiha junto todos los demás fueron llenados de elogios por lo fantástico que quedo todo.

\- A todos les gusto como quedo el lugar – Decía de lo más feliz Itachi, su esfuerzo valió la pena.

\- No tengo nada que contradecir, nos quedó fantástico – Dijo Neji orgulloso.

\- Neji ¿no se te ocurrió algo más original de que disfrazarte? – Le pregunto Itachi al ver que este traía puesto al igual que varios otros estudiantes un disfraz de zombie.

\- No tenía tiempo para buscar un disfraz – Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros - Disculpa te voy a dejar solo – Dijo para dejar a Itachi y así dirigirse donde su prima quien estaba hablando con una chica con la que no la había visto antes.

\- Hinata – Le llamo a la azabache quien estaba vestida como una monja zombie.

\- Hola – Dijo Hinata con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro – Neji te presento a Tenten – Le presento a la misteriosa chica – Tenten él es mi primo Neji- le sonrio a la chica.

\- Hola, un gusto – Dijo Tenten quien venía disfrazada de Lara Croft.

\- Lo mismo digo – Le devolvió el saludo – Lo siento si sueno grosero pero ¿cómo es que se conocen?- Pregunto el castaño al fijarse que la castaña era un año mayor que su prima y también como buen primo sobre protector que es, necesitaba conocer la amistades de esta.

\- Oh bueno, el novio de Ino es compañero de salón de Tenten- Comenzó a contar - Un día que acompañábamos a Ino a esperar a Deidara, el salio junto con Tenten y nos la presento – Le explico brevemente omitiendo el detalle de que ambos rubios luego de presentar a la castaña a las chicas se comenzaron a manosearse en pleno pasillo mientras ellas se conocían.

\- Ya veo – Dijo el castaño luego de la explicación de ella.

\- Por cierto Neji ¿te acuerdas, del nuevo deporte que te había mencionado hace un tiempo? – Pregunto repentinamente la azabache.

\- Si – Le respondió mientras hacía memoria.

\- Bueno Tente es parte del club de Taekwondo y quería saber si te interesa unirte – Le contó Hinata.

\- ¿Taekwondo? – Se preguntó más para sí mismo que para las dos chicas frente a él.

\- ¿Y te interesaría unirte? – Pregunto Tenten sonriéndole.

\- Por qué no; nunca antes lo he practicado, no pierdo nada con intentarlo – Dijo aceptando el castaño.

\- ¡Fantástico! – Exclamo la castaña por la respuesta del castaño – Luego si quieres te digo en donde se encuentra el club.

\- Neji al fin te encuentro – Dijo Lee haciendo acto de presencia – ¿Oye no has visto a la hermosa Sakura?- suspiro.

\- No y ¿que se supone que eres? – Pregunto Neji por el peculiar disfraz del pelinegro.

\- Que no es obvio soy Beetlejuice – Dijo mientras se acomodaba su saco y mostraba su amarillenta sonrisa – Oh hola soy Rock Lee – Se presentó al ver a la castaña.

\- Hola soy Tenten – Dijo devolviéndole el saludo.

Y así los cuatro se quedaron hablando sobre otros temas mientras los dos castaños y el pelinegro se conocían entre sí.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Ya habían pasado una horas desde que había empezado la fiesta, todo el mundo se estaba divirtiendo algunos bailaban y otros solo charlaban entre sus amistades.

Sakura se encontraba buscando a su rubia amiga quien le dijo que se encontraría con ella en el auditorio pero a este punto dudaba encontrarla entre tanta gente.

\- Sakura – La llamo alguien.

La pelirrosa al escuchar que la llamaban empezó a buscar con la mirada quien había sido pero entre tanto estudiante no lograba distinguir alguna cara conocida, hasta que alguien toco su hombro.

\- Oh Gaara así que fuiste tú quien me llamaba – Dijo al reconocer al chico – Wow ¿eres un faraón? – Se percató que el chico venia disfrazado como uno.

\- Si y por lo que veo tu eres Cleopatra – Indico el mientras se sonrojaba un poco por el disfraz de ella, se veía muy exótica aparte de bella con ese disfraz en su opinión, agradecía a Temari por ayudarlo con su disfraz ella fue quien le sugirió que fuera de faraón.

\- Si Ino dijo que este disfraz pegaría bien con mi cabello – Dijo la chica mientras tocaba un mecho de su cabello.

\- ¿No estas con tus amigas? – Pregunto el pelirrojo al verla sola.

\- Se suponía que me encontraría con Ino aquí pero no logro encontrarla al igual que a Hinata y a Konan – Dijo mientras mirabas a todos lados.

\- Ya veo, en ese caso ¿te gustaría bailar? – Se atrevió a preguntarle a la pelirrosa, no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad.

\- Claro me encantaría – Le respondió feliz la pelirrosa pero cuando ella estaba a punto de tomar la mano del pelirrojo de la nada apareció Neji interrumpiendo a ambos para mala suerte de Gaara.

\- Vaya Sakura te ves Hermosa – Dijo todo halagador el castaño.

\- Gracias Neji, tú también te ves muy bien como zombie – Dijo algo sonrojada por el halago del chico.

\- Y ¿quieres bailar? – Le pregunto el castaño haciendo caso omiso de su amigo quien lo miraba con odio en esos momentos.

\- Bueno yo… - Antes de que pudiese terminar de hablar alguien más se le adelanto.

\- ¿Eres ciego o qué? Yo ya la había invitado a bailar antes de que tu llegaras – Le comenzó a reprender el pelirrojo.

Luego de eso ambos chicos se pusieron a discutir por quien iba a bailar con la pelirrosa, mientras que ella intentaba en vano detener la absurda discusión de ellos, pero no había caso ambos chicos la ignoraban por completo. Sakura cansada estaba por irse cuando alguien más apareció.

\- Sakura, hola – Dijo un feliz Naruto vestido de panda con su inseparable conejo en sus brazos.

\- Hola Naruto – Saludo ella.

\- Oye Sakura ¿quieres bailar? – La invito el rubio mientras colocaba su cara más tierna para que esta no se negase.

Sakura solo con ver esa expresión se derretía de ternura, pero antes de que le fuera a contestar al rubio miro a los chicos que anteriormente la habían invitado y al ver que estos seguían discutiendo decidió ir con el tierno rubio.

\- Claro, me encantaría – Dijo mientras se tomaba del brazo de Naruto.

Antes de que se perdieran entre la multitud de estudiantes, un malicioso Naruto miro hacia atrás sin que la pelirrosa se diese cuenta, y vio de reojo a los dos atónitos Ninki observándolos irse mientras él los observa con una mirada y sonrisa de maldad en son de victoria.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Karin se regodeaba ante el furor que estaba causando entre todos los estudiantes masculinos a causa de su traje de conejita Playboy, y sus dos acompañantes parecían que estaban igual que ella por las miradas que recibían por sus sexys trajes de gatitas.

No lo podía negar le encantaba ver la reacción que estaba recibiendo por todos los chicos del lugar, ninguno podía despegar la mirada de ella, pero en quien realmente estaba interesada de que la viese era su guapo pelirrojo, cuando el la viera caería rendido ante sus pies pidiéndole que fuese su novia.

Pero no lograba encontrarlo entre toda la multitud de estudiantes que allí había, era lo único que la estaba frustrando por el momento, pero no se rendiría, después de todo Karin Kyūketsuki, siempre consigue lo que quiere.

No muy lejos alcanzo a ver una figura que se le hizo muy conocida; era él. Este venia vestido como un pirata, así que sin más decidió acercársele antes de que lo perdiese de vista y de esa forma dejando atrás a sus dos acompañantes.

\- ¡Sasori! – Grito mientras se abrazaba a su espalda y de esa forma sorprendiendo al pelirrojo.

\- Pero que… - Dijo tratando de ver quien se aferraba a su espalda, aunque ya tenía una idea de quien era, cuando por fin pudo soltarse de abrazo de la pelirroja por fin se pudo voltear a verla.

\- Karin podrías dejar de hacer eso – Le reprocho mientras trataba de mantener la calma, esa chica ya lo estaba irritando con sus apariciones sorpresas.

\- Vamos Sasori no te enojes – Dijo mientras trataba de abrazar el brazo de este sin éxito – ¿Mira que te parece mi disfraz? – dio una vuelta en su lugar.

\- Hm bonito – Dijo mientras miraba a todas partes sin prestarle mayor atención a la pelirroja – Disculpa me tengo que ir.

Antes de que ella pudiese decir o hacer algo, Sasori a ya se había perdido entre la multitud de estudiantes, y dejando atrás a una enojada Karin.

\- Como ves él no quiere nada contigo, así que ya deja de molestar – Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

\- Hmp y a ti que te importa – Le respondió Karin a Sasuke quien tenía sus brazos cruzados viéndola con seriedad.

\- Lo suficiente como para decirte una vez más que mantengas tu distancia – Dijo frunciendo el ceño – Ya tengo suficiente con la pelirrosa como para que tú ahora me des más problemas – Dijo con desprecio.

\- ¿Tú conoces a esa chica? – Pregunto Karin al saber a quién se refería el – Veo que no te agrada- sonrio de medio lado.

\- Tienes razón, no me agrada lo único que ha causado desde que llego, es armarme problema – Dijo con desprecio de solo recordar todos los problemas que ha tenido por culpa de ella, aparte desde que ocurrió lo del estúpido conejo de Naruto, Sasori había comenzado a desconfiar de él, si esa pelo de chicle no lo hubiese llevado al jardín en ese momento el pelirrojo no hubiese cambiado su actitud con el – Como sea me voy- dio media vuelta.

Karin no dijo nada solo vio cómo se alejaba el pelinegro, algo le decía que él podría ayudarla en su plan de conquistar al pelirrojo pero tenía que ver de qué forma convencerlo de que le ayudara.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Luego de un rato de haber estado bailando con Naruto, Sakura no podía mas ya estaba bastante cansada, así que excusándose decidió salir un momento del auditorio a tomar aire fresco para calmar el calor que sentía en esos momentos.

Cuando cruzo la puerta se percató que allí afuera se encontraba Sasori apoyado contra la pared del edificio.

\- Sasori - Dijo la pelirrosa acercándose a el - ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?

\- Hola Sakura – La saludo una vez ella estuviese a su lado – Solo tomo aire ¿y tú?- sonrio.

\- Lo mismo, bailar con Naruto me agoto bastante – Suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos, denotando el cansancio.

\- Eso se nota, estas toda sonrojada – Le indico Sasori mientras pellizcaba suavemente la mejilla de ella.

\- Me lo imagino – Suspiro mientras reía un poco por la acción de el - No sé de donde Naruto saca tanta energía, no quería dejarme ir-se estiro en su lugar.

\- Ni yo sé – Dijo por lo bajo el pelirrojo mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

Luego de eso ambos se mantuvieron un momento en silencio, no era un silencio incomodo si no uno agradable donde ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro mientras eran iluminados por la enorme luna, proporcionando un ambiente más tranquilo y agradable para ambos.

Sasori se hallaba un poco nervioso eso sí, estaba debatiéndose internamente si intentar algún acercamiento o esperar a que Deidara le mandara un mensaje como este le había dicho. Pero decidió optar por lo primero, después de todo ella estaba junto a él ahora y solos.

\- Sakura – Dijo llamando la atención de la chica – Tú quieres…- antes de que pudiese seguir, alguien salio del edificio interrumpiendo el momento.

\- ¿Ustedes dos que hacen aquí afuera? – Pregunto Itachi viéndolos – Vamos entren, ya van a decir al ganador al mejor disfraz – Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Así que sin más agarrando la mano de Sakura, el azabache la llevo adentro del auditorio siendo seguido por un refunfuñante Sasori al ser interrumpido por su amigo. Una vez dentro los tres se quedaron frente al escenario viendo a uno de los encargados del baile parado solo en el escenario mientras abría un sobre.

\- Bien el ganador al mejor disfraz es… - Dijo mientras tomaba una pausa dramática e Itachi se preparaba para subir al escenario cuando fuese nombrado por su disfraz de príncipe – ¡Kakuzu! -

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Pego el grito el azabache al haber escuchado otro nombre y no el suyo – ¡Como pudo ganar el, si solo tiene colgado un pedazo de cartón escrito gárgola colgándole del cuello!- Dijo incrédulo mientras el pelirrojo y la pelirrosa aguantaban la risa por su reacción.

Una luz blanca alumbro en dirección del ganador quien tenía una cara de incredulidad al escuchar su nombre como ganador, a su lado se hallaba su amigo albino quien en esos momentos reía de forma explosiva al igual que todos los presente a excepción de Itachi quien se halla siendo consolado por Sakura aun que esta lo tenía un poco difícil por estar aguantándose la risa.

\- Esto es obra tuya ¿no pinky? – Dijo Kakuzu mientras veía amenazadoramente al albino que traía puesta una peluca color rosa, antes de ser empujado al escenario para recibir su premio.

\- ¡No me digas pinky hijo de puta! – Le grito mientras seguía riendo.

\- Te salio buena Hidan por cierto ¿que se supones que eres? – Dijo Kiba quien traía un disfraz de hombre lobo mientras se tranquilizaba después de tanto reír.

\- Que no es obvio, estoy disfrazado como la amiga de tu novia con un toque mío joder – Dijo extendiendo sus brazos para que el sonrojado castaño pudiese ver bien su original disfraz que consistía en una peluca rosada, sus ojos con unos pupilentes verdes y su piel expuesta pintado como una especie de Shinigami con la piel negra y marcas blancas en forma de huesos.

\- Vaya sí que eres creativo Hidan – Dijo Sai – ¿Pero por qué de Sakura? – Pregunto ladeando la cabeza.

\- Que no la has visto cuando se enoja, ella sí que da miedo – Dijo Hidan por lo bajo para que esta no la escucha si es que se hallase cerca.

Luego de eso la fiesta siguió su transcurso con normalidad hasta que ya había llegado el momento de coronar a los reyes de la fiesta, así que a todos los estudiantes se les entrego un papel donde previamente se había elegido unos pocos candidatos para que fuesen elegidos.

Una vez todos los votos estuviesen reunidos solo faltaban contabilizarlos para dar los resultados, pero en eso apareció Kiba interceptando a los encargados de ver a los ganadores, luego de hablar un poco con ellos logro convencerlos en que los ayudaran a él.

Era el momento de nombrar al rey y a la reina, Itachi iba ser el que diría los resultados en esta ocasión, estaba seguro de que el ganaría en esta oportunidad después de todo él es uno de los chicos más populares del internado. Una vez con los sobres en su mano comenzó a abrir el que tendría a la ganadora.

\- La reina de la fiesta es… - Un momento de dramatismo - ¡Hidan!

Todos los presentes se mantuvieron en silencio en especial el albino con peluca rosada quien no podía creer que estaba ocurriendo. Itachi quien estaba releyendo el nombre de la ganadora decidió no darle más importancia y seguir con el rey.

\- Bueno que nuestra reina suba al escenario – Dijo aclarándose la garganta.

\- ¡Que, no suéltenme! – Gritaba Hidan mientras era empujado al escenario.

\- Ahora nuestro ganador para rey es… - Comenzó a decir emocionado Itachi – ¡Kakuzu! – Grito sin prestar atención a lo que acababa de decir – ¡¿Esperen que?!

El nombrado como la vez anterior fue empujado al escenario a la fuerza para que el junto con Hidan le colocasen las coronas de rey y reina de la fiesta, mientras que aun en el escenario estaba Itachi quien seguía despotricando palabras de cómo fue posible de que él hubiese perdido de nuevo contra Kakuzu, pero nadie le ponía atención todo el mundo estaba distraídos riendo a causa de los reyes.

\- Damas y caballeros es momento de que el rey y la reina de la fiesta tengan un bailen – Dijo Kiba al quitarle el micrófono a Itachi y molestar aún más a sus amigos quienes en estos momentos lo fulminaban con la mirada a la vez que Hidan despotricaba insultos contra él.

Ambos ganadores fueron llevados a la fuerza en medio de la pista, pero estos comienzan a discutir mientras todo el mundo sigue riendo por lo ocurrido e Itachi aun en el escenario sigue incrédulo por haber perdido.

\- Dime que grabaste todo – Le dijo Kiba a Sai una vez abajo del escenario.

\- Todo – Dijo el pelinegro poniendo una siniestra sonrisa.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

\- Que sed tengo – Dijo un rubio mientras se acercaba a la mesa llena de vasos y una gran fuente con ponche – Oh hola Konan y… – Saludo Naruto al ver a la compañera de habitación de Sakura allí junto a un pelinaranja.

\- Hola Naruto – Le devolvió el saludo la peliazul quien traía un traje de bruja – Él es Pain – Dijo Presentando al chico que venía disfrazado de Van Helsing.

\- Hola – Dijo simplemente mientras bebía de su baso.

Después de las presentaciones el rubio se sirvió un poco de ponche en el vaso para poder calmar su sed.

\- Mm el ponche tiene un sabor extraño, pero no está malo – Dijo Naruto viendo el vaso.

Konan y Pain solo miraban al chico ellos ya sabían la causa del extraño sabor que decía el rubio pero prefirieron mantener silencio, después de todo que daño puede hacerle que tome un poco de alcohol.

\- Konan no has visto a Sakura no logro encontrarla – Le pregunto Ino llegando de la mano junto con Deidara ambos venían disfrazados de Mary Shelley y Frankenstein, mientras la peliazul aun miraba como Naruto se servía mas ponche.

\- No, ella se seguía arreglando cuando me fui – Le dijo Konan

\- Siempre es igual – Dijo refunfuñando la rubia mientras negaba con la cabeza – Siempre se arregla en último momento- suspiro.

\- Oigan miren – Dijo Deidara señalando a Naruto quien parecía que los dos vasos de ponche ya le estaban surtiendo efecto en su sistema, el rubio se estaba comenzando a tambalear mientras se acercaba a unas velas que se hallaban en la mesa para decorar.

\- Que está haciendo – Dijo Pain mientras levantaba una ceja.

\- Mira Teddy que bonitas velas – Dijo tomando una de ellas. El chico estaba tan embelesado mirándola, cuando por accidente alguien lo paso a llevar y provoco que el rubio botara la vela encima de la mesa.

Las decoraciones que se hallaban encima se comenzaron a incendiar de a poco mientras un asustado Naruto caía de espaldas por lo que había causado mientras abrazaba a su conejo.

\- ¡Ah fuego! – Grito Naruto.

Sin esperar un segundo Pain se acercó donde estaban las pequeñas llamas y las comenzó a apagar con su chaqueta y de esa forma el fuego se fue extinguiendo.

\- Naruto debes tener más cuidado – Le reprendió Ino.

\- Lo siento – Se disculpó el rubio poniendo una cara de cachorro.

\- Ino tranquila no fue tanto – Dijo Deidara tranquilizando a su novia, luego de ver la tierna mirada del rubio.

\- Vamos Naruto te llevaremos a tu cuarto para que descanses – Dijo Konan tomando de un brazo al rubio siendo seguidos por Pain.

Un poco más lejos se podían ver cuatro chicos quienes presenciaron lo ocurrido.

\- Creo que tu broma funciono – Dijo un pelinegro vestido de vampiro y su inigualable sonrisa.

\- Sai tiene razón – Dijo Kiba – Pobre se ve que no tiene tolerancia al alcohol.

\- Joder y solo fueron dos vasos – Dijo Hidan mientras reía.

\- Idiota – Dijo Kakuzu refiriéndose al albino.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Ya no faltaba mucho para que la fiesta acabase, fue en esos momentos en que Sasori sintió como vibro su celular avisándole que le había llegado un mensaje. Este decía que saliera fuera del auditorio primero que todos ahora junto a Sakura.

\- Sakura ven conmigo por favor – Le pidió Sasori por lo bajo para que solo ella lo escuchara mientras seguía la indicación del mensaje y se alejaban de los demás Ninki.

\- ¿Sasori que ocurre? – Pregunto la pelirrosa una vez fuera del edificio mientras veía al pelirrojo que no le decía por qué salieron.

Justo en ese momento todos los demás estudiantes salieron del edificio, todos se dirigieron donde ellos se encontraban también preguntándose cuál era la sorpresa.

Es cuando da inicio el espectáculo que preparo el rubio para ayudar a su amigo; a una distancia prudente, Deidara comenzó a lanzar varios fuegos pirotécnicos dejando a todos los presenten atónitos al tan inesperado show que el rubio estaba haciendo en esos momentos, mientras todos miraban las brillantes luces, es cuando Deidara le manda otro mensaje a Sasori indicándole que este era el momento para acercarse aún más a la pelirrosa.

Sasori al ver el mensaje fija su mirada en la pelirrosa que estaba absorta viendo el espectáculo, esta sonrojado. Planeaba tomar la mano de ella para llamar su atención, sus dedos estaban por rozar la palma de la mano de ella y decirle sus sentimientos, pero algo en su subconsciente le decía que no lo hiciese, viniéndole ideas desalentadoras como de por qué ella iba a querer estar con alguien como él cuándo podría estar con alguien mejor, temiendo que ella lo rechazara bajo la mirada y en silencio se alejó del lugar con dirección a su residencia.

Deidara a la distancia veía como su amigo se alejaba mientras los últimos fuegos pirotécnicos que lanzo se disipaban en el cielo dando fin a la fiesta y culminando en una fuerte ola de aplausos. Luego del espectáculo el rubio fue a dejar a su novia a su residencia, y cuando regreso a la suya entro en su dormitorio y vio que las luces estaban apagadas y el pelirrojo se encontraba sentado en el balcón del dormitorio viendo al exterior.

\- ¡¿Que te ocurrió haya afuera porque te fuiste?! – Le exigió Deidara una respuesta.

\- No lo entenderías – Dijo con seriedad el pelirrojo sin mirarlo.

\- Que no voy a entender, tenías la oportunidad, ¿porque la desaprovechaste? – Dijo enojado Deidara. Sasori no le respondía, ni siquiera se dignaba a voltearse y darle la cara solo seguía con su mirada fija en la luna- ¿Te quedaras callado? – Deidara estaba frustrado con su amigo, después de todo lo que hizo para ayudarlo y que él ni siquiera le diera una respuesta adecuada lo molestaba aún más – Bien como quieras – Dijo mientras se encerraba en el baño para quitarse su disfraz, mientras que el pelirrojo suspiraba frustrado consigo mismo al no tener la suficiente valentía como para poder jugársela por Sakura.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Espero me perdonen las faltas ortográficas, a los que siguen **Vampyr (** Los que no lo conocen los invito a que pasen a leerla **)** les pido perdón pero no lo podré continuar de forma constante por el momento, como dije mi falta de tiempo es muy grande, creo que haré actualización una o dos vez al mes, pero a final de año lo recompensaré, al igual que con esta historia, por ahora les pido paciencia, recuerden que mi vida es muy ocupada porque voy a la universidad y se me come el tiempo. De todas formas aun me gustaría saber **¿Qué les gustaría ver?** o incluso pueden **pasarme capítulos o leves ideas,** **nosotras las incluiremos** y les doy **crédito a ustedes después de todo son sus ideas** , este capítulo prácticamente lo hizo **_whatsername1_** dado que yo no tenía tiempo de escribir, solo le dí las ideas de este y ella lo escribió, espero les guste. Además de que hemos ido utilizando varias ideas de varias lectoras, perdón si no pongo sus nombres.

Vuelvo y les pido ayuda para saber **que otras ideas que les gustaría leer**. Yo escogeré el que tenga más votos, pero como se dieron cuenta **Deidara, Sasuke, Lee, Kiba, Hidan y Kakuzu ya cuentan con papeles** al igual que **Naruto, Sasori, Sai, Neji, Itachi, y Gaara** porque ya representan otro papel ya sea como amigos, antagonistas o como un Romeo. Digan a quien quieren ver para los próximos capítulos que los pondremos. Espero comenten!

Perdón si no les gusta la forma de actuar de Gaara y Neji, no era capaz de escribirla de otra forma y pues así me salio y así se quedarán por todo el finc, nunca he sido buena para crear cubos de hielo andantes. Lo siento.


	21. Capítulo 21: Venganza

_La idea del capítulo de hoy fue aportada por **whatsername1**. Gracias a tí se logró hacer este capítulo, gracias por escribirlo ayudándome con mi falta de tiempo._

 _Les pido perdón a los que no les guste la idea de que otra persona haya echo el capítulo, pero mi falta de tiempo impide que yo aporte mucho en esto, al terminar el año podré seguir como antes, hasta ahora nuestra amiga_ _ **whatsername1** es la que me ayudará escribiendo, yo seré la de las ideas y ellas las plasmará de forma escrita. Se puede decir que esto se volvió un Fanfic cooperativo._

Buenas a todo mundo, últimamente he estado pensando en este finc, **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** surgió hace muchos años, pero por falta de apoyo la borre en otra pagina que estaba publicada, pero decidí volver a hacerla y acá la tienen, espero les guste este capítulo y me digan que les parece. Además que **deseo ayuden para saber que ideas tienen y quieren leer.** Juro tomar en cuenta todos los votos, mientras se especifique en que lugar lo quieren, de resto les diré o ignoraré el mensaje. Los Romeos son:

 **Infantil: Naruto**

 **Músico: Sasori**

 **Príncipe: Itachi**

 **Cocinero: Sai**

 **Deportista: Neji**

 **Intelectual:** **Gaara**

Esto aunque creo que es obvio, es un Sakura-Harem, el cual estaremos actualizando cuando tengamos tiempo, no será constante como antes pero haremos lo mejor que podamos.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

 **Capítulo 21: Venganza.**

Era temprano en la mañana en el internado, el cielo estaba algo nublado y todos los alumnos se encontraban levantándose para arreglarse y comenzar una nueva jornada de clases. Mientras en la habitación 202 por sorprendente que pareciera Sakura ya se encontraba terminando de arreglarse mientras esperaba a que su amiga terminara de bañarse.

Por muy qué le desagradara el levantarse temprano ya se estaba acostumbrando a seguir el horario de su amiga, pero en realidad la verdadera razón para que siquiera estuviese lista antes que ella, era el que querer hablar con su amiga, antes de que comenzaran las clases y no tuviesen tiempo para hablar a solas.

Ya llevaba un tiempo viendo el extraño comportamiento de Konan con ella, a diferencia de cuando estaban con Ino y Hinata a cuando estaban solas. Parecía que la tratara de evitar o siempre mantenía cierta distancia con ella por alguna extraña razón, y eso ya la estaba preocupando, por lo cual se hizo el ánimo de levantarse antes que ella para intentar conversar mientras la peliazul se arreglaba. Aunque para Sakura había sido una labor casi titánica, tenía unas grandes ojeras, aún mayores que las de Gaara.

\- Konan – Dijo tratando de llamar la atención de la peliazul mientras esta se acomodaba su uniforme aun con una toalla en la cabeza.

\- ¿Sí Sakura? – Dijo simplemente mientras aun le daba la espalda y se comenzaba a secar el cabello.

\- ¿Hice algo que te molestara? – Pregunto Sakura con una expresión de tristeza mientras la veía a través del espejo.

\- No – Dijo la peliazul aun sin mirarla directamente, ya sabía a donde quería llegar la pelirrosa, y la verdad no tenía ganas de tocar el tema.

\- ¿Pero entonces por qué me evitas? – Dijo Sakura directamente, no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad que tenia de hablar con ella.

\- No lo hago – Dijo por lo bajo – Se nos hace tarde, hablemos luego – Dijo Konan agarrando sus cosas y saliendo de la habitación, aun siendo que ni siquiera se había puesto su flor de papel en el cabello.

La peliazul se alejó tan rápido de Sakura que ni tiempo le dio de decir algo, dejándola sola en la habitación. Sakura se sintió frustrada por no haber podido ahora tampoco hablar con ella, pero no había caso que se estuviese lamentando ahora, ya encontraría otro momento para hablar con Konan, ahora solo tenía que ir a clases y si tenía suerte antes pasaría por la cafetería para desayunar algo, después de todo como se había levantado temprano aún tenía algo de tiempo para un bocadillo.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Ya todos los alumnos se encontraban en clases, pero en uno de los salones aun no llegaba uno de los maestros, por lo que todos los estudiantes que se hallaban allí se encontraban hablando con su respectivo grupo de amigos.

\- El profesor Kakashi siempre hace lo mismo – Decía un azabache con una expresión de amargado mientras apoyaba su barbilla en el con las manos sobre la mesa de su puesto.

\- No sé de qué te quejas hermanito, mira a los demás pareces ser el único que le molestara que el profesor llegue tarde – Decía Itachi mientras leía un libro.

\- Hm ¿otra vez lees ese libro? – Pregunto Sasuke.

\- Por supuesto, es uno de mis favoritos, si quieres cuando termine te lo presto – Dijo Itachi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- No gracias, no me interesa leer el jardín secreto – Dijo cerrando los ojos, ese libro había sido el causante de que su mellizo se encandilara con la jardinería cuando lo leyó por primera vez cuando sus padres un no se divorciaban, Itachi desde entonces había comenzado a desear tener un jardín igual o mucho más hermoso y grande que el de la protagonista.

\- Oh pero que recuerdos – Dijo de repente Itachi – Sasuke mira que encontré entre una de las páginas – Dijo moviendo el hombro de este.

\- No me interesa – Dijo simplemente aun sin abrir sus ojos.

\- Quien diría que a Sasuke le guste Winnie Pooh – Dijo una tercera voz, Sasuke al escuchar aquello abrió de inmediato los ojos mientras se incorporaba y miraba a la persona que hablo.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios?! – Dijo al ver a Sasori mirando lo que parecía ser una vieja foto.

\- Verdad que se ve muy tierno vestido de Winnie – Dijo inocentemente Itachi al recordar el momento en que se sacó la foto.

\- Oh claro que si – Dijo maliciosamente el pelirrojo mientras se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sasuke estaba atónito con lo que estaba ocurriendo, por qué demonios su hermano tenía una foto de él cuándo eran pequeños en especial porque esa maldita foto. Había jurado sobre cualquier cosa que no existía.

\- ¡Pásame eso! – Exigió el azabache tratando de arrebatarle la foto de las manos al pelirrojo.

\- Sasuke tranquilo solo la está mirando – Dijo Itachi tratando de calmar a su hermano, sin entender el por qué se alteraba.

\- Itachi tiene razón, no te enojes – Dijo riendo el pelirrojo – Estoy seguro que a nuestros compañeros les encantaría ver esta tierna foto del recuerdo – Insinuó este a su amigo.

\- ¡Tienes razón! – Dijo Itachi emocionado mientras tomaba la foto sin darse cuenta de la doble intención de amigo – Chicos miren – Dijo el azabache levantándose de su asiento y acercándose al grupo de chicos con los que había participado haciendo la fiesta de Halloween.

Sasuke no sabía dónde esconderse, su hermano lo estaba humillando sin tener realmente la intención de hacerlo, todos los que miraban la foto se volteaban a verlo y se reían de él. Juraba internamente que mataría a ese músico aficionado cuando pudiera, al igual que su hermano mellizo, esa era la humillación más grande de su vida.

\- ¡Tú maldito pelirrojo, por qué demonios le diste esa estúpida idea! – Despotrico enojado.

\- Hmp, considéralo una lección por lo que ocurrió con el conejo de Naruto – Dijo Sasori de forma seria mientras se acomodaba en su puesto – No creas que se me había olvidado y aparte diviértete un poco es solo una foto – Dijo esto último mientras reía por lo bajo y cerraba sus ojos para poder tomar una siesta.

Si antes el azabache estaba enojado ahora estaba furioso, todos en el salón de clases lo miraban mientras reían, se iba a vengar del maldito cabeza de cerillo y de su estúpido mellizo por humillarlo de esta manera.

Sin más Sasuke tomo todas sus cosas y salio lo más rápido que pudo del salón de clases con una expresión de pocos amigos, su hermano al ver que este salía iba a ir tras de él pero justo en ese momento llego el profesor Kakashi impidiéndole ir tras Sasuke, más tarde intentaría hablar con él.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Ya era el cambio de hora y todos los estudiantes se encontraban en el pasillo del edificio algunos guardando sus cosas en los casilleros otros se quedaban junto a las ventanas conversando y por ultimo algunos iban caminando por los pasillos, este era el caso de una chica azabache quien iba conversando junto con un castaño un poco más alto que ella.

\- Neji ¿que podríamos hacer durante estas 2 semanas que tendremos libre? – Pregunto la chica mirando a su primo.

\- No lo sé, ¿qué te gustaría hacer este año? – Le pregunto Neji mientras ponía una mano en su barbilla mientras pensaba.

\- Ya lo sé – Dijo feliz Hinata – ¿Qué tal si vamos a la playa en esta ocasión?

\- Me parece bien, con el calor que ha habido últimamente sería perfecto que fuéramos – Dijo Neji con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Podemos ocupar la casa de playa que tenemos – Dijo la chica – También podríamos invitar a nuestros amigos.

\- Es verdad la casa de playa es lo suficientemente grande como para que todos podamos quedarnos – Dijo Neji – Bien entonces dile a tus amigas y yo les diré a los míos para que no vayan a planear nada mas- Luego de eso ambos siguieron platicando mientras se dirigían a sus siguientes clases.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Mientras tanto en otro lugar se encontraba un pelirrojo guardando unos libros en su casillero, pensando en una nueva melodía para tocar más tarde. La había estado ideando desde que le hizo la broma al hermano de su amigo, esa sería una de las mejores melodías que haría. Solo le faltaba pensar cual sería el mejor instrumento para interpretarla.

\- ¡Sasori!– Alguien lo llamo, mirando de dónde provenía la voz se dio cuenta que era Sakura quien venía acercándose a él.

\- Hola Sakura – Dijo por lo bajo desviando la mirada cuando ella llego a su lado.

\- Sasori, al fin te encuentro – Dijo ella poniendo una expresión un poco seria.

\- ¿Me estabas buscando? – Pregunto incrédulo, no pensó que ella lo fuese a buscar realmente para algo.

\- Si, me dejaste preocupada luego de la fiesta – Dijo cambiando a una expresión de preocupación – Habías desaparecido sin decir nada, pensé que te había ocurrido algo o que te habías vuelto a sentir mal ¿está todo bien?

Sasori estaba sorprendido que ella realmente se preocupara demasiado por él, pero también se sentía mal por lo que ella le estaba diciendo, lo hacía recordar lo cobarde que fue esa noche, provocando que Deidara se enojara con él al punto de no dirigirle la palabra y ahora dándose cuenta del error que cometió al dejar sola a Sakura por irse sin decir nada.

Sasori – Dijo Sakura sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

\- Lo siento – Comenzó a decir el pelirrojo – No era mi intención preocuparte, pero tranquila no pasó nada grave – Dijo mientras le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa para asegurarle que no se preocupara.

\- ¿Seguro? – Dijo no muy convencida.

\- Seguro – Dijo el mirándola con cariño y sin dejar de sonreír – Vamos te acompañare a tu clase y no acepto un no en esta ocasión – Le dijo él comenzando a caminar para luego voltearse y ofrecerle su brazo para caminar junto a él.

\- Bueno – Suspiro la pelirrosa mientras inevitablemente se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro, así que alcanzando al chico se abrazó al brazo de él y se fueron conversando.

\- ¿Karin viste eso? – Dijo una platinada con mala cara junto a una castaña con la misma expresión.

La mencionada no dijo nada, no era necesario que dijese algo con solo observar su rostro se podía apreciar perfectamente los celos que sentía por la mirada de ¿cariño? de su pelirrojo hacia esa chica y el enojo que estaba experimentando por lo recién visto, esta era la gota que rebasó el vaso, esa maldita pelirrosa se lo pagara nadie aparte de ella podía abrazarse al brazo de él o siquiera acercársele.

Sin decir nada comenzó a caminar mientras era seguida por las otras dos chicas que la acompañaban, más tarde le dejaría en claro a esa pelirrosa como eran las cosas, ya la había tolerado lo suficiente, era momento de que supiese a quien le pertenecía el pelirrojo, pensaba Karin mientras se dirigía a su siguiente clase.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Al fin era hora del receso de la mañana, todos los estudiantes se encontraban tomando un descanso después de haber estado ocupando sus cerebros por unas cuantas horas. En uno de los jardines se encontraban una peliazul junto a un pelinaranja hablando.

\- Konan, puedo preguntarte algo – Dijo Pain mientras su mirada mostraban un poco de preocupación.

\- Claro que puedes – Le aseguro Konan un poco preocupada por la mirada de este.

\- ¿Tú no sabes si Sakura está interesada en alguien? – Le pregunto Pain, quien estaba con la duda desde el cambio de hora, cuando vio llegar a la pelirrosa al salón del brazo de un pelirrojo.

Konan no sabía que contestar, estaba en la duda de si mentir o no, después de todo podría fácilmente decirle a Pain que Sakura estaba con alguien y de esa forma que él se olvidara de alguna manera de su amiga, pero también estaba el hecho de si él se enteraba que ella mintió podría perder probablemente su amistad, y era lo que menos quería, aparte ella no era una chica mentirosa.

No quería contestar, pero era la primera vez que ella se enteraba que su amigo le atraía una chica, temía perderlo pero no se atrevía a confesar sus sentimientos. Tenía miedo que hacer, la cabeza le daba vueltas, necesitaba un milagro para salir de esa situación.

\- Yo… - Trato de decir algo, pero no sabía que decir realmente.

\- ¡Chicos! – Grito alguien ganándose la atención de ambos.

\- ¿Naruto? – Dijo Konan recuperando el habla, y sintiendo un alivio por la aparición del rubio.

\- ¡Hola! – Saludo alegre llegando a su lado junto con Sai.

\- Hola – Saludo de forma más tranquila el pelinegro.

\- Gracias, enserio muchas gracias – dijo el rubio mientras se inclinaba.

Konan y Pain no entendían por qué el rubio les estaba agradeciéndoles al principio hasta que Sai hablo. Iluminando así sus mentes mientras el rubio miraba al suelo tapando su rostro con su conejo.

\- Es por lo de la fiesta de Halloween – Dijo simplemente mientras sonreía.

\- Si, Sai al otro día me contó lo que hice luego de tomar de ese extraño ponche, y que luego ustedes me ayudaran llevándome a mi habitación – Dijo mientras se rascaba su nuca y reía.

\- Oh no hay nada que agradecer, para eso están los amigos – Dijo Konan sonriéndole y provocando que al rubio se le iluminara la mirada por haber hecho nuevos amigos.

\- ¿Amigos, enserio? – Dijo de lo más emocionado mientras se le formaba una enorme sonrisa – ¡Teddy escuchaste eso, tenemos nuevos amigos! – dijo extasiado el rubio dirigiéndose a su conejo.

A Pain y a Konan se les hizo de lo más adorable la reacción del rubio por lo que la chica dijo, y a decir verdad a ellos también les agradaba la idea de que fuesen amigos, usualmente las personas siempre se les alejaba por la apariencia de Pain o por la seriedad de Konan en una primera impresión, por esa razón siempre estaban con personas iguales a ellos, por dar un ejemplo Hidan y Kakuzu.

Luego de eso Naruto se quedó con ellos conociéndose más, mientras Sai anotaba en su libreta y dando uno que otro comentario a la conversación. Ese tipo de interacciones eran importantes para él al saber una manera diferente de cómo interactuar por primera vez con una persona, aunque Naruto parecía de lo más de feliz.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

En otro lugar se encontraba Sakura buscando a Konan pero con lo grande del internado no lograba encontrarla podría estar en cualquier parte, quería volver a intentar hablar con ella pero a este paso dudaba que fuese a hallarla.

\- ¡Oye tú! – Alguien llamo a su espalda, cuando se voltio vio que eran tres chicas, reconoció de inmediato a la pelirroja, era la misma chica de la otra vez que había estado acosando a su amigo.

\- ¿Necesitan algo? – Pregunto Sakura viendo fijamente a la pelirroja quien tenía una cara de pocos amigos.

Las tres chicas se acercaron a Sakura, la pelirroja quedo frente de ella mirándola al igual que las otras dos. Sakura miraba con indiferencia a las chicas, mientras estas la veían con superioridad y una expresión de burla en sus bocas.

\- Seré directa – Comenzó a decir Karin mientras se acomodaba sus gafas – Escúchame bien pelo de chicle, más te vale alejarte de mí Sasori, si no te las veras conmigo – Dijo amenazante mientras con su dedo índice la picaba en el pecho para hacer más énfasis en la amenaza.

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres? – Le contesto la pelirrosa, ella no se dejaría amedrentar por ella y sus amigas – Sasori es mi amigo y no me alejare de él, te guste o no – Dijo Sakura mientras fruncía el ceño.

\- Te vuelvo a repetir, aléjate de él si no quieres que las cosas se pongan feas – Dijo esto con más coraje – Estas advertida Haruno – Diciendo eso comenzó a caminar pasando a llevar a propósito a la pelirrosa.

Sakura quedo mirando cómo se iban ese trío de brujas, no dejaría que una simple amenaza la alejara de su amigo. Sería una tontería, ellas eran unas completas desesperadas, suspiro. Tenía cosas mucho mejores que hacer.

\- Esa chica tiene serios problemas – Dijo Sakura mientras emprendía camino hacia el edificio principal antes de que la campana sonara y se le hiciese tarde, y prefiriendo dejar este pequeño percance de lado, tenía mejores cosas que hacer que preocuparse por esa chica.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Sasuke estaba aún enojado por lo ocurrido en la mañana, cuando salio del salón se fue directamente a su habitación para tratar de controlarse un poco y pensar una buena forma de vengarse de esos dos, pero en especial de Sasori.

Pero no lograba concentrarse aún por la vergüenza de la humillación que sentía, sabiendo que su hermano iría a buscarlo probablemente a la habitación decidió volver a salir y caminar unos momentos para despejar su mente.

Si realmente quería vengarse de alguna forma de ellos, tenía que ser de manera que realmente les doliese, pero estos ni nadie podía enterarse que él fue, porque si sus locas fanáticas se enteraban de que él les había hecho algo a alguno, ahora sí que le harían a él la vida miserable aparte de perder su fondo monetario.

De repente se percató que se hallaba justo afuera del edificio de música, parecía ser que su mente enserio quería que él le hiciese algo al pelirrojo, así que decidió entrar. Posiblemente mientras caminaba por el lugar pensaría en alguna cosa que hacerle a los chicos, y no se equivocaba.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Mientras iba por el pasillo del edificio, se le ocurrió la idea de romper alguno de los amados instrumentos del chico, y parecía que la suerte estaba de su lado ya que en ninguna de las salas cercanas a la del auditorio se lograba escuchar algún sonido de instrumentos o la voz de alguien, pero aun así no se daría el lujo de hacer mayor ruido, no podía arriesgarse a ser sorprendido en el acto.

Estaba enfrente de las puertas principales para entrar de una vez al auditorio, así que lo más despacio y silencioso que pudo asomo lentamente la cabeza y miro directamente hacia el escenario, y parecía que en definitiva la suerte no estaba realmente de su lado.

Allí justo en medio del escenario se encontraba ese maldito pelirrojo sentado en una silla teniendo una guitarra en su regazo y frente en un atril con unas partituras en las cuales él se hallaba de lo más concentrado escribiendo.

Maldijo su suerte, no podía hacer su primer plan estando el en el edificio, aun siendo que los instrumentos se hallasen en otra sala, pero al más mínimo sonido de algo rompiéndose el pelirrojo lo escucharía e iría de inmediato a ver la fuente del sonido.

Así que maldiciendo en voz baja el azabache fue alejándose del auditorio y saliendo del edificio. Antes de alejarse por completo del auditorio, se acordó del querido jardín de su hermano, ya que no pudo hacer su cometido en el auditorio ¿por qué no hacerlo en el jardín?

Así que sin esperar más se fue corriendo hasta los jardines del lado norte del internado esperando que en esta ocasión su hermano no estuviese como lo estaba el pelirrojo en el auditorio. Era un genio, lo sabía. Su venganza daría frutos.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

A veces odiaba que el internado fuese tan grande, pero por fin había llegado a pesar de haber corrido para llegar, a esta hora todos los alumnos ya estaban en clases de nuevo así que no debía preocuparse de que su hermano fuese a estar adentro del jardín.

Así que sin ninguna delicadeza entro dándole una fuerte patada a la puerta de metal que daba la bienvenida a todo aquel que llegara provocando que esta rebotara contra la pared al ser tan bruscamente abierta, a la vez que el movimiento de esta pasaba a llevar la enredadera que decoraba el marco.

Siguiendo el sendero de lisas piedras vio que en un tronco cortado que había allí se encontraba clavado lo que parecía ser un machete, el cual al parecer su hermano lo ocupaba para cortar las ramas de los árboles, y con una sombría sonrisa formándose en su rostro agarro el objeto observando que este era lo suficientemente filoso para cortar lo que se le pusiera enfrente.

\- Bien, parece que es hora de arreglar el jardín – Dijo maliciosamente sin borrar esa sombría sonrisa mientras iba caminando con el machete en mano dirigiéndose al fondo del jardín donde estaban las flores y plantas más apreciadas por Itachi. En definitiva su hermano se lo merecía por haberlo dejado en ridículo. Podía ser su hermano, pero no debió haberle hecho eso a él, ahora sus amadas plantas sufrirían lo que él sufrió cuando se burlaban de él.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Limpiándose el sudor de la frente con su mano derecha y sacando con la otra mano su teléfono del bolsillo del pantalón y se fijó en la hora, faltaban unos pocos minutos para que la campana sonara para dar inicio al receso del almuerzo.

Estaba agotado pero se sentía mucho mejor después de haber descargado todo su enojo contra todas esas plantas, flores y una que otra maceta pequeña que se hallaba allí. Ahora que su mente estaba despejada de todo problema que anteriormente lo aquejaba, miro a su alrededor y vio la verdadera magnitud de su ataque de enojo.

El lugar era irreconocible a como antes estaba, sintió una pequeña punzada de culpabilidad por unos momentos al ver el desastre que dejo en el amado jardín de su hermano, pero se dijo a sí mismo en su mente que él se lo merecía, después de todo él lo había humillado, y contando los problemas que tuvo anterior mente por su nueva amistad con la pelirrosa, esto era lo mínimo que se merecía ¿no?

Era momento de salir del lugar si no seguramente su mellizo podría llegar en cualquier momento y verlo a él en la escena del crimen. Ese no era su objetivo, quería que todo fuera una sorpresa de un anónimo, su hermano no pensaría que él haría eso.

Llegando a la entrada del jardín se asomó por la puerta despacio, a pesar que aún no sonaba la campana, aun había probabilidad de que algún estudiante que se hubiese saltado las clases al igual que él pudiese verlo. Suspiro con alivio mientras avanzaba un poco más calmado.

No se veía ninguna persona en todo el entorno de la entrada, era su oportunidad para salir, lo más rápido que pudo se alejó del recinto pero a solo unos metros de la entada del jardín, choco contra algo o mejor dicho alguien. Cuando fijo su vista el individuo contra el que choco y se dio cuenta que era el albino que no podía decir ninguna oración sin soltar alguna grosería de por medio.

\- ¡Hijo de puta, ten más cuidado! – Le grito Hidan mientras el azabache sin disculparse ni nada salió corriendo de nuevo en dirección a su habitación, tenía que cambiar su ropa por otra debido a que la suya estaba completamente sucia – ¡Oye espera, idiota se te callo algo! - Pero ya era tarde el azabache ya se había ido.

\- Y ese, ¿por qué tiene tanta prisa? – Dijo Kakuzu llegando al lado del albino junto con Sai quien seguía anotando todo lo que estos decían en su libreta.

\- Que extraño debería estar con Itachi y Sasori en clases – Dijo Sai extrañado.

\- ¡Joder que se yo! – Dijo cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y comenzando a alejarse del lugar junto con el moreno y el pelinegro.

Sasuke no se había dado cuenta pero cuando chocó contra el albino de su pantalón callo su billetera siendo este último quien la recogió y siguió su camino opuesto al del Uchiha, más tarde se la devolvería. No quería quedar como un ladrón, podría ser muchas cosas menos eso.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Por fin había sonado la campana del almuerzo, todos los alumnos salían de sus salones algunos como unos verdaderos animales mientras que otros de lo más calmados dirigiéndose a la cafetería para comer algo y poder descansar.

\- Itachi cambia esa cara – Le decía un pelirrojo que iba saliendo junto al azabache del salón de clases – Mas tarde podrás hablar con Sasuke.

\- Lo sé, pero aun así no puedo sentirme tranquilo – Suspiro Itachi –Él se fue todo enojado del salón y no ha vuelto a aparecer.

\- No es un niño pequeño, necesita calmarse solo dale su espacio– Trato de apaciguar a su amigo – Porque no vamos a tu jardín de seguro eso te ayudara – Dijo animándolo.

\- Creo que tienes razón, vamos regar mis flores siempre me ayuda a relajarme – Dijo Itachi con más ánimo, emprendiendo camino hacia el jardín, sin imaginarse la sorpresa que se encontrarían allí.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Era horrible, no podían creer el panorama que tenían frente a sus ojos, en especial Itachi. Estaba horrorizado, alguien había aparecido y echo eso, era simplemente horrible lo que estaba pasando ante sus ojos.

El jardín estaba completamente destruido, era como si un tornado hubiese pasado por allí. Lo único que seguía en buenas condiciones era la fuente, pero por lo demás todo estaba destruido. Sasori miraba a su amigo, pero no sabía que hacer realmente, este estaba en shock no decía o hacia nada, únicamente miraba su amado jardín en estado catatónico.

\- Itachi – Dijo el pelirrojo por lo bajo, pero realmente no sabía que decir, después de todo el jardín del azabache era lo más apreciado que este tenía.

\- ¿Por qué? – comenzó a decir el azabache casi susurrando.

\- ¿Quién pudo haber hecho todo esto? – Pregunto Sasori frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba todo el lugar.

\- Sasori… - Llamo Itachi ahora con la cabeza baja ocultando su rostro con su cabello.

\- Si, dime – Dijo el pelirrojo fijando nuevamente su mirada en su amigo.

\- Por favor, déjame solo – Dijo aun sin mirarlo, tratando de mantener la compostura.

Sasori solo lo miro unos momentos con una expresión de pena por lo que había ocurrido, pero no dijo nada más, solo se dio media vuelta y comenzó a irse, su amigo necesitaba estar solo por ahora. El haber visto su jardín en esas condiciones debió haberlo afectado demasiado.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

No paso mucho tiempo para que se extendiera la noticia de lo ocurrido en el jardín de Itachi, todas las fans del azabache estaban indignadas con lo ocurrió buscando un culpable para que se hiciese responsable. El internado era un alboroto, el hecho de que alguien le hubiera causado al amado jardín del príncipe era insólito, ese era uno de los lugares más hermosos de todo ese lugar.

Sakura quien estaba sola en la cafetería esperando a sus demás amigas, escuchaba como algunas chicas allí murmuraban sobre su amigo azabache pero no lograba entender sobre que era específicamente, hasta que llego su mejor amiga.

\- ¡Sakura, escuchaste lo que ocurrido con Itachi! – Dijo Ino llegando a la mesa junto con Hinata.

\- Algo pero no sé qué es lo que realmente paso – Dijo viéndola con duda por lo que le paso al chico – ¿Tu sabes algo?

\- Me contaron que alguien destruyo el jardín de él, pero no se sabe quién fue – Le contó la rubia.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamo la pelirrosa – ¿Es eso cierto?

\- Así parece – Le aseguro Ino – Pero ahora los demás Ninki no dejan que nadie entre al jardín.

\- Itachi no quiere salir del jardín, así que ellos están allí para que sus fans no entren – Agrego Hinata tímidamente.

Después de escuchar aquello Sakura se levantó de la mesa, excusándose con sus amigas y salio lo más rápido que pudo en dirección a los jardines del lado norte, para ir a ver a su amigo.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Cuando llego a los jardines pudo ver que en la entrada que daba al jardín de su amigo se encontraban dos pelirrojos apoyados contra la puerta y la pared de la entrada del jardín y a su alrededor se veían algunas chicas que los miraban disimuladamente.

\- Chicos – Dijo Sakura llegando frente a ellos y de inmediato sintiendo las miradas de las demás chicas – ¿Han sabido quien fue el responsable? – Pregunto ignorando las penetrantes miradas que estaba recibiendo.

\- Veo que también te enteraste – Suspiro Gaara – No sabemos quién fue, Neji y Lee están tratando de averiguar algo.

\- ¿Cómo esta Itachi? – Pregunto Sakura con preocupación.

\- Mal, nunca lo había visto como ahora – Dijo Sasori – Primero Sasuke y ahora su jardín.

\- ¿Sasuke? – Pregunto Sakura sin entender - ¿Qué paso con él?

\- Nada importante, simplemente se enojó con Itachi y lo más probable que conmigo, por una pequeña broma – Dijo restándole importancia.

\- Ya veo, ¿Chicos puedo entrar a ver a Itachi? – Pregunto Sakura.

Ambos pelirrojos se miraron sin decir nada, algo les decía que tal vez Sakura podría ayudar de alguna forma a su amigo, después de todo la pelirrosa hasta ahora había demostrado que ser una gran amiga al igual que una buena compañía.

\- Claro – Dijo Gaara haciéndose a un lado para que la pelirrosa pudiese pasar por la puerta.

\- Gracias – Agradeció ella recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de ambos chicos, pero también justo en el momento en que cruzaba la puerta de metal pudo sentir más intensamente la mirada de envidia y odio en su espalda por parte de las fans de ellos, si las miradas mataran la pobre ya estaría moribunda en el piso.

Mientras iba por el camino de lisas piedras fue mirando a su alrededor y todo parecía normal hasta que llego al fondo del lugar donde se encontraba la fuente. Allí vio todo el lugar destruido, flores que parecían aparte de haber sido arrancadas, parecía que por el simple gusto o morbo las pisotearon para rematar, las sillas que se encontraban allí también estaban rotas y tiradas en el piso, el columpio lo habían cortado y ni hablar de todo lo demás.

Comenzó a mirar a su alrededor buscando al azabache hasta que lo vio en cuclillas frente donde antes estaban sus hermosas gardenias y campanillas blancas. Se veía tan decaído y deprimido que ella por un momento sintió en su pecho opresión, a nadie le gusta ver a sus amigos sufrir como Itachi lo hacía.

\- Itachi – Dijo quedando tras de él, pero este no decía nada solo miraba sus pobres flores.

Sakura en lugar de hablar he insistirle que este pronunciara palabra alguna, se agacho a su lado y comenzó a observar las pocas flores que quedaban. Estaban completamente muertas, no habría forma de salvarlas a parte volver a plantarlas desde cero.

\- La gardenia significaba amor secreto y la campanilla inocencia – Dijo de repente Itachi quien parecía estar un poco mejor que antes.

\- También amor puro – Agrego la pelirrosa, y así ambos volviendo a quedar en silencio unos momentos.

\- Pronto va tocar la campana, deberías volver para que no te castiguen – Dijo el azabache.

\- No me importa – Dijo la pelirrosa levantándose para acercarse a unas Peonías malva que quedaban sin arrancar – Me quedare aquí contigo, te tardarías mucho si arreglas el jardín solo.

Itachi luego de escuchar esto último, por fin se levantó para voltearse a mirar a la pelirrosa, estaba sorprendido por sus palabras, no creía que ella se interesaba por la jardinería, o al menos en intentar hacerlo.

\- ¿En serio quieres ayudarme a arreglar el jardín? – parpadeo unos momentos.

\- Por supuesto eres mi amigo, no te dejaría solo en estos momentos, aparte me podrías enseñar algo de jardinería – Dijo ella animadamente acercándose a él y tomando sus manos mientras le regalaba una sonrisa – Vamos, hay que comenzar, así terminaremos más rápido.

Itachi asintió he inevitablemente sonrió con lo que su amiga decía aparte de la alegría que irradiaba, cuando fijo su mirada en la de ella no solo vio la gran persona y buena amiga que tenía frente a él, sino que comenzó a sentir como su corazón empezaba a acelerarse y sus mejillas a teñirse de rojo. Ella se veía más hermosa de lo que era a su parecer.

Ella no era como las demás chicas, eso era más que seguro, la mayoría de ellas siempre estaban detrás de el por lo guapo que es y por lo caballeroso que era regalando les rosas, pero nunca antes ninguna se había interesado realmente por su gusto a la jardinería o siquiera algo más que no fuese su físico, hasta ahora, siendo la primera la pelirrosa que tenía frente a él sonriéndole. Algo había aparecido justo en ese momento en su corazón respecto a la pelirrosa.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Luego de desahogarse en el jardín de su mellizo le había dado fatiga, por lo que se fue a la cafetería luego de bañarse y puesto un uniforme de repuesto que tenía guardado, mientras que el otro lo llevo a la lavandería de la residencia para que su hermano no se diese cuenta de la suciedad de este y sacara conclusiones cuando lo viese.

Cuando llego a la cafetería se dio cuenta que no se hizo tardar en conocerse su pequeña venganza, después de haber sido abordado por varias chicas fans de su hermano y sus amigos. Se sentía bien consigo mismo, había conseguido lo que quería.

\- ¿Sasuke, no saben aún quien fue el responsable? – Pregunto una chica de pelo castaño ondulado- ¿Podremos ver a Itachi? – Pregunto ahora una rubia de pelo corto, y así sucesivamente fueron las chicas haciendo más y más preguntas al azabache.

Sasuke no podía hablar entre tanta pregunta, y tampoco estaba seguro de cómo responder a todo eso, después de todo él fue el responsable, pero de repente le vino una idea a la cabeza, al recordar al albino con el que choco.

Ese chico tiene la reputación de siempre ir diciendo groserías todo el tiempo, aparte se le conocía por ser alguien peleador, y con lo ocurrido en la fiesta de Halloween fácilmente todos pensarían que decidió desquitarse con Itachi imaginando que este fue el culpable de ridiculizarlo. Si eso suena bastante creíble, pensó Sasuke y aprovechando por que no ganar algo.

\- Chicas, Escúchenme – Comenzó a decir el azabache tratando de calmarlas – Me temo que no puedo decirles nada, los Ninki me pidieron guardar silencio – Empezó a mentir mientras cerraba sus ojos para enfatizar su actuación – Pero…

\- ¿Pero? – Dijeron algunas chicas de lo más atentas a lo que él decía.

\- Pero tal vez podría hacer una excepción – Dijo en voz baja – Solo si me dan algo a cambio.

Todas se miraron unos momentos entre sí, no era necesario decir algo todas querían saber, así que con solo un asentimiento de cabeza, la castaña de pelo ondulado tomo la palabra por todas. Esa era una situación que merecía cualquier tipo de condiciones si era necesaria, Itachi merecía venganza por lo que le habían hecho.

\- Bien ¿y qué es lo que quieres? – Dijo mirándolo.

\- Nada del otro mundo, lo de siempre una pequeña remuneración – Dijo con una media sonrisa.

Todas las chicas sacaron sus billeteras y juntaron cierta cantidad de dinero para entregársela al azabache.

\- Gracias – Dijo recibiendo el dinero – Bueno antes que nada deben prometer que no se lo dirán a nadie más – Dijo dando dramatismo mientras todas la chicas asentían – Bien, una persona la cual no puedo decir quien, nos contó que antes del almuerzo vio salir del jardín de Itachi a Hidan – Termino de contar – Recuerden no se lo digan a nadie más, ahora si me disculpan me retiro – Dijo alejándose de las chicas que ahora tenían su ceño fruncido por lo que acababan de escuchar.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

No sabía qué demonios estaba ocurriendo, pero por alguna razón con solo poner un pie el salón de clases recibió inmediatamente miradas acusatorias por parte de todas las chicas de su clase. Se sintió asustado y eso que era raro en él, él era increíble y no se asustaba.

\- ¿Qué mierda les ocurre a estas locas? – Le pregunto Hidan a su amigo.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Dijo Kakuzu contando un fajo de billetes sin mirar al albino.

\- ¡¿Qué estas ciego?! – Levanto la voz – Míralas, pareciera que les hubiese hecho alguna mierda – Dijo mientras miraba a algunas chicas que parecían que su inexplicable enojo contra el aumentara cada vez más.

\- Tu siempre te metes en problemas – Le respondió el castaño diciendo lo obvio para él.

\- ¡Pero si hoy no he hecho nada! – Dijo ofendido, pero con solo una mirada de sospecha de Kakuzu era suficiente para que confesara – Bueno, tal vez moleste alguno que otro nerd – Kakuzu aún no quitaba su mirada de el – Bien ya, golpe a alguno que otro idiota y me salte la clase anterior, ¡pero eso último fue contigo y el paliducho! – termino de decir mientras apuntaba con su dedo al castaño.

\- Ahora que lo mencionas ¿dónde está? – Pregunto Kakuzu acordándose de Sai.

\- Debe estar espiando a algún idiota – Resoplo el albino mientas ocupaba sus brazos como almohada detrás de su cabeza y cerraba sus ojos.

Cuando este se acomodó en su asiento y el castaño volvió a contar su dinero fue cuando el alvino sintió que le arrojaron algo en la cara.

\- ¡¿Pero qué mierda?! – Grito Hidan por el golpe, luego agarrando el objeto grito – ¡¿Quién lanzo el puto libro?! – Todos se mantuvieron en silencio observándolo – ¡Que ¿se quedaran como idiotas cayados?!

\- ¡Te lo mereces! – Le reprocho una chica castaña con pelo ondulado levantándose de su asiento y encarando al albino con una expresión de disgusto.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Joder ¿y por qué? – Le replico él.

\- No te hagas, tu sabes bien de que estoy hablando – Dijo ella sentenciando al pobre chico de algo que él no entendía nada, a la par que recibía más miradas de odio y uno que otro comentario despectivo a su persona por parte de las demás féminas del salón.

\- ¡¿Pero qué mierda les ocurre?! – Volvió a preguntar el albino mientras recibía proyectiles.

\- Deja de hacerte el que no sabe – Dijo ahora otra chica levantándose – ¡Tú fuiste el que arruino el jardín de Itachi! – Ahora apuntándole con su dedo índice.

\- ¡Pero que mierda! – Exclamo ante esa acusación – ¡Yo no fui!

\- Hmp si claro, tu faltaste en la clase anterior cuando fue que ocurrió eso – Hablo ahora la castaña – Aparte te vieron saliendo de allí, así que deja de negarlo.

\- ¡Joder! – Hidan estaba más que irritado con tales acusaciones, esas chicas lo estaban sacando de sus casillas – ¡Ustedes están locas! Quien fue el hijo de puta que les contó eso- Ninguna respondió, pero aun así ellas seguían desafiándolo con la mirada.

\- Que está ocurriendo – Dijo el maestro Iruka entrando al salón y viendo el alboroto que había allí adentro.

\- ¡Y, no me dirán quién es el bastardo! – Grito Hidan haciendo caso omiso del maestro.

\- Hidan cuida tu lenguaje – Reprocho el maestro – Todos tomen asiento ya comenzó la clase – Trato de poner autoridad.

\- ¡A la mierda! – Dijo Hidan tomando su mochila y saliendo de allí sin hacerle caso a los llamados de su maestro - Cuando sepa quién fue el bastardo que me inculpo lo moleré a golpes – Refunfuño el albino mientras salía del edificio principal.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Ya llevaban unas cuantas horas allí adentro del jardín, Itachi y Sakura junto con Gaara y Sasori quienes estos últimos luego de que tocase la campana y todos los estudiantes se fueran de regreso a clases, estos habían decidido entrar al jardín para ver si Sakura había logrado algo, y como esperaban, allí estaban el azabache y la pelirrosa arreglando el lugar.

Así que ambos al ver que Itachi estaba de mejor ánimo y que ellos solos se tardarían demasiado, decidieron quedarse y ayudarlos, al paso que iban ya estaría listo el lugar para cuando tocara la campana para finalizar las clases.

\- Tu jardín volverá a estar como antes – Dijo Sakura limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

\- Te equivocas – Contradijo el azabache, atrayendo la atención de sus tres amigos – Quedara mucho mejor – Dijo ahora con una sonrisa.

Los dos pelirrojos estaban felices de que su amigo estuviese mejor, sabían que aún le molestaba el hecho de que alguien destruyese su jardín pero con ayuda de la pelirrosa y de ellos sabían que se repondría.

\- No es por arruinar el momento – Comenzó a decir Gaara – Pero aún me pregunto quién fue y porque arruino tu jardín – Dijo mirando al azabache.

\- A mí también me gustaría saberlo – Suspiro Itachi.

\- Ya olvídense de eso por ahora, no sacan nada pensando en ello – Dijo Sasori sentándose en la única silla que no fue rota.

\- Sasori tiene razón, lo mejor será seguir con el jardín, cuando terminemos podremos ver ese tema con los demás – Dijo Sakura mientras abría la llave de la manguera, pero desafortunadamente para Gaara el agua salio con demasiada presión y esta apuntaba a él, y de esa forma quedando todo empapado el pobre pelirrojo – ¡Lo siento! - Exclamo la pelirrosa al ver lo que causo, mientras soltaba la manguera que aun expulsaba agua.

\- Esto amerita un castigo – Dijo Gaara mirando a la asustada pelirrosa que se fue a esconder detrás de Sasori a causa de la seria mirada de él, y ni corto ni perezoso, el pelirrojo tomo la manguera para mojar a la pelirrosa y de paso al otro pelirrojo.

\- Oye – Exclamo Sasori al verse todo empapado, sin quedarse atrás tomo un cubo que contenía agua para volver a mojarlo, pero Gaara fue más rápido este término en Itachi, y con eso último los cuatros comenzaron una guerra de agua, olvidándose por completo del responsable del incidente del jardín y mejor concentrándose en divertirse.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Hidan se encontraba en las canchas viendo desde las gradas como una clase estaba haciendo ejercicios. Se encontraba enojado e indignado. No podía creer que lo inculparan a él, si era por una vez en su vida inocente de algo. Se vengaría del culpable del que le hizo esa broma.

\- Pensé que entrarías en clases ahora – Dijo una voz a su lado.

\- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? – Le pregunto Hidan haciendo caso omiso a lo que Sai dijo ahora sentado a su lado.

\- Estaba con Neji y su amigo – Dijo indicando a ambos chicos que se encontraban haciendo flexiones – Me contaron lo que ocurrió en el jardín de Itachi.

\- Que acaso te dijeron que yo fui – Dijo despectivamente y frunciendo más el ceño.

\- ¿Tu? – Pregunto extrañado – ¿Porque dices eso?

\- Todas las locas de nuestra clase me acusaron de que yo fui el responsable de ello – Dijo apretando sus puños – Dijeron que alguien me vio salir del jardín.

\- Eso es imposible – Dijo el pelinegro tomando una pose pensativa – Estuve contigo casi todo el día, en que momento según ellas pudiste hacer aquello.

\- Ellas dijeron que fue en el periodo en que me salte, pero estaba contigo y Kakuzu – Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

\- Si mal no recuerdo pasamos cerca del jardín, pero no entramos aparte estábamos solo, aunque ahora que lo pienso fue en ese momento chocaste con Sasuke, él era el único que nos vio en ese momento ¿no? – Dijo Sai inocentemente tratando de aun acordarse si había alguien más.

\- ¡Cómo no se me acorde antes! – Exclamo Hidan.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – Pregunto Sai mirándolo.

\- Ese carbón fue el que les dijo a las locas que yo fui – Le respondió el albino.

\- Como puedes estar seguro de eso, es el hermano de Itachi, por que querría hacerle daño – Dijo Sai – Aunque no puedo negar que parecía apresurado por alejarse del lugar.

\- No lo sé, pero eso es problema de ellos, pero el hijo de puta era el único que se encontraba allí y me vio – Dijo levantándose de su asiento.

\- Lo iras a buscar – afirmo el pelinegro también levantándose para seguir al albino.

\- Por supuesto, y cuando lo encuentre le desfigurare su cara – Dijo tronándose los dedos.

\- De seguro Kakuzu le alegrara saber que ocupaste tu cerebro para deducir todo eso – Dijo Sai sonriendo.

\- ¡Yo siempre ocupo mi cerebro! – Le reclamo el albino.

\- Según él no – Le contradijo aun sonriendo como si nada.

\- ¡Maldito Kakuzu! – Y de esa forma ambos se fueron alejando de las canchas en busca del azabache mientras el albino maldecía a su amigo en el camino.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Sasuke estaba frustrado nuevamente, enserio que maldecía su suerte hoy, como fue tan descuidado para no darse cuenta que perdió su billetera, allí estaba su dinero, su tarjeta de identificación y otras tarjetas más.

Ya había buscado en su habitación, en la lavandería, la cafetería, ahora estaba buscando en el auditorio ya solo le faltaba un lugar de los que estuvo ese día. Y en lo personal no se quería acercar mucho a ese lugar si es que estaba su billetera, sería un arma que lo destruiría.

\- Maldita sea – Gruño Sasuke saliendo de allí- Solo me falta el maldito jardín.

\- ¡Tu hijo de puta! – Grito alguien a su espalda, pero no alcanzo a ver quién era porque cuando miro en dirección de la voz, un ladrillo no muy grande impacto en su rostro, tirándolo al piso en seco.

\- ¡Mierda! – Grito Sasuke retorciéndose en el piso, mientras se tocaba la nariz, donde había impacto de lleno – ¡¿Que pasa contigo?!

\- ¿Creo que le rompiste la nariz? – Le indico Sai al albino, viendo como de la nariz de Sasuke salía sangre.

A Hidan eso no le importo, él aun así se acercó al azabache que aún no se levantaba del piso. Tenía una mirada de puro desprecio y enojo, haría que ese idiota se las pagara y se sintiera horrible, al grado que el ladrillo fue un roce de un paño de seda.

\- Dime porque mierda me inculpaste – Le cuestiono tomándolo del cuello del uniforme.

\- No sé de qué hablas – Se hizo el desentendido aun cubriéndose la nariz.

\- Tu maldito, tú fuiste el que les dijo a todas las locas fans de tu hermano que yo fui el responsable – Le aclaro el albino – deja de mentir y responde, porque lo hiciste, tú fuiste el responsable de lo que ocurrió allí.

\- No tienes pruebas de que yo fui – Le reto Sasuke, justo en ese momento sonó la campana dando fin a las clases pero a ninguno le importo.

\- Tal vez no tenga pruebas de ti estando allí adentro, pero si es más que claro que estuviste allí – Dijo estrechando los ojos – estabas huyendo de allí cuando chocaste conmigo en ese momento solo me viste a mí, y fuiste lo suficiente idiota para no darte cuenta que se te callo tu estúpida billetera – Concluyo dejándolo caer en el piso y tirándole la billetera encima.

\- Itachi enserio se podría triste si se entera que fuiste tú – Dijo Sai viendo como el azabache no respondió a lo que el albino le dijo – y no solo él…

\- Como si me importara… - Dijo aun mirando el piso – todos piensan que fuiste tú el que destruyo ese estúpido jardín.

\- ¡Eres una basura! – Exclamo el albino propinándole una patada en el estómago al azabache.

\- ¡Por Kami! – Se escuchó de repente a un costado de ellos, eran Hinata y Kiba, y a su alrededor se estaban juntado otros estudiantes curiosos llegando para ver que ocurría, mientras el castaño grababa con su celular.

\- Esto es para la posteridad – Dijo riendo Kiba sin dejar de grabar mientras Hinata se veía preocupada por el estado de Sasuke.

\- ¡Ustedes dos que está ocurriendo! – Les llamo la atención un maestro llegando al lugar – ¡Hidan a la oficina de la directora ahora! – Le ordeno el maestro acercándose a Sasuke para llevarlo a la enfermería.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

\- -Por poco y le rompes la nariz – Dijo Tsunade entrando a la oficina luego de ir a ver a Sasuke a la enfermería.

\- Se lo merecía – Dijo Hidan sentado en un silla frente a al escritorio de Tsunade.

\- Pudiste haberle roto alguna otra área de su cara – agrego la rubia.

\- Se lo merecía – Repitió.

\- Luego le golpeaste el estómago frente a todos – paso a su lado.

\- ¡Joder se lo merecía! – Grito Hidan.

\- Hidan cuida tu lenguaje – lo reprendió acomodándose en su asiento – No me interesa quien comenzó esto pero no más peleas me escuchas.

Hidan no respondió, simplemente gruño antes ello, no podía meterse en más problemas de los que ya estaba. Los cuales normalmente eran mucho, suspiro pesadamente, tendría que aceptar su destino en esa ocasión.

\- Como sea, tendrás detención una semana, ahora sal de aquí y ¡no más problema! – Recalco lo último, mientras abría una gaveta y sacaba una pequeña botella con sake y un vaso pequeño, Hidan no dijo nada se levantó y salio del lugar- Lo chicos de hoy en día – Suspiro Tsunade tomándose el líquido en seco.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

\- ¿Ahora que te dijeron? – Pregunto Kakuzu cuando Hidan salio del edificio.

\- Lo dices como si siempre me mandaran a dirección – Gruño Hidan.

\- Y no es así – Le tomo el pelo el castaño comenzando a caminar.

\- Kiba me paso el video que grabo – Dijo Sai de la nada mostrando su celular al castaño y dejando atrás al albino.

\- ¡No me dejen atrás! – Grito el albino apresurando el paso para alcanzarlos, y así terminando el día para todos los chicos mientras volvían a sus dormitorios.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Espero me perdonen las faltas ortográficas, a los que siguen **Vampyr (** Los que no lo conocen los invito a que pasen a leerla **)** les pido perdón pero no lo podré continuar de forma constante por el momento, como dije mi falta de tiempo es muy grande, creo que haré actualización una o dos vez al mes, pero a final de año lo recompensaré, al igual que con esta historia, por ahora les pido paciencia, recuerden que mi vida es muy ocupada porque voy a la universidad y se me come el tiempo. De todas formas aun me gustaría saber **¿Qué les gustaría ver?** o incluso pueden **pasarme capítulos o leves ideas,** **nosotras las incluiremos** y les doy **crédito a ustedes después de todo son sus ideas** , este capítulo prácticamente lo hizo **_whatsername1_** dado que yo no tenía tiempo de escribir, solo le dí las ideas de este y ella lo escribió, espero les guste. Además de que hemos ido utilizando varias ideas de varias lectoras, perdón si no pongo sus nombres.

Vuelvo y les pido ayuda para saber **que otras ideas que les gustaría leer**. Yo escogeré el que tenga más votos, pero como se dieron cuenta **Deidara, Sasuke, Lee, Kiba, Hidan y Kakuzu ya cuentan con papeles** al igual que **Naruto, Sasori, Sai, Neji, Itachi, y Gaara** porque ya representan otro papel ya sea como amigos, antagonistas o como un Romeo. Digan a quien quieren ver para los próximos capítulos que los pondremos. Espero comenten!

Perdón si no les gusta la forma de actuar de Gaara y Neji, no era capaz de escribirla de otra forma y pues así me salio y así se quedarán por todo el finc, nunca he sido buena para crear cubos de hielo andantes. Lo siento.


	22. Capítulo 22: Relación toxica

_La idea del capítulo de hoy fue aportada por **whatsername1**. Gracias a tí se logró hacer este capítulo, gracias por escribirlo ayudándome con mi falta de tiempo._

 _Les pido perdón a los que no les guste la idea de que otra persona haya echo el capítulo, pero mi falta de tiempo impide que yo aporte mucho en esto, hasta ahora nuestra amiga_ _ **whatsername1** es la que me ayudará escribiendo, yo seré la de las ideas y ellas las plasmará de forma escrita. Se puede decir que esto se volvió un Fanfic cooperativo._

Buenas a todo mundo, últimamente he estado pensando en este finc, **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** surgió hace muchos años, pero por falta de apoyo la borre en otra pagina que estaba publicada, pero decidí volver a hacerla y acá la tienen, espero les guste este capítulo y me digan que les parece. Además que **deseo ayuden para saber que ideas tienen y quieren leer.** Juro tomar en cuenta todos los votos, mientras se especifique en que lugar lo quieren, de resto les diré o ignoraré el mensaje. Los Romeos son:

 **Infantil: Naruto**

 **Músico: Sasori**

 **Príncipe: Itachi**

 **Cocinero: Sai**

 **Deportista: Neji**

 **Intelectual:** **Gaara**

Esto aunque creo que es obvio, es un Sakura-Harem, el cual estaremos actualizando cuando tengamos tiempo, no será constante como antes pero haremos lo mejor que podamos.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

 **Capítulo 22: Relación toxica.**

Maldita lluvia, Maldita escuela, malditos maestros, malditas chicas pero en especial maldito Uchiha. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese golpear a ese bastardo de nuevo, luego de todos los problemas en que lo metió. Nunca pensó que podía odiar tanto a alguien hasta ese momento.

Todas las malditas fans de ese Uchiha seguían creyendo que fue él, el causante de destruir el estúpido jardín, no había momento en que alguna de ellas tratase de arrojarle algo, o decir alguna grosería a su persona, aunque esto último era lo de menos, después de todo el mismo a dicho cosas mucho peores de las que alguna de ellas pudiera decir.

Pero el verdadero problema era el hostigamiento constante que estaba recibiendo por parte de ellas, y apenas estaban a mitad de la primera clase del día, no quería ni pensar como seria en las siguientes horas, solo con imaginarse aquello ya lo hacía querer tomar su bolso y salir del lugar.

\- Ya tranquilízate de una vez idiota – Le regaño por lo bajo Kakuzu para que el maestro no lo escuchase.

\- ¡Como mierdas quieres que me tranquilice! – Exclamo por lo bajo el albino mirando a su amigo con frustración – ¡No es a ti a quien están sacando de quicio!

\- ¡Hidan silencio! – Mando a callar el maestro, recibiendo instantáneamente una mirada de fastidio por parte del albino, y maldiciendo nuevamente mientras Kakuzu solo suspiro por el comportamiento de este.

Mientras tanto Sai los miraba de reojo a ambos chicos, pero en especial a Hidan quien si seguía así terminaría arrancándose su cabello por la desesperación, lo mejor sería hablar con Itachi sobre lo ocurriendo en el jardín para ayudar al albino, después de todo eso hacen los amigos, o por lo menos eso le ha estado enseñando Sakura, lo mejor será pedirle ayuda a ella antes de ir con el azabache.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Ya era el cambio de hora, y Sasori se encontraba caminando hacia la clase de historia cuando ve a unos metros más adelante sentada en las escalera a su inconfundible amiga pelirrosa quien parecía concentrada en su cuaderno, dudando un momento de si acercase o no, termino acercándose a ella, se le hacía inevitable no hacerlo, en especial cuando estaba sola como ahora.

\- Sakura – La llamo ganándose la atención de esta.

\- Sasori hola – Saludo ella una vez el pelirrojo estuvo frente a ella.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí sentada? – Pregunto curioso.

\- Solo estoy repasando por última vez a lo que Pain vuelve al salón, ahora nos toca exponer el ensayo que pidió la maestra Kurenai - Le contó, notándosele un poco los nervios por tener que presentar su trabajo frente a todos.

\- Estoy seguro que les ira bien – Le animo el pelirrojo regalándole una leve sonrisa.

\- Eso espero, Pain y yo hemos estado estudiando bastante para que no se nos olvide nada – Dijo sonriendo.

\- Hablando de él ¿dónde se encuentra?- volteo a ver a tondos lados.

\- Konan lo llamo, me dijo que no se tardaría – Dijo levantándose – Mientras yo me adelantaría en ir al salón antes de que la maestra llegue.

\- Ya veo entonces… - El pelirrojo no pudo terminar ya que Karin lo había visto y como era ya costumbre de ella, esta se arrojó a la espalda del chico abrazándose a su cuello, sin que Sasori o Sakura se diesen cuenta antes de su presencia para evitarlo.

\- ¡Sasori! – Chillo feliz – ¿Vamos juntos a clases? – Dijo mientras dejaba sin aire al pobre, la chica parecía una prensa hidráulica por la fuerza que ejercía para aferrarse a él.

\- Karin deja de hacer eso – La regaño a la vez que se soltaba de su agarre, ya se estaba cansado que ella hiciera eso siempre que lo ve, pero por más que le decía que se detuviese de buena forma, esta parecía hacer oídos sordos a sus palabras, y ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

\- Vamos cariño no te enojes, ¿vamos juntos a clases? – Insistió de forma melosa tratando de abrazarse al brazo de él, pero este se corrió hacia atrás para evitar su toque mientras fruncía el ceño.

\- Disculpa – Irrumpió Sakura tomando la mano de su amigo y atrayendo la atención de la pelirroja, quien no se había percatado de la presencia de ella - Pero ya le pedí antes que me acompañase a mi clase – Y sin dejar que la pelirroja dijese algo, Sakura se fue junto con Sasori, a la vez que este le agradecía por lo bajo para que Karin no lo alcanzase a escuchar.

La pelirroja se quedó sola en el corredor viendo la dirección en la que ambos jóvenes se habían ido, estaba enojada y apretaba sus puños con todas sus fuerzas tornándose estos blancos. Estaba iracunda, esa estúpida se las iba a pagar, ella era mil veces mejor, esa tal Sakura no tiene nada que ella no tenga. Suspira un poco para sus adentros tratando de calmarse. No dejaría que le salieran arrugas.

\- Espero que te vaya bien en tu exposición – Escucho decir a una voz femenina acercándose, desviando la mirada para ver de quien se trataba.

\- Gracias - Agradeció ahora un chico de cabello naranjo - Estoy seguro que me ira bien, después de todo lo presentare con Sakura ella es bastante inteligente y ya sabemos todo lo que diremos – Dijo ahora esbozando una imperceptible sonrisa al mencionar a la pelirrosa.

\- Por supuesto – Dijo la peliazul en voz baja desviando su mirada al piso, con una expresión de tristeza sin que su acompañante se diese cuenta de su cambio de ánimo, pasando a un lado de la pelirroja quien si se dio cuenta del cambio de humor de la peliazul cuando su acompañante menciono a la pelirrosa.

\- Karin al fin te encuentro – Dijo llegando a su lado una platinada – Vamos a clases se nos hace tarde.

\- ¿Tú los conoces? – Pregunto Karin haciendo caso omiso de lo que dijo su amiga.

\- Hm, son Konan y Pain – Le respondió viendo a la pareja desapareciendo de su vista al doblar por el corredor.

\- ¿Son amigos de la pelirrosa?

\- Pain no estoy muy segura, pero Konan si lo es, aparte comparte habitación con Sakura - Dijo sin entender aun la curiosidad de la pelirroja por ellos – ¿Tienes algo en mente?

\- Puede ser – Dijo Karin esbozando una pequeña sonrisa – Vamos se nos hace tarde – Dijo emprendiendo camino a su clase.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Ya había tocado la campana del primer receso y todos estaban saliendo de sus salones, los corredores estaban atestados de estudiantes debido a la llovizna que había afuera del edificio, la mayoría había preferido quedarse allí a tomar su descanso, mientras que otros sin importarle aquello de igual forma salían, después de todo un poco de agua no mataría a nadie. Y no les extrañaba que tuvieran ese clima, estaban en una época del año donde ese tipo de lluvias aparecían de un momento a otro. El invierno se acercaba cada vez más.

En uno de los corredores se podía ver como una peliazul iba a paso veloz esquivando a los estudiantes que se le ponía enfrente, para llegar al salón de su mejor amigo, pero fue grande su sorpresa al llegar a la entrada del salón, adentro estaba su amigo pero no estaba solo, Sakura estaba con él aunque eso era de esperarse después de todo compartían clases, pero la sorpresa fue ver a ambos abrazados.

Pain tenía un leve sonrojo y tenía plasmada una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba a la pelirrosa, y Sakura tenía sus ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa en el rostro, Konan se había quedado estática mirando aquella escena, no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, su voz se negaba a salir, únicamente los observaba mientras sentía un fuerte dolor en su pecho, sintiendo que su corazón era exprimido con fuerza, ninguno de sus dos amigos se había percatado de su presencia.

Pudiendo recuperar la movilidad en sus piernas se dio media vuelta, y salio de allí con la mirada gacha y una gran tristeza a cuestas. Era inmaduro de su parte, eso lo sabía muy bien pero no podía hacer algo al respecto, ella no tendría ningún tipo de oportunidad con él después de todo. Se sentía mal, Sakura es su amiga y Pain también, no debía ser tan infantil en ese tema.

Sin que ella se diera cuenta alguien más había visto aquello también pero a diferencia de ella, la persona que había observado todo tenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras la miraba alejarse del lugar para luego mirar a los otros dos individuos que se separaban, Karin ya tenía una idea de cómo cobrara vida la pequeña advertencia que le había hecho antes a la pelirrosa por haberla desafiado anteriormente, su amiga Konan parecía ser la indicada para dar comienzo aquello; sin perder más tiempo allí parada continuo su camino en buscar a sus "amigas" luego ira por la peliazul.

\- ¡Enserio que estoy feliz! – Exclamo la pelirrosa alejándose de los brazos del pelinaranja – ¡Fuimos los mejores de toda la clase!

\- Definitivamente, la maestra le gusto bastante – Agrego Pain.

\- Sakura – Llamo una tercera voz.

\- ¿Sai? – Pronuncio la pelirrosa volteando a ver al pelinegro – ¿Ocurre algo? – Le pregunto al ver al chico sin su siempre infaltable sonrisa falsa en su rostro, en realidad se le veía bastante serio.

\- Necesito tu ayuda.

Sakura voltio a ver a Pain y este con un asentimiento de cabeza le indico que fuera con el pelinegro

– Claro, vamos a otro lugar-dijo Sakura saliendo del recinto con el chico pálido a su lado.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

\- Sasuke – Escucho a alguien llamarlo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Le pregunto a su hermano mientras se acercaba a él.

\- Nada, solo quería ver cómo te encontrabas – Dijo viendo la nariz de su hermano, esta se encontraba cubierta con una gasa y por debajo de sus ojos se formó unos leves hematomas dándole un aspecto poco favorecedor a su persona, debido al golpe recibido por el ladrillo que le lanzo Hidan el día anterior – Aun no entiendo por qué el amigo de Sai te golpeo.

\- Hmp, ni yo – Dijo casi en un susurro, mientras desviaba su mirada de la de su hermano, sentía malestar y no por su nariz, no podía ver a su hermano sin sentirse mal por sus actos contra él.

Solo rememorar que luego de todo el incidente y de evadir todas las preguntas de su hermano cuando lo vio llegar a la habitación con semejante herida; cuando por fin se acostó en su cama intentando conciliar el sueño se le hizo inevitable no mirar a su hermano el cual se hallaba profundamente dormido y no sentir una punzadas de malestar en su subconsciente, pero su orgullo era más fuerte. Se estuvo diciendo constantemente que lo que le hizo a su hermano se lo merecía, hasta caer dormido.

\- ¿Sasuke? – Lo llamaba Itachi al ver que este se quedaba inmerso en sus pensamientos sin prestarle atención a lo que le decía – ¿Seguro que está todo bien?

Sasuke lo quedo mirando unos momentos, meditaba sus palabras y los hechos, debía saber que decir o hacer para no ser descubierto… tenía suerte que su hermano era un poco ingenuo.

– Si, todo bien – Dijo sin animo alguno y no logrando convencer a Itachi – Me voy, tengo cosas que hacer – Dándose media vuelta se comenzó a alejar de Itachi, mientras mentalmente se repetía que él se lo merecía, él lo había humillado, él y sus odiosos amigos le estaban causando problemas a su negocio y a su paz mental, todo por esa pelirrosa, Itachi siempre era el causante de sus desagracias, Madara se lo había dicho varias veces cuando era pequeño y al principio no le creyó hasta que al pasar el tiempo y terminar en el internado, las palabras de su tío cobraban más sentido con el transcurso del tiempo

\- Él tenía razón.

Era la primera vez que había hecho algo contra su hermano, pero el recordar las palabras de su tío lo hacían sentirse mejor, Itachi se lo merecía, lo que le hizo a su estúpido jardín no era para nada un verdadero castigo.

Pero no podía darse el lujo de que él se enterara de que él fue el responsable de aquel desastre, no le convenía que el supiese al igual que todas esas chicas que estaban detrás de su hermano, si no su negocio se iría en picada.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

\- -Ahora dime, ¿en que necesitas ayuda? – Le pregunto Sakura a al pelinegro cuando entraron a un salón vació donde nadie los escuchara.

\- Es sobre el incidente en el jardín de Itachi – Le comento el pelinegro tomando asiento en una de las mesas del salón al igual que Sakura.

– ¿Qué, tu sabes algo más sobre eso? – Pregunto intrigada.

\- Sí, pero lo que se podría afectar probablemente de alguna forma a Itachi – Dijo desviando su mirada a la ventana junto a él para luego posarla de nuevo en la pelirrosa – Por eso necesito tu ayuda, eres la única a la que le tengo confianza para decirle esto, si se los digo a los chicos puede que las cosas se pongan muy feas- suspiro bajando la mirada

\- Hm, lo entiendo – Dijo Sakura acomodándose en su asiento – Dime ¿qué es lo que sabes?

\- Hidan no fue el que destruyo el jardín – Comenzó a contar el pelinegro – el no tuvo nada que ver en todo ello como todos creen.

\- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro? – Pregunto la pelirrosa prestándole toda su atención a lo que él le decía, Sakura sabía que el albino lo estaban inculpando del desastre, su mejor amiga la había abordado nuevamente llegando a la residencia cuando termino de ayudar en el jardín para contarle los nuevos rumores que implicaban a él albino en el incidente, pero ahora con lo que le estaba diciendo su amigo tenía que cerciorarse bien de lo que le contaba.

\- Yo estaba con el cuándo ocurrió lo del jardín – Le reafirmo el pelinegro, Sakura lo miro directamente a los ojos para ver si no mentía por querer proteger a su amigo a costa de mentir, pero vio sinceridad en su mirada.

\- Te creo – Dijo Sakura sincera – Entonces ¿tú sabes quien fue realmente?

\- Si, fue Sasuke – Dijo Sai, ambos quedaron un momento en silencio, el pelinegro la miraba con una expresión seria, mientras que Sakura lo miraba con una cara de sorpresa.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que fue él? – Dijo incrédula Sakura, no podía creer que él le hiciese tal maldad a su propio hermano.

\- Ayer cuando ocurrió el incidente, Hidan, Kakuzu y yo nos quedamos fuera de clases – Comenzó a contar – Pasamos cerca de los jardines y allí Hidan se nos adelantó un poco y fue cuando Sasuke choco contra él, al principio no le dimos importancia, pero luego cuando se supo sobre lo ocurrido en el jardín, a lo poco se comenzó a decir que Hidan fue el responsable, pero era imposible como ya te había dicho, luego de eso comenzamos a pensar quien más aparte de nosotros pudo estar allí, y recordamos que Sasuke fue al único que vimos allí y parecía huir del lugar alcanzando a ver únicamente a Hidan.

\- ¿Cómo pudo haberle hecho eso a Itachi y luego inculpar a Hidan? – Pregunto más para sí misma que más para el pelinegro, estaba enojada como ese tipo podía ser de tal manera y no inmutarse por sus actos, era a su propio hermano al que lastimo y Hidan podía parecer cualquier cosa pero no era un mal sujeto, con lo poco que ha compartido con él, fue suficiente para demostrarle a ella que no era una mala persona.

\- ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? – Pregunto Sai

\- La verdad no estoy muy segura, después de todo Sasuke es el hermano de Itachi, y lo más probable es que le afecte más que su propio hermano haya destruido su jardín a que lo haya hecho otra persona – Comento – Pero tampoco podemos dejar que se salga con la suya y otro salga afectado por sus acciones.

Ambos se quedaron nuevamente en silencio mirando a través de la ventana el paisaje que tenían a su lado, viendo las gotas de llovizna caer. Era un día frío donde la melancolía y era presente y la necesidad de pensar era más común. Sakura y Sai se quedan en silencio unos minutos analizando que sería mejor hacer.

\- Creo que podríamos intentar hablar con Sasuke y convencerlo de que le cuente la verdad a Itachi – Retomo la palabra Sakura.

\- ¿Y si él se rehúsa a hacerlo? – Pregunto Sai aun mirando el paisaje.

\- En ese caso, no tendremos de otra que ir y nosotros contarle todo a Itachi – Le respondió la pelirrosa decidida, mientras comenzaba a sonar nuevamente la campana que indicaba que el receso había finalizado.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Iba caminando cabizbaja por el pasillo en dirección a su salón, no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de sus dos amigos abrazados, sabia los sentimientos de Pain por Sakura, pero no sabía los de su amiga, tenía miedo de que en el periodo en que ambos estuvieron trabajando juntos en su proyecto, su amiga hubiese desarrollado sentimientos por su mejor amigo.

Sabía que podía estar exagerando, pero verlos a ambos tan felices uno junto al otro, la comodidad que se podía percibir a su alrededor en el momento en que los vio, le molestaba y la entristecía al mismo tiempo. Se sentía como una completa tonta, no debía estar así, ellos son sus amigos.

No quería hablar con nadie, simplemente se dirigió al final del salón y se sentó junto a la ventana, tenía la certeza de que le sería imposible prestar atención a la clase, con el estado de ánimo que tenía. Suspiro apoyando su cabeza en el pupitre, tal vez dormir unos minutos antes de iniciar las clases no sería mala idea.

Vio entrar al salón a Hinata junto a Kiba, se les veía felices juntos, ambos chicos estaban sonrojados aunque a la azabache se le notaba más que al castaño por su muy blanca piel. Ellos eran muy tiernos juntos, siempre supo que se verían así, ellos eran simplemente la pareja perfecta.

Inevitablemente sonrió por la ternura que le producía ver a la pareja que se sentaban unos puestos más delante de ella, en cuanto más pasaba el tiempo más cercanos se les veía, era como si estuvieran en un mundo aparte a los que todos los demás estaban, uno donde solo eran ellos dos y nadie más.

Ella quería algo parecido a lo que sus amigos estaban experimentando, tenía a su persona especial con la que le gustaría vivir aquello, pero lo único que se lo impedía era que al parecer esa persona no sentía lo mismo por ella. Llevaba bastante tiempo gustando de él, siempre se conformó con estar a su lado como él estuvo al suyo, cuando todo se veía negro en un momento de su vida.

\- Vaya que cara más triste tienes – Dijo una voz femenina sacándola de sus cavilaciones, Konan volteo su mirada a la persona que le hablo, era Matsuri; jamás había hablado con ella antes y viceversa, se le hacía raro que ahora estuviese ocurriendo.

\- No lo estoy, solo estaba pensando – Mintió tomando una postura de seriedad con la que usualmente siempre se le conoció a la peliazul.

\- Claro – Dijo sarcásticamente mientras ponían una sonrisa inocente – Pensé que estabas pensando en tu amigo Pain, hoy se les vio separado y eso es raro, siempre están juntos – Dijo tomando asiento alado de Konan.

\- Debes en cuando no es malo que tomemos recesos sin la compañía del otro – Dijo Konan mirando al maestro Yamato que acababa de llegar para evitar platicar más con Matsuri, había algo en esa chica que no le daba buena espina, como para empezar la falsa inocencia que trataba de aparentar.

\- Por supuesto – Dijo la castaña imitando la acción de la peliazul sin antes agregar algo mas – Aunque parece que Pain paso un buen receso alado de la chica nueva, ¿cómo era que se llamaba?... ¡A si Sakura!- Escuchar eso ultimo la hizo sentir una punzada en su corazón, pero Konan no se lo demostraría, ella era fuerte o eso quería aparentar en esos momentos, no le gustaba demostrar sus emociones con personas que ella no conocía o no le agradasen, por lo que opto por hacer caso omiso a la castaña lo que resta de clase.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Ya era el momento, la campana acababa de sonar, la campana del último receso, Sai y Sakura se habían puesto de acuerdo en confrontar a Sasuke ahora y no antes en el caso de que tuviesen que hablar con Itachi y también porque era el receso más largo.

\- Frente, a donde vas la cafetería es del otro lado – Le llamo la atención su mejor amiga, al ver que Sakura se iba por otro camino.

\- Lo siento puerca, pero tengo algo que hacer – Le contesto la pelirrosa mientras se daba media vuelta para partir.

\- ¿Vas a ir a buscar a tu novio? – Le pregunto la rubia de forma jocosa y una sonrisa pícara antes de que ella se fuera.

Deteniéndose abruptamente Sakura se giró para ver a Ino. Tenía una sonrisa macabra y algo enojada en su rostro, no le había gustado para nada la broma de su amiga.

\- De qué demonios hablas puerca, no tengo novio – Dijo Sakura si entender a quien Ino se refería.

\- No te hagas Frente, ambas sabemos que algo tienes con tu artístico pelirrojo – Le dijo está tomándole el pelo a la pelirrosa, quien se sonrojo por la suposición de ella.

\- No seas tonta, Sasori es solo mi amigo y no, no voy con él – Y sin dejar que la rubia dijese algo se fue corriendo por la dirección contraria a la de su amiga.

\- Eso ya lo veremos – Suspiro Ino con una sonrisa en su rostro viendo por donde se fue su amiga – Demonios se me olvido decirle que Hinata tenía que contarnos algo, bueno más tarde será- Diciendo esto último retomo su camino a la cafetería.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

\- Lamento la tardanza – Se disculpó la pelirrosa con el pelinegro quien la esperaba sentado en una banca frente al lago del internado.

\- Descuida – Dijo simplemente levantándose de su lugar – Me dijeron que Sasuke se encuentra cerca.

\- Bien, en ese caso mejor vallamos, antes de que se nos pierda – Dijo la pelirrosa poniendo un semblante serio, comenzando a seguir al pelinegro.

Ambos se estaban acercando al lado Este del internado, a diferencia de los demás lugares del internado en los que había estado la pelirrosa, parecía que en este se encontraba más solitario y menos mantenido que los otros jardines que se encontraban alrededor de los edificios del lugar, llegando a lo que parecía un bosque.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que se encuentra por aquí? – Pregunto la pelirrosa tomando el brazo del pelinegro para no caerse por la maleza y raíces protuberantes que se encontraban en el piso.

\- Si, uno de los chicos con los que se junta debes en cuando, me dijo que se encontraba por acá.

\- ¿Tiene amigos? – Pensó en voz alta la pelirrosa sin darse cuenta.

\- ¿Eh? – Volteo a verla el pelinegro – No les diría sus amigos, son más como conocidos – Le respondió este sin darse cuenta que ella realmente no le había preguntado.

\- Sai mira, allí esta – Señalo ella al ver a unos metros más adelante al pelinegro sentado en una raíz que sobre salía del piso y fuese lo suficientemente grande para que se sentara y pudiese apoyar su espalda contra un árbol, parecía que estuviese dormido, ambos jóvenes se acercaron al azabache quien parecía no percibir la presencia de ellos.

\- Sasuke – Llamo la pelirrosa inclinándose un poco frente a él.

\- Mira – Dijo Sai poniéndose de cuclillas frente a el – Tiene sus audífonos puestos- Le indico a la pelirrosa, estos no se veían por el cabello del azabache, Sai acerco sus manos a las orejas de él y le saco los audífonos – Sasuke despierta- El azabache comenzó a refunfuñar por lo bajo mientras comenzaba a abrir sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – Le pregunto de forma ruda el Uchiha al ver al pelinegro frente a él.

\- Queremos hablar contigo – Se adelantó a decir la pelirrosa mirándolo de forma seria.

El con solo escuchar la voz de ella se sintió irritado, esa niña no le agradaba y ahora ¿se dedicaba a dañarle su bella siesta? Era simplemente un asco que ella le hiciera algo como eso. En definitiva ella no podría hacer algo nunca para medio agradarle.

\- Hmp, no tengo nada de qué hablar con ustedes, ahora dejen de molestar y váyanse – Los comenzó a echar el azabache de forma enojada frunciendo el ceño.

\- Quieras o no tenemos que hablar – Le reitero la chica, a ella tampoco le agradaba la idea de tener que interactuar con este chico con peinado de culo de pollo, pero no había de otra, él tenía que disculparse con Itachi y decirle la verdad, su hermano merecía saber que él fue el responsable de arruinar su jardín.

\- Claro que no, así que lo repetiré nuevamente, dense la vuelta y lárguense de aquí – Dijo subiendo más el tono de voz.

\- Sasuke – Tomo la palabra el pelinegro – Tienes que decirle la verdad a Itachi, no puedes seguir negando tus actos.

\- Hm, no sé de qué demonios me hablas – Dijo desviando la mirada y cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿No lo sabes? Entonces yo te refrescare la memoria – Dijo la pelirrosa enojada - Tú fuiste quien arruino el jardín de Itachi y el causante de que estén ahora acosando a Hidan.

\- No tienen pruebas de que fui yo – Dijo con una sonrisa cínica en el rostro el azabache, mientras se levantaba de la raíz.

\- Sasuke deja de negarlo, tu saliste corriendo ayer del jardín, ¿no recuerdas? hasta se te callo tu billetera – Le dijo Sai con un semblante serio – ¿O el golpe que te dio Hidan con el ladrillo te provoco amnesia?- El azabache no respondió desvió nuevamente la mirada a un lado enojado, por verse arrinconado ante lo que dijo el pelinegro.

Ninguno de los tres se había percatado, pero no estaban solos, la persona que estaba escondida detrás de un árbol había escuchado todo, ahora entendía algunas cosas pero aún faltaba el porqué de la acciones del azabache.

\- No puedes seguir así, mientras más sigas con esta mentira peor pueden ser las consecuencias – Dijo la pelirrosa apretando los puños con frustración por la actitud del chico.

Sasuke aún se rehusaba a hablar o siquiera mirarles a la cara, estaba enojado, indignado que esta chica le estuviese instigando a confesar, ella no era quien para exigírselo, pero no era solo ella con quien estaba enojado sino también de Sai por apoyarla, primero era Sasori y ahora el pelinegro, esta maldita chica estaba volviendo uno por uno a todos en su contra por lo que se estaba fijando.

\- ¿Le confesaras a Itachi todo? – Pregunto el pelinegro al ver que el chico no decía nada.

\- No será necesario – Dijo apareciendo la persona que se escondía detrás del árbol.

\- Itachi – dijo la pelirrosa volteando a ver al recién llegado.

\- Sakura, Sai, nos podrían dejar solos – Pidió el azabache mirando a su hermano quien ocultaba su mirada debajo de su flequillo, ambos nombrados voltearon a mirarse para luego dejar solos a los dos mellizos.

Ambos Mellizos se quedaron en silencio, Itachi no apartaba su mirada de su hermano y este no la levantaba. Sabía que él había escuchado todo y no podrá huir, ya se había acabado el juego que tuvo.

\- ¿No dirás nada? – Pregunto Itachi.

\- ¿Qué quieres que diga, acaso no escuchaste a esos dos? – Dijo sin mirarlo aun.

\- ¿Por qué? – Volvió a preguntar - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué mentirles a todos, inculpando a alguien que no tenía nada que ver? Por favor explícame.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio nuevamente, apoyándose en el árbol tras él, mientras metía sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón. Quería aparentar estar despreocupación pero se sentía mal.

\- Estaba enojado – Dijo retomando el habla – Me sentía frustrado, humillado cuando comenzaste a mostrarles a todos esa maldita foto, el que todos se comenzaran a reír de mi me sobre paso – Dijo mientras su mandíbula se tensaba de rememoraba lo del día anterior.

\- Hice mal en comenzar a enseñarla, pero eso no justifica que hicieras lo que hiciste – Le contradijo el mayor.

\- No fue solo la foto – Suspiro el menor – Venia acumulando el enojo de antes, la foto fue lo que colmo mi paciencia- Dijo ahora mirándolo, Itachi estaba confuso con lo que su hermano le estaba diciendo, el no recordaba que le hubiese hecho algo más a excepción de lo del día anterior – Inculpe a albino gritón porque pensé que todos creerían ciegamente que fue él a comparación de otra persona, después de todo él siempre se mete en problemas.

\- Aun así tu actuar no fue el mejor, ahora todos creen que fue él, el responsable de lo ocurrido en mi jardín – Le reprocho Itachi – Debes hacerte responsable de tus acciones- Dijo esto último con una mirada de lastima en su rostro por el comportamiento de su adorado hermano – Debes deshacer los rumores que implican al amigo de Sai.

\- Lo sé – Dijo por lo bajo Sasuke tratando de mantenerse serio a lo que su hermano le decía, odiaba haberse visto descubierto por él, pero una pequeña parte de su mente se sentía aliviada de ya destapada la verdad de lo que hizo – ¿Estás enojado por lo que hice? – Se atrevió a preguntar.

\- No – Suspiro Itachi cerrando sus ojos para luego volveros abrir – Pero no te mentiré que me siento decepcionado – Sasuke al escuchar aquello inevitablemente desvió su mirada de la de su hermano - Prométeme que no lo volverás a hacer – Le pidió Itachi.

\- Lo prometo – Dijo con la mirada baja – ¿Me perdonas?

\- Si, ahora vamos, volvamos antes de que se acabe el receso – Dijo Itachi desordenando el cabello de su hermano mientras le mostraba una pequeña sonrisa, Sasuke no dijo nada simplemente asintió a lo que él dijo y comenzó a caminar a su lado, mientras Itachi en su mente se cuestionaba que tan sincero estaba siéndole Sasuke ahora o lo fuera antes, pero prefirió dejar esos pensamientos de lado, aun así de ahora en adelante deberá tener una mayor atención en él.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Se encontraba junto Pain, ambos estaban en las canchas sentados en las gradas mirando como unos chicos jugaban basquetbol a pesar de que la cancha estuviese mojada por la llovizna que hubo en la mañana.

Se sentía a gusto estando a su lado, pero aun no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que había ocurrido esa mañana, verlo abrazado con Sakura para luego tener que aguantar a Matsuri hablándole de ellos en clases, pero aun así trataba de dejar esos pensamientos de lado, ahora él estaba con ella como siempre.

\- Espérame un poco ya vuelvo - Dijo de repente el pelinaranja levantándose de su asiento, Konan quedo un poco extrañada viendo donde se dirigía su amigo, cuando fijo su vista en la pelirrosa que iba pasando junto a un pelinegro, Pain se detuvo frente a ellos, los tres comenzaron a conversar algo que Konan por la distancia no conseguía escuchar y mucho menos entender de que podrían estar hablando.

\- ¿Otra vez te volvió a dejar sola? – Pregunto una voz femenina a su izquierda, la pregunta a comparación de sonar preocupada, en realidad sonó sarcástica y con una pizca de burla.

\- ¿Necesitas algo Matsuri? – Dijo Konan enojada por la aparición de la castaña quien no venía sola, a su lado estaban una chica rubia platinada y una pelirroja ambas con una sonrisa de burla.

\- Para nada, simplemente vinimos a hacerte compañía – Dijo esta con falsa inocencia la castaña.

\- Vimos que tu amigo pelinaranja se fue con esa pelirrosa dejándote sola – Dijo ahora tomando la palabra la pelirroja con lentes.

\- Que amble de su parte – Les dijo de forma sarcástica Konan - ¿por cierto tu eres?

\- Oh pero que descortés de mi parte, soy Karin Kyūketsuki – Dijo presentándose ante la peliazul – Veo que tu amigo es bastante cercano a la pelirrosa – Dijo de forma maliciosa.

\- Hm así parece – Dijo inevitablemente Konan en un susurro, desviando la mirada, eso fue justo lo que Karin quería ver en la peliazul.

\- Esos dos parecen pareja ¿no es cierto chicas? – Dijo la pelirroja con malicia.

\- ¡Definitivamente! – Dijo con falsa emoción la peli plateada – pareciera que son tal para cual, ¿tú qué piensas Konan?

\- No deberías preguntar eso Shion – Dijo Karin – No es obvio, de seguro Konan está más que feliz por sus amigos – Esta volteo a ver a la peliazul, quien estaba en silencio y con su mirada gacha.

Los comentarios de esas chicas sobre sus amigos le estaba molestando pero sabía que no debía hacerles caso, pero le era inevitable no sentirse mal por ello, Konan quería decirles que se callaran y que se fueran dejándola sola, pero no podía; las palabras no les salían y su cuerpo no cooperaba como para levantarse e irse por su voluntad, sabía que si decía algo iba a romper en llanto, venia guardando su pena mucho tiempo, desde que su mejor amigo le dijo por primera vez sus sentimientos por Sakura pero peor.

Tal vez fue suerte o Kami se compadecía de ella, que la campana sonó dando fin al receso, las tres chicas se alejaron de ella sin antes decirle algo mas pero ella pareció no escucharlas estaba metida en sus pensamientos como para seguir prestándole atención.

\- ¿Konan? – La llamo Pain, quien estaba frente a ella moviéndola suavemente de su hombro para sacarla de su ensueño – ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Sí – Pudo decir.

\- ¿Estás segura? – Pregunto no muy convencido.

\- Sí, segura – Suspiro ella – Solo estoy algo cansado ¿y Sakura? – Pregunto al verlo solo a él.

\- Se fue con Sai – Le respondió – Vamos te acompañare a tu clase – ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia los edificios de clases, iban en silencio, Konan miraba al piso y Pain la miraba con un deje de preocupación, sabía que algo le ocurría pero no quería obligarla a contarle, cuando ella se sintiera lista lo haría.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Ya habían terminado las clases, y se podía ver como un azabache se alejaba de un grupo de chicas que se encontraban fuera del edificio de estudios. Sasuke había decidido comenzar a deshacer el rumor que había comenzado del albino, como le había dicho su hermano en cuanto antes mejor pero obviamente sin que saliese perjudicado de paso.

Pero aún le molestaba algo, y era la forma en la que su hermano se enteró de todo – Maldita Pelo de chicle – Refunfuño, esa chica se estaba metiendo demasiado con sus chicos, y eso equivalía a con el también.

\- Vaya parece que Sasuke se metió en problemas – Dijo una voz frente a él con sarcasmo.

\- Hm no es de tu incumbencia – Dijo de forma cortante Sasuke siguiendo su camino.

\- Sería beneficioso para los dos si ella decidiese irse del internado ¿no crees? – Dijo ella sonriendo mientras acomodaba sus lentes.

Sasuke al escuchar eso se detuvo a su lado mirándola de reojo. Eso parecía ser algo que le convendría mucho a su persona

\- Que tienes en mente.

\- Oh así que ahora cuento con toda tu atención – Dijo altiva mirándolo con un toque de gracias. Sasuke no le respondió, le pareció innecesario hacerlo, él sabía que ella solo quería molestarlo con eso último.

\- Será mejor hablar en otro lado, no quiero que nadie nos escuche – Dijo Karin ensanchando su maliciosa sonrisa pareciéndose a la del gato Cheshire, y con un movimiento de cabeza ella le indico que lo siguiese.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Sakura se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la residencia femenina en dirección a su habitación, venia meditando lo que había ocurrido hoy en el receso, cuando fue junto con Sai a encarar al azabache, se preguntaba cómo habría terminado todo entre los dos hermanos luego de que Itachi les pidiese retirarse del lugar para hablar a solas con Sasuke. Cuando ya estuvo frente a la puerta de su cuarto buscando la llave de esta y entro a la habitación.

\- ¿Konan? – Pregunto cuando vio a su amiga peliazul recostada en su cama con la cara escondida en la almohada - ¿Por qué lloras? – Volvió a preguntar al escucharla hipar y sin pensarlo se acercó preocupada.

La peliazul no contesto pareció que al escuchar a la pelirrosa se aferró más la almohada -Konan- Insistió Sakura poniendo su mano en la espalda de ella para confortarla –Por favor, dime que te paso, ¿por qué estas llorando?

\- Ya no puedo más – Dijo por fin la peliazul sentándose en la cama sin poder evitar que las lágrimas siguiesen cayendo por sus mejillas – ya no puedo… verte con Pain y luego esas tres – Sakura no entendía a qué se refería la peliazul.

\- ¿Verme con Pain y quienes son esas tres que dices? Dime todo para poder entender.

Konan tomo un poco de aire para relajarse un poco, era difícil decir eso, Sakura era su amiga después de todo. No quería perder su amistad por algo como ello.

\- Tengo celos – Comenzó desviando la mirada y un poco sonrojada – Desde que te volviste compañera de Yahiko, el comenzó a desarrollar sentimientos por ti, la primera vez que me contó sobre ellos pensé que serían pasajeros, pero día tras día mientras más se conocían más interesado esta por ti, cuando estas cerca y te mira, sus ojos denotan tanto cariño, siempre quise que me mirase a mí de esa manera, solo a mí, sé que sueno egoísta, pero él siempre ha estado a mi lado siquiera antes de descubrí mis sentimientos por el- volvió a llorar ocultando su rostro entre sus manos.

\- ¿Por qué no se los has dicho? – Le pregunto colocando sus manos encima de las de ella.

\- Temo que si le revelo mis sentimientos por él, y no sienta lo mismo por mí, esto pueda arruinar de alguna forma nuestra amistad – Dijo angustiada – Pero hoy no pude soportarlo más, debido a Matsuri y sus amigas.

\- ¿Matsuri? ¿Y quiénes son las otras dos y que te dijeron? – Pregunto Sakura con indignación.

\- Shion y la nueva una pelirroja, me dijo que se llama Karin, me decían cosas como lo bien que se veían tú y Yahiko juntos, que deberían ser pareja, y que los habían visto juntos en el primer receso pero siempre enfatizando los cercanos que eran, sé que lo hacían para molestarme, pero me fue inevitable no dejarme llevar por sus palabras luego de haberlos vistos a ustedes abrazados – La pura mención del nombre de la pelirroja provoco más enojo en Sakura, esa chica no solo ya molestaba constantemente a Sasori, sino que ahora lo estaba haciendo a su amiga junto a las otras dos lacras.

\- Konan – La llamo al ver que se volvían a juntar lágrimas en sus ojos – Entre Yahiko y yo no hay nada, yo lo veo únicamente como un amigo, sabía que sentías algo por él, pero cuando trataba de hablar contigo me evitabas por eso nunca pude aclarártelo – Le dijo regalándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Konan quedo atónita cuando Sakura le dijo esto último – ¿Tu sabias que me gusta? – Sakura no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a reír, la cara de su amiga era como para una foto.

\- Por supuesto que lo sabía – Dijo entre risas – Y no solo yo, Ino y Hinata también lo saben.

\- ¡Pero como lo saben! – Exclamo la peliazul, después de todo ella no recordaba haberle contado a nadie sobre sus sentimientos por su mejor amigo.

\- No fue difícil darse cuenta de ello, con solo verte uno podía darse cuenta de ello, solo faltaba que lo confirmaras – Le contesto controlando su risa – con la sola mención de él, algo parece iluminarse en tu mirada - Konan ante eso se ruborizo, no pensó que fuera tan obvia – Tranquila nadie más parece saberlo aparte de nosotras y bueno ahora las otras tres brujas – Le dijo Sakura adivinando sus pensamientos.

\- Sakura perdóname por mi forma de actuar, no fue la correcta, desde un principio debí habértelo contado – Dijo arrepentida la peliazul.

\- Tranquila todos tenemos nuestros secretos – Dijo la pelirrosa sonriéndole – Aunque ahora que todo está aclarado, dime ¿hace cuánto te gusta?– Pregunto ahora de forma picara.

Konan suspiro ante la curiosidad de su amiga e inevitablemente le sonrió – Bueno fue ya hace ya un tiempo desde que me gusta, y todo se debe a mi ex.

\- ¿A tu ex? – Sakura parpadeo extrañada.

\- Si – Antes de seguir Konan se relamió sus labios.

 _"Antes de comenzar a sentir algo por Yahiko, tenía una relación con otro chico, este se llamaba Nagato, al principio todo era color de rosa, pero con el tiempo que llevábamos saliendo él fue cambiando, era más bruto, no le interesaba realmente nuestra relación, para lo único que se me acercaba era para tener relaciones sexuales aunque yo no quisiese._

 _Todo eso me comenzó a afectarme, la pasaba demasiado triste y eso Yahiko lo veía, en más de una ocasión quiso ir y golpearlo, pero yo no se lo permitía, estaba encaprichada, pensaba en que todo pasaría y Nagato volvería a ser el mismo chico que era al principio de la relación, pero nunca fue así, cada vez, las cosas con el iban peor._

 _Estábamos llevando una relación toxica, y yo lo sabía pero no quería realmente ver la realidad de ello, hasta que Yahiko se arto, y me hizo ver todo lo que esta me estaba provocando, me hizo abrir realmente los ojos._

 _Me hizo ver que Nagato era un asco, que una pareja es para quererse mutuamente no para ser utilizada y manipulada como él lo hacía, que no tenía por qué golpearme, insultarme y degradarme como él lo hacía, además de que no existía ningún tipo de razón de por medio como para que él me hiciera llorar, gracias a Yahiko abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que eso era una tontería, yo valía más._

 _Después de eso termine con Nagato, él no se lo tomo muy bien al principio y trataba por todas las formas de que volviese con él, pero estaba decidida y no lo acepte devuelta en mi vida. Me acosaba constantemente, siempre me buscaba en mi casa, gracias a eso pasaba más tiempo que antes con Yahiko solo para huir de él o habría cometido la idiotez de aceptarle de vuelta. Nagato incluso me amenazaba que debía volver con él._

 _Un mes después, me di cuenta que mi periodo no me llegaba, estaba preocupada pues comencé a sacar cuentas y estas concordaban con la última vez que había tenido relaciones con Nagato, no lo quería creer, no quería aceptar que estaba posiblemente embarazada de él, pero me daba miedo hacerme un test de embarazo y ver esas dos rayitas roja confirmándolo. No quería saber que me dirían si salía positivo, estaba asustada a más no poder, y sabía que Nagato negaría total responsabilidad al respecto si ese era el caso._

 _En la única persona a la que podía recurrir en ese momento era Yahiko, era en el único en quien confiaba como para contarle lo que me ocurría, y no me equivoque cuando se lo conté lo primero que hizo fue abrazarme y decirme que siempre estaría a mi lado apoyándome. Ese abrazo me estremeció internamente y me dio el valor que necesitaba para afrontar todas las pruebas que yo tendría en el futuro."_

\- Luego juntos fuimos a comprar la prueba, y apareció negativa fue el alivio más grande que pude haber sentido nunca – Dijo Konan riendo por el ultimo comentario – Pero también fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta que ya no lo veía como solo un amigo.

\- Nunca pensé que algo así pudo pasarte, me alegro que Yahiko desde ese entonces este contigo – Dijo Sakura abrazándose a ella

\- Es por eso que me gusta, él es una gran parte de mi vida, que con el tiempo aparte de afianzarse nuestra amistad, también ha crecido mi cariño por el – Dijo Konan devolviéndole el abrazo con una sonrisa en el rostro

\- Te entiendo, no sé lo que el sienta realmente por ti en cuanto a lo amoroso, pero se ve que te quiere mucho – Dijo Sakura alejándose un poco de ella – Y no solo el yo también te quiero bastante y pase lo que pase con el si decides revelarle tus sentimientos, estaré a tu lado apoyándote igual como él lo hizo contigo antes.

\- Sakura, gracias – Dijo sonriendo Konan – Me arrepiento por haberte evitado todo este tiempo.

\- Descuida, lo comprendo – Dijo restándole importancia.

\- Sakura por favor no le digas a Yahiko sobre mis sentimientos por favor – Le pido.

\- Tranquila no lo are, cuando te sientas listas lo harás –

Ambas chicas se volvieron a abrazar, Konan estaba feliz de tener a Sakura como amiga, se sentía dichosa de tener a alguien más en quien poder confiar sus penas como sus alegrías. Ya no tenía que guardar nada para sus adentros, ella estaba segura de que ahora con Sakura a su lado podría tener a alguien en quien confiarle sus más grandes secretos. Para Konan en ese momento Sakura dejó de ser su amiga y se volvió su mejor amiga y no habría nada ni nadie que podría cambiar ese pensamiento.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

 _ **Nota:** Este capítulo tienes unas escenas que fueron basadas en hechos reales._

Espero me perdonen las faltas ortográficas, a los que siguen **Vampyr (** Los que no lo conocen los invito a que pasen a leerla **)** les pido perdón pero no lo podré continuar de forma constante por el momento, como dije mi falta de tiempo es muy grande, creo que haré actualización una o dos vez al mes, al igual que con esta historia, por ahora les pido paciencia, recuerden que mi vida es muy ocupada porque voy a la universidad y se me come el tiempo. De todas formas aun me gustaría saber **¿Qué les gustaría ver?** o incluso pueden **pasarme capítulos o leves ideas,** **nosotras las incluiremos,** este capítulo prácticamente lo hizo **_whatsername1_** dado que yo no tenía tiempo de escribir, solo le dí las ideas de este y ella lo escribió, espero les guste. Además de que hemos ido utilizando varias ideas de varias lectoras, perdón si no pongo sus nombres.

Vuelvo y les pido ayuda para saber **que otras ideas que les gustaría leer**. Yo escogeré el que tenga más votos, pero como se dieron cuenta **Deidara, Sasuke, Lee, Kiba, Hidan y Kakuzu ya cuentan con papeles** al igual que **Naruto, Sasori, Sai, Neji, Itachi, y Gaara** porque ya representan otro papel ya sea como amigos, antagonistas o como un Romeo. Digan a quien quieren ver para los próximos capítulos que los pondremos. Espero comenten!

Perdón si no les gusta la forma de actuar de Gaara y Neji, no era capaz de escribirla de otra forma y pues así me salio y así se quedarán por todo el finc, nunca he sido buena para crear cubos de hielo andantes. Lo siento.


	23. Capítulo 23: Invitación de verano

_La idea del capítulo de hoy fue aportada por_ _ **whatsername1**_ _. Gracias a tí se logró hacer este capítulo, gracias por escribirlo ayudándome con mi falta de tiempo._

 _Les pido perdón a los que no les guste la idea de que otra persona haya echo el capítulo, pero mi falta de tiempo impide que yo aporte mucho en esto, hasta ahora nuestra amiga_ _ **whatsername1**_ _es la que me ayudará escribiendo, yo seré la de las ideas y ellas las plasmará de forma escrita. Se puede decir que esto se volvió un Fanfic cooperativo._

Buenas a todo mundo, últimamente he estado pensando en este finc, **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** surgió hace muchos años, pero por falta de apoyo la borre en otra pagina que estaba publicada, pero decidí volver a hacerla y acá la tienen, espero les guste este capítulo y me digan que les parece. Además que **deseo ayuden para saber que ideas tienen y quieren leer.** Juro tomar en cuenta todos los votos, mientras se especifique en que lugar lo quieren, de resto les diré o ignoraré el mensaje. Los Romeos son:

 **Infantil: Naruto**

 **Músico: Sasori**

 **Príncipe: Itachi**

 **Cocinero: Sai**

 **Deportista: Neji**

 **Intelectual:** **Gaara**

Esto aunque creo que es obvio, es un Sakura-Harem, el cual estaremos actualizando cuando tengamos tiempo, no será constante como antes pero haremos lo mejor que podamos.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

 **Capítulo 23: Invitación de verano.**

Era domingo por la tarde; se encontraba enfrente de la entrada del templo que tenía el pueblo esperando la llegada de sus dos hermanos, estaba algo impaciente pues estos le habían enviado un mensaje indicándole que fuese porque tenían algo importante que decirle. El lugar se haya un poco apartado, más precisamente estaba situado en un bosque que cubre el templo y sus alrededores. Cada sendero que conectaba con alguna otra área del templo, tenía al principio de la entrada un Torii enorme de madera y cobre algunos de color bermellón y otros del color natural de la madera del que lo hicieron, llevando grabado un crisantemo en la parte inferior.

Desde la entrada del santuario Gaara lograba ver unas pocas personas enfrente de la fuente de ablución, lavando sus manos con pequeños cazos de madera, y otras paseándose por el lugar, tal vez yendo a ver la casa del té u otros lugares. Culturalmente respetable y para él algo interesante por lo que no se encontraba acostumbrado a ver.

\- Gaara – Escucho una voz femenina llamándolo.

\- Se tardaron – Fue lo que dijo el pelirrojo cuando ambos hermanos estuvieron frente a él - ¿Por qué quisieron que nos juntáramos en el templo?- Pregunto enarcando una inexistente ceja.

\- Vamos, entremos antes de que se haga más tarde – Dijo Kankuro entrando al santuario y haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta del menor.

\- Ya te diremos, pero primero entremos – Le dijo Temari tomando de los hombros a Gaara, guiándolo para que caminara.

Los tres se dirigieron a la fuente de ablución para lavar sus manos, como hicieron las personas que el pelirrojo vio con anterioridad, luego de eso se fueron por unos de los senderos que conectaban al área principal donde se hallaba la fuente para conectar con el jardín; en el camino vieron otras personas paseando al igual uno que otro monje que los saludaba con cordialidad.

Se encontraban caminando en el jardín de lirios que tenía el lugar, Gaara al ver unas flores rojas que se encontraban esparcidas por el amplio jardín, pudo identificar de inmediato que se trataban de unas Hippeastrum rojas como había visto en un libro de herbolaria que había leído, inevitablemente estas le hicieron acordarse de su amigo azabache, tal vez luego de que sus hermanos le dijeran lo importante que necesitaban contarle, vaya a hablar con alguno de los mojes del sitio para ver si tenían semillas de esas flores para llevarle a su amigo.

\- Miren allí esta – Dijo Temari mirando en dirección donde se encontraba una caja de ofrendas.

\- Acerquémonos – Dijo Kankuro con una sonrisa en su rostro, cuando los tres estaban parados frente a ella Gaara decidió preguntar – ¿Quieren pedir un deseo? – Pregunto mirando a ambos de una forma algo extraña.

\- Si, por eso decidimos venir – Dijo Temari con una sonrisa en su rostro– También queríamos contarte que hemos decidido abrir un restaurant en este pueblo.

\- Esto veníamos planeándolo hace ya un tiempo – Agrego el castaño – Queríamos saber tu opinión sobre este proyecto, Temari y yo ya encontramos una propiedad que es accesible al presupuesto que tenemos pensado invertir, aparte no está muy lejos de tu escuela.

Gaara se quedó en silencio mirando a ambos unos momentos para luego sonreír de una forma casi imperceptible dado que para él hacer esos gestos no era algo normal. Pero con sus hermanos quería demostrar una forma diferente de él, quería ser como siempre había imaginado que sería.

\- Me gusta la idea, cuente conmigo si necesitan ayuda – Dijo viendo la cara de la rubia y el castaño felices por su respuesta positiva ante la idea del restaurant.

\- ¡Entonces ya está decidido, el restaurant Sabaku está en marcha! – Exclamo feliz Kankuro alzando sus brazos el aire dándole dramatismo a sus palabras, provocando una leve risa en los otros dos.

Luego de explicarle un poco más a detalle al pelirrojo sobre el restaurant, cada uno con una moneda de cinco yenes, la lanzaron a la caja de ofrendas, para luego hacer una pequeña reverencia, dar dos palmas y rezar para que sus planes resultasen bien, por ultimo antes de alejarse hicieron una última reverencia, para luego comenzar a caminar en dirección a la salida del lugar.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Lunes por la mañana, el día estaba despejado, se sentía una mañana tranquila en el internado, todos los alumnos se encontraban caminando por los pasillos del edificio educacional para ir a sus respectivos salones para ingresar y comenzar con las clases las cuales para unos eran una tortura, para otros algo irrelevante y luego se encontraban los que consideraban eso como una oportunidad de seguir durmiendo más.

\- ¿Ocurre algo hermanito? – Pregunto Itachi al chico a su lado.

\- No ocurre nada, ¿Por qué la preocupación? – Le respondió este.

\- Has estado muy pensativo desde el fin de semana – Le dijo mirándolo de reojo.

\- Ya te dije no ocurre nada, así que ahórrate la preocupación- Dijo dando fin al tema mientras estaban por cruzar la entrada a su salón, pero antes de que pudiese entrar sintió como alguien lo jalaba del brazo, impidiéndole ingresar y así llamando la atención del otro azabache.

\- Sasuke al fin llegas – Dijo Karin con una sonrisa en su cara y sujetando el brazo de este – Buenos días Itachi.

\- Buenos días – Saludo este, pero mantenía su vista en su hermano extrañado al ver la acción de la pelirroja que se sentaba junto a Sasori.

\- Entra, no tardare – Le dijo Sasuke a su hermano, este le dio una última mirada a él y a la pelirroja a su lado antes de darse media vuelta y entrar de nuevo al salón e ir a su lugar.

\- ¿Ya te decidiste? – Pregunto Karin cruzándose de brazos y mirando fijamente al azabache, mientras que este le devolvía la mirada sin decir ninguna palabra – ¿Acaso no quieres hacer que esa chica tome sus cosas y se vaya del internado?

\- Por supuesto que quiero eso – Dijo por fin el chico – Pero tu pequeño "plan" puede provocar que seamos nosotros los expulsados, ¿no has pensado en ello?

\- Claro que si – Bufo la pelirroja dejando caer sus brazos – Pero no perdemos nada con arriesgarnos- Sasuke se encontraba serio ante la poca preocupación que demostraba la pelirroja, él quería deshacerse de esa chica, pero la idea de la pelirroja frente a él era poco menos que descabellado, el "sustito" como lo había denominado Karin, que quería darle a la pelirrosa era arriesgado si algún maestro los descubría – ¿Y nos ayudaras o no?

Antes de que Sasuke pudiese contestarle algo, la maestra Anko se paró frente a ambos, ordenándoles que ingresaran al salón para iniciar la clase la cual se veía de muy mal humor como de costumbre, se notaba que no se encontraba con deseos de discutir con algún estudiante insolente.

– Espero que lo pienses y nos ayudes – Dijo Karin por lo bajo para que el azabache fuera el único que lograra escucharla, antes de tomar asiento.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Ya era la hora del primer receso, y en uno de los clubes del internado se encontraban cinco chicos dispersos en la habitación los cuales se hallaban en silencio. Cada uno de ellos conocidos por todo el internado por ser los más populares pero inmersos en sus pensamientos.

Sai se encontraba un poco extrañado por la tranquilidad del lugar, usualmente Naruto se hallaría en estos momentos encima suyo pidiéndole que le cocinase un poco de ramen y no mirando con una sonrisa tonta a su conejo. Sasori estaría con alguno de sus instrumentos tocando alguna melodía, pero estaba allí sentado en uno de los sofás con su libreta de dibujo y lápiz en mano y con sus mejillas igual de rojas que su cabello. Itachi probablemente estaría arreglando algunas de sus plantas que tenía en la habitación pero se encontraba mirando la ventana con la mirada ausente y una diminuta sonrisa en su rostro, y Gaara bueno él siempre era tranquilo pero parecía no poder concentrarse en el libro que estaba leyendo ya que no había pasado página desde que lo abrió.

\- ¿Qué les ocurre a todos ustedes? – Les llamo la atención – Ya llevan bastante tiempo actuando raro - Los aludidos se sobre saltaron al escuchar al pelinegro.

\- No sé de qué hablas – Dijo Gaara aclarándose la garganta.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con que actuamos raro Sai? – Pregunto Naruto viendo al nombrado mientras inclinaba su cabeza a un lado de una manera tierna.

\- Tal como dije – Comenzó a decir el pelinegro – Últimamente todos ustedes a excepción de Neji, actúan de forma distinta a como son normalmente, parecen más distraídos y se la pasan sonrojándose – Esto último provoco una leve exaltación a los chicos – ¿Acaso están enfermos o algo? Si es así deberían ir a la enfermería o a la clínica del pueblo porque se hace cada vez más frecuente.

\- No ocurre nada Sai, ninguno está enfermo o por lo menos yo no lo estoy – Dijo Itachi con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

\- ¿Entonces si no están enfermos, porque están tan rojos? – Pregunto Sai sin entender que les pasaba – Saben, si tienen algún problema, podrían ir con Sakura ella es buena ayudando a los demás – Dijo Sai con su sonrisa falsa, las mejillas de los chicos se volvieron a ruborizar cuando Sai nombro a la pelirrosa, este no entendía que demonios les estaba pasando a todos ellos.

El pelinegro se quedó mirando a todos en silencio dándose cuenta del creciente rubor que aparecían en sus mejillas por nombrar a su amiga, nunca antes se habían puesto de esa manera al nombrar a alguna chica y fue donde empezó a conectar cables en su cabeza de manera rápida y se dio cuenta de algo, algo que no podía dejar pasar tan fácil ahora ni nunca dado que era de suma importancia y sabía que sus amigos estarían de acuerdo… Tenía que hacer un pastel para Sakura como agradecimiento.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, desde que conocimos a Sakura ustedes han comenzado con su extraño comportamiento– Dijo Sai ya entendiendo un poco más todo. Todos los chicos cada vez estaban más sonrojados ante las palabras del pelinegro que les sonreía.

\- No sé qué te estarás imaginando, pero Sakura es solo una amiga nada más – Dijo Sasori desviando la mirada de todos los presentes, sabia a donde quería llegar el pelinegro, se sentía avergonzado de esa inofensiva e indirecta afirmación, nunca antes había estado experimentando los sentimientos que ahora le estaba produciendo la pelirrosa, no estaba seguro que sentía, el insistía en que lo que estaba experimentando era mera confusión de su mente al no haber interactuado anteriormente de la misma forma con otra chica como lo hacía con Sakura, o eso es lo que él quería creer, luego de lo ocurrido en la fiesta de Halloween.

\- Pienso igual que Sasori – Acoto Gaara asintiendo con su cabeza – Es nuestra primera amiga en este lugar, solo nos estamos adaptando a su presencia – Trato de justificarse él y a sus otros amigos, a pesar de ser más que obvio entre ellos que los pelirrojos decían era falso.

\- Hm yo – Comenzó a hablar Naruto atrayendo la atención de sus amigos – Creo que me gusta Sakura – Dijo de la forma más inocente que se le haya visto antes, estaba sonrojado y abrazando un poco más fuerte a su conejo de peluche mientras se formaba una tierna y cálida sonrisa en su rostro mientras escondía un poco su rostro en Teddy dando la imagen más tierna que él alguna vez haya podido haber dado.

Los otros cuatros chicos se quedaron mirando al rubio por lo sincero y despreocupado de decirle a ellos que gusta de la pelirrosa haciendo que cierto azabache de cabello largo tuviera un poco de valor sobre lo que sentía para decir esas palabras que saldrían de su boca.

\- Ah, a quien quiero engañar – Suspiro Itachi – como con Naruto, debo decir que he comenzado a experimentar nuevos sentimientos por Sakura, más que simple amistad – Se sinceró Itachi sin mirar a los chicos que lo observaban.

Gaara desvió su mirada hacia Sasori esperando que este al igual que los otros dos revelase sus sentimientos por ella, pero parecía que este se encontraba en conflicto en su mente por las expresiones que este mostraba pasando por todos los estados de ánimo que alguna vez le creyó haber visto. Gaara al ver que el rubio y el azabache se encontraban más relajados luego de su confesión; tal vez él si lo decía abiertamente también se quitaría un peso de encima y de paso así animar al otro pelirrojo a que también admitiera su sentimientos por ella, siendo este el que parecía más en conflicto por ello.

\- Al ver que todos se están sincerando, entonces yo también lo diré – Dijo el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos y con su expresión de seriedad de siempre pero con un leve sonrojo apareciendo en sus mejillas – Eh comenzado a desarrollar sentimientos por ella, también me gusta- Naruto e Itachi sonrieron con gracia al ver que Gaara se les unía.

Sai hallaba la situación algo cómica al ver a tres de sus amigos admitiendo abiertamente sus sentimientos por la chica, quien diría que todos ellos desarrollarían sentimientos por la misma mujer, ahora solo falta uno de ellos que lo admitiera él cual era el más obvio en ese sentido siendo el que menos le interesa disimular sus sentimientos, o así lo veía él.

Todos voltearon a mirar al pelirrojo de ojos café, esperando su confesión el cual intentaba aparentar demencia ante todo lo que había escuchado y sabía lo que deseaban decirle con la mirada.

\- ¿Por qué me miran fijamente? – Pregunto este.

\- Vamos no te quedes callado, nosotros ya lo hicimos ahora te toca – Le dijo Itachi sin borrar su sonrisa.

\- No sé a qué se refieren con que me toca a mí, ya les dije; Sakura es solo una amiga nada más – Antes de que alguno de ellos le dijese algo más, Sasori tomo sus cosas y salió de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo.

\- Está en negación – Afirmo Gaara mirando por donde salió el pelirrojo.

\- Bueno no es de extrañar, Sasori siempre ha sido el más reservado de todos nosotros, en cuanto a sus sentimientos o los problemas que lo aquejan – Dijo Itachi.

\- Itachi tiene razón, ¿Creen que lo mejor sea darle su espacio? – Pregunto Naruto volteando a verlos.

\- Creo que es lo mejor, ya en algún momento el mismo no los dirá o se lo dirá a Sakura – Respondió Gaara.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Por otro lado Sakura se encontraba caminando sola por las canchas del internado, iba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta del balón de futbol que se dirigía a ella, hasta que comenzó a escuchar unas voces masculinas gritándole desde las cancha de futbol.

La pelirrosa cuando vio cómo se acercaba a toda velocidad el balón a su rostro, a lo único que logro reaccionar fue a cerrar sus ojos cubrir su rostro con ambos brazos esperando el impacto del balón, pero al final este nunca llego; con lentitud comenzó a abrir un ojo para ver qué fue lo que detuvo el balón, y cuál fue su sorpresa, que frente a ella se encontraba parado la figura masculina de su amigo castaño de ojos aperlados sosteniendo con ambas manos el balón.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto este volteando a verla con una expresión de preocupación.

\- Si- Respondió de manera rápida la pelirrosa saliendo de su estupor, no tardo mucho para que llegaran los otros estudiantes pidiéndole disculpas a la pelirrosa por casi golpearla con el balón- Parece que atraigo a los balones – Dijo jocosa la pelirrosa luego de que los chicos que fuero a disculparse, se fueran a retomar el juego.

\- Opino lo mismo – Dijo Neji siguiéndole la broma – Por cierto ¿qué haces por aquí sola? Me imagine que estarías con mi prima y tus otras amigas.

\- Hinata está con Kiba y las demás tenían cosas que hacer – Comenzó a decir pero antes que pudiese continuar hablando, se fijó que el castaño se detuvo de repente.

\- ¿Kiba? – Dijo el chico por lo bajo mientras su mirada se ensombrecía – ¿El chico que parece perro? – Sakura al fijarse en la expresión del castaño, se dio cuenta que estaba floreciendo el lado sobre protector de este sobre que su prima estuviese con un chico y se lamentó de haber mencionado al castaño de marcas en las mejillas.

\- ¡OH! ¡Y dime Neji ¿qué haces tú solo por aquí?! – Pregunto Sakura tratando de cambiar de tema antes del que el castaño emprendiera camino en busca de la pareja para separarlos.

\- Hm, vengo de inscribirme en el club de Taekwondo – Le respondió este dejando de lado el tema anterior, pero aun con una expresión un poco seria.

\- ¿En serio? Pensé que ya estaba en uno de los clubes deportivos – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

\- Lo estoy, pero quiero probar todos los clubes que pueda – Le respondió este, mientras ambos se dirigían a las gradas para sentarse.

\- Se ve que te encantan los deportes, ¿de dónde sacaste esa pasión por ellos? – Pregunto curiosa.

Neji miro unos segundos a la pelirrosa antes de hablar. Suspirando tranquilamente dirigió su mirada al cielo con una pequeña sonrisa al mencionar esa importante razón de amar los deportes.

\- Quiero que mi familia vea que puedo ser igual o hasta mejor de lo que ellos creen de mí- Sakura se quedó en silencio, no se esperaba esa respuesta, y Neji se dio cuenta de ello y prosiguió a explicar – Mi familia se divide en dos ramas, primarias y secundarias, yo estoy en la secundaria, casi todos los de la primaria se creen superiores a nosotros, los de la secundarias, excepto Hinata ella pertenece a ellos pero como ya te abras dado cuenta ella no es igual a ellos, ella y mi padre son mi único apoyo allí y quienes me ayudan… A mí siempre me han gustado los deportes así que quiero dar todo de mi para sobresalir en ellos, y que todos ellos vean que puedo ser más que ellos a pesar de pertenecer a la rama secundaria– Termino de contar, Sakura vio en la cara del chico una determinación férrea en lograr su objetivo.

\- Tal vez no nos conozcamos hace no mucho, ¡pero creo en ti, algo me dice, que lo que te propongas lo conseguirás! – Dijo Sakura con una amplia sonrisa y apretando sus puños frente a su pecho en señal de emoción ante sus palabras – Al igual que Hinata y tu padre, también tienes todo mi apoyo en que cumplas tu objetivo y si puedo también te ayudare-

Neji se quedó prendado de la expresión que mostraba Sakura al decir todo aquello, esa pasión no la había visto antes en otra chica, sintió como se acumulaba la sangre en sus mejillas y su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido. La brillante sonrisa que ella le regalaba, esa pación en sus palabras era algo que nunca había recibido de una chica y el apoyo que sentía cuando ella se lo confirmo hizo sentir su corazón a mil por segundo para él eso era algo nuevo pero sabía que necesitaba sentir ese apoyo siempre a su lado para poder estar tranquilo y feliz… necesitaba a Sakura que le regalara esa tranquilidad y apoyo para poder cumplir su meta, lo sabía.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – Pregunto esta confundida, al ver que el castaño se le quedaba mirando en silencio.

\- He, oh no nada, solo me alegro escuchar aquello – Dijo el sonriendo, ambos se quedaron en silencio sonriéndose mutuamente, al castaño le gusto la sensación que ella le estaba produciendo en esos momentos, parecía que nada podría arruinar el momento o eso creyó por un minuto hasta que escucho un grito muy conocido.

\- ¡Neji! – Se escuchó gritar a espaldas de él, no necesitaba ni voltearse para saber de quien se trataba, era su energético mejor amigo – Neji, al fin te encuentro – Dijo Lee llegando frente a ambos – ¡Oh, Sakura hermosa también está aquí! – Dijo Lee tomando las manos de la nombrada – ¡Dime que ya lo has pensado, y quieres ser mi novia! – Neji al escuchar a su amigo se sintió un poco molesto, en parte por querer insistir en hace su novia a la pelirrosa y por dejarlo en completo segundo plano.

\- Lee – Le llamo pero este no le prestaba atención - ¡Lee! – Le grito ahora, sacándolo de su estupor por la pelirrosa – ¿Para qué me buscabas?

\- ¡Cierto! – Exclamo el pelinegro – El maestro Gay te estaba buscando, me pidió que fueras a verlo, vamos – Dijo este tomando del brazo al castaño – ¡Luego nos vemos amada Sakura! – Grito como despedida sin que su amigo pudiera hacerlo también, mientras lo llevaba prácticamente arrastrando, fuera de las canchas.

Sakura se quedó sola sentada en las gradas mirando como unos chicos jugaban, sus amigas estaban con su respectivas parejas… bueno parejas las oficiales, y de los demás Ninki ni idea, antes de llegar al lugar donde se encontraba había pasado por el jardín de Itachi y el auditorio pero, ninguno de sus amigos estaba allí, y los demás menos sabia.

No faltaba mucho para que regresar a clases, cuando a su derecha por el rabillo de su ojo le llamo su atención una melena pelirroja, volteo a ver si se trataba de alguno de sus dos amigos pelirrojos, pero no era ninguno de ellos, se trataba de la acosadora de Sasori.

Y no se encontraba sola a su lado estaban otras dos chicas una platinada y otra castaña, las tres se encontraban caminando hacia algún lugar alejado de los demás estudiantes que se encontraban cerca de las canchas, tal vez para que nadie las molestase; inconscientemente Sakura se levantó de su asiento debido que al ver a la pelirroja y sus amigas se acordó de lo ocurrido el viernes, solo recordar como encontró a Konan llorando en su cama por culpa de esas tres, provoco que se enojara. Comenzó a caminar más rápido tratando de alcanzarlas cosa que logró fácilmente.

\- ¡Ustedes tres deténganse! – Grito Sakura llamando la atención de las tres chicas, Karin al ver de quien se trataba se formó en su rostro una expresión de disgusto al ver a la pelirrosa llamándola mientras se acercaba.

\- Que quieres Haruno – Dijo de forma tosca una vez la chica estaba frente a ella.

\- ¡Quiero saber quién demonios se creen ustedes como para meterse con mi amiga! – Exclamo Sakura enojada.

\- Acaso la azulita fue llorando a acusaron contigo, que patética – Dijo Karin jocosa, provocante la leve risa de sus acompañantes y aumentando más el enojo de la pelirrosa.

\- No te refieras a Konan de esa forma – Le dijo amenazante la pelirrosa quedando a centímetros del rostro de la pelirroja.

\- Acaso estoy mintiendo – Dijo Karin.

\- Tu no la conoces, ninguna de ustedes lo hace – Dijo Sakura mirando a las tres chicas – ¿Primero Sasori y ahora Konan? ustedes únicamente quieren hacerles daño y molestar a los demás.

\- Aquí la única molestia eres tu pelos de chicle – Dijo Karin empujándola – Estoy harta de como alejas a Sasori de mí apropósito.

\- Lo seguiré haciendo si así puedo hacer que lo dejes en paz – Karin al escuchar esto más se molestó que no midió su actuar golpeando a la pelirrosa, a causa de esto Sakura retrocedió y se llevó su mano derecha a su boca, cuando sus dedos tocaron su labio inferior pudo percatarse que la pelirroja le partió el labio por el golpe y de este comenzó a brotar sangre.

\- Ya te lo había advertido Haruno - Dijo amenazante Karin volviendo a empujar a la pelirrosa haciéndola caer de espaldas al piso- Vuelve a acercarte a Sasori y las cosas se pondrán peor y esta vez no es una simple advertencia – Sakura la quedo mirando unos segundos, decir que la pelirroja se encontraba molesta era poco, en su rostro se veía que estaba enfadada con ella, pero aun así Sakura no planeaba quedarse callada se comenzó a levantar del piso y cuando iba a responderle, la campana sonó.

\- Karin debemos irnos – Le dijo Shion a su lado, viendo como los estudiantes que se encontraban en las canchas se comenzaban a acercar donde ellas estaban.

\- Shion tiene razón, será mejor irnos antes de que alguien nos vea – Acoto Matsuri refiriéndose también sobre la pelirrosa, debido a que su labio aun no para de sangrar y ello podría acarrearle problemas a ellas.

\- Hmp, bien – Dijo Karin pero antes de irse volvió a mirar a Sakura – Espero que esta vez entiendas y te alejes de Sasori – y sin esperar respuesta de la pelirrosa se comenzó a alejar de ella con las otras dos chicas.

Sakura se quedó allí de pie viendo como ellas se iban hasta perderse entre los demás estudiantes, ella no iba a dejar que esa pelirroja y sus amigas la intimidaran, no les tenía miedo, y no se alejaría del pelirrojo solo por los berrinches de una chica mimada, pero ya se preocuparía de ella en otra ocasión, ahora lo más importante era curar su labio y cambiarse de camisa, si alguien veía la mancha de sangre en esta comenzarían con la preguntas, y no estaba de ánimos para ello ahora, no había de otra hoy llegaría tarde a la clase que le tocaba.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Mientras ya dentro del edificio educacional se encontraban ya varios estudiantes dirigiéndose a sus salones, entre la multitud se encontraba una azabache de ojos perlados con unos libros en sus brazos dirigiéndose a su propia clase.

\- ¡Hinata! – Escucho a alguien llamándola, esta al voltearse se encontró con su primo acercándose a ella.

\- Neji – Dijo en forma de saludo – ¿ocurre algo?

\- Nada grave – Dijo este sonriéndole – Solo quería hablar contigo sobre el tema de las dos semanas libre que tenemos.

\- Oh, se me había olvidado.

\- A mí también, con el tema del jardín de Itachi se me olvido decirle a los demás – Le dijo este, caminando junto a ella – Dime, ¿qué te parece si le decimos hoy, luego después de clases estando todos juntos afuera del edificio?

\- Me parece una buena idea – Acoto ella feliz – Por cierto Neji, ¿no te importa si invito a unos amigos más? – Pregunto Hinata acordándose de Kiba y los amigos de este.

\- Para nada – Le dijo este – Ahora vamos te acompaño a tu clase antes de que lleguen nuestros maestros- Dijo comenzando a caminar un poco más rápido con ella antes de llegar más tarde a la clases y posiblemente ser sancionados por ello.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Al fin era hora del almuerzo, Itachi quien se encontraba solo iba saliendo por la puerta que daba, al lado trasero del edificio educacional, allí había varias mesas circulares de cemento para que los estudiantes pudiesen ocupar y almorzar al aire libre si no querían hacerlo en la cafetería. Al igual que las demás mesas en unas de ellas se encontraban sentados cinco chicos y dos chicas, Itachi al verlos decidió acercarse a ellos.

\- Hm, Itachi – Dijo un pelinegro de tés blanca, extrañado que se encontrara en allí y no con los demás Ninki – ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Hola Sai – Saludo este – Vine a hablar con Hidan – Dijo este viendo al albino quien se extrañó que este lo buscase.

\- ¿Qué mierdas quieres? – Pregunto este mientras fruncía su seño al darse cuenta de quien se trataba, ya tenía suficiente de los Uchihas, como para querer más problemas que de los que estos ya les habían causado.

Itachi suspiro y se inclinó haciendo sorprender no solo al albino sino a sus demás amigos, nunca pensó que el príncipe del internado fuera capaz de hacer algo como ello.

\- Perdón, enserio lo siento por todos los problemas que mi hermano te causo, con su mentira – Se comenzó a disculpar el azabache en nombre de su hermano, él sabía que por su orgullo no se pararía frente al albino a hacerlo, pero él sabía que este merecía unas disculpas por todo aquello.

Mientras que el albino se quedó muy sorprendido por lo que estaba ocurriendo al igual que todos allí pero en menos medida que él; nunca antes alguien había hecho aquello. Hidan sabía que no era ningún samaritano ni mucho menos, pero tampoco era una persona tan mala, como solían calificarlo las personas, por lo cual muchas veces salía perjudicado por algo que él no había hecho, y no recibía una disculpa luego por ello, por lo cual ya estaba acostumbrado. Pero ahora ver al azabache inclinado disculpándose, era el primero que lo hacía, provocando que el albino se comenzara a emocionar, y que sus ojos comenzaran a brillar por las lágrimas que en estos se formaban, aunque intentaba que no se notara su emoción.

\- Enserio lo siento, ya he aclarado a todo el mundo que no fuiste el responsable de lo ocurrido en mi jardín, espero que no guardes rencor – Dijo Itachi volviendo a su postura normal, esperando a que el albino dijese algo.

\- Claro – Dijo Hidan tratando de hacerse el macho, pero aun con sus ojos brillosos.

\- ¡Estas llorando, pero que gay! – Exclamo Kiba comenzando a carcajearse al igual que los demás después de lo que dijo.

\- ¡Hijo de puta, no estoy llorando! – Grito Hidan enojado al verse descubierto en su momento de debilidad.

\- ¡No mientas si lo haces! – Dijo jocoso el castaño sin parar de reír.

\- ¡Joder te voy a matar! – Grito el albino lanzándose a encima del castaño quien aun así no paraba de burlarse de él, mientras todos los demás solo los miraban, para ellos ya era normal que eso ocurriese.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Mientras tanto en la cafetería se encontraba Sakura sola en una de las mesas más apartadas que había allí, todas sus amigas se habían ido a almorzar con alguien más, Ino con Deidara, Konan con Pain, Y Hinata con Kiba, aunque la pelirrosa no sabía que estas dos últimas parejas estaban juntas almorzando junto a otros tres chicos.

Estaba aburrida, para pasar un poco el rato mientras almorzaba, comenzó a revisar su celular, pero el ruido de la silla a su lado izquierdo la distrajo, levantando la vista del aparato observo de quien se trataba.

\- Sasori – Dijo al ver que se trataba del pelirrojo.

\- Pensé que te gustaría algo de compañía – Dijo el chico.

\- ¿Estás solo? – Le pregunto sonriendo al ya no verse sola.

\- No realmente, los demás están comprando su almuerzo – Dijo suspirando – Vi que estabas sola así que decidí acercarme, ¿y tus amigas?

\- Están almorzando con otras personas, y no quise ser un mal tercio – Dijo en son de gracia.

\- ¡Sakura hola! - Saludo Naruto sentándose en el asiento libre a su derecha y dejando su bandeja sobre la mesa, detrás de él venían los demás Ninki a excepción de Sai e Itachi.

\- Provecho – Dijeron al sentarse en las demás sillas desocupadas.

Fue en ese momento que Sakura sintió un estremecimiento por su espalda, así que sin que nadie se diese cuenta, comenzó a voltear un poco su cabeza para mirar sobre su hombro disimuladamente, varias chicas que se encontraban en la cafetería estaban mirando con celos y enojo a la pelirrosa, por estar sentada con los Ninki.

Sakura suspiro ante ello, esas chicas parecían obsesionadas con ellos, aunque no tanto como la pelirroja cuatro ojos, ella si representaba fielmente la palabra loca, hasta no se impresionaría si encontraba una foto de ella junto a esa palabra en el diccionario.

\- Sasori deberías haber comprado algo para almorzar – Dijo Neji y así atrayendo la atención de la pelirrosa.

\- A Teddy le gustaría verte comer algo – Dijo ahora Naruto con su peluche en sus brazos.

\- Se dice que no es bueno saltarse comidas – Agrego Gaara, así siguieron los comentarios al pelirrojo sobre el alimentarse, todos sus amigos estaban insistiéndole al chico tratando de ser lo más disimulados según ellos, para que la pelirrosa no se enterase sobre la anorexia de él, aunque ninguno sabía que ella ya estaba al tanto de ese tema.

Sakura miro a Sasori, este se encontraba cabizbajo con el ceño fruncido, y bajo la mesa se encontraba apretando los puños, se dio cuenta que los comentarios de los chicos no lo estaban ayudando realmente si no solo lo estaban frustrando más y de paso haciendo que se enoje, sin pensarlo dos veces acerco su mano a la de él colocándola encima de esta, tratando de confortarlo y recordarle que tenía su apoyo.

Sasori al sentir la mano de Sakura sobre la de él, provocó que este pegase un respingón alejando la mano de esta por la repentina acción, y de paso atrayendo la atención de los demás, se reprendió en su mente y no pudo evitar al verla a la cara, él se comenzara a sonrojar. Fingiendo aclararse la garganta dijo:

\- Ya pueden detenerse, Sakura ya sabe sobre mi condición, ya pueden parar de intentar disimular- Ellos se encontraron sorprendidos al saber ello, no esperaban que ella supiese o por lo menos no tan pronto, ya que a ellos les tomo bastante tiempo enterarse sobre la anorexia de él.

\- Gaara – Sakura al ver la tensión que se estaba generando en el ambiente decidió buscar otra cosa en que conversar - ¿Y cómo se encuentran tus hermanos?

Si antes Neji y Naruto ya estaban sorprendidos de que la pelirrosa supiese sobre la anorexia de Sasori, ahora lo estaban aún más con que supiese sobre los hermanos de Gaara y sobre el hecho de que se acaban de enterar de que los hermanos de este hayan aparecido.

\- ¿Tus hermanos aparecieron? – Pregunto Naruto con los ojos muy abiertos, Sakura al escuchar la pregunta de Naruto se dio cuenta que al parecer ninguno de ellos sabía que habían aparecido. Sakura miro a Gaara en forma de una disculpa silenciosa, pero este le sonrió dándole a entender que no había ningún problema.

\- Sí, no fue hace mucho que volví a reunirme con ellos – Comenzó a contar – Ambos junto con la actual pareja de mi hermana, llegaron buscándome a este pueblo, fue Sakura quien los encontró primero, cuando se dio cuenta que eran mis hermanos los trajo al internado para que nos reencontráramos.

\- ¡Wow, Sakura eres la mejor! – Dijo emocionado Naruto.

\- Claro que no, hice lo que cualquier persona haría aparte se trataban de los hermanos de Gaara y él es mi amigo- A pesar de lo que dijo ella todos los presentes la veían con una sonrisa, y sabían que Naruto tenía razón en lo que dijo, ella era la mejor aunque lo negase, se sentían felices de tenerla como amiga.

Luego de eso todos en la mesa siguieron almorzando y conversando de varios otros temas, pero sin antes insistirle a Gaara que este debía presentarles a sus hermanos en algún momento, a lo cual el accedió y ya tenía en mente cuando lo haría.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Por fin habían terminado las clases y ya todos se encontraban saliendo del edificio, pero fuera de este se encontraban algunos de los Ninki esperando a las personas que faltaban, debido a que su amigo Neji les dijo que tenía algo que decirle junto a su prima quien aún no llegaba con sus amigas.

\- Neji – Se escuchó llamar, desde la entrada del edificio venia saliendo Hinata junto con las demás chicas y unos chicos detrás de ellas – Lo siento la tardanza – Se disculpó ella.

\- Descuida, ¿ya están todos? – Ella solo asintió con la cabeza dándole a entender que ya todos estaban allí.

\- ¿Y van a hablar o qué? – Fue Hidan el primero en hablar.

\- Si – Tartamudeo la azabache – Bueno, nosotros. – La pobre chica se estaba poniendo como tomate por tener todas las miradas de todos ellos encima de ella, la pobre no estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención, lo cual comenzó a afectarle provocándole que se desplomara.

\- ¡Hinata! - Exclamo Kiba al ver como la chica se desmayaba, pero gracias a que su primo estaba a su lado esta no alcanzo a tocar el piso.

El castaño de ojos perlas suspiro mientras sostenía el cuerpo de su prima, ya se esperaba que algo así ocurriese, después de todo no era la primera vez que esto le ocurría a su prima desde que eran niños ella siempre reaccionaba de esa manera a ese tipo de momentos.

\- Tranquilos – Dijo Neji a todos los presentes – Esto es normal, Hinata no aguanta ser el centro de atención – Todo lo miraron raro por ello pero decidieron hacerle caso, después de todo él era quien más conocía a la chica – Bueno lo que ella quería decir antes era, si a todos les gustaría ir con nosotros a la playa esas dos semanas que tendremos libre fuera del internado, tenemos una casa en la playa en la cual podríamos quedarnos, ¿y bien les gustaría ir con nosotros?

A todos le pareció una gran idea, en especial a Ino quien comenzó a decir que ya le hacía falta broncearse, y todos hablaban de lo que podrían hacer allí, aunque solo había una persona quien permanecía en silencio entre todos ellos.

Sakura sonreía para todos ellos pero, había algo que la aquejaba, no quería decirle a no a ninguno, a ella también le gustaba la idea de ir a la playa, pero había algo más que tenía planeado hacer en uno de esos días.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

 _ **Nota:**_ _Lamentamos inmensamente la demora en poder actualizar pero pasaron muchas cosas por lo que debimos dejar el finc en pausa por un tiempo pero ya tenemos pensado poder seguir haciendo la historia y poder continuarla con todas las ideas y avances que teníamos de momento._

Espero me perdonen las faltas ortográficas, a los que siguen **Vampyr (** Los que no lo conocen los invito a que pasen a leerla **)** les comunico que ya ha sido terminada y en un tiempo será empezada la actualización de **Vajda, príncipe inmortal** que es la continuación del libro la cual puede que sea igual de demorada que la anterior para actualizar porque saben nosotras no somos personas que les sobra tiempo tanto **_whatsername1_** como yo somos personas muy ocupadas de ante mano les pido perdón y paciencia para las historias y espero vuelvan y disfruten con nosotras esta historia. De todas formas aun me gustaría saber **¿Qué les gustaría ver?** o incluso pueden **pasarme capítulos o leves ideas,** **nosotras las incluiremos,** este capítulo prácticamente lo hizo **_whatsername1_** dado que yo no tenía tiempo de escribir, solo le dí las ideas de este y ella lo escribió, espero les guste. Además de que hemos ido utilizando varias ideas de varias lectoras, perdón si no pongo sus nombres.

Vuelvo y les pido ayuda para saber **que otras ideas que les gustaría leer**. Yo escogeré el que tenga más votos, pero como se dieron cuenta **Deidara, Sasuke, Lee, Kiba, Hidan y Kakuzu ya cuentan con papeles** al igual que **Naruto, Sasori, Sai, Neji, Itachi, y Gaara** porque ya representan otro papel ya sea como amigos, antagonistas o como un Romeo. Digan a quien quieren ver para los próximos capítulos que los pondremos. Espero comenten!

Perdón si no les gusta la forma de actuar de Gaara y Neji, no era capaz de escribirla de otra forma y pues así me salio y así se quedarán por todo el finc, nunca he sido buena para crear cubos de hielo andantes. Lo siento.


	24. Capítulo 24: Dibujos de felicidad

_La idea del capítulo de hoy fue aportada por_ _ **whatsername1**_ _. Gracias a tí se logró hacer este capítulo, gracias por escribirlo ayudándome con mi falta de tiempo._

 _Les pido perdón a los que no les guste la idea de que otra persona haya echo el capítulo, pero mi falta de tiempo impide que yo aporte mucho en esto, hasta ahora nuestra amiga_ _ **whatsername1**_ _es la que me ayudará escribiendo, yo seré la de las ideas y ellas las plasmará de forma escrita. Se puede decir que esto se volvió un Fanfic cooperativo._

Buenas a todo mundo, últimamente he estado pensando en este finc, **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** surgió hace muchos años, pero por falta de apoyo la borre en otra pagina que estaba publicada, pero decidí volver a hacerla y acá la tienen, espero les guste este capítulo y me digan que les parece. Además que **deseo ayuden para saber que ideas tienen y quieren leer.** Juro tomar en cuenta todos los votos, mientras se especifique en que lugar lo quieren, de resto les diré o ignoraré el mensaje. Los Romeos son:

 **Infantil: Naruto**

 **Músico: Sasori**

 **Príncipe: Itachi**

 **Cocinero: Sai**

 **Deportista: Neji**

 **Intelectual:** **Gaara**

Esto aunque creo que es obvio, es un Sakura-Harem, el cual estaremos actualizando cuando tengamos tiempo, no será constante como antes pero haremos lo mejor que podamos.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

 **Capítulo 24: Dibujos de felicidad.**

Martes en el internado, todos los estudiantes se encontraban en el primer receso del día, en el lado norte del internado, cerca de donde se encontraba el jardín de Itachi, en el lugar se encontraban tres chica conversando bajo uno de los grandes árboles que había en el internado.

\- ¡Ya quiero que lleguen las vacaciones, para poder broncearme en la playa!- Dijo emocionada una rubia platinada provocándole gracia a sus amigas por la actitud que demostraba en le momento- Por cierto Hinata ¿cómo es la casa que tienen en la playa?

\- No he ido hace algún tiempo y no sé si mis familiares que hayan ido habrán cambiado algo en ella, pero recuerdo que es lo suficientemente grande para todo nosotros- Dijo pensativa la azabache mientras miraba al cielo intentando recordar.

\- Bueno mientras no tenga que compartir habitación con los chicos no abra problema- Dijo la rubia- Aunque no me importaría compartir con alguno de los Ninki- Dijo de forma coqueta.

\- ¡Ino!- Exclamaron al unísono la pelirrosa y la azabache en forma de reproche- Recuerda que tienes novio- la regaño Sakura con el ceño levemente fruncido.

\- Lo sé, solo estaba bromeando- Dijo riendo- Amo a Deidara, ustedes saben que no lo engañaría- Ambas chicas negaban con la cabeza por el comportamiento de su amiga, pero no se sorprendían realmente de ello, ellas sabían cómo era Ino.

\- ¿Por cierto ya tienen sus trajes de baño?- Pregunto la rubia- Si no para que vayamos de compras al pueblo- Dijo emocionada.

\- ¿Solo buscas una excusa para ir de compras verdad?- Sakura en todos los años que conocía a Ino sabía que esta era una fanática de las compras; aun recordaba que antes de que los padres de esta la mandaran al internado, su amiga podía pasarse horas en el centro comercial entrando en todas las tiendas de ropa, muchas veces Ino la llevo prácticamente a rastras por todas esas tiendas y aun le dolían los pies de solo recordar esos días.

\- Por supuesto, hace tiempo no voy de compras, aunque en este pueblo no hay un centro comercial como en casa, pero aun así tiene algunas tiendas de ropa- Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

\- Podríamos ir el sábado- sugirió Hinata.

\- Me parece bien así nos dará tiempo para comprar no solo los trajes de baño, sino también algunas cremas para el cabello, para que no se maltrate con el agua del mar- Agrego la rubia

\- ¿No crees que exageras un poco? Es solo agua y no creo que lo dañe demasiado- Dijo Sakura viéndola expectante.

\- ¡Pero qué dices!- Exclamo la rubia consternada y con una mano en el pecho – El cabello es lo más importante para una mujer, por eso hay que cuidarlo bastante- Dijo tomando un mechón de su rubia cabellera- No sé cómo puedes tener tu cabello tan largo y sano, siendo lo despreocupada que eres con el- Dijo suspirando y viendo el largo cabello de la pelirrosa.

\- Bueno tengo cosas más importantes de que preocuparme que de mi cabello, como mi padre- Diciendo lo último en un susurro para que ninguna de las dos chicas escuchara mientras desviaba la mirada a otro lado, pero no pudiendo evitar que apareciera una mirada de melancolía en su rostro que no pasó desapercibida para su mejor amiga.

\- ¡Hola chicas!- Saludo un chico rubio abrazando por sorpresa a Ino por la espalda- Hola cariño- Saludo a esta dándole un beso muy sonoro y lleno de babas en su mejilla.

\- Hola amor- Saludo está volteándose para darle un beso en los labios.

\- Tranquilos tortolos, recuerden que no están solos- Dijo un castaño acercándose a ellos, y detrás de él venían otros tres chicos- Hola Hinata- Saludo a la azabache y esta le devolvió el saludo, inevitablemente el castaño y la azabache se sonrojaron al estar tan cerca uno del otro.

\- Hola chicos- Saludo la pelirrosa sin mucho ánimo a los recién llegados.

\- Sakura- Le llamo la atención el pelinegro que se encontraba a su lado.

\- ¿Ocurre algo Sai?- Le pregunto esta.

\- Te parece si al siguiente receso ¿me ayudas con mi problema?- Le pregunto sonriente.

\- Claro, hasta ya creo haber encontrado una buena forma para ayudarte- Le dijo esta.

\- ¿De qué hablan ustedes dos?- Pregunto Kiba.

\- Sobre el viaje a la playa- Se adelantó en contestar el pelinegro.

\- No puedo esperar para ver a unas cuantas chicas en bikinis- Dijo Hidan de forma lujuriosa.

\- No pierdes ninguna oportunidad para ser un idiota ¿verdad?- Dijo de forma seria Kakuzu molestando a su amigo y de paso provocando la risa en los demás.

\- ¡Por lo menos no soy un jodido tacaño como tú, pedazo de mierda!- Le grito el albino, ambos chicos se enfrascaron en una absurda discusión, ninguno de los presentes se metía, ya estaban acostumbrados a sus peleas, y sabían que al final actuarían como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Mientras todos se divertían por la escena que estaba haciendo el albino en ese momento, Sakura parecía ausente a lo que ocurría en su entorno, e Ino se percató de eso, así que en voz baja le dijo a su novio que tenía que hablar con su amiga por lo cual este la soltó con una pequeña cara de tristeza al tener a su novia relativamente lejos.

\- Sakura- La llamo en voz baja atrayendo la atención de esta- ¿Qué ocurre?- La pelirrosa no contesto si no que desvió la mirada para mirar a su alrededor y colocando una expresión de duda en su rostro.

Ino al ver su expresión, vio que su amiga no se sentía cómoda para hablar sobre lo que le estuviera molestando en presencia de los demás, así que tomándola de la mano tomo junto con ella distancia de los demás para conversar tranquilas sin la preocupación de que alguno de ellos escuchase.

\- Ahora sí, me vas a decir que te pasa, en todo este rato has estado con la cara larga- Dijo Ino cruzando los brazos. Sakura sabía que Ino no dejaría de insistirle por lo cual decidió hablar

\- Creo que no iré con ustedes de viaje- Le dijo a su amiga sin verle a la cara.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Y porque?- Pregunto exaltada la rubia mientras agarraba a su amiga por los hombros.

Sakura supo en ese momento que su amiga había olvidado completamente la fecha que se acercaba, pero no podía enojarse ni reclamar, Ino había estado lejos de ella por tanto tiempo que era de esperarse que se le olvidara o lo pasara por alto, aun sabiendo que ella había esperado tanto una oportunidad para pasar un tiempo lejos del internado.

\- Se acerca el aniversario de la muerte de papá- Dijo un poco triste- Y este concuerda en nuestra estadía en la playa, y no quiero faltar. Tú lo sabes, desde que murió nunca he faltado a su aniversario o su cumpleaños.

Ino se quedó sorprendida mirando a su amiga, se sentía como una idiota al a ver olvidado tal evento, tan importante para su mejor amiga. Se sintió una idiota y su rostro no lo hacía pasar por alto, la culpa la carcomía ella sabía que si su pelirrosa amiga tenía algo sagrado que hacer es ir a ver la tumba de su padre en esas dos fechas y ella antes de ir al internado siempre la acompañaba. Simplemente era una idiota.

\- Lo siento- Se disculpó cabizbaja- Se cuán importante es para ti y a mí se me olvida- Dijo esto último suspirando.

\- Tranquila, tampoco es tu obligación recordarlo- Trato de apaciguar a su amiga.

\- Si tengo que, después de todo soy tu mejor amiga- Le respondió está mirándola a los ojos y tomando las manos de Sakura- Y a parte él fue el mejor amigo de mi padre también, si no fuese por ellos, tu y yo tal vez nunca nos hubiéramos conocido- Sakura se quedó estática mirando a su amiga- Si tu no vas entonces yo tampoco iré- Dijo la rubia decidida.

\- Ino, no es necesario- Trato de hacerla desistir- Ve y diviértete con los demás, sé que quieres ir.

\- Y tú también quieres, pero te conozco y sé que no faltaras a su día- Le dijo esta- Míralo de esta forma en tu ciudad natal también hay una gran y hermosa playa, así que podremos estar las dos juntas allí y no faltar al aniversario.

\- Pero Ino- Suspiro la pelirrosa- Esa no era la única razón de ir de viaje a la playa, si no el pasarla junto a los demás, por favor ve con ellos y diviértete por mí- Trato nuevamente de convencerla con una sonrisa.

\- Tu misma lo has dicho es pasarla todos juntos, y no planeo dejar a mi mejor amiga sola en vacaciones- Dijo obstinada- ¡Espera! Tengo una mejor idea ¿El aniversario de tu padre está entre los últimos días de la segunda semana de vacaciones verdad?- Pregunto está emocionada.

\- Si, ¿porque?- Pregunta la pelirrosa dudosa- Que tienes en mente.

\- Bueno como, Hinata y su primo no nos han querido decir que playa es en la que está su casa, nosotras podríamos ir y estar junto a todos, toda la primera semana y la segunda dependiendo de qué tan lejos este, ocuparla para viajar a tu ciudad natal, y así estar para el aniversario de tu padre- Dijo la rubia feliz- Dime que te parece este plan.

\- La verdad, me gusta tu idea- Dijo también feliz la pelirrosa- Tal vez no podremos pasar las dos semanas con todos, pero por lo menos habremos de a ver podido compartir todos juntos la primera.

\- ¡Ves! Es un gran plan- Dijo orgullosa de sí misma- Luego podremos arreglar los últimos detalles- Sakura estaba feliz, en definitiva ella tenía la mejor amiga que alguien podría tener.

\- Gracias puerca- Dijo emocionada mientras abrazaba a su amiga con una gran sonrisa en su rostro- Eres la mejor.

\- Lo sé, espero que no se te olvide frente de marquesina- Dijo esta igual de feliz devolviéndole el abrazo- Vamos con los demás antes de que Deidara se imagine de nuevo, que tengo algo más contigo que solo amistad- Dijo jocosa por esto último, sin más ambas volvieron al grupo.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Mientras tanto en otra área del internado cerca de los edificios de los clubes se encontraban sentados en las escalinatas de uno de los edificios un chico pelinaranja junto con una peliazul conversando animadamente en lo que se podría considerar para ellos.

\- Konan ¿Sakura no te ha mencionado nada sobre mí?- Le pregunto Pain de repente.

\- ¿cómo qué?- Sabía a lo que se refería pero prefería hacerse la desentendida.

\- No sé, si le agrada mi compañía o si comenzó a sentir algo por mí mientras trabajábamos en el proyecto.

\- Lo siento, pero Sakura no me ha dicho nada sobre si ha desarrollado sentimientos por ti- Le contesto.

\- Entiendo- Suspiro el pelinaranja- Aun así tal vez tenga una posibilidad- Agrego con una leve sonrisa mientras observaba el suelo.

A Konan se le hacía inevitable no sentirse triste por su amigo y por ella misma, Sakura ya le había confirmado que ella no sentía nada por el más que una simple amistad, pero escuchar todo el tiempo como Pain hablaba de la pelirrosa hacia que su corazón le doliese. Y le hacían dar ganas de llorar como en ese momento los sentía pero debía aparentar demencia.

Pain al ver que si amiga se mantenía en silencio la comenzó a observar y vio que esta tenía un semblante de tristeza en su rostro por lo que se acercó más a ella y paso su brazo por los hombros de ella para abrazarla. Siempre hacía eso desde que se conocían cuando tenía esa expresión en su rostro y sabía que la ayudaría a sentir mejor.

\- No te preocupes aunque me atraiga Sakura, ella no tomara tu lugar, eres mi mejor amiga- Dijo el pensando que su amiga estaba triste porque se imaginaba pasar a un segundo plano por la pelirrosa.

\- Ojala ser algo más que solo mejor amiga- Murmuro Konan inconscientemente.

\- Lo siento pero no te escuche bien- Le dijo Pain con una cara de confusión.

\- ¡Nada! No dije nada- Dijo toda roja por la vergüenza.

\- ¿Segura? Creí haberte escuchado decir algo- En estos momentos es cuando más Konan quería que la tierra se la tragase, trato de hallar alguna salida y no sabía como pero la había encontrado.

\- Hola chicos- Los saludó cierto rubio con su peluche en brazos quien los sonreía ampliamente.

\- Naruto- Dijo aliviada la peliazul, este chico siempre la terminaba salvando en situaciones incomodas- ¿Qué haces por acá?

\- Venía a ver a Itachi para ir juntos a clases pero no lo encontré- Dijo un poco desanimado- ¿y ustedes que hacen?

\- Solo conversábamos- Respondió Pain- ¿Quieres que te acompañemos?

\- ¡Claro así podemos conversar sobre el viaje a la playa!- Dijo feliz mientras saltaba en su lugar y Teddy era balanceado en una de sus manos.

\- Se ve que estas muy emocionado por ir- Dijo Konan levantándose de la escala junto al pelinaranja.

\- ¡Bastante ya quiero ir y nadar en el mar junto a Teddy!- Dijo emocionado.

\- No solo tú lo estas Naruto, confieso que yo igual lo estoy- le confesó Pain con una leve sonrisa haciendo que Naruto sonriera aun más.

Así fue que los tres se fueron al edificio principal mientras hacían planes de que hacer una vez llegaran las vacaciones y estuvieran en la playa, sea lo que sea Konan y Pain habían terminado aceptando hacer un castillo de arena con Naruto… y Teddy.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Ya era hora del segundo receso y como habían acordado en el primero, Sakura al salir de su salón se fue con rapidez en dirección al salón de su amigo, para comenzar con la "terapia." Que ella le tenía planeada para intentar ayudarlo a desarrollar más sus emociones y no limitarse únicamente a tener una sonrisa falsa plasmada en su carota pálida.

Una vez frente en la entrada del salón de Sai, comenzó a buscar con la mirada al pelinegro entre los estudiantes que salían del salón y los que pasaban frente a ella, aunque ella no lo creyera era duro encontrarlo y eso que el resaltaba por lo blanco que era su color de piel.

\- ¡Sai!- Llamo al pelinegro una vez lo vio salir junto con Hidan y Kakuzu, quienes como siempre venían discutiendo, o mejor dicho el albino era el que gritaba cosas al castaño mientras este pasaba de él.

\- Miren a quien tenemos aquí- Dijo Hidan cuando vio a la pelirrosa, y acercándose a ella paso un brazo por los hombros de esta- ¿Viniste a buscarme preciosa?- dijo mientras subía y bajaba sus cejas.

\- Ya quisieras- Le respondió la pelirrosa con una sonrisa socarrona, y apartando el brazo del chico.

\- ¡Vamos bebe, sabes que soy irresistible!- Exclamo en joda el albino, ante esto último ella solo rodo los ojos y tomo del brazos al pelinegro para salir allí, dejando a los otros dos chicos solos- ¡Ya caerás bajo mis encantos nena!

Sakura llevo al chico hasta un salón que se encontraba vacío y lo suficientemente lejos de las miradas indiscretas de las fans del pelinegro, y de esa forma ninguna chica los molestase dado que el trabajo necesitaba concentración y silencio cosa que ellos necesitaban para hacer esa pequeña terapia la cual esperaba le sirviera.

\- Estuve buscando en unos libro de la biblioteca y en internet alguna forma para ayudarte con tu problema- Comenzó a decir la pelirrosa mientras sacaba unas hojas de su bolso- Y se me ocurrió intentar con el test de Rorschach ¿dime has escuchado de él?

\- Me suena el nombre, pero no estoy seguro en que consiste- Respondió este pensativo.

\- Bueno como resumen rápido, es para evaluar la personalidad con 10 láminas con manchas de tinta, algunas en blanco y negro; y otras en color y debes decir lo que ves en ellas por ejemplo animales o personas ¿entiendes?

\- Pero ¿en qué me servirá ver mi personalidad, con lo de mis emociones?- Pregunto el pelinegro.

\- Sobre eso, solo ocuparemos la idea de cómo es el test, pero yo lo are con un cambio- Dijo Sakura tomando asiento e indicándole a su amigo que hiciese lo mismo pero en un asiento frente a ella- A diferencia del test como es originalmente, lo que te mostrare son fotografías en blanco y negro y otras en color. Entre ellas te mostrare también unas manchas, y me deberás decir que sentimientos te producen las imágenes que ves allí por las situaciones que están presentan.

Luego de haberle dado todas las explicaciones sobre el test que ella preparo comenzó a mostrarles las imagines al chico, algunas mostraban paisajes desolados u otros paisajes, en otras mostraban situaciones lamentables o de gran felicidad. Ella le preguntaba que sentía con tal imagen, si le producía enojo, tranquilidad, felicidad o algún ápice de sentimientos en él.

Pero parecía no haber gran efecto, ya que el rostro del chico parecía imperturbable ante cualquier imagen que ella le mostraba y las respuestas no cambiaban de a mucho sobre que sentía mostrando así el grado de complejidad que él tenía sobre sus emociones.

\- Creo que no está resultando- Suspiro Sakura desanimada, el pelinegro parecía que no tenía ninguna otra expresión facial que una sin emociones o cuando ocupaba su sonrisa falsa. Se sentía frustrada por no tener ningún avance, pero no se podía rendir, después de todo ella le había prometido que lo ayudaría con su problema y apenas habían comenzado.

Por otra parte Sai estaba mirando alguna de las hojas que tenían manchas de tinta, este permanecía serio mirándolas, las analizaba con detenimiento y sentía que les faltaba algo, que debían cambiar pero no estaba seguro de cómo. Solo sabía que quería hacerle unas mejoras a esas imágenes.

\- Sakura- Le llamo la atención- ¿No te importa si le hago algún cambio a esto?- Pregunto mostrándole la hoja que tenía en su mano. Sakura negó con la cabeza, y miro como el chico tomaba su bolso para sacar un marcador; apoyándose en una de las mesas que tenía cerca comenzó a rayar algo en el papel.

La curiosidad la invadió y se acercó para ver que estaba haciendo. Sai estaba concentrado rayando el papel, el chico comenzó a hacer unos trazos encima de las manchas negras y así dándole formas más claras de animales. Sakura quedo impresionada con los dibujos del chico, estos eran detallados y muy bien hechos, parecían hechos por profesionales.

\- Wow, Sai ¿quién te enseño a dibujar tan bien?- Pregunto impresionada sin apartar su vista del dibujo.

\- Nadie- Respondió el deteniéndose- Aunque en el orfanato cuando era más pequeño dibujaba junto a los demás niños durante las noches, cuando Danzo y las mojas dormían, pero luego lo deje.

\- ¿Por qué? Si tienes mucho talento.

\- Una monja nos descubrió una noche, y le conto a Danzo, así que nos quitó nuestros lápices y cuadernos- El chico dijo esto último melancólico sin darse cuenta, mientras Sakura si lo hizo.

\- _"parece ser que aparte de la cocina, lo que realmente le gusta a Sai es dibujar"_ Pensó la pelirrosa.

\- Tengo una idea- Dijo de repente, atrayendo la atención del chico- Ten- Dijo acercándole su estuche con más lápices.

\- ¿Porque me pasas esto?- Pregunto sin entender que quería que hiciese con ello.

\- Quiero que dibujes, lo que sea, alguna persona o animal pero que creas que te haga feliz- Dijo ella animada.

\- Algo que me haga feliz- Dijo por lo bajo viendo la hoja en blanco que Sakura le coloco enfrente. Comenzó a pensar, no estaba seguro que podía hacerlo feliz, hasta que una leve imagen se le vino a la mente y una diminuta sonrisa sincera apareció sin darse cuenta.

Sakura miraba como su amigo dibujaba, decidió sentarse a esperar a que el terminara para ver que era. Tenía curiosidad, ya que Sai se veía de lo más concentrado en el dibujo, una vez que termino, el levanto la hoja y la observo un momento.

\- ¿Terminaste?- Pregunto ella observándolo, él se volteó hacia ella y le mostro el dibujo.

Este era más simple que el primero pero no le quitaba lo bien echo que estaba, en él se veían dos chicos uno era bajo y el otro más algo, el más bajo tenía el pelo negro y la ropa de igual color con una sonrisa en la cara, Sakura asumió que ese era él mismo y el más alto parecía tener el pelo gris, con una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro que traía puesto, y al igual que Sai del dibujo este tenía una sonrisa en la cara pero más alegre.

\- Es Shin- Dijo el pelinegro- El me hace feliz.

Sakura lo miro conmovida, tenía sentido que dibujase al mayor, después de todo él fue quien lo saco de su anterior vida, y le dio la oportunidad para un futuro mejor. Una sonrisa surco sus labios, se sentía feliz por su amigo, al fin sabía que podría darle felicidad. Tal vez no sería tan difícil progresar con él después de todo.

\- Seguro que lo hace- Afirmo Sakura sonriendo aun viendo el dibujo- Creo que ya encontramos el método perfecto para que comiences a exteriorizar tus sentimientos.

\- El dibujo- Dijo Sai por lo bajo.

\- Si, mientras dibujabas, te veías muy concentrado, y se ve que te gusta porque cuando se te ocurrió dibujar a Shin, sonreíste de manera sincera por unos segundos- Dijo Sakura extasiada y viéndolo conmovida.

Era verdad, mientras dibujaba comenzó a recordar algunos de los momentos que compartió con su hermano cuando comenzó a vivir con él, en ese momento no se había dado cuenta pero ahora que Sakura le pido que dibujase algo, lo primero que paso por su mente fue su hermano, comenzó a sentir una extraña calidez en su pecho, por lo que inevitablemente llevo una mano justo donde debería estar su corazón.

\- _"Así que esto es la felicidad_ "- Pensó.

Pero cuando levanto su mirada para ver a su amiga, su corazón comenzó a palpitar con más rapidez, no sabía porque pero verla allí tratando de ayudarlo le hacía sentir reconfortante, nadie aparte de su hermano había intentado ayudarlo antes. Pero ella sin que se lo pidiera, lo estaba haciendo y sin esperar nada a cambio.

\- " _¿Sera lo mismo que con Shin?_ "- Se preguntó mentalmente, pero sabía la respuesta aunque no estaba seguro, con ella comenzó a sentir una calidez distinta a la que sintió cuando pensó en Shin- " _¿tal vez esto sea lo que sienten los demás?"_ \- se preguntaba mentalmente.

Había escuchado de boca de otras personas los síntomas de ese sentimiento cuando alguien se enamora o empezaba a sentirse atraído por otra persona pero nunca antes había experimentado eso.

\- Tal vez Hidan o Kakuzu sepan- Se dijo a sí mismo.

\- ¿Dijiste algo?- Le pregunto ella al escucharlo murmurar.

\- Nada- Respondió este, más tarde le preguntaría a ellos sobre lo que estaba experimentado, Sakura ya había hecho mucho por el hoy.

\- Bueno, creo que será mejor salir de acá, pronto sonara la campana- Dijo ella guardando sus cosas.

\- Claro- Dijo simplemente el tomando su bolso- Sakura…

\- ¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto esta.

\- ¿Qué te paso en el labio? ¿está sangrando?- Pregunto este acercándose a ella.

\- Solo me rasguñe no es nada. Dijo está nerviosa cubriéndose la boca, se le había olvidado su herida y no se había dado cuenta que esta se abrió de nuevo.

\- ¿Segura?- Pregunto este.

\- Si, bueno ya va a tocar la campana, nos vemos luego Sai- Se despidió ella saliendo lo más rápido que pudo del salón dejando solo a su amigo.

\- Huyó- dijo al aire.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Por otro lado en el pasillo del edificio iba caminando tranquilo un pelirrojo de ojos café dirigiéndose a su salón antes de que sonara la campana y los corredores comenzaran a llenarse de personas dirigiéndose a sus respectivos salones.

Cuando iba doblando por el pasillo algo impacto contra el haciéndolo retroceder, cuando fijo su vista a la persona que choco con él se dio cuenta que era Sakura por su cabellera rosa. Y un pequeño sonrojo apareció en su rostro.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunto el pelirrojo tendiéndole la mano a su amiga para ayudarla a pararse.

\- Si- Dijo esta sin levantar su cabeza aun mientras se masajeaba su trasero por el impacto al caer al piso- Gracias, Sasori- Agradeció cuando tomo la mano del pelirrojo para levantarse.

Fue en ese momento en que él se dio cuenta que del labio de ella salía sangre, sin pensar tomo de la barbilla a la chica para ver mejor la herida

\- ¿Qué te ocurrió?- Pregunto con el ceño fruncido al ver que la herida no era tan pequeña como se veía en un primer momento.

\- Nada- Dijo Sakura apartándose de inmediato de él, cubriéndose la boca con su mano- Solo me rasguñe- Trato de hacerle creer la misma mentira que le dijo al pelinegro, fue en ese momento que la campana sonó.

\- Eres una terrible mentirosa ¿lo sabias?- Le dijo el chico serio, sin que ella lo esperase le tomo de la mano, comenzando a caminar.

\- Oye espera ¿a dónde vamos?- Dijo Sakura siendo guiada por él- Ya sonó la campana, hay que ir a clases.

\- Eso puede esperar, lo más importante ahora es ir a la enfermería- Le dijo este sin voltear a verla.

Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta, que en ese momento detrás de ellos estaba parada una Karin enojada apretando los puños con fuerza, mientras veía como ambos tomados de las manos se alejaban de allí. Perdiéndolos de vista por los demás estudiantes que comenzaban a llenar el corredor, su enojo era tocable, ella se vengaría de esa tonta pelos de chicle.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Ya era la hora del receso, y en las canchas se hallaban varios estudiantes, algunos almorzando mientras veían a otros jugar en las canchas desde las gradas, mientras que unas cuantas chicas tenían su atención puestas en dos azabaches que estaban pasando por allí, más específicamente en uno de coleta.

\- Odio como todas esas locas nos observan- Dijo Sasuke gruñón.

\- Ya te acostumbraras ¿acaso no te gusta la atención?- Le dijo sonriente su hermano.

\- No esta clase de atención- Le respondió este, él sabía que no era a él a quien realmente estaban observando, si no a su hermano, siempre era así por esa razón siempre trataba de mantener su distancia cuando estaba en público, su hermano junto a los demás Ninki siempre parecía que se los comieran con la mirada- Para lo único que quiero su atención es cuando se trata de dinero.

\- No digas esas cosas hermanito- suspiro Itachi- no deberías aprovecharte de ellas o tratarnos a nosotros como objetos.

\- Yo no las obligo, ellas solas me pagan por querer algo de ustedes, ellas son quienes deben pensar que son objetos- Dijo el sin el menor remordimiento.

\- A veces me recuerdas al amigo de Sai cuando hablas de dinero.

\- Claro ¿y adónde vamos?- Dijo sin mucho interés.

\- Vamos al club de taekwondo- Le dijo este sonriente.

\- ¿Ahora te dieron ganas de ser alguna clase de karateca o algo así?- dijo Sasuke con una ceja alzada.

\- No- Dijo riéndose- Neji se inscribió en el club de taekwondo y necesito hablar con él.

\- ¿Entonces coño qué hago yo acá?- Pregunto- ¿Usualmente no le pedirías a alguno de tus amigos que te acompañaran?

\- Tenía ganas de estar contigo, después de todo un tiempo entre hermanos en bueno- Desde lo ocurrido con lo de su jardín, Itachi se comenzó a replantear en arreglar su relación con Sasuke, en esa ocasión se dio cuenta realmente lo distanciados que estaban- Llegamos.

Ambos se habían detenido frente al gimnasio, omitiendo las clases, usualmente no lo ocupaban tanto debido a las canchas exteriores a excepción de cuando lloviera o eran prácticas privadas, para que nadie viera las prácticas de determinado club que lo ocupara.

Sin esperar más ambos entraron, en medio de esta se encontraban los miembros del club de taekwondo, entre ellos se encontraba un Neji que concentrado estaba haciendo los ejercicios propuestos por el entrenador para ese día.

\- Neji- Lo llamo Itachi captando la atención del castaño.

\- Hey que hacen aquí- Pregunto el castaño al no esperar a ambos jóvenes.

\- Necesitaba hablar algo contigo- Comenzó a decir Itachi pero antes de que pudiese seguir llego una chica de pelo castaño con dos chongos en ambos lados de su cabeza junto con Lee.

\- Hola ustedes deben ser amigos de Neji- Dijo está a un lado del castaño.

\- Ella es Tente es la líder del club de taekwondo.

\- Hola mucho gusto, soy Itachi Uchiha- Se presentó haciendo una elegante reverencia frente a la chica- y él es mi hermanito Sasuke- Luego agrego, ya que Sasuke parecía que no se dignaría a presentarse a sí mismo, el chico parecía tener una cara de disgusto por solo estar allí, por lo que Itachi opto por seguir conversando y darle su espacio a su hermano.

Mientras tanto Sasuke decidió mantener su distancia de todos ellos, a él no le interesaba interactuar con los amigos de su hermano, una vez que Itachi dejo de prestarle atención se comenzó a alejar hasta la puerta del gimnasio para ya salir de allí lo más disimulado posible.

Ya afuera, tenía planeado ir a los jardines del lado Este, ese lugar parecía un bosque con la maleza sin cortar y los árboles que cubrían todo ese sector, le gustaba ese lugar por lo solitario que era, allí ninguna fan de su hermano o de los otros, lo iría a molestar por cosas absurdas como pasarle una carta o regalo para que se lo dé a alguno de esos idiotas.

\- ¡Sasuke!- Escucho la voz chillona de alguien, no era necesario que se volteara, sabía que era esa pelirroja exasperante.

\- ¿Ahora qué quieres?- Pregunto este desganado, aunque ya tenía una idea de que podría ser sobre la pelirrosa.

\- ¡Esa maldita pelo de chicle!- Bingo, no se equivocó- ¡olvídate del primer plan, ya no se hará la desaparición de sus cosas o allanar la habitación de esa maldita pelirrosa!- Grito Karin toda enojada, pero Sasuke de inmediato la silencio poniendo su mano encima de su boca antes de que alguien la escuchara.

\- Eres idiota o te haces- Le dijo este tomándola del ante brazo y prácticamente arrastrándola a un lugar más solitario y lo suficientemente alejado donde nadie pudiera escucharlos- Si alguien te escucha decir eso nos meterás en problemas.

\- Entonces me ayudaras- Dijo ella soltándose de su agarre.

\- Yo no he dicho que lo haría- Dijo este desviando la mirada- Entonces que hizo ahora la pelirrosa ¿y cuál es tu nuevo plan?

\- ¡Ella y mi Sasori estaban más cercas que nunca!- Comenzó a contar Karin- ¡Los hubieras visto, cuando los encontré sus caras estaban a centímetros y luego cuando toco la campana se fueron tomados de las manos!- Sasuke frunció el ceño por lo que le acaba de contar la furiosa pelirroja.

Ese par cada vez se estaban haciendo más cercanos y eso no era bueno, si el grupo de fans del pelirrojo viera lo cercanos que se estaban volviendo esos dos, podría pasar dos opciones primero, o ir con él a quejarse sobre la pelirrosa de nuevo como ocurrió cuando esta llego y comenzó su amistad con los Ninki o segundo este grupo de fans se disolverían por ver que estos dos podrían ser pareja y ver cero posibilidad con el pelirrojo, lo cual el perdería parte de sus ganancias, y eso no era bueno. Prefería mil veces la primera opción.

Después de todo el grupo de fanáticas de Sasori era casi igual de grande que el de Itachi o Naruto y luego seguían las de los demás, todas las chicas estaban "enamoradas" de los Ninki en general, pero cada chica tenía un Ninki preferido, y de esa forma se dividían en un total de seis grupos por los seis chicos.

\- ¿Alguien más los vio?- Pregunto el azabache.

\- ¡Y eso que importa!- Exclamo la pelirroja- Ya tengo suficiente con esa chica, ya se lo había advertido y no me escucho, hoy vera la consecuencia de no escucharme.

\- Que planeas hacer Karin- Le volvió a preguntar pero ahora agarrándola de ambos brazos.

\- Hmp, ya lo veras si decides unírtenos- Dijo soltándose nuevamente de el- Yo y las otras dos chicas que me siguen, al final de clases iremos por Haruno, cuando este sola actuaremos.

Luego de eso la chica se fue dejando al azabache solo meditando de si entrometerse o no con esas chicas, no le daba muy buena espina lo que tenía planeado Karin en su cabeza, pero una cosa que le enseño su tío una vez fue, ir con todo hasta las últimas consecuencias ¿Debería hacer caso a los concejos de su tío?

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

¿Cómo había terminado en esta situación? Esa era la pregunta que se estaba planteando Gaara en estos momentos en su cabeza. Un momento antes estaba en el internado esperando la llegada del maestro Gay, pero ahora estaba aquí junto a sus dos hermanos y el prometido de su hermana en el mercado del pueblo cargando varias bolsas junto a los otros dos chicos, luego que estos fueran a retirarlo antes de clases.

\- Que problemático- Se quejó por enésima vez el chico con peinado de piña.

\- Y que lo digas- Dijo desganado el castaño- ¡Temari este no era a lo que veníamos!

\- No sé de qué te quejas Kankuro- Dijo está volteando a ver a los tres chicos que la seguían- Vinimos de compras y eso hacemos.

\- Pero compras para el restaurante, no ropa.

\- No seas dramático ¿acaso no me has estado escuchando sobre todas las ideas que tengo sobre el restaurante?- Dijo esta- aparte esa ropa no es solo mía si no también es de Gaara, le hacía falta un nuevo guarda ropa- Dijo justificándose.

\- Yo nunca dije que lo necesitara- Dijo el pelirrojo.

\- ¡Silencio los dos!- Les grito a los dos asustándolos, si realmente le tenían miedo a algo eso era a su hermana enojada, Gaara aún recuerda algunos momentos de su infancia con ellos en los que su hermana se enojaba por algo que hubiera echo Kankuro o el, aunque mayor mente Kankuro… Kankuro siempre fue un idiota- Ahora sigamos aún falta ver algunos locales, hay que ver los muebles para el local ¡aparte este es un paseo familiar!

No le desagradaba salir con sus hermanos en un paseo familiar como dijo Temari, es mas a él le gustaba pero, no esperaba tener que cargar varias bolsas consigo, ahora le gustaría estar en el internado para esta con Sakura.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

\- Muy bien chicos ya hemos terminado por hoy, pueden ya ir a ducharse- Dijo el maestro Gay para alivio de todos los alumnos- Sakura, Naruto hoy les toca a ustedes guardar los implementos- Luego de eso el hombre salió del gimnasio junto con los demás estudiantes a excepción de los nombrados e Ino que se quedó junto con Sakura.

\- ¿Porque sigues aquí?- Le pregunto la pelirrosa a su amiga por no salir junto a los demás-¿No tenías planes con Deidara?

\- Si pero mira todo este lugar es un desastre les voy a ayudar- Dijo la rubia recogiendo un balón.

\- Ino, no es necesario, Naruto está aquí para ayudarme y se cuánto te tardas en arreglarte así que ve- Le dijo está quitándole el balón de las manos y señalado la puerta.

\- ¿Estas segura?- Le pregunto no muy convencida.

\- Segura ahora ve- Dijo la pelirrosa, vacilo un momento pero Ino salió del gimnasio dejando sola a la pelirrosa junto a al chico rubio.

Cuando Sakura se voltio a ver a su amigo, vio como Naruto trataba de agarrar varios balones lo más rápido posible, pero solo provocaba que se le cayeran de los brazos. En su rostro se veía la desesperación cosa que se le hacía muy extraño ya que él normalmente no actuaba de esa forma.

\- Naruto- Le llamo pero este no le prestó atención- Naruto- Nada, la pelirrosa suspiro y decidió mejor acercarse a él- ¿Naruto que ocurre?

\- ¡Tenemos que apresuráramos!

\- ¿Porque?

\- ¡No puedo dejar mucho tiempo a Teddy solo en los casilleros!- Exclamo el rubio agarrando la bolsa donde se guardaban los balones- ¡No quiero que alguien pueda llevárselo de nuevo!

\- Tranquilo- Dijo la rosada tomándolo de los hombros- Ve yo me encargare de guardar lo demás, así que ya no te preocupes.

\- ¡¿Lo dices enserio?!

\- Si ahora vete- Le dijo dándole la media vuelta al chico.

\- ¿Segura?- insistió el chico.

\- Si ahora ya ve- Dijo rodando los ojos, en definitiva los rubios son muy insistentes pensó Sakura por Naruto e Ino, estaba empezando a sospechar que tal vez así también sea Deidara.

Una vez que se quedó sola comenzó a ordenar todo el lugar, no le tomo mucho tiempo como pensaba así que una vez que termino, se dirigió a las duchas que estaban junto al gimnasio. Ya dentro se fijó que no había nadie, así que se dirigió a su casillero para sacar su útiles de aseo y así bañarse, pero fue cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta del camerino cerrándose abruptamente.

Cuando se voltio a ver quién entro, se dio cuenta que era Karin junto a sus dos amigas, a Sakura le pareció extraño que estas chicas se encontraran allí ahora, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esas tres, por la forma en que la pelirroja la miraba. Estaba empezando a sentir algo de miedo.

\- ¿Necesitan algo?

\- A que estás jugando Haruno- Dijo seria la pelirroja.

\- No sé de qué juego te refieres.

\- Deja de hacerte la tonta- Dijo Shion.

\- Enserio no entiendo de que hablan, me quieren explicar.

\- ¿Qué Karin no lo había hecho ya?- Dijo con sarcasmo Matsuri, fue allí que Sakura entendió a que habían venido esas tres chicas.

\- ¿Lo dicen enserio?- Sakura estaba incrédula, no podía creer la obsesión que estas chicas tenían por sus amigos, sabía que ellos tenían fanáticas y todas esas tonterías, y a lo mucho solo la miraban feo o con " _envidia_ ", pero estas tres estaban pasándose de la raya con el fanatismo por ellos- Yo ya se los dije, no me alejare de ellos, son mis amigos, lo que se estén imaginando en sus cabezas son puras fantasías suyas.

\- Fantasías dices- Dijo Karin- Enserio crees que nos tragaremos eso, te hemos visto Haruno ¡hoy te vi con mis propios ojos!- Levanto la voz la pelirroja toda enojada de solo recordar a su pelirrojo tan cerca de ella.

\- Karin tiene razón, no solo te metes con Sasori, si no con Itachi también- Le recrimino Shion apuntándola con el dedo.

\- También con Gaara- agrego Matsuri- No te basta con compartir clases con el sino que también fuera de ellas ¡Eres una completa zorra!

\- ¡Crean lo que quieran no me importa!- Les dijo Sakura- Pero yo no soy nada de lo que ustedes dicen y yo y los que me conozcan lo saben.

\- Claro, sigue haciéndote la santa- Dijo Karin observándola fijamente- Pero solo eres una calientapollas, y ya te había advertido que te mantuvieras alejada- Sakura estaba enojada con todo lo que estas chicas estaba diciendo de su persona, pero ellas no valían la pena, solo gastaba saliva en tratar de hacerlas entrara en razón, y de cualquier forma ellas no tendrían que importarles su relación con los chicos, si ella era amiga o novia de alguno, a ellas no tenían por qué importarles.

\- Chicas- Dijo de repente Karin, Sakura vio como la platinada y la castaña comenzaron a acercar a ella, la pelirrosa trato de alejarse retrocediendo, pero ambas chicas fueron más rápidas y la agarraron de los brazos, trato de soltarse de su agarre, forcejeo todo lo que podía, pero era injusto, dos chicas contra ella sola era simplemente injusto, pero no se quedaría quieta tampoco.

\- ¡Suéltenme!- A las dos chicas les costaba mantener a la pelirrosa quita, la chica era fuerte, intentaban tirarla al piso pero Sakura se resistía.

Karin se hartó de la ineptitud de su dos cómplices por no lograr que la pelirrosa se pusiese de rodillas, así que sin que ninguna se lo esperase, Karin con todas las fuerzas que pudo le dio una patada en el abdomen. A causa del golpe Sakura perdió por un segundo el aire perdiendo la concentración y así logrando que las otras dos chicas la tirasen al piso.

\- No quisiste por las buenas, entonces será por las malas- Dijo Karin buscando algo en su bolso, Sakura a pesar del dolor en su abdomen levanto la cabeza y miro como la pelirroja saca una tijeras, no se lo pensó dos veces y comenzó nuevamente a tratar de soltarse de las otras dos mientras gritaba para que alguien la escuchase afuera- ¡manténgala quieta!

Ninguna se dio cuenta pero al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba parado un azabache escuchando el ajetreo que estaba ocurriendo al otro lado, Sasuke escuchaba a la pelirrosa y por un micro segundo pensó en entrar en detener a la pelirroja, pero lo único que hizo fue entre abrir la puerta un poco y mirar adentro.

Vio como entre las tres chicas comenzaron a cortar el cabello de la pobre pelirrosa, mientras se burlaban de ella con hirientes palabras, no quiso seguir viendo solo cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra la pared mirando a la nada misma aun con el ruido de fondo pero ya no eran los gritos de Sakura, si no las risas de las otras tres.

\- Se lo merecía- Fue lo que dijo para sí mismo por no ayudarla- Hasta las últimas consecuencias.

A los segundos la puerta a su lado se volvió a abrir y de ella salían Shion y Matsuri, ninguna de las dos pareció darse cuenta de su presencia o simplemente pasaron de él, por ultimo salió Karin cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

\- Veo que ya te decidiste- Dijo sonriente mirándolo.

\- Simplemente me asegurare de que no las pillen, no participare directamente- Le dijo el azabache, para que la chica supiese de antemano que él no se mancharía las manos, sin más se comenzó a alejar de allí.

Mientras tanto aun adentro Sakura aún se encontraba arrodillada en el piso pero ahora sujetando los largos mechones de cabello que la pelirroja le corto, se sentía mal, ella no pensaba que una persona pudiera ser tan asquerosa. Unas pocas lágrimas salieron sin querer de sus verdes ojos.

\- Solo es cabello- No se lamentaría por ello, ella no se alejaría de sus amigos, solo por eso, aunque Karin y compañía siguieran molestándola, ella no se alejaría.

Sakura junto todo el cabello que quedo desparramado en el piso y lo tiro a la basura, luego se miró al espejo, ahora todo su cabello tenía varios machetazos con unos mechones más largos que otros, era un desastre, pero ya vería como arreglarlo ahora solo quería darse una ducha y volver a su dormitorio a descansar, mientras se sacaba la polera sintió dolor en el abdomen, y se miró; la patada que le dio la pelirroja le provocó un gran hematoma, solo esperaba que este se curase rápido antes de que se fuera a la playa con los demás.

Cuando por fin llego a su residencia, lo único que quería era tirarse en su cama y dormir, pero no contaba con que su compañera ya estuviera en la habitación. Y pegara un sonoro grito cuando la vio con el cabello hecho un asco.

\- ¿Sakura?- Dijo Konan cuando la vio entrar a la habitación, no podía apartar la vista de la cabeza de ella- ¿Qué demonios te ocurrió?- Pregunto acercándose a ella.

\- No me ha ocurrido nada- Dijo tratando de tranquilizarla, la peliazul tenía una cara de preocupación en su rostro, y eso era lo que menos quería causarle.

\- Como que nada, mira tu cabello, como quedo así- Le exigió, en estos momentos Sakura podía ver reflejada a su mamá en su amiga por la pose y la cara con la que la miraba.

\- Tranquila solo… solo tuve un pequeño accidente con un chicle- Dijo no muy segura pero fue lo primero que se ocurrió.

\- ¿Un chicle te dejo el cabello así?- Konan le costaba creer que un pequeño chicle sea el causante de eso.

\- Si, bueno no medí bien y comencé a cortar mal, intente arreglarlo pero no lo logre- Le dijo la pelirrosa mirando hacia otro lado. Sasori tenía razón era terrible mintiendo, pero no tenía nada en mente ahora.

Konan únicamente suspiro y negó con la cabeza, sabía que ella mentía pero no quería forzarla a contarle, cuando se sintiera segura allí estaría ella a su lado para ayudarla, pero ahora tenía algo más importante hacer y era salvar el poco cabello que ahora tenía su amiga.

\- Vamos al baño te ayudare a arreglar el desastre que te causaste en la cabeza- Dijo caminando hacia el baño.

\- ¡Eres la mejor!- Dijo Sakura con mejor humor, agradecía que su amiga ya no insistiera más, ella ya arreglaría de alguna forma el tema con Karin, sin tener que involucrar a nadie más. No deseaba que sus amigos se preocuparan por algo así.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Espero nos perdonen las faltas ortográficas, lamentamos las molestias para actualizar porque saben nosotras no somos personas que les sobra tiempo tanto **_whatsername1_** como yo somos personas muy ocupadas de ante mano les pido perdón y paciencia para las historias y espero vuelvan y disfruten con nosotras esta historia. De todas formas aun me gustaría saber **¿Qué les gustaría ver?** o incluso pueden **pasarme leves ideas,** **nosotras las incluiremos,** este capítulo prácticamente lo hizo **_whatsername1_** dado que yo no tenía tiempo de escribir, solo le dí las ideas de este y ella lo escribió, espero les guste.

Vuelvo y les pido ayuda para saber **que otras ideas de personajes que les gustaría leer**. Yo escogeré el que tenga más votos, pero como se dieron cuenta **Deidara, Sasuke, Lee, Kiba, Hidan y Kakuzu ya cuentan con papeles y muchos otros personajes** al igual que **Naruto, Sasori, Sai, Neji, Itachi, y Gaara** porque ya representan otro papel ya sea como amigos, antagonistas o como un Romeo. Digan a quien quieren ver para los próximos capítulos que los pondremos. Espero comenten!


	25. MENSAJE IMPORTANTE

**MENSAJE IMPORTANTE:**

En el mensaje anterior yo mencioné que tenía decidido no volver a actualizar hasta que mi compañera volviera a dar signos de vida, pero sé que es algo muy desconsiderado de mi parte así que pensé " **Ustedes no se lo merecen** " ya que son mis amados lectores los cuales voy a atesorar el resto de mi vida en esta plataforma. Yo ya sobre entendí que mi compañera no volverá a aparecer ya que lleva ya casi 6 meses sin dar un signo de existencia. Por consiguiente decidí tomar una decisión muy importante. Y no, no voy a **abandonar** la historia como muchos han pensado y me han mandado mensajes privados solo para **insultarme** y **amenazarme** porque aun no actualizo a esta obra. Pero sí tome una decisión importante cosa que a muchos tal vez no les guste y antes de decirla voy a aclarar unos detalles que muchos no toman en consideración conmigo que soy la creadora y escritora.

 **1.** Ya recuperé la mayor parte del borrador de la historia que tenía con mi compañera, aun me faltan recuperar unas ideas que se relacionan con esta pero no son tan relevantes, por así decirlo ya recuperé el esqueleto central de esta.

 **2.** Los lectores pueden ser impacientes y lo entiendo a la perfección ya que yo a veces también lo soy pero no por eso unos de ustedes que me leen no deben ser grosero sin conocer las verdaderas razones de por qué inicie esta historia con ayuda de alguien así que por consiguiente yo les pido respeto por el tiempo que esta historia volver a ser actualizada ya que aun demorará.

 **3.** Sé que muchos de ustedes son aun menores de edad pero quiero que sepan que **YO** no lo soy, yo ya tengo **MÁS** de 20 años y por consiguiente tengo **OBLIGACIONES** que tal vez muchos de ustedes no tienen, sé que algunos su única obligación es estudiar para su examen de su escuela y por eso les queda aún mucho tiempo para poder leer acá y se ponen tristes si no actualizan la historia que les gusta.

 **4.** Para aclarar el punto anterior diré que mis obligaciones van más lejos que estudiar ya que yo también soy estudiante pero de un lugar diferente, yo estudio en la **UNIVERSIDAD** y estoy próxima a **GRADUARME** y esto hace que me demore más. Sé que este detalle no es tal vez suficiente razón para mi demora en la historia, pero no solo es eso, las personas que han leído mi muro de presentación ya sabrán algo esto. Yo me **CASÉ** el año pasado y mi esposo y yo estamos intentando tener un bebé desde hace algún tiempo, ese pequeño detalle es otra de mis demoras ya que yo también **CUIDO** de un hogar no solo mio y créanme cuando les escribo a ustedes que cuidar una casa no es tan fácil como sus padres muchas veces los hacen ver. Otro detalle de por qué me demoro tanto en actualizar

Por estas cuatro razones no solo pedí ayuda para poder actualizar esta historia la cual ahora espero que comprendan y respeten sino también que entiendan de una vez las personas que me han tratado tan mal desde que no actualizo que yo no me puedo dedicar 100% a escribirles, después de todo con esto a mi no me pagan así que yo puedo actualizar cuando yo lo desee ya que no recibo ningún beneficio.

Como dije no voy a abandonar la historia pero sí decidí primero terminar la de " **Deidara, Príncipe inmortal** " ya que esa no me come tanto tiempo como esta, así que les pido paciencia, solo eso. Paciencia. Esperen a que se termine a esa historia y prometo que volveré a retomar esta, no sé cuanto me demore, puede que sean hasta años pero **JURO** que esta historia no se quedará así, después de todo esta historia ya la tengo prácticamente hecha y terminada de las 6 maneras posibles en la que **USTEDES** decidan como acabar. Así que con esto termino este mensaje, solo esperen a ver cuánto voy a demorar y pedirles que me dejen de mandar esos mensajes tan degradantes que solo demuestran que algunos de ustedes son inmaduros y no entienden que hay personas que no cuentan con tiempo libre.

 **GRACIAS POR SU ATENCIÓN.**


End file.
